Mafia
by sasuke fans
Summary: Mafia? apa yang kau pikirkan ketika mendengar kata itu? takut? tentu saja, bagaimana jika aku bisa mengubah kata takut itu menjadi kata yang bisa menerima mafia? aku akan mengubahnya, meskipun banyak rintangan yang harus aku lalui/ aku tidak takut padamu/ maukah kau menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukku?/ kau tidak mengerti diriku yang sebenarnya/ DLDR/ rate M for save/ enjoy read
1. best friend

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku? Ahk, baiklah, aku hanya seorang anak sekolahan, lebih tempatnya murid SMP kelas 3 di salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Konoha, sekolah yang bagus tentu saja isinya pun bagus dan sangat berkelas, ini sungguh menyebalkan, hanya terdengar dari namanya saja, murid dari sekolah lain akan merasa minder, tapi, bagaimana dengan isinya? Hanya murid manja yang sok ingin mengatur, aku tahu kedudukan mereka sangat wah, seakan mereka adalah tuhan yang bisa berkuasa, sudahlah, aku tidak punya pemikiran dan sikap seperti mereka, tugasku sekarang ini hanya belajar-bejalar- dan belajar, peringkatku tidak pernah turun sejak kelas satu, aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan sekolahku dan mencampai tujuan utamaku.

Menyembunyikan latar belakang keluargaku adalah hal yang terbaik, aku tidak benar-benar ingin ketahuan oleh siapapun, aku sedikit jarang bergaul dengan siapapun di sekolah, hanya buku yang selalu bersamaku, orang tuaku seorang mafia yang sangat di takuti, tapi, aku sama sekali tidak takut pada mereka. Apa kau pernah mendengar, bahkan seekor singa lapar pun tidak akan menerkam anaknya, yaah, seperti itulah orang tua, mereka selalu bersikap baik padaku tapi tidak pada orang lain, dengan memegang kekuasaan dan meskipun tidak menggunakan tangan mereka, tetap saja cara mereka kotor, aku tidak menyukainya, selama ini aku hanya diam saja dan menunggu saatnya aku bisa menjatuhkan mereka, tapi tidak sebagai anak yang keras kepala, aku akan mengalahkan mereka dengan kepintaran, bukan seperti mengambek dan marah besar pada mereka, itu hanya kekanak-kanakan dan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

Mereka tidak pernah memanjakanku, mereka tahu, anak yang manja tidak akan berguna di masa depan, mereka mengajarkanku cara untuk mandiri dan displin, setiap harinya aku harus tinggal sendirian di rumah yang besar, mereka sibuk menjalankan bisnis yang tentu saja ilegal, aku muak akan hal itu. Tapi, setiap permintaanku akan di kabulkan, jangan berpikir permintaan seperti hura-hura, berpesta, membeli barang-barang yang mahal atau semacam berkeliling dunia, tidak akan, walaupun semua hal yang ku sebutkan tadi bisa dengan mudah mereka kabulkan, tidak, aku hanya meminta mereka membuatkanku perpustakaan pribadi di rumah, bahagianya, dengan begitu aku tidak merasa kesepian di rumah, satu hal lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku harus meminta mereka membangun sebuah dojo 'tempat latihan bela diri' di rumah, aku sudah lupa untuk apa hal itu, setiap harinya selain menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, aku akan menghajar semua anak buah ayahku, uhm? aku mengingatnya, dojo itu untuk tempat pelampiasan amarahku ketika aku sangat marah pada kedua orang tua, aku tidak peduli dengan anak buahnya yang harus babak belur dan aku pun akan babak belur karena mereka, sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka, jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku anak pemimpin mereka, tapi anggap aku musuh mereka, dengan begitu, aku tidak pernah merasakan mereka main-main padaku, beberapa kali aku harus mengalami terkilir dan beberapa luka lebam di tubuhku, semuanya harus merahasiakan hal ini jika orang tua ku pulang, aku tahu mereka sangat takut jika melakukan hal buruk pada putri tunggal seorang pemimpin mafia di Konoha. Mereka mau bekerja sama denganku, aku harus selalu berbohong jika jatuh dari tangga di perustakaan. Orang tua mempercayaiku dan para anak buahnya bisa bernapas lega.

Setiap ke sekolah, aku meminta di turunkan di jalan, sebuah limosin mewah akan terlalu mencolok dengan gayaku, aku tidak suka terlalu menonjol, meskipun jika nilai di papan keluar, namaku yang paling pertama, aku rasa itu cukup menonjol, tapi kedua hal itu berbeda.

Aku tahu setiap gadis akan selalu tampil cantik dan mempesona, apalagi sekolahku yang rata-rata gadis-gadisnya cantik, tentu, aku pikir mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mempercantik diri tapi tidak mempercantik otak, sayangnya aku tidak ada waktu dengan hal itu, rambut softpink sepinggang ku kepang dua, mereka sering katakan seperti model rambut anak desa, itu tidak penting, mataku sudah minus sejak Sekolah dasar, aku terlalu sering membaca sambil tidur dan terlalu dekat, akhirnya aku kapok dan menyadari betapa pentingnya mata normal, kacamata bulat sebagai pilihanku. Berkat pengobatan dokter spesialis mata, salah satu kenalan ayahku, minus ku tidak bertambah, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kembali normal, katanya aku harus bersabar, yaa, aku akan menunggu hal itu.

"Sakura...!" Teriakkan ini? aku tidak katakan jika aku harus menyendiri, jika ada yang ingin berteman, aku akan berteman dengan baik, berhenti dan berbalik, gadis berambut cepol dua, dia satu-satunya yang bisa akrab denganku sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, mereka tiba-tiba menjauh satu persatu saat tahu aku tidak akan memberi contekan atau tugas semudah yang mereka pikirkan saat mengucapkan ingin berteman denganku. Dasar munafik.

"Tumben kau telat?" Ucapku, kami tengah berjalan menuju sekolah. Dia murid yang rajin dan tepat waktu.

"Ada yang harus ku kerja di rumah sebelum berangkat." Ucapnya. Gadis ini, panggil saja Tenten, aku menyukainya, dia gadis yang kuat dan mandiri, orang tuanya pengusaha mie dan dia tidak pernah bermanja, meskipun kedudukan orang tuanya tidak bisa menyaingi kedudukan orang tua murid lainnya, dia hanya murid biasa dan bisa di bilang tergolong orang rendahan, tapi tidak untukku, dia sama sepertiku, tidak ada namanya golongan atas atau bawah, kami masa-masa manusia dan tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum bel berbunyi." Ucapku, dia mengangguk dan kami berjalan sedikit cepat.

Haruno Sakura, namaku, anak satu-satunya dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, SMP kelas 3, berpenampilan kurang menarik, kata mereka, anak seorang mafia, salah satu geng mafia terbesar di Konoha, ini memalukkan. Cita-citaku? Aku ingin menghalahkan orang tuaku sendiri. aku janjikan hal itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah kelas 3 dan tugas semakin banyak, aku juga harus siap-siap mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah, aku santai melakukannya karena aku sudah belajar, Tenten akan bertanya jika mendapati kesulitan, aku akan senang membantunya, setidaknya dia bahkan tidak pernah meminta tugas dariku dia hanya akan menyelesaikan tugasnya sendirian, dan jika ada yang tidak di pahaminya, dia akan menghubungiku. Aku suka teman seperti itu, dari pada beberapa orang yang hanya memanfaatkan.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan sistem sekolah, kelas di rolling, aku terpisah dengan Tenten, uhk! Ini sungguh mengganggu, kenapa aku harus terpisah dari Tenten? Dia termasuk anak yang pintar, aku tidak suka ini. kelas baru dan suasana baru, aku tidak mengenal mereka, walaupun ada yang menyapaku aku hanya harus tersenyum ramah. Aku ingin duduk di sebelah Tenten dan aku rindu mendengarnya bercerita tentang komik yang lucu, aku tidak pernah membaca komik, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu cara membaca komik yang benar, kotak-kotaknya membuatku bingung, aku hanya suka mendengar Tenten bercerita dengan gaya khasnya, dia akan meniru cara bicara dan sedikit memperagakan yang terjadi di komik itu. Membaringkan kepalaku di meja, bosan, aku merasa bosan.

"Hai, namamu Haruno Sakura?" Ucap seorang gadis, aku menoleh dan berpikir jika dia hanya sendiri, 1, 2, 3, 4, aku menghitungnya dalam hati, mereka ada empat orang, bangkit dari meja dan menatap mereka, siapa di antara mereka yang berbicara tadi? Ah, wajah mereka cantik, perawatan diri yang bagus.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Jawabku, aku harus selalu ramah, aku tidak mau menjadi murid yang antisosial.

"Wah, benar, dia Haruno Sakura, aku tidak menyangka bisa sekelas dengannya." Ucap salah satu gadis lainnya, suaranya berbeda dengan yang pertama ku dengar, lalu? Apa uruskanku dengan mereka jika satu kelas?

"Kami sering mendengarmu, kau murid yang sangat pintar, bahkan memegang peringkat pertama sejak kelas satu." Ucap gadis lain. Lagi-lagi suara yang berbeda.

"Apa kami bisa berteman denganmu?" Ucap salah satu gadis lagi, aku melihatnya, suara gadis yang pertama menegurku, aku melihatnya sejenak, haa, tatapan itu, aku tahu mereka akan menjadi teman 'sementara' lagi, wajah mereka terkesan sangat licik.

"Sakuraa...!" Suara ini, aku menoleh, akhirnya, beb tersayangku, sahabat sejatiku datang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku lebih merespon panggilan Tenten dan pergi begitu saja menghampiri Tenten dari pada harus merespon ucapan para gadis itu.

"Kenapa kita berpisah? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku. aku kadang terkesan lebay sendiri di hadapan Tenten.

"Dasar kau ini, aku akan datang ke kelasmu setiap harinya jika sudah bel jam istirahat, ayolah, aku sudah lapar, kita ke kantin." Ucapnya.

"Yeey, makan-makan, aku akan mentraktirmu Tenten." Ucapku, kami berjalan menuju kantin.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin di traktir olehmu, nanti kau akan minta traktir balik." Ucapnya.

"Huee, aku tidak akan minta traktir balik, sebagai permintaan maaf kita tidak sekelas." Ucapku, aku merasa kesepian jika tidak ada Tenten.

"Untuk apa? Kepala sekolah yang merolling kelas, seharusnya kepala sekolah yang mentraktirku, hahahahaa." Ucapnya. Yang di ucapkannya lebih tepat, aku ikut tertawa. Mungkin hanya kami berdua termasuk murid yang paling norak, tertawa sedikit keras saat berada di koridor, anggun? Untuk apa? Anggun tidak ada gunanya.

Kami terus berjalan, aku sempat merasakan tatapan tidak senang dari mereka tadi, saat aku berlari begitu saja meninggalkan mereka, ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak peduli, kalau mereka mau berteman silahkan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu, bosannya, Tenten hanya akan datang ke kelas jika sudah jam istirahat, yang ku lakukannya hanya menghela napas dan sibuk memandangi jendela, biasanya jika saat jam pelajaran aku akan mengganggu Tenten dan membuatnya menjitak kepalaku. Ah..~ bosan. Pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan guru matematika di depan papan sudah ku pelajari, bahkan sudah jauh dari yang tengah dia jelaskan, bosan.

"SAKURA!"

Kaget, ya ampun, guru matematika ini apa tidak bisa bersuara dengan pelan, aku sampai kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya, dia terlihat marah, apa ada yang salah? Perasaan aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"I-iya pak?" Ucapku.

"Kerjakan soal di papan ini dan jelaskan kepada teman-temanmu! Sekarang!" Lagi-lagi suaranya meninggi, aku bisa melihat urat-urat marahnya keluar, apa dia tipe orang bertekanan darah tinggi?

Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang di perintahkannya, berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan perlahan ke depan, aku bisa mendengar beberapa teman kelasku terdiam dan seperti tengah menatapku, beberapa dari mereka berbisik, bahkan terdengar sampai ke telingaku.

 _Rasakan! Dia hanya melamun saat pelajaran matematika._

 _Dasar sombong, bahkan penjelasan sulit seperti ini dia tidak memperhatikannya._

 _Hahaha, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh ternyata, aku curiga dengan nilai tertingginya selama dua tahun berturut-turut._

 _Mungkin saja dia curang, mana mungkin gadis cupu dan tidak menarik itu bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus? Latar belakang orang tuanya saja simpang siur,_

 _Benar-benar, dia mungkin anak orang miskin yang terlalu mempunyai mimpi tinggi bersekolah di sini, dasar tidak tahu diri._

Membosankan, hanya kata itu yang terlintas di pikiranku, aku tiba di depan papan, guru memberiku spidol, wajahnya masih marah saat ku lihat, tapi aku tidak berani menatap matanya, aku tahu, saat orang yang lebih tua marah, jangan sekali-kali menatap mata mereka, itu sama halnya kau seperti membangkang, aku menunduk pasrah. Menatap dua soal di papan tulis dan menghela napas sejenak. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan membuat guru matematika yang reseh itu tidak marah lagi, aku mulai menuliskan pengerjakannya, ini cukup mudah tapi penyelesaiannya rumit, aku harus membuatnya lebih mudah di pahami mereka, seperti saat Tenten bertanya dan aku menjelaskannya.

Selesai, dua soal itu selesai dan sudah ku jelaskan seperti yang di minta pak guru. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala saat masih berdiri di depan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pak guru dan teman kelasku, terasa sunyi. Berbalik ke arah pak guru dan...

"Sudah pak." Ucapku perlahan, aku melihatnya tengah menganga di depan papan. Melihat ke depan, teman-teman kelasku juga seperti pak guru. "Pak, a-apa ada yang salah?" Tanyaku hati-hati, aku sudah mengitungnya di luar kepala dan menurutku benar, penjelasanku juga tidak rumit, justru buku yang di pegangnya itu amat sangat rumit, kenapa pak guru terdiam? ayolah, aku ingin segera duduk.

"Ti-tidak, semua benar dan lebih mudah saat kau jelaskan dari pada buku ini, baiklah kau boleh duduk." Ucapnya. Syukurlah, marah pak guru hilang begitu saja.

Aku berjalan santai menuju kursiku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa di tatap sinis oleh mereka, ahk, masa bodoh, aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa mereka denganku, aku hanya mengerjakan seperti apa yang di minta pak guru.

Pelajaran ini akhirnya berakhir, aku segera menghilang dari kursiku, aku sudah sangat lapar dan menunggu Tenten di koridor. Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya Tenten sudah datang, rasanya hidup kembali saat kau bertemu sahabatmu, itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, sebentar lagi, tinggal dua minggu akan ujian, ahk, rasanya mau mati saja, kepalaku sakit untuk belajar, aku kadang lebih suka membaca buku, apapun, asal jangan buku pelajaran, aku sudah bosan membaca mereka.

Tiba-tiba ada hal aneh yang terjadi, Tenten tidak lagi datang menemuiku di kelas dan mengajakku ke kantin, perasaanku tidak enak, aku berjalan keluar kelas dan mendatangi kelasnya, di sana aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dan tertawa girang dengan beberapa temannya sekelasnya. Aku tidak bisa menyapanya, terasa ada jarak di antara kami, aku hanya bisa mengintipnya dari jauh dan pergi, ada apa ini? apa hubungan pertemanan kita berakhir sampai di sini? Apa Tenten sama seperti mereka? Aku jadi merasa tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun, langkahku terhenti saat beberapa gadis menghalangi jalananku, mereka lagi, mereka yang pernah menegur dan meminta ingin menjadi teman.

"Sakura, bisa ikut kami?" Ucap mereka, nada suara mereka terdengar santai dan terlihat senyum di wajah mereka, itu bukan senyum seperti kau senang mengajak seseorang pergi, tapi senyum seperti kau ingin menghancurkan seseorang.

Kami tiba di halaman belakang sekolah yang sunyi, jarang ada murid yang akan lewat di sana, untuk apa mereka mengajakku kemari? Aku sedang tidak mood dan mereka seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hei Sakura, kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Jangan sok hebat di sini." Ucap salah satu dari keempat gadis itu dan mendorong kasar bahu kiriku.

Apa ini namanya pembullyan? Kenapa mereka harus membullyku? menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mencolok, berusaha bergaul dan berteman, tidak antisosial, tidak berusaha mencari masalah dengan murid lain dan sekarang? Apa akar masalah dari mereka?

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti, apa aku bisa kembali ke kelas?" Ucapku Santai. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas saja, melihat Tenten bersama teman sekelasnya membuatku iri, aku sudah kehilangan sahabat.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! kamu itu pintar kan!" Ucap gadis lain dan lagi bahuku di dorong, kali ini yang kanan.

"Ahk, sudahlah! Dia itu tidak akan mendengar, dia itu hanya pura-pura, sebaiknya kau beri dia nasehat yang benar agar dia tidak usah sok-sokan di sekolah." Ucap gadis lainnya.

Aku melihat tatapan mereka jadi semakin aneh, aku tahu tatapan apa itu, mereka bukan ingin memberiku nasehat tapi memberiku pelajaran dalam bentuk kekerasan fisik. Apa yang akan ku lakukan saat seperti ini? Aku harus segera mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Aku membiarkan mereka memukulku, menamparku, kacamataku di buang dan rambutku di acak-acak, apa ini namanya perkelahian antar gadis? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, bahkan pukulan anak buah ayahku masih berkali-kali lebih sakit dari pukul mereka.

Akhirnya semua berhenti, ahk, meskipun perih, aku tidak peduli, yang penting mereka sudah kembali ke kelas setelah puas memberiku pelajaran fisik ini, tapi, aku tidak akan menerima setiap hal yang mereka suruhkan padaku, memberi mereka contekan dan menjadi babu bagi mereka, tidak akan, aku akan membuat mereka membayar semua hal ini, tapi tidak sekarang, aku harus bertindak santai dan perlahan.

Kacamataku? Sebelahnya retak, tapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat, mungkin aku bisa membeli kacamata baru dengan model yang sama. Berjalan perlahan kembali ke kelas. Aku bisa melihat beberapa pasang mata menatapku, aku berpapasan dengan Tenten, aku melihatnya, tatapan kami bertemu, tapi Tenten seakan-akan tidak peduli dan berjalan melewatiku bersama temannya. Aku tahu Tenten, ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, ada hal yang Tenten sembunyikan. Sebelum kembali ke kelas, aku merapikan sedikit keadaanku, memplester pipiku yang terluka. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah baru lagi.

Pelajaran hari ini ku lewatkan dengan tidur, aku sedikit lelah dan bersyukur guru yang mengajar hari ini tidak memperhatikanku tertidur sepanjang pelajarannya. Sekolah hari ini berakhir, aku sudah merapikan buku-buku, melihat sejenak ke arah teman kelasku yang sudah berbuat jahat padaku. Mereka bahkan merasa tidak bersalah. Kelas sudah sepi, aku baru pulang. Berjalan keluar gerbang, rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang, jika pulang pun rumah hanya berisi anak buah ayah dan pembantu, aku pulang melewati arah lain, menjauh dari jalan yang dimana mobil jemputanku akan selalu menungguku pulang, aku ingin berjalan sebentar sebelum pulang.

Menyusuri keramaian kota, aku lupa jika masih mengenakan pakaian seragam, di kota Konoha, akan di kenakan razia bagi anak sekolahan yang masih berkeliaran memakai seragam sekolah di waktu malam, aku masuk di salah satu butik, ah, ini butik milik ibu. Para pegawai di butik sangat baik-baik, mereka bahkan sampai khawatir akan wajahku yang mulai terlihat lebam, aku bisa melihatnya saat berdiri di cermin yang sengaja di taruh di toko itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona Sakura?" Tanya salah satu pegawai ibu.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, tadinya hanya jatuh." Ucapku. sepertinya kata jatuh adalah bohong yang terbaik, semua pasti tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi jika aku hanya mengatakn jatuh tanpa sengaja.

Aku mulai memilih salah satu baju dan menggantinya, mengatakan pada pegawai di sana untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun jika aku tadi singgah di butik ini, mereka mengangguk mengerti. Ahk, aku lupa, kacamataku, aku harus singgah di toko kacamata juga, setelah mendapat kacamata yang cocok dengan ukuranku, aku kembali berjalan santai, lebih nyaman saat memakai kacamata yang baru dari pada yang retak tadi.

"Copeeeettt...!"

Hm? Aku mendengar suara seorang wanita dari arah belakangku, segera berbalik dan ada seseorang pria yang berlari dengan tergesah-gesah, aku bisa melihatnya membawa sebuah tas, aku yakin itu bukan tas miliknya, lagi pula seorang pria membawa tas pink nyentrik akan sangat mencolok. Dia berlari ke arahku seakan-akan memberi isyarat jika aku harus membiarkannya lewat jika tidak dia seperti sudah siap akan mendorongku dengan kuat.

Jarak kami semakin dekat, tapi maaf, aku tidak berniat memberimu jalan, aku rasa dia sudah siap mendorongku, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, dasar bodoh, itu adalah kesempatan terbesarku, harus cepat, aku menarik tangannya yang ingin mendorongku dan dengan berat badannya sendiri membantingnya dengan satu kali dorongan. Pria itu terjatuh hal ini memberiku peluang yang lebih leluasa, tangannya masih ku pegang dan sekali tendangan bagian tulang rusuk sebelah kanan. Aku rasa itu cukup membuatnya kesakitan dan sesak napas.

"Cih, dasar lemah." Umpatku perlahan.

Pria itu terlihat kesakitan, wanita yang teriak tadi sudah datang menghampiriku dan mengambil tasnya segera.

"Oh, terima kasih, terima kasih." Ucapnya. Dia terlihat sangat bersyukur menemukan kembali tasnya.

"Ah, iya, sama-sama." Ucapku.

"Ini ambil-"

"-Tidak usah, maaf aku sedang buru-buru, sebaiknya anda menghubungi pihak berwajib agar pria ini segara di tahan." Ucapku, wanita itu ingin memberiku uang, tapi aku menolaknya dan bergegas pergi.

Beberapa jarak ke depan dan langkahku terhenti dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku artikan, wajahnya terlihat datar, bahkan ekspresinya pun tak terlihat. Mau apa dia? Dan kenapa dia menghalangi jalanku? Aku sediit menundukkan wajah, aku yakin wajahku akan terlihat aneh jika dalam keadaan ada beberapa lebam dan plester pada pipiku.

"Kau yang melumpuhkan pria itu?" Tanyanya padaku.

Eh? Apa dia melihatnya? Padahal tadi aku merasa suasananya sepi, bahkan wanita yang teriak tadi cukup jauh jadi dia tidak melihat apa yang tengah ku lakukan pada pria itu, jika di lihat dari jauh, pria itu hanya terkesan jatuh sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu, pria itu terjatuh sendiri." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin menatap laki-laki itu, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku, tapi aku rasa dia masih anak sekolahan, mungkin sama sepertiku, mungkin saja.

"Wajahmu? Apa kau sudah di pukuli?" Tanyanya lagi, mau apa laki-laki ini, bertanya hal yang bukan urusannya.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucapku dan berjalan lebih cepat dan melewatinya, dia tidak menahanku dan membiarkanku pergi, syukurlah, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan siapa pun.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk berjalan-jalan, aku bergegas pulang, di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan mereka, anak buah ayahku, mereka sampai repot dan khawatir mencariku, yaa, aku tahu mereka lakukan itu semua demi ayah, mereka orang-orang yang setia, mereka tidak ingin aku kenapa-kenapa selama ayahku keluar negri.

"Nona wajahmu kenapa?" Ucap mereka, ahk tidak lagi, mereka seperti akan mengintrogasiku, jangan sampai mereka tahu jika aku sudah di pukuli teman, sepertinya kata 'teman' tidak cocok untuk mereka, rekan sekolah, yaa, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku.

"Sudahlah, hanya jatuh." Ucapku santai.

Setibanya di rumah aku segera berbaring, cukup lelah juga, aku jarang untuk berjalan-jalan seperti itu, aku tidak senang jika kemana-mana harus di kawal, mereka sangat mencolok.

"Nona, lain kali jangan lakukan seperti itu, setidaknya nona mengatakan jika ingin pergi keluar." Ucap Haku.

Dia adalah pembantu pribadi milik ibu, sejak kecil dia sudah yatim piatu, bahkan dirinya sering di siksa ayah tirinya, ayah membawanya dari tempat ayah tirinya dan memperkerjakannya sebagai pengasuhku sekaligus teman bermainku, itu adalah hal yang di ceritakan Haku padaku. umurnya lebih tua dariku, seharusnya dia menjadi seorang mahasiswa sekarang, tapi dia tidak ingin kuliah, dia merasa cukup tinggal di rumah dan membantuku, kami sering belajar bersama, aku mengajarkan hal apapun padanya, kali ini dia sudah kembali. ibu sering mengajaknya pergi dan membuatku kesepian. Oh iya, jangan sampai tertipu dengan wajah cantiknya, dia adalah seorang pria.

"Haku? Kau sudah kembali?" Ucapku.

"Iya nona, Ahk, nona? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya, dia segera menghampiriku setelah melihat wajahku. Dia melihat wajahku yang sudah terlihat lebam. "Siapa yang sudah melakukannya? Aku rasa hari ini tidak ada latihan di dojo kan?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir berlebihan, dia terlihat seperti kakak laki-laki bagiku.

"Katakan jika kau punya masalah." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, apa luka ini akan sembuh?" Ucapku, aku mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya di kompres dulu, biar aku ambilkan airnya." Ucapnya.

Dia menghilang dari hadapanku dan bergegas kembali dengan membawa air hangat dan handuk.

"Tolong lepas kacamatamu." Ucapnya. Dia menatap kacamataku. "Ini kacamata baru, dimana kacamata lama mu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak sengaja jatuh dan keinjak, hei, kau ini bahkan mengetahui kacamataku." Ucapku, bahkan dia tahu jika aku sudah mengganti kacamata.

"Aku yang memilihnya saat itu, tuan besar memintaku." Ucapnya.

Pantas saja, ahk, aku harus berbohong padanya lagi, dia mulai mengompres perlahan wajahku. Semoga tidak ada pembengkakan di sana.

"Haku." Panggilku.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpenampilan seperti pria pada umumnya? Kau itukan cukup tampan, jadi terlihat seperti pria cantik nantinya." Ucapku. Dia membiarkan rambutnya panjang, bahkan sama panjang dengan rambutku.

"Aku lebih percaya diri seperti ini nona." Ucapnya. Dia terkesan seperti wanita dewasa. Bukan pria dewasa.

"Sakura, ingat, panggil namaku, tidak ada ayah di rumah, kau tidak perlu seformal itu." Ucapku, aku malas di panggil 'nona'.

"Baiklah, nona Sakura."

"Buang 'Nona'nya...!" Ucapku kesal. Dia hanya tertawa pelan.

Setelah mengompres wajahku, Haku memberiku obat penghilang rasa sakit, aku tidak tahu jika sampai harus meminum obat. Padahal hanya luka biasa. Berbaring di kasurku dan Haku pamit untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba aku kembali mengingat laki-laki tadi, dia seperti melihatku, tapi selama aku tidak mengatakan 'iya aku yang menghajar pria itu' semua akan baik-baik saja, iya, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang tidak ku ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, berjalan seperti biasa setelah turun dari limosin, Haku sampai memberiku peringatakn untuk tidak pergi setelah pulang sekolah. Berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah, mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis, Tenten, dia tengah berjalan sendirian, biasanya kami akan berjalan bersama sambil bercerita hingga ke kelas, apa masa-masa itu benar-benar sudah hilang? Berjalan lebih cepat, aku butuh penjelasannya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjauh dan tidak peduli padaku.

"Tenten." Sapaku perlahan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya tadi, dia cukup terkejut dan kembali tenang. Dia bahkan tidak ingin menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa senang jika kau baik-baik saja dan akhirnya mempunyai banyak teman." Ucapnya. Aku tahu itu bukanlah yang ingin aku katakan, tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur kehidupan Tenten, dia berhak memutuskan dengan siapa dia akan berteman. "Baiklah, aku duluan." Ucapku.

"Lukamu.. uhmm apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut, dia menanyai hal itu, aku pikir dia tidak peduli dengan keadaanku kemarin.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja, dah." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi. Rasanya sedikit sesak, aku tahu Tenten masih ingin bersahabat denganku, tapi dia seakan tidak bisa menolak sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menjauh dariku.

 _Sakura, aku minta maaf, hiks._

Tiba di kelas, suasana di kelas terasa mendingin, tatapan teman-teman kelasku seakan menajam ke arahku, ada apa lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bermasalah. Tanpa sengaja tatapanku mengarah ke empat teman kelasku yang membullyku kemarin, mereka terlihat menyebalkan dan tersenyum licik. Aku tahu, mereka akan melakukan hal buruk lagi. Aku sudah duduk di kursiku. Aku rasa mereka berdiri dan datang menghampiriku.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan, ada tugas hari ini. Apa boleh kami meminjam buku tugasmu dan juga kami mau minta tolong belikan minuman dingin." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Aku terdiam, bersikap santai dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak mendengar kami!" Suara mereka mulai meninggi, aku bisa melihat murid lain memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan merasa di mejaku sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka semakin kesal dan mencoba mengambil buku tugasu secara paksa, tanganku menahan tangannya dan jika aku tidak menahan diri aku bisa mematahkan tangannya.

"AAAAHK..! SAKIT!"

Dia teriak kesakitan, bahkan aku tidak membuatnya patah, dia menarik tangannya dan menangis menahan rasa sakit.

"Hei, kau berani melawan kami ahk!" Temannya membentakku dan menarik paksa kerah bajuku hingga membuatku berdiri dan menatap wajahnya yang penuh make up itu, dasar, masih SMP dan sudah berdandan, aku menatap datar ke arahnya, aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, menatap jam dinding, saat ini guru sudah berjalan ke arah kelas dan sebentar lagi sampai. Melirik ke sana kemari, murid lain masih tidak ingin melihat ke arah mejaku, ini kesempatanku, aku menendang keras tulang kering gadis yang mencengkram kerahku ini, dia melepaskan tangannya dan memegang kakinya yang sakit.

Sisa dua orang lagi, mereka terlihat sangat marah dengan dua temannya yang merasa kesakitan karena ulahku, mereka tidak peduli lagi dan segera menyerangku.

"Berhenti!"

Sesuai perhitunganku, guru masuk dan melihat mereka menyerangku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Haruno! Kalian ikut bapak ke ruangan kepala sekolah!" Ucap guru itu dengan nada tegas.

Guru itu terlihat marah dan langsung mengajak dua murid yang sudah menyerangku ke kantor kepala sekolah, sementara dua yang lainnya memilih kembali ke kursinya dan tidak ingin ikut di bawa ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Baiklah, ini sudah cukup, lain kali aku akan mematahkan tangan dan kaki mereka jika kembali macam-macam denganku.

Dua murid itu belum kembali ke kelas dan aku juga di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka sampai ribut mengatakan aku duluan yang mencari masalah, aku hanya terdiam dan menunduk, kepala sekolah berjalan ke arahku dan mengangkat wajahku, tentu saja dia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, pinggir bibirku sedikit robek, mereka tadi memukul berkali-kali di tempat yang sama, aku rasa luka lebam kemarin masih akan terlihat dan plester yag ku lepas menyisahkan luka gores.

"Apa yang sebaiknya hukuman di berikan pada mereka?" Tanya kepala sekolah padaku.

"Ha! Apa? Kami sudah jelaskan jika Sakura duluan yang macam-macam pada kami." Mereka mulai membela diri.

Aku rasa sekolahku adalah sekolah yang paling adil dalam masalah memberi hukuman, pak kepala sekolah tidak takut dengan latar belakang orang tua mereka yang mempunyai kedudukan yang sangat tinggi. Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kepala sekolah yang adil. Sejujurnya, kepala sekolah berada di dalam naungan ayahku, mereka teman dekat, tapi pak kepala sekolah mementingkan keadilan dan tidak ada berani macam-macam padanya, dia berhak melakukan hal yang benar, mereka, orang tua murid yang anak-anaknya hanya melakukan kenakalan di sekolah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, tentu saja, hukuman untuk murid yang nakal adalah wajar.

"Aku ingin mendengar dari sisimu Sakura." Ucap pak kepala sekolah.

"Mereka meminta paksa buku tugasku, aku tidak bisa memberikannya dan mereka marah padaku." Ucapku, polos.

"Baiklah, hukuman kalian bersihkan seluruh kamar mandi selama seminggu."

"Apa!"

"Jika kalian menolak, hukuman kalian akan di tambah."

Mereka sudah mendapat hukumannya, pak kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk ke ruangan UKS, sudut bibirku harus di plester, berbalik sejenak dan menatap ke arah mereka, saat ini yang terbaik adalah melempar senyum meremehkan ke arah mereka. Ini sangat mudah, biarkan pembalasan itu mengalir begitu saja.

Berjalan ke arah UKS, suasana koridor sangat sepi, saat ini murid-murid masih belajar.

"Permisi." Ucapku dan berjalan masuk, di sana ada seorang guru kesehatan.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura. Ada apa?" Ucanya, dia mengingat setiap murid di sekolah ini, guru yang hebat, aku bahkan jarang ke ruang UKS.

"Hanya butuh sedikit pertolongan." Ucapku.

Dia menyuruhku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, kemudian dia melihat ke arah wajahku. Setelahnya dia mengambil obat merah dan plester.

"Aku rasa ini luka pukulan, apa kau berkelahi? Aku rasa kau murid yang pintar dan teladan, tidak mungkin kau berkelahi." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan mereka dan tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerangku." Ucapku.

 **Bughht.**

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti jatuh dari ranjang yang di sediakan di ruangan uks ini, tapi ranjang itu tertutup gorden putih.

"Tenten, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih pusing?" Ucap Anko.

Eh? Tenten? Aku melihatnya keluar dari balik gorden, tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Tidak sensei, aku mulai merasa baikkan, hanya saja tadi tidak sengaja hilang kendali dan terjatuh." Ucap Tenten.

"Uhm, sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi." Saran Anko.

Tenten mengangguk dan menatap ke arahku, tatapan kami bertemu.

"Apa kau sakit Tenten?" Tanyaku, aku merasa sedikit khawatir padanya.

Dia tidak menjawab dan kembali berbaring di ranjang, bahkan saat seperti ini dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku, padahal tadi pagi kita sempat berbicara.

"Tenten hanya merasa pusing, aku sudah memberinya obat dan dia ku biarkan beristirahat di ruangan UKS." Jelas Anko.

Aku hanya terdiam, Anko sensei sudah mengobati lukaku, aku pamit padanya dan juga pada Tenten meskipun dia tidak menjawabnya. Berjalan kembali ke kelas, guru masih menjelaskan beberapa materi, aku di persilahkan masuk, berjalan menuju mejaku, aku bisa merasakan jika mereka yang tadi sudah mencari masalah denganku menatap sangat kesal, aku rasa mereka akan membalasku lebih parah dari ini, lagi-lagi aku akan repot dengan hal yang tidak berguna sama sekali, ini semacam lingkaran setan, dimana jika kau membalas, mereka akan kembali membalas dan akan berlanjut hingga salah satunya tidak mampu membalas lagi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar mereka berhenti?

Pelajaran berakhir, aku segera menghalangi mereka untuk pulang, meskipun mereka terlihat marah tapi aku harap mereka mau tinggal hingga kelas sepi. Sekarang semua murid sudah pulang.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mau membuat kami di hukum lebih parah lagi!"

"Kau sebenarnya siapa? Bahkan kau membuat tanganku terluka!"

"Kau juga sudah menendang kakiku, apa kau tahu rasanya sakit sekali!"

Mereka mulai protes padaku, ini sungguh lucu, merekalah yang berbuat salah padaku, awalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada kalian, kenapa kalian menggangguku? Aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan kalian?" Ucapku, aku ingin semua berakhir dan aku tidak ingin punya masalah apa-apa lagi kedepannya.

Mereka terdiam dan saling bertatapan, aku rasa mereka merasa bingung dan tidak tahu jawaban apa yang mesti mereka ucapkan.

"Kami iri padamu! Nilaimu selalu bagus, meskipun kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa, dandanmu seperti murid miskin yang berharap beasiswa dari sekolah, kami rasa ini bukan tempatmu, kau bahkan tidak ingin berteman dan membantu kami mengerjakan tugas." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Benar saja, alasan konyol, ini sangat konyol, mereka mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak perlu di permasalahkan.

"Akan aku jelaskan, pertama, aku selalu belajar keras di rumah, kedua, aku tidak suka berdandan, itu menyita waktu dan aku tidak suka memakai apapun di wajahku, ketiga, aku tidak suka berteman dengan orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkan temannya." Jelasku.

Mereka terdiam, aku rasa otak mereka buntu dan tidak bisa berpikir untuk membalas ucapanku yang lebih logis dari pada harus menyampaikan sebuah angan-angan.

"Jangan berpura-pura! kami tahu, bahkan murid dari kelas lain bisa memanfaatkanmu, kenapa kami tidak? kami sampai harus melarangnya untuk bertemu denganmu, dia tidak ingin mengatakan bagaimana cara bisa memanfaatkanmu dengan mudah. Ha, bahkan dengan sedikit ancaman dia sangat takut." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Apa? Jadi? Mereka yang membuat Tenten seperti ini? dia bahkan menjauh dariku. Semua gara-gara mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Tanyaku, aku ingin mendengar semuanya.

"Ha, dia hanya murid biasa juga, kebetulan ayahku yang memberi modal pada ayahnya, aku hanya sedikit mengancamnya jika dia tidak mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan, ayahnya akan bangkrut." Ucapnya, aku menatap murid gadis ini. Dia terlihat senang untuk melakukan hal buruk kepada orang lain, bahkan dengan menggunakan kekuasaan orang tuanya.

Sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi ini sungguh keterlaluan, mereka membuat satu-satunya sahabatku terpisah, dia bahkan tidak ingin berbicara padaku.

 **Braakkkkkk...**

Aku harap meja itu akan segera di ganti. Aku benar-benar kesal dan mematahkan mejaku sendiri, melihat ke arah mereka dan aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Mungkin mematahkan tangan mereka satu persatu akan lebih baik.

"A-ada apa denganmu Sakura, kau sudah memukul dan kami mendapat hukuman." Ucap mereka secara bergantian. Mereka takut? Yang benar saja, bahkan saat di belakang sekolah mereka memukulku tanpa ampun dan merasa sangat bangga.

"Aku akan memberitahukan kalian cara melukai yang benar." Ucapku.

Menarik salah satu dari mereka aku hanya memegang tangannya dan membuatnya teriak kesakitan sampai-sampai temannya yang lainnya meminta ampun untuk tidak melukai temannya yang sedang sedang berada di hadapanku. Sejujurnya aku tidak benar-benar memegangnya, tapi meremas pergelangan tangannya, caranya ini di ajari oleh orang-orang terlatih anak buah ayahku, cara cepat untuk melumpuhkan orang.

"Sakura!"

Aku segera melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan mendorongnya. Suara ini, suara milik Tenten, aku berbalik dan dia menatapku, dia menatap ke arahku dengan penuh tanda tanya dan rasa takut. Apa dia melihatku melakukannya?

"Tenten? A-aku-"

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan apa-apa dia segera menarikku keluar kelas, kami berlari sepanjang koridor hingga keluar sekolah. Kenapa Tenten melakukan hal ini padaku? Tenten melepaskan tangannya dan kami sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Rasanya cukup lelah kami masih ngos-ngosan.

"Aku tahu, kau akan sangat mudah melawan mereka, tapi kau menahannya selama ini, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mencampuri urusan keluargaku dengan urusanku di sekolah, lagi pula aku berteman denganmu bukan untuk memanfaatkanmu, mereka salah paham dan berdampak buruk pada hubungan pertemanan kita. Aku minta maaf Sakura." Ucap Tenten, dia sudah menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

Memeluknya erat, aku tahu dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak boleh membuang kepercayaannya selama ini.

"Aku minta maaf Tenten, ini semua kesalahanku, jika saja aku menurut pada mereka-"

"-Tidak Sakura, yang mereka lakukan itu salah, kau sudah benar melakukanya dengan menolak permintaan mereka, aku hanya tidak ingin kau di perbudak mereka demi kepentingan mereka sendiri." Ucap Tenten.

Aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan menatap Tenten. Dia tersenyum padaku. Uhm, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terlihat dingin lagi padaku.

"Sampai kapanpun kita akan tetap berteman, janji?" Ucapku padanya dan menaikkan jari kelingkinku.

"Janji." UcapTenten dan mengait kelingkinnya di kelingkinku.

Apa ini sudah berakhir? Aku harap sudah, aku ingin kembali bercanda gurau dengan Tenten, aku ingin kita tetap ke kantin bersama, aku ingin mendengar Tenten bercerita sambil memperagakannya, aku ingin kita belajar bersama, meskipun beda kelas aku ingin kita tetap bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian akhir sekolah di mulai. Sebelumnya, setelah kejadian di kelas, murid-murid yang menggangguku jadi pendiam dan tidak menggangguku lagi, aku rasa mereka sudah kapok dan tidak akan membalas, ah, itulah hal yang ku inginkan, aku tidak ingin ada masalah lagi.

Aku mengikuti ujian dengan serius, aku ingin nilai terbaik lagi, aku dan Tenten akan belajar bersama setelah ujian selesai. Tanpa terasa ujian akhir sekolah berakhir, tinggal menunggu hasil dan aku bisa terlepas dari sekolah ini, tapi aku ingin tetap ke sekolah yang sama dengan Tenten.

"Kau akan lanjut dimana?" Tanyaku pada Tenten saat kami tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Tenten terdiam, bahkan dia berhenti untuk memakan roti isinya. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi, aku bisa melihatnya menghela napas.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pindah kota. Aku tidak akan di Konoha lagi Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" Aku terkejut mendengar hal ini, kenapa Tenten Harus pindah.

"Sepertinya kami tidak cocok tinggal di kota besar ini." Ucapnya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi pada keluargamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah sering terjadi, aku rasa ini masih hal yang wajar." Ucap Tenten, aku rasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jika saja aku bisa membantumu."

"Hahaha, sudahlah, tenang saja, aku akan memberi nomer ponselku jika aku sudah punya ponsel, apa kau punya nomer ponsel atau nomer rumah? aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu." Ucap Tenten. Dia berusaha tenang dan tetap ceria.

Aku menuliskan nomer rumahku di sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Tenten, sebenarnya aku punya ponsel, tapi aku tidak menggunakannya, aku hanya menyimpannya di rumah, lagi pula di larang membawa ponsel di sekolah, guru akan menyitanya. Mungkin jika Tenten sudah memiliki ponsel seperti yang di katakannya, aku akan memberi nomer ponselku.

Masih terasa sedikit ganjal dengan perpindahan Tenten, aku harap tidak ada alasan lain kenapa mereka tiba-tiba pindah. Mungkin aku perlu menyelidikinya sendiri.

"Tenten, boleh aku main ke rumahmu? Kau akan pergi dan aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi jadi, apa boleh?" Ucapku.

"Sekarang?"

"Uhm, sekarang juga boleh."

"Baiklah. Eh, baru kali ini kau ke rumahku yaa, ahk, aku sepertinya belum membereskan kamarku." Ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membantumu beres-beres." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan.

Selama ujian akhir sekolah selesai, kami tidak melakukan apapun tapi masih tetap di suruh ke sekolah, Pulang di waktu yang cepat, jam 1 siang kami sudah boleh pulang.

Rumah Tenten dari sekolah tidak begitu jauh, cukup berjalan beberapa meter dan sekarang aku tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana, dua lantai dan terlihat papan besar di depannya, rumah pembuatan mie, saat masuk aku bisa mencium bau tepung.

"Permisi." Ucapku sopan.

"Tenten sudah pulang? bawa teman yaa. Untung saja ibu sudah membereskan kamarmu." Ucap Ibu Tenten.

"Huaaa, ibu, kau sangat baik, terima kasih." Ucap Tenten, aku rasa dia tidak perlu membereskan kamarnya lagi.

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapku ramah.

"Selama kenal. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Ibu Tenten dengan ramah, ibunya sangat baik, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Tenten naik ke lantai dua.

Rumah yang sederhana. Tapi cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali. Aku sudah tiba di kamar Tenten, tidak begitu luas, semuanya rapi seperti yang di katakan ibu Tenten, ada sebuah meja kecil dan aku duduk di karpet.

"Kamarku memang seperti ini, tidak begitu luas." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya aku pengukur luas kamar,aku tidak perlu luas kamarmu." Candaku.

"Hahahaha, baiklah, baiklah."

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Tenten, setidaknya kau harus memberi temanmu minum dan cemilan." Ucap ibu Tenten, pintu kamarnya terbuka, ibu Tenten membawakan dua gelas jus dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Maaf merepotkan." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, tamu itu harus di layani juga." Ucap Ibu Tenten ramah.

"Ahk, ibu the best deh. Terima kasih lagi. Eh, Sakura, apa kau mau mencoba mie hasil buatan rumahku?" Ucap Tenten.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Ahk, temanmu ini sungkan sekali yaa Tenten. Tunggu sebentar yaa, bibi akan membuatkan mie spesial." Ucap Ibu Tenten dan pintu kamar Tenten sudah tertutup.

"Aku jadi membuat ibumu repot." Ucapku, aku merasa tidak enakan.

"Ibu ku sudah katakan tadi, kau jangan sungkan." Ucap Tenten.

Sementara ibu Tenten menyiapkan mienya, aku melihat sekeliling kamar Tenten, mataku tertuju pada rak yang tepat berada di dinding dekat ranjangnya, semuanya buku komik dan bagian bawah buku pelajaran. Banyak sekali buku komiknya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca semua ini?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah, dan kadang aku sering membacanya ulang." Ucap Tenten.

"Kalau itu aku, mungkin berminggu-minggu pun aku tidak akan kelar membaca satu komik." Ucapku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti cara membaca komik yang benar.

"Hahahaha, sekali-kali kau harus belajar membaca komik. Ini menyenangkan loh." Ucapnya.

Tenten berdiri depan rak komiknya, sepertinya dia tengah mencari komik. Jangan-jangan dia mau menyuruhku belajar membacanya, ahk tidak-tidak, apapun itu, jangan komik, aku pusing membacanya.

"Untukmu." Ucap Tenten, dia memberiku satu komik. Sedikit usang, sepertinya komik lama.

"Tidak Tenten, aku tidak tahu tata cara membaca komik." Ucapku.

"Hahahaa, ambillah, ini hadiah untukmu, sebenarnya ini komik pertamaku, hanya oneshoot saja kok, jadi tidak akan bersambung, kau boleh menyimpannya." Ucap Tenten.

"Tapi, ini pasti komik yang paling berharga, komik pertamamu."

"Uhm, karena itu, aku ingin kau menyimpannya. Aku harap kau bisa membacanya dengan benar, ada beberapa hal yang tersimpan dalam alur komik ini, jika kau membacanya dan memahaminya, aku harap kau bisa sedikit menerapkannya."

"Ini bukan komik dewasa kan?"

"Bu-bukan! mana mungkin aku membaca komik dewasa."

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda, baiklah, akan aku simpan." Ucapku, memasukkan komik itu ke dalam tasku.

"Eh, boleh pinjam toiletmu?" Ucapku.

"Tentu, turun saja ke bawah, toilet ada di lantai bawah dekat dapur." Ucap Tenten.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Tenten, aku berjalan turun ke arah lantai satu, berjalan masuk ke dapur dan melihat ibu Tenten sedang membuat mie secara tradisional, sangat unik dan bahkan jika aku yang melakukannya aku tidak sanggup.

"Eh, Sakura, ada apa?" Ibu Tenten melihatku.

"Ke toilet." Ucapku.

"Di pintu itu." Ucap ibu Tenten, dia menunjuk pintu berwarna hitam.

Setelah dari kamar mandi, aku terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan ibu Tenten membuat mie. Terlihat sangat melelahkan. Apa ibu Tenten tidak capek.

"Berat?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, lumayan, tapi karena sudah terbiasa, jadi tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Ibu Tenten.

"Maaf, bukan aku bermaksud ikut campur, tapi apa Tenten benar-benar akan meninggalkan Konoha?" Ucapku.

Ibu Tenten berhenti membuat adonan dan berbalik menatapku.

"Ayah Tenten sudah tidak bisa memperbaiki pabrik rumahan ini, bahkan para pekerja kami sudah di pulangkan, kami tidak bisa menggaji mereka lagi. Setelah Tenten selesai, kami akan pindah di kota Kirigakure, disana kami akan memulai membangun segala sesuatu dari nol lagi. Lagi pula ayah Tenten mendapat pekerjaan tetap di sana. Mungkin kami akan tetap memproduksi mie." Ucap ibu Tenten.

"Apa tidak cara lain selain pindah?" Tanyaku. Aku seperti ingin menahan Tenten.

"Bibi tahu, kau satu-satu orang yang biasa di ceritakan Tenten, kau pasti merasa sedih dengan Tenten yang tidak bisa tinggal lama di Konoha dan melanjutkan sekolah bersamamu. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa bibi ucapkan, kami memang harus pindah." Ucapan ibu Tenten membuatku tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi ini sudah keputusan akhir mereka. "Sebaiknya kau naik dan menunggulah." Ucap Ibu Tenten, dia tersenyum seakan-akan ingin membuatku tenang dan tidak perlu cemas.

Aku berjalan naik ke lantai dua dan kembali bercerita dengan Tenten. Tidak beberapa lama, ibu Tenten datang dan membawa semangkuk mie. Bahkan kuahnya di racik sendiri, uhm, bau kuahnya harum, ini hanya mie tanpa toping atau tambahan bahan apapun di atasnya, hanya kuah kaldu dan mie, aku mulai meniup pelan, mienya masih panas, mencoba memakan sedikit.

"Enak. Mienya sungguh enak, kenyal dan tidak lembek, bahkan kuahnya terasa gurih." Ucapku.

"Syukurlah, kalau kau menyukainya. Bibi tinggal dulu yaa." Ucap ibu Tenten dan keluar kamar.

Aku menatap mangkuk berisi mie itu, ini hanya mie biasa, tapi terasa seperti makanan yang mewah.

"Terima kasih, ibu pasti sangat senang kau mengatakan mie hasil buatannya enak." Ucap Tenten.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjual ramen atau semacam makanan yang terbuat dari mie? Mie ini terasa seperti mie yang mewah dengan tekstur yang tidak bisa di ragukan. Pasti banyak yang akan membelinya." Ucapku.

"Ide yang bagus, nanati aku akan membujuk ibuku, semoga dia mau membangun restoran mie sederahan." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku harap restoranmu akan berhasil, jika ada waktu, aku akan mengunjungimu di Kirigakure." Ucapku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bercerita, aku lebih senang mendengar Tenten bercerita, aku tidak punya banyak hal yang bisa di ceritakan.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi rumahmu." Ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Ha? A-apa? Rumahku? kau ingin berkunjung?" Ucapku. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, Tenten mau ke rumahku? apa yang akan di pikirkannya nanti jika ke rumahku? aku tidak ingin Tenten berpikir aku sama seperti beberapa murid di sekolah yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi. Tidak, tidak, Tenten tidak seperti itu. "Apa kau yakin ingin berkunjung?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, aku juga ingin ke rumahmu, seperti yang kau katakan saat ke rumahku, kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang dekat, aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Apa tidak boleh?" Ucap Tenten.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucapku. ahh..~ semoga Tenten tidak memikirkan hal negatif tentangku.

Hari sudah mulai malam, aku pamit, ayah Tenten belum pulang dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Mau aku antar?" Ucap Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Ucapnya.

"Semoga bisa ketemu lagi yaa Sakura, bibi akan membuatkan mie yang lebih spesial lagi." Ucap ibu Tenten.

"Uhm, aku harap akan bertemu lagi, terima kasih atas mienya." Ucapku.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah Tenten, berjalan ke arah sekolah dan berbelok, aku rasa mereka sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Limosin itu terlalu mencolok parkir di area yang terbuka ini.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja?" Ucap Haku.

"Hanya ke rumah teman." Ucapku.

"Bisakah jika-"

"-Tidak Haku, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku hanya ke rumah teman dan tidak berkeliaran." Ucapku. Aku hanya ke rumah teman dan tidak kemana pun, mereka terlalu menjagaku dan membuatku tidak bisa leluasa, aku merasa terkurung.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Ucapnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan Haku mengikutiku, limosin itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berpikir jika Tenten akan datang di hari yang lain, esoknya setelah pulang sekolah Tenten datang berkunjung. Aku rasa dia sudah mulai mencatat apapun yang perlu dia tanyakan padaku.

Kami sudah berada di kamarku. Tenten masih terdiam dan memandang seluruh kamarku, luas, iya kamarku sangat luas.

"Si-silahkan duduk." Ucapku, aku malah merasa canggung dan mempersilahkan Tenten duduk di sofa yang berada di kamarku. Beberapa pelayan masuk dan membawakan dua cangkir teh dan beberapa kue.

"Sakura! kau itu orang kaya!" Teriak Tenten setelah pelayan-pelayanku keluar.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, hehehe aku tidak kaya, orang tuaku yang kaya." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu kau itu pintar dan selalu saja pandai menggunakan kata-kata, kau benar, selama kau masih anak sekolahan, orang tuamu yang kaya. Tapi tetap saja, semua ini akan turun padamu Sakura. Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan orang tuamu? Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang kaya, lebih terlihat gembel." Ucapnya. Aku rasa dia sedikit mengejekku.

"Hahaha, dasar kau Tenten, setidaknya aku masih terlihat lebih baik dari pada seorang gembel." Aku terdiam sejenak, apa yang aku katakan tentang pekerjaan orang tuaku. "Uhmm, orang tuaku bekerja di perusahaan." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal lain dari mereka.

"Perusahaan pribadi?"

"Iya, semacam itu."

"Sakura, kau sangat hebat."

"Sudah ku katakan, semua itu karena-"

"-Iya-iya, yang hebat pun orang tuamu."

Aku tersenyum, sedikit merasa lega, aku pikir Tenten akan benci padaku dengan keadaan status sosialku ini, tapi tidak, dia menerima keadaanku, kali ini aku akan bercerita dan mengajak Tenten berkeliling ke rumahku. aku menyuruh orang-orang ayahku untuk bersembunyi dan jangan keluar hingga temanku pulang, mereka hanya akan membuat Tenten takut.

"Ini perpusatakaan pribadi!" Ucap Tenten dengan nada suara yang cukup besar.

"Apa ini berlebihan." Ucapku. Aku hanya ingin punya perpustakaan sendiri dan tidak perlu keluar.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan Sakura, aku tahu kau suka membaca. Banyak juga buku di sini yaa." Ucapnya, berjalan ke arah rak-rak itu dan melihat buku-buku yang ku punya.

"Uhm, begitulah, aku ingin menambah beberapa koleksi buku lagi."

"Pantas saja kau sangat pintar."

"Aku rasa kau juga seperti itu, bahkan kau lebih pintar dariku, meskipun kau suka membaca komik nilaimu masih bagus." Ucapku, aku rasa Tenten lebih memiliki tingkat konsentrasi yang lebih tinggi dari padaku, dia bahkan bisa membagi waktu membaca komik dan belajar, sedangkan aku, aku hanya belajar terus.

"Tapi nilaimu masih tetap di angkat 1 nona, aku hanya bisa masuk 5 besar sudah syukur." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan, dia menyinggungku. Tapi yang ku katakan itu benar, Tenten lebih hebat dariku.

Akhirnya Tenten selesai berkunjung dan dia ku antar pulang, rumahku cukup jauh dari rumahnya, aku mengantarnya sampai rumah dan aku bisa melihat ayah Tenten, dari karakternya saja ayah Tenten adalah pekerja yang keras. Ibu Tenten datang menyambutku dan aku merasa sedikit tidak enak memarkirkan mobil yang panjang ini di depan rumah Tenten. Ibu Tenten tidak merasa risih padaku bahkan jika dia tahu aku anak orang kaya, hanya saja ayah Tenten tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah, dia tidak senang melihatku.

"Tenten." Panggilku sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untukmu, aku bingung harus memberimu apa, anggap saja ini sebagai kenangan-kenangan terakhir kita." Ucapku.

"Sakura, ini indah sekali." Ucapnya.

Aku memberinya sebuah gelang berbahan besi putih murni yang akan awet lama, sederhana dengan dua manik-manik rubik berwarna merah maron.

"Seseorang menyaranku untuk memberikan ini pada sahabatmu." Ucapku.

"Sepertinya ini sangat mahal."

"Tidak Tenten, tolong jangan lihat benda ini dari harganya, aku hanya ingin kita punya sesuatu yang bisa di kenang setelah kita akan berpisah, lihatlah, gelang ini sepasang." Ucapku dan memperlihatkan gelang yang sama.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau adalah teman terbaik." Ucap Tenten dan memeluk sekilas, aku pamit padanya untuk pulang dan dia tersenyum sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pengumuman kelulusan, aku menjadi murid dengan nilai kelulusan yang tertinggi, membuat rekor baru untuk sekolah yang mulai aku tinggalkan, dan setelah ini, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Tenten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

sedang berusaha membuat fic baru dengan cerita yang semoga tidak membosankan, saat ini alurnya masih sedikit flat, masih banyak yang harus author ceritakan di setiap chapter. judulnya sendiri tidak ingin yang terlalu ribet, hehehe, kenapa harus 'Mafia' ini gara-gara lihat salah satu review reader dan berasa pengen buat yang tentang mafia-mafia-an, alurnya tidak terlalu berat dan santai aja, author masih sulit untuk membuat segala sesuatu di dalam fic terkesan mendetail, padahal berharap bisa membuat fic seperti itu, mungkin ini sebagai ciri khas author untuk membuat fic, author, kadang merasa sedikit iri dengan beberapa author lainnya mengetik fic dengan begitu bagus dan sangat mendetail, jadi kepengen buat seperti itu, tapi author mungkin harus banyak mendapat bahan dari ide-ide cerita lainnya, masih terlalu dini untuk author. sedikit rumit sih, jadi masih ada rasa takut-takut untuk membuat fic yang sangat bagus. hehehehe.

yossh...! semoga fic ini juga bagus dan terima seperti fic-fic author lainnya. rate M untuk jaga-jaga, di chapter kedepannya entah itu akan adegan yang berlebihan, dan rate M agar yang membaca bisa pahami, author malas dengan reader yang tinggalkan review tidak mengerti dengan isi fic author, padahal sudah di buat sesimpel mungkin, rate M juga agar author bisa membuat alur yang rumit. jadi kalau tidak paham tidak usaha review dan tekan back untuk kembali. jangan baca jika tidak suka. :) dan semuanya sudah author cantumkan di paling atas.

okey..~

review plisss...~ _


	2. new school

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **Sedikit catatan, setiap nama desa dari anime Naruto, di dalam fic ini menjadi satu negara, jadi bukan satu kota, semoga paham XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pengumuman kelulusan, aku menjadi murid dengan nilai kelulusan yang tertinggi, membuat rekor baru untuk sekolah yang mulai aku tinggalkan, dan setelah ini, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Tenten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua hal itu sudah seperti alur yang selalu terjadi sebagaimana mestinya, ketika kau sudah masuk di TK dan lalu masuk SD dan SMP dan seterusnya hingga kau kini harus berada di SMA. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk sekolah menengah atas, pendaftaran akan di buka dua minggu lagi, aku mungkin bisa bersantai sedikit sebelum kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran lagi.

Saat ini, aku hanya bisa pasrah di bawa oleh ibuku, dia mengajakku ke salah satu negara, di kota Kumogakure, kota ini cukup jauh dari Konoha, kota yang besar, penduduk yang banyak, pembangunan yang besar-besaran dan membuat kota ini di lirik banyak negara lain, pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, penghasil bahan pokok kedua terbesar, ayah dan ibu sampai menanam saham di kota ini dan membangun sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik. Terlalu banyak pesaing bisnis dan membuat ibu harus bekerja keras di kota ini, untungnya sangat menggiurkan. Ayah tidak bersama kami, dia berada di negara lain. Di sini aku hanya bersama ibu, ibu sangat sibuk dan membiarkanku tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang berada di sebelah gedung kantornya, aku pikir ibu akan membeli rumah, tapi katanya, rumah tidak ada gunanya untuk dia jika sedang berada di sini, benar saja, ibu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantornya. Satu hal yang kurang dari kota ini, keramahan, orang-orang di sini tidak begitu ramah, apalagi dengan pendatang baru, mereka lebih sibuk mementingkan diri sendiri.

Ibu sedang sibuk dan aku merasa bosan di dalam apartemen. Memakai kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat, pada bagian kaki bajunya cukup panjang hingga pahaku, sedikit longgar, tapi aku lebih nyaman pakai pakaian seperti itu, celana panjang jins abu-abu dan sepatu kets putih, menatap sejenak wajahku di cermin, ibu sungguh menyebalkan, dia memaksaku untuk mengubah gaya rambutku, dia melarangku untuk mengepangya dan di biarkan tergerai, bahkan dia sudah membelikanku beberapa kontak soflens, ibu ingin aku sedikit merubah penampilan dengan alasan aku sudah akan masuk SMA, tidak ada wajah anak SMP lagi, apa bedanya? Hanya naik kelas saja kan penampilan tidak ada hubungannya, uhk, dasar ibu, aku tersenyum, setidaknya dia masih memperhatikannya anaknya di kala kesibukan melandanya, tapi menurutku ini hanya mengganggu saja, aku belum terbiasa menggunakan softlens dan aku lebih memilih memakai kacamataku dulu.

Berjalan keluar dan aku ingin melihat-lihat kota ini, aku tahu ibu tidak bisa membawaku jalan-jalan, jadi aku harus melakukannya sendiri. menatap sejenak ke arah pergelangan kiriku, aku harap bisa kembali bertemu dengan Tenten, setelah dia mendapat ijasahnya, mereka langsung pergi, aku bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Tenten, ibu tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhku berkemas saat dia sudah tiba di rumah, ibu yang super hebat dan cepat, dia baru saja tiba di rumah dan langsung pergi lagi.

Ramai sekali, banyak orang di sini, kota ini terlalu banyak menerima pendatang, lama-kelamaan kota ini akan menjadi padat penduduk. Aku ingin mencoba jajanan di sini. Berjalan menyusuri keramaian dan menemukan salah satu jalan lurus yang memang khusus penjual beranekah makanan cemilan.

 **Kriingg... kriiinggg...~**

Ponselku? Melirik sejenak layarnya, ibu menghubungiku.

"Iya bu?"

" _Kau ada di mana Sakura? kenapa tidak katakan jika kau keluar?"_ Ucap ibu, dia terdengar khawatir, uhm? dari mana dia tahu aku keluar?

"Aku ada di-" melirik ke sana kemari dan menemukan papan bertuliskan nama jalan. "Aku ada di jalan kinkaku. Maaf bu, aku tidak mengatakan ingin keluar sebelumnya, aku merasa bosan di apartemen." Ucapku.

" _Ibu tahu kau ingin sekali berjalan-jalan, tapi maaf ibu tidak bisa menemanimu, ibu mengirim seseorang untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan, tapi dia mengatakan jika kau tidak berada di apartemen."_ Ucap ibu.

"Aku tidak perlu di kawal bu, aku bisa sendiri kok, ibu bekerja saja, aku tidak masalah kok."

"Baiklah. Besok ayahmu akan datang ke sini, sepertinya besok kita bisa pergi bersama, kau harus melihat taman bawah laut di kota ini." Ucap ibu.

"Ibu yakin kita bisa pergi bersama? Aku rasa kalian akan sangat sibuk."

"Hahaha, tidak masalah, kami akan kosongkan jadwal apapun besok untukmu."

"Oke bu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan mengikuti orang asing dan jangan jajan sembarangan."

"Iya bu."

Kami selesai berbicara, ucapan ibu sungguh lucu, aku jadi terkesan seperti anak SD yang di biarkan pergi sendirian. Besok yaa, jarang-jarang kami bisa pergi bersama, mungkin semacam wisata keluarga, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok, berkumpul dengan mereka dan pergi berjalan-jalan.

Sepertinya tidak akan selesai dalam sehari jika berkeliling kota ini, banyak tempat yang bagus dan aku ingin mengunjunginya. Di mulai dari jalan yang penuh penjualan cemilan ini, di Konoha juga ada banyak cemilan, hampir sama, tapi aku ingin mencoba ciri khas dari sini. Setelahnya, berjalan ke arah perpustakaan besar yang tidak jauh dari sini. Gedung perpustakaan yang cukup besar, masuk ke sana, seorang penjaga memintaku mengisi buka tamu dan meminta KTP, sayangnya aku belum cukup umur dan belum mengurus KTP, jika tidak ada KTP dan orang pendatang, penjaga itu meminta paspor, aku memberinya dan memberiku nomer loker di mana dia menyimpan pasporku, ahk, cukup ribet juga, aku harap aku segera berumur 17 tahun dan memiliki KTP.

Perpustakaan yang luas, tapi tidak begitu banyak orang, sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang terlihat, aku pikir mereka anak mahasiswa, mungkin saja, menyusuri rak demi rak, berharap menemukan sebuah buku yang bagus, ini ingin berlama-lama di perpustakaan ini. Mataku tertuju pada buku tentang sejarah kota Kumogakure, mengambilnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana.

 _Kumogakure, kota ini pernah mendapat ancaman besar dari negara lain, perang yang terjadi tidak dapat di hindari, saat itu Kumogakure belum demelitarisasi, beberapa negara ingin menguasi negara dengan memiliki lahan yang bagus sebagai penanam bahan pokok. Memiliki total perekonomian yang tinggi dan hanya bersaing dengan Iwagakure yang lebih ungguh dalam kekuatan militer. Kumogakure mencoba membetuk aliansi dengan Konoha, selama perjanjian perdamaian di buat, orang-orang di dalam Kumogakure yang mendapat julukan ginkaku dan kinkaku melancarkan kudeta. Setiap pemimpin di kota ini di beri julukan Raikage. Kudeta gagal, perang berakhir dengan perjanjian gencatan senjata, negara-negara yang ingin menguasai Kumogakure berhenti untuk melakukan perang dan beberapa petinggi memilih untuk melakukan kerja sama._

Oh, aku baru mengetahui hal ini, Konoha dan Kumogakure pernah menjadi sekutu, aku tidak menyangka akan hal ini, meskipun dua kota ini sangat berjauhan. Kinkaku? Sepertinya nama jalan yang tadi aku lalui, padahal mereka itu orang-orang jahat, kenapa harus mengabadikan nama itu sebagai jalan. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa yaa? Mau bertanya pada siapa? Melirik ke sana-kemari, tidak-tidak, aku sendiri bukan orang yang gampang bertanya pada orang asing, mungkin bisa bertanya pada ibu saja, dia sudah cukup lama mengembang bisnis di sini.

Melirik ke luar jendela dan cahaya matahari sudah menghilang, begini nih jika sibuk dengan buku, aku benar-benar menghabiskan waktu di sini, mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula dan berjalan pulang. Makan malam apa yaa hari ini? Ibu pasti tidak akan pulang, apa singgah di restoran dekat di sini aja. Di saat malam hari orang-orang semakin ramai, mungkin jam pulang kerja.

 **Bughttt...!**

Aku tidak sadar jika seseorang menabrakku, dia terlihat terburu-buru dan pandanganku kabur, oh ya ampun, kacamataku jatuh, aduh, dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Mencoba meraba-raba jalanan, aku harap bisa segera mendapatnya. Aku mengutuk mataku yang sudah rabun, aku akan bisa pulang jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 **Kriyyuuukk...~**

Dan perutku lapar, aku belum makan malam. Mencoba meraba-raba lagi, aku yakin di sekitar sini, tidak mungkin jika jatuhnya jauh.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Suara seorang pria, posisiku saat ini tengah berjongkok dan meraba-raba jalanan, mendongakan kepala ke atas, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah orang ini, buram, kenapa mata harus ada minusnya sih.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin di bantu, itu membuatku seperti orang yang lemah, yang di katakan ibu benar, jika aku menggunakan softlens, aku tidak perlu repot-repot, kacamata akan mudah terjatuh.

Aku masih belum menemukan kacamataku, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Dimana? Kenapa susah sekali aku menemukannya.

 _Gadis yang unik, bahkan dia tidak ingin menerima bantuan orang lain, sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan mendapatkan kacamatanya, kacamata itu sudah aman di sakuku, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemunya lagi di sini, apa yang dia lakukan dia kota ini, sendirian? Meskipun saat itu dia berbohong, aku jelas-jelas melihatnya membanting pencopet itu._

"Biar aku membantu." Ucapnya.

Ahk! Pria ini kenapa tidak pergi, jadi, dari tadi dia masih di situ, kenapa di saat seperti ini, setidaknya bukan seorang pria yang menolongku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencari apa-apa." Ucapku, bergegas berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lain, mencoba menghindari pria itu.

 **Bughhtt...!**

Aduh! Kepalaku sakit, berjongkok dan memegang jidatku, melihat baik-baik apa yang di hadapanku, tiang listrik.

"Siapa yang menaruh tiang listrik di sini! Dasar bodoh!" Ucapku dan menendang kesal tiang itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?"

Kenapa dia masih ada di situ? Pergi! pergi! aku tidak ingin di tolong. Mencoba kembali berjalan dan.

 **Bughhtt...!**

Ada berapa banyak tiang listrik? Pencahayaaan yang kurang membuatku semakin sulit melihat, jika siang mungkin masih bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

Pufffff...~

Aku tahu pria itu masih ada, aku bisa mendengar dia seperti tengah menahan tawanya. Menyebalkan, ibu, anakmu tersesat dan tidak bisa melihat.

"Biar aku membantumu."

 **Plaakk..**

Aku menepis tangannya kasar, aku bisa melihat tangannya yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku. Jangan sampai kelepasan Sakura, kau tidak bisa memukul orang dalam keadaan buta seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak mencoba macam-macam padamu. Apa kau rabun?"

"Seseorang menabrakku dan kacamataku terjatuh, iya aku rabun dan sulit untuk melihat jauh." Ucapku pada akhirnya, aku rasa dia pria yang baik-baik.

 _Sakit, bahkan menepis saja terasa, gadis yang cukup kuat. Menampilannya sedikit berbeda, dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan dia lebih terlihat cantik tanpa menggunakan kacamata, mata hijau zambrutnya jadi lebih terlihat._

"Dimana kau tinggal? Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Ucapku. Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran orang asing, lagi pula orang ini ramah, mencurigakan, orang-orang di Kumogakure itu tidak ramah, orang yang menabrakku tadi contohnya, bahkan dia tidak minta maaf padaku.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa sampai dengan selamat, di sepanjang jalan Kumogakure banyak tiang listrik dan pohon." Ucapnya.

Jahat, dia mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku tahu, aku sudah menabrak dua tiang listrik dan jika berjalan lagi, aku tidak tahu jidatku akan bertahan berlama jika terus-terusan menabrak tiang listrik dan bahkan pepohonan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Menyebalkan...!

 **Kriyyuuukk...~**

Demi apa! Kenapa di saat seperti ini alarm perutku berbunyi, iya sih, aku sudah sangat lapar dan sebentar lagi aku akan merasa gemetaran karena terlambat makan.

"Jika kau berdiri saja, masalahmu tidak akan terselesaikan. Aku bisa menjamin jika aku tidak macam-macam padamu, aku akan mengantarmu jika tidak keberatan, dan sejujurnya aku bukan dari sini, aku orang Konoha." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Kau dari Konoha juga?" Pantas saja, dia ramah padaku, dia bukan orang Kumo.

"Hn, aku ke sini hanya ingin bertemu saudara dan aku rasa kau juga bukan orang sini." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, aku juga hanya berkunjung saja di sini." Ucapku, mungkin aku bisa mempercayai orang ini, setidaknya dia masih satu kota denganku.

"Jadi? Apa aku bisa membantumu?" Tanyanya. Dia sudah sangat baik padaku dan aku menolaknya tadi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucapku.

"Hn. tidak masalah."

Dia mulai menuntunku, dia memintaku untuk memegang kaki bajunya, tidak mungkin kan aku harus berpegangan tangan dengan orang asing ini meskipun dia dari Konoha juga. Aku rasa dia tidak mengajakku pulang, dia membawaku di sebuah restoran. Dia pasti mendengar suara perutku tadi.

"Menu anda tuan." Aku mendengar suara pelayan, dia memberiku buku menu, aku harus melihat buku menu dengan sangat dekat agar aku bisa membaca menu apa saja yang ada di sini.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" ucapnya, tapi itu terdengar seperti ejekkan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya! Aku pesan daging sapi lada hitam, ah yang ini dan yang ini juga." Ucapku, menunjuk beberapa makan di buku menu, aku sudah sangat lapar. Pelayan itu pamit dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin mentraktirmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan ingin di traktir oleh anda, aku hanya berterima kasih kau sudah mengatarku ke tempat yang tepat, aku memang ingin makan malam di luar, hanya saja kacamata sialan itu tidak bisa ku temukan." Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini.

Aku rasa dia menahan ketawanya lagi, apa yang ku ucapkan itu lucu? Aku merasa tidak lucu, aku hanya mengucapkan semuanya dengan sejujurnya, mencoba memicingkan mata ke arah pria itu, aku merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?

"Ada apa? Kau ingin melihatku?" Ucapnya dan malah memajukan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku spontan memundurkan wajahku menjauh darinya, itu terlalu dekat tadi.

"Ma-mau apa kau!" ucapku, kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu, dasar pria aneh.

"Seorang penderita rabun jauh harus melihat segala sesuatu dengan dekat, aku hanya membantumu melihat."

"Ti-tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku masih bisa melihat, meskipun sedikit kabur." Aku rasa jantungku akan copot sekarang, seorang pria yang melihatku terlalu dekat. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, pesananku sudah datang, aku bisa menghabiskannya, aku merasa dia menatapku, tapi aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang gadis yang anggun di hadapan pria asing. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, makan malam berdua bersama seorang pria, ini untuk pertama kalinya untukku, masa bodoh, setelah kenyang aku akan segera pulang.

Makan malam berakhir, aku ingin membayarnya dan pria itu menghentikanku, dia yang membayar semuanya. Apa-apaan itu, padahal dia sudah mengatakan tidak ingin mentraktirku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, saat ini kami sedang berjalan menuju apartemenku.

"Hn."

Dia hanya bergumam dan tetap berjalan, aku masih memegang kaki bajunya, takut jika aku salah arah dan malah menabrak tiang lagi atau pohon.

"Oh iya, kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Ucapku. Aku baru kepikiran, pergi bersama orang yang bahkan namanya pun tidak ku ketahui.

"Lain kali saja jika kita bertemu kembali di Konoha." Ucapnya.

"Memanya kita akan bertemu lagi, ada jutaan orang di Konoha." Ucapku, dasar bodoh, untuk bertemu kembali itu hanya kemungkinan 0,1 % saja, penduduk di Konoha lumayan banyak.

"Aku rasa kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya, dia merasa sangat yakin sekali.

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu akan memanggilmu tuan saja." Ucapku.

"Hei, kita seumuran, jangan memanggilku tuan, itu terdengar seperti orang yang sudah tua." Ucapnya.

"Ahk! Apa? Seumuran? Jadi kau baru tamat SMP juga? Kau anak SMP juga?" Ucapku, aku merasa terkejut, tapi jika di lihat dari bayangan tubuhnya, dia tidak terlihat seperti anak yang baru lulus SMP, dia terihat seperti mahasiswa. Terlalu tinggi. Uhm, mungkin saja dia anak ekskul basket atau aku yang terlalu pendek untuk seukuran anak SMP, Tenten juga lebih tinggi dariku, apa aku saja yang terlalu kecil? tapi itu kan normal saja, kenapa malah memikirkan soal postur tubuh?

"Hn, aku juga baru tamat tahun ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku pikir kau seorang mahasiswa." Ucapku.

"Kau saja yang terlalu kecil." Ucapnya.

A-apa? Uhk dasar, dia mengejekku, aku seorang gadis, wajar saja, dia yang tidak wajar dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap dan baru terlepas dari masa SMP, seorang pria pubernya begitu cepat yaa. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini, tidak ada gunanya.

Kami sudah tiba di depan apartemenku, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan tanganku dari kaki bajunya, jadi terkesan seperti sedang menuntun orang buta, aku tidak buta, hanya penglihatanku buram semua, terkutuk kau kacamata yang hilang dan orang yang menabrakku tadi.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku tertolong." Ucapku.

"Ah, sama-sama." Ucapnya.

Dia pamit dan berbalik pulang, uhk, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, rambutnya hitam dan kulit wajahnya terlihat begitu putih dan pucat, hanya itu yang bisa terlihat, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan baik, bahkan dia tidak ingin berkenalan, mana mungkin akan bertemu lagi, aku yakin setelah hari ini, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Nona, kau sudah pulang."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati orang kiriman ibu.

"Kau menungguku sejak tadi?"

"Iya, nyonya besar menyuruhku." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, tolong tuntun aku masuk. aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik." Ucapku.

"Eh, kacamata nona di mana?" Tanyanya, hampir semua anak buah ayah tahu

"Terjatuh dan hilang."

"Oh, baiklah, biar aku bantu."

"Kenapa ibu tidak mengirimkan Haku?" Ucapku, aku ingin dia menemaniku.

"Haku, sedang sibuk membantu nyonya besar." Ucapnya.

"Pantas saja."

Aku lupa harus masuk ke dalam, untung saja anak buah ibu masih ada, jika tidak aku akan salah masuk apartemen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura...~ ayah sangat rindu padamu." Ucap ayahku dan dia langsung memeluk penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucapku mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya. Aku mulai merasa malu jika di peluk seperti ini.

"Kau masih gadis kecilku." Pelukkannya mengerat.

"Ayah, sudah, ayo cepat kita pergi." Ucap Ibu.

Aku dan ibu sudah bersiap, kami hanya tinggal menunggu ayah datang dan kami bisa pergi bersama. Aku sudah mengenakan softlens dan membuat ibuku merasa senang, bersyukur dia tidak mengatakan dimana kacamataku, kacamata itu sudah hilang, lumayan softlens ini tidak mungkin terjatuh meskipun di tabrak orang lagi, mataku mulai nyaman menggunakannya tapi tetap saja, aku harus hati-hati menggunakan benda seperti ini, salah sedikit bisa berdampak buta pada mataku.

Melihat ke arah seseorang yang selalu saja berada di belakang ayah, pria bertubuh tinggi kurus, berkulit coklat dan tatapannya sangat tajam, apa mungkin karena warna mata abu-abunya yang terlihat mencolok, dia buka orang Konoha, ayah membawanya dari kota lain, aku lupa dengan kotanya, aku yakin, siapa pun yang melihatnya akan langsung takut, dia adalah Zabusa, jika ibu punya Haku, ayah punya Zabusa. Mereka berdua pembantu ayah dan ibu, tapi kata pembantu itu hanya pemahamanku saat masih kecil, mereka bukan sekedar pembantu, lebih tepatnya kaki tangan. Kedua orang tuaku hanya percaya pada mereka, tentu, mereka sudah sangat lama bersama kedua orang tua.

"Selamat siang nona, kita bertemu kembali." Ucap Zabusa. Meskipun tampangnya terkesan menyolot, tapi dia sangat baik padaku, aku tidak tahu jika terhadap orang lain sikapnya akan bagaimana.

"Ah, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Zabusa." Ucapku ramah.

Jika mereka, Haku dan Zabusa berada di rumah, aku merasa tenang, mereka akan selalu menjaga dan menemaniku, mereka seperti orang tua kedua bagiku, sayangnya Haku itu seorang pria yang terkesan seperti seorang wanita. Uhm... Ada sedikit hal yang membuatku penasaran antara mereka berdua, aku rasa mereka punya hubungan yang khusus, dalam artian hubungan seperti orang yang tengah pacaran, aku tahu mereka sesama jenis, sesama pria, meskipun Haku itu cantik, pernah sekali aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman di dalam kamar Haku. Aku segera kabur dari situ dan menganggap aku tidak pernah meelihat hal seperti itu, apa itu yang di katakan, cinta itu buta, bahkan tidak memandang gender. Ahk, kenapa malah mengingat hal itu lagi.

Sejam berlalu, kami sudah tiba di taman bawah laut Kumogakure. Aku pikir Kumogakure tidak memiliki taman bawah laut, mereka lebih terkenal dengan pegunungan dan gunung-gunung yang tinggi.

Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berwisata bersama keluarga, yaa walaupun aku tahu, kita tidak benar-benar pergi bertiga, Haku, Zabusa dan beberapa anak buah ayah akan selalu mengawasi kami. Mereka bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal tapi tetap menjaga kami agar aman. Ayah dan ibu orang yang cukup penting.

Berjalan-jalan dan melihat sekeliling taman bawah laut ini, indah, serasa kau menyelam tapi tidak basah, beberapa hewan laut yang lucu dan berenang ke sana-kemari. Eh, ada kura-kura, besar, aku yakin umurnya sudah sangat tua.

 **Krriiiingggg...~** **Krriiiingggg...~**

Melirik ke arah ayah, ponselnya berdering dan dia mengangkatnya. Menghela napas sejenak, terasa menyebalkan jika kau harus bersenang-senang dan pekerjaan mengganggu. Ayah sudah berhenti menelpon dan kami kembali melihat-melihat.

 **Pertunjukan hewan laut.**

Membaca informasi di papan yang terdapat di sana, sebentar lagi ada pertunjukkan, aku ingin melihatnya.

 **Krriiiingggg...~** **Krriiiingggg...~**

Ahk, lagi, kali ini ibu, dia pamit sebentar untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

 **Krriiiingggg...~** **Krriiiingggg...~**

Ayah lagi, dia juga pamit dan mengangkat ponselnya, menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa menikmati liburan seperti ini jika mereka tetap sibuk, aku jadi seperti anak hilang yang di tinggalkan orang tuanya. Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka kembali dan moodku sudah jelek.

"Ayah, ibu." Panggil.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Aku minta ponsel kalian, semuanya." Ucapku.

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya ibu.

"Cepat berikan saja." Ucapku.

Mereka memberi semua ponsel milik mereka, aku mematikannya dan berjalan ke arah Haku, Haku sedikit terkejut saat melihatku sudah berada di sampingnya, aku tahu kalian semua berada di mana meskipun kalian bersembunyi atau pura-pura membaur.

"Ambil ini dan jangan memberikan pada mereka sebelum liburan keluarga ini berakhir." Ucapku dengan wajah serius.

"Ba-baik, nona." Ucap Haku.

Akhirnya. Aku bisa melihat wajah bersalah orang tuaku, mereka memahami apa yang ku inginkan, setelah itu, kami pergi bersama menonton pertunjukkan hewan. Sangat takjub dengan beberapa lumba-lumba yang pandai saat melakukan pertunjukkan, lumba-lumba memang hewan yang pintar dan mudah untuk di ajari, rasanya ingin memeliharanya, tapi aku tidak tega, dia harus hidup di habitat aslinya, apa mereka baik-baik saja di perlakukan seperti itu? aku terlalu berpikir kritis tentang hal ini. Setidaknya di sini mereka di perlakukan dengan baik.

Pertunjukkan berakhir, kami yang nonton agak berdekatan dengan kolam mendapat cipratan dari para lumba-lumba itu. Selesai di tempat pertunjukkan, mendatangi toko souvenir, gantungan lumba-lumba ini lucu, aku ingin membelinya beberapa dan membagikan pada beberapa orang yang ayah dan ibu ajak hari ini untuk mengawasi kami.

"Mau membeli sebanyak itu?" Tanya ayah, saat melihatku memborong gantungan itu.

"Uhm, aku ingin memberikan pada anak buah ayah yang berjaga hari ini." Ucapku.

"Kau anak yang baik." Ucapnya dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepalaku. Dia sangat menyayangiku, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan pekerjaannya.

Kunjungan kami berakhir pada restoran seafood yang masih dalam kawasan taman bawah laut Kumogakure, desain restoran di dalam air juga, suasana yang unik, makan sambil melihat dindingnya yang ada berbagai macam hewan lalu berenang bebas di sana.

Sejenak aku merasa kami akan melalui liburan keluarga ini sampai akhir, sayangnya tiba-tiba Haku dan Zabusa datang menghampiri kami. Zabusa berbisik pada ayah, mereka selalu membuat wajah tenang yang terlihat di hadapanku, aku tahu itu hanya kebohongan.

"Sakura, kami-"

"-Ahk, tidak apa-apa, jika ayah dan ibu ada keperluan, pergilah." Ucapku, aku berusaha tenang dan tersenyum pada mereka, mereka tidak perlu berbasa-basi, aku sudah tahu mereka akan pergi jika yang datang memberi kabar Zabusa atau Haku.

"Maaf untuk hari ini, sayang." Ucap ibu.

"Tidak masalah bu." Ucapku.

Ibu mencium pipiku dan dia bergegas pergi bersama ayah, Haku dan anak buah lainnya pergi, kecuali Zabusa, ayah meminta Zabusa untuk mengantarku pulang.

"Baiklah, mereka sudah pergi." Ucap Zabusa.

Aku meletakkan dengan kasar sendok dan garfuku. Membuat wajah kesal dan aku benar-benar tidak suka hal ini. Zabusa tahu, aku orang yang seperti apa, hanya dia tahu jika aku bukan anak yang penurut dan ramah di hadapan orang tuaku.

"Ini sungguh menyebalkan." Ucapku kesal.

"Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan nona, kau hanya bisa menjadi putri manis bagi mereka." Ucap Zabusa.

"Aku harus berusaha keras lagi untuk menyingkirkan mereka."

"Ambisi yang cukup berani untuk orang seusiamu nona, hanya saja keinginanmu untuk sangat sulit." Ucapnya.

"Ahk, aku tahu itu, aku hanya perlu melakukannya perlahan. jika tujuanku terwujud, maukah kau berada di sampingku?" aku ingin menjadikan Zabusa sebagai kaki tanganku, dia orang paling di percaya dan kerjanya cepat, dia mudah membereskan apapun.

"Maaf nona, aku milik tuan besar, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpanya, dia yang memberiku kehidupan setelah aku merasa tidak bisa hidup dan seakan mati di dunia ini, bahkan pengabdianku selama ini padanya, tidak ada apa-apanya." Ucap Zabusa, ucapannya itu membuatku semakin ingin menjadikannya sebagai kaki tanganku, hanya saja dia sangat terikat pada ayah. Sedangkan Haku? Dia tidak seperti Zabusa, dia akan menceramahiku sepanjang hari, aku rasa dia terjangkit sikap ibu.

"Ahk, baiklah, mungkin aku juga harus berusaha mencari orang sepertimu." Ucapku, ini sulit, jika saja aku salah orang, orang itu yang akan berbalik menyerangku.

"Apa kau ingin segera pulang nona?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, temani aku sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan." Ucapku. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak.

Mereka meninggalkanku, lagi, ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka memang seperti ini, selalu saja meninggalkanku sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

"Sebentar lagi pendaftaran SMA akan di buka, kau akan masuk dimana?" Ucap seorang pria, wajahnya sangat tampan, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, kulit putih dan tatapannya sangat menawan. Dia seorang aktor yang cukup terkenal dengan aktingnya yang selalu membuat beberapa sutradara ingin mengontraknya terus menerus. Saat ini dia tengah bersantai dan berlibur bersama adiknya di Kumogakure.

"Entalah, aku belum kepikiran akan masuk dimana." Ucap adik laki-lakinya itu. Sekilas mereka terlihat mirip, hanya saja umur mereka sedikit jauh, beda 10 tahun.

"Aku tahu, kau itu sangat pintar, masuk di mana pun akan di terima, tanpa tes pun kau akan mudah masuk." Ucap kakaknya itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, aku akan melakukan tes juga, jangan harap semua serba mudah bagimu. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menjadi seorang aktor bodoh, semua penggemarmu sangat menyebalkan." Ucap adiknya.

Mengingat kembali saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di Kota dan sekumpulan wanita yang mengenal kakaknya langsung menyerbu dan membuat dia harus berlari dengan cepat, kakaknya malah tertawa girang sambil berlari.

"Tanpa mereka aku tidak bisa sebesar ini, kau harus memaklumi hal itu." Ucap kakaknya santai.

"Tidak akan! Bahkan sangat buruk jika harus berlibur bersamamu, kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama ayah dan mengurus perusahaan saja. Dasar kakak yang tidak berguna!" Ucap adiknya yang merasa sangat kesal.

"Aku akan mengurus perusahaan jika pamorku sudah turun dan tidak bisa berakting lagi. Apa kau mau menggantikanku? Ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat hebat, jika adik dari seorang aktor terkenal meneruskan peran kakaknya, bagaimana?"

"Bermimpilah sesukamu." Ucap adiknya dan langsung pergi. Dia merasa malas meladeni kakaknya yang terlalu santai dan hanya sibuk menjadi orang terkenal.

Berjalan-jalan dan membuatnya ingat akan gadis kemarin yang bertemu dengannya, dia harap akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Sejujurnya berlibur dengan kakaknya ini bukan hal yang buruk, dia merasa beruntung dan bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang di temuinya saat ada pencopet di Konoha, teriakan wanita yang tasnya di ambil membuat pemuda ini melihat ke arah gadis berambut softpink itu, dia pikir gadis itu akan menghindar dan membiarkan pencopet itu kabur, pikirannya meleset, gadis itu membuat pria yang lebih besar darinya tumbang begitu saja, bahkan tatapan gadis itu membuat pemuda ini terus membayangkannya, wajah seorang gadis yang tidak biasanya, dia merasa tertarik, baru kali ini dia melihat gadis seperti itu, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu mengejarnya dan menyatakan perasaan mereka.

Merogok sakunya dan di sana ada sebuah kacamata, dia merasa sedikit keterlaluan dengan tidak memberikan kacamata gadis itu, tapi dengan begitu, dia bisa mendekatinya, jika saja kacamatanya masih ada, gadis itu akan pergi, sama seperti saat dia bertanya padanya, gadis itu hanya menanggapinya biasa dan pergi begitu saja. sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, dia lebih suka gadis itu tanpa kacamata, sayangnya dia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing berjalan cukup jauh darinya, rambut softpink itu cukup mencolok di kota Kumogakure. Senyumnya menghilang dan terlihat sedikit tidak senang, gadis berambut softpink itu tengah berjalan dan merangkul lengan seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dari gadis itu, tatapan pria itu membuat pemuda ini tidak suka, dia merasa seperti melihat seorang penjahat, tapi gadis pink itu terlihat senang, bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan baik tanpa kacamatanya. Pemuda ini berpikir jika gadis itu mungkin sedang menggunakan softlens. Berjalan sedikit lebih dekat, pemuda ini tahu jika gadis itu tidak akan mengenalnya.

"Ini sebagai balasan karena kita tidak pernah bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kau harus menemaniku seharian." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Zabusa, tidak ada pilihan lain, dia harus menemani nona kecilnya, sampai kapan pun Zabusa masih menganggap Sakura nona kecil, sama seperti tuan besarnya.

"Ayah tidak memanggilmu kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, sebenarnya dia memintaku menemanimu hari ini." Ucap Zabusa.

"Bagus. Kau juga baru ke sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah pernah ke sini beberapa kali." Ucap Zabusa, dia sudah sering ke Kumogakure jika ayah dan ibu Sakura ingin bertemu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi pemanduku hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu beberapa tempat bagus." Ucap Zabusa, dia ke sini hanya menemani tuan besar, ayah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ada yang menemaniku hari ini." Ucap Sakura senang, dia menganggap Zabusa seperti kakak laki-lakinya, sama seperti Haku.

Pemuda itu tidak mendengar apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan, dia tidak bisa terlalu dekat, tangannya mengepal dan tidak tidak suka akan hal yang di lihatnya. Gadis itu berbicara dengan senangnya. Tiba-tiba pria yang bersama gadis itu menatapnya, pemuda ini harus berpura-pura sedang tidak menatap mereka dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ada apa Zabusa?" Tanya Sakura, Zabusa tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke samping.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang mengawasimu." Ucap Zabusa.

"Sudahlah. Pasti hanya perasaanmu, kau sudah terbiasa akan hal ini."

"Uhm, mungkin saja." Ucap Zabusa, tapi dia merasa ada seseorang yang terus melihat ke arah Sakura, instinnya begitu tajam, dia sudah sangat terlatih untuk hal ini.

Pemuda itu berjalan terus dan berusaha tidak di curigai, pria yang bersama gadis itu membuatnya tidak bisa tenang dan dia seperti mengetahui kalau pemuda ini terus-terusan menatap Sakura.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang di lihat Zabusa tadi, aku merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, dia ini seperti seorang militer yang harus sigap setiap saat, dia termasuk orang yang masih sulit ku kalahkan, gaya bertarungnya santai tapi mematikan, lincah dan kuat, aku tidak bisa menyainginya, suatu saat aku ingin mengalahkannya, yaa jika saja aku lebih kuat darinya. Kami sudah kembali ke apartemen, dia mengantarku sampai rumah dan pamit untuk kembali pada ayah. Aku memberinya kantong kecil yang berisi gantungan, aku meminta Zabusa untuk memberikan pada orang-orang yang bertugas menjaga kami tadi di taman bawah laut tadi. Sendirian lagi, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, sebaiknya aku tidur saja, meskipun ini masih jam 7 malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu itu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Saat pulang ibu tidak bisa menemaniku dan berakhir aku di kawal salah seorang anak buah ayah untuk mengawasiku pulang.

"Kenapa mau ingin menjadi anak buah seorang mafia?" Tanyaku saat kami sedang berada di pesawat, aku memelankan suaraku saat menyebutkan 'mafia' bisa saja penumpang yang mendengarnya akan panik dan orang yang bersamaku bisa di tahan.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa yaa, hehehe, aku tidak begitu tahu juga nona." Ucapnya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, sepertinya aku salah bertanya, dia orang yang terlihat santai saat di beri pertanyaan seperti ini, aku pikir dia seperti Haku atau Zabusa yang akan pandai dalam menjawab dan selalu serius.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu, aneh, apa menyenangkannya menjadi anak buah ayah?" Ucapku.

"Aku jadi bisa terkendalikan, sejujurnya aku dulu adalah seorang pencuri dan selalu berakhir di tahanan, saat keluar hidupku terkatung-katung, aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, hingga kak Zabusa membawaku menemui tuan besar, dia memberiku kehidupan baru." Ucapnya. Semua anak buah ayah dan ibu memanggil Haku dan Zabusa 'kakak' mungkin sebagai perumpamaan mereka jauh lebih lama bekerja dengan ayah atau ibuku.

Membosankan, kenapa mereka selalu menceritakan hal yang sama, ayah selalu memungut orang-orang yang tidak jelas dan mengangkat mereka jadi anak buah, pencurilah, penjambretlah, pengangguran, pembunuh, dan kriminal lainnya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku sedikit takjub pada ayah, dia berhasil mengendalikan mereka. Ini aneh, jika ayah tidak mengendalikan mereka, mungkin saja ayah sudah di bunuh dan hartanya di rampas. Aku malas mendengar mereka, jawaban mereka hampir sama, seakan-akan ayah itu seperti tuhan yang selalu memberikan kehidupan baru untuk mereka. Aku hanya berpikir jika tindakan ayahlah yang sangat tepat, dimana orang-orang itu tenggelam dalam keputusasaan dan ayah datang kehadapan mereka. iya, itulah pikiran logisku saat ini.

"Jika aku mempunyai aliansi sendiri, maukah kau bergabung denganku?" Tanyaku. Aku mencoba merekrut orang lagi.

"He? Nona akan segera menjadi nyonya besar?" Ucapnya. Sepertinya dia salah tanggap.

"Bukan seperti itu, jika aku menduduki posisi ayahku, hanya saja cara kerjaku dan ayah berbeda, apa kau mau menjadi anak buahku?" Tanyaku lagi, semoga dia bisa memahami apa yang ku ucapkan, kenapa orang ini bodoh sekali. Apa dia tidak pernah sekolah dengan baik.

"Selama nona memberiku kehidupan, aku akan mengikuti nona." Ucapnya.

"Bagus, aku sudah mendapatkan sekutu." Ucapku.

"Apa? Sekutu?"

"Ahk, sudahlah. Anggap saja kau akan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih nona." Ucapnya. Uhk, rasanya aku mau membuangnya dari pesawat ini.

Aku tidak sadar jika sekarang kembali sendirian di rumah. Berselang beberapa waktu lalu, aku mendaftar di salah satu sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Konoha dengan nilai rata-rata yang cukup tinggi jika masuk ke sana, aku rasa nilaiku sudah mampu untuk merobohkan benteng sekolah itu, bukannya sombong, aku ingin mengejar nilai terbaik dan masuk di sekolah yang terbaik pula.

Berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, aku lulus dengan urutan nomer teratas, lagi, rasanya sangat bangga. Setelah melihat pengumuman hasil tes, aku berdiam diri di perpustakaan pribadiku atau berlatih di dojo. Masa orentasi atau sebut saja MOS, aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengikutinya, aku pura-pura ijin sakit, berpikir jika sekolah terkenal pun tidak akan mengadakan hal semacam MOS, tapi dengan berbagai macam hal yang di perintahkan dan berakhir pada kesan konyol, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Berpikir untuk mendidik mental junior, yang benar saja, aku rasa para senior hanya ingin balas dendam dengan melakukan hal yang sama saat mereka juga masih menjadi seorang junior.

"Nona, tuan besar menelpon anda." Ucap salah seorang pelayan, dia cukup mengusikku saat asik membaca buku pelajaran. Aku mengambil ponsel dari tangan pelayan itu, dia bergegas pergi saat aku mulai berbicara.

" _Sakura sayang...~ bagaimana sekolah pertamamu?"_ Ucap ayah.

"Aku tidak masuk."

" _Eh? Apa? Kenapa? Ayah dengar kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik lagi, ayah jadi tidak akan ragu padamu."_ Ucap ayah, aku tahu, dia hanya mendengar informasi itu dari salah satu anak buahnya yang mengawasiku, dia tidak benar-benar melihatnya secara langsung.

"Aku tidak suka mengikuti MOS ayah, itu adalah hal konyol." Ucapku.

" _Itu tidak konyol Sakura, kau akan bisa menjadi akrab dengan senior maupun teman seangkatanmu."_ Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahnya.

"Aku akan mengakrabkan diri saat masuk kelas, sudah ya ayah, aku sedang sibuk, dah." Ucapku dan

" _Eh? Sakura, Saku-"_ Segera menutup ponselku, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku, masih ada waktu dua hari untuk bersantai lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengakrabkan diri? hahaha, konyol, benar-benar konyol. Tapi, gara-gara aku tidak mengikuti MOS, semuanya tampak asing, mereka sudah memiliki kelompok masing-masing, aku tidak peduli, yang aku lakukan di sekolah ini hanya belajar dan mendapat nilai tertiggi. Berhenti sejenak di depan kelasku, ini kelasku, menarik napas perlahan dan menghebuskannya, membuka pintu kelas perlahan dan seluruh mata murid yang ada di kelas ini menatap ke arahku. Ada apa? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Aku sudah memakai seragam sesuai pemberian sekolah ini, rambutku ku biarkan tergerai dan sekarang aku sudah memakai softlens demi keamanan. Aku malas menatap mereka, memilih untuk menatap lantai dan mencari kursi kosong, ada kursi kosong di bangku urutan keempat dekat jendela, tempat yang pas.

"Hai, aku baru melihatmu." Ucap salah seorang murid. Aku melihat sejenak ke arahnya, murid laki-laki dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"Uhm, aku baru masuk." Ucapku.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mengikuti MOS?" Tanyanya. Aku rasa dia hanya sedang berbasa-basi.

"Iya, saat itu aku sakit dan tidak bisa pergi." Bohongku.

"Begitu yaa, tapi syukur akhirnya kau sudah bisa masuk ke kelas lagi." Ucapnya.

"Uhm."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rock Lee, salam kenal." Ucapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku untuk berjabat tangan.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ucapku.

Sepertinya aku tidak akan menjabat tangannya. Dia masih orang asing bagiku. Tidak ada respon dariku, dia menarik tangannya dan tersenyum. Berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Sejenak aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kelas, lagi, aku mendapatkan beberapa tatapan yang tidak senang terhadapku. Hari ini baru bagiku dan aku sudah merasa akan mendapat musuh, sangat aneh, aku bahkan belum menyakiti mereka. Aku ingin cepat membaur dan ingin cepat-cepat sibuk dengan tugas atau apapun.

Berselang dua minggu.

"Sakura. cepatlah!" Ucap seorang gadis, dia menungguku untuk pergi ke kantin. Aku tidak tahu jika kami akan bisa sedekat ini, awalnya dia terlihat seperti gadis yang menyebalkan, tatapannya memang membuatku kesal, mungkin seperti, jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Ino Yamanaka. Anak dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang cukup terkenal, dengan produk bermerek yang sama dengan marganya, Yamanaka. Kalian akan menemukan beberapa produk kosmetik dan beberapa produk lainnya di pasaran.

"Apa kau lupa sarapan sampai harus terburu-buru di kantin?" Ucapku. dia merasa tidak sabaran ingin ke kantin.

"Benar sekali, kau ini pandai menebak orang yaa." Ucapnya.

"Gelagatmu sudah ketahuan Ino." Ucapku.

"Cepatlah, nanti kantin akan ramai." Ucapnya, memegang lenganku dan bergegas menariknya.

Ya ampun Ino, kita seperti di kejar hantu jika berlari di koridor seperti ini. sejenak aku melirik ke arah lenganku yang di tariknya. Aku berharap dia seperti Tenten. Aku tidak butuh teman lain jika Ino bisa menjadi ribuan teman bagiku. Kami tiba di kantin dan mengantri cukup panjang.

"Yaah, aku sudah katakan tadi, kita harus cepat." Ucapnya. Dia ngambek padaku.

"Maaf Ino."

"Sudahlah, kita harus menunggu." Ucapnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kami sudah bisa membeli makanan. Ino mengambil cukup banyak makanan, aku rasa dia tidak peduli terlihat seperti cewek rakus dengan status keluarganya yang cukup terpandang. Setelahnya, kami membawa nampan dan mencari kursi kosong.

 **Praaangg...!**

"Ups, maaf tidak sengaja."

Nampan ku jatuh ke lantai. Aku menatap ke arah orang yang sudah sengaja menabrakku, apa dia bodoh? atau idiot? Jalanan di kantin ini begitu luas dan dia sengaja berjalan ke arahku. Tiga orang, tapi hanya yang paling depan berdiri di antara keduanya yang menabrakku tadi. Senior? Mungkin saja, mereka terlihat lebih tua dariku.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Ino. Dia segera menyimpan nampannya dan membantu membersihkan bajuku, kotor, semuanya kotor.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja hanya makananku yang tumpah." Ucapku.

"Hahaha, kau ini, hati-hati kalau di jalan." Ucap Ino.

"Apa noda ini tidak sulit hilang?" Tanyaku, aku harus repot meminta seragam baru.

"Tidak kok, ini noda yang mudah hilang." Ucap Ino.

Aku rasa mereka mulai jengkel terhadap kami, aku dan Ino bahkan tidak menggubris mereka dan sibuk berdua.

"Hei kalian! Apa begini sikap kalian pada senior?" Ucap gadis itu dengan suara lantangnya. Aku bisa melihat sejenak ke arah beberapa murid yang berada di kantin, mereka melihat ke arah kami sejenak, dan berikutnya mereka sibuk masing-masing. Ahk, lagi-lagi aku mendapat tempat seperti ini.

"Apa kau menyimpan baju olahraga di lokermu? Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu." Ucap Ino. Aku rasa Ino juga tidak peduli pada mereka.

"Ada, tapi sebaiknya kau makan dulu, tidak baik menunda makan, setelah ini temani ke aku ke loker mengambil baju." Ucapku.

 **Praaanggg...!**

Aku dan Ino melihat ke arah mereka, ini sungguh keterlaluan, mereka membuang makanan Ino ke lantai begitu saja. Lantai menjadi kotor gara-gara mereka.

"Apa kalian tuli ha! Kenapa mengabaikan kami? Kalian masih junior dan sudah sok hebat di sini." Ucapnya, dengan nada yang lantang, seakan-akan aku dan Ino sedang di latih militer.

"Kami tidak tuli senpai, tapi kalian tidak punya rasa bersalah dengan mengotori lantai di kantin ini, apa kalian tidak sadar, pegawai di sini akan susah payah membersihkan lantai ini gara-gara ulah konyol kalian, ahk yang benar saja, sok hebat, aku rasa senpai-senpailah yang sok hebat." Ucap Ino panjang lebar. Aku melihat ke arah Ino, dia sama sekali tidak punya rasa takut untuk melawan senior-senior ini.

"Apa! Kalian berani menantang kami!" Ucap senior itu, geram.

Aku rasa kita akan mendapat masalah sebentar lagi. Senior yang kesal itu memegang tangan Ino dan mulai menariknya, aku rasa ini tidak boleh di biarkan. Aku berpura-pura jatuh dan sengaja melompat ke arah mereka.

 **Bughht...!**

"Aduh! Sialan! Apa kau sudah gila! Kenapa jatuh ke arah kami!" Ucap kesal mereka. Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi mereka bisa merasakan sakit pada bokong mereka.

"Maaf senpai." Ucapku dan segera berdiri di bantu Ino. Aku rasa Ino sedang mencoba menahan tawanya. Dia mungkin menyadarinya jika aku sengaja.

"Awas kalian! Kami akan memberikan kalian pelajaran yang setimpal!" geram mereka.

Aku dan Ino segera menghilang dari kantin, sebelumnya kami membeli roti sandwich dan minuman dalam kemasan kotak, kami kabur meninggalkan tiga senior itu yang marah-marah, pakaian mereka juga kotor.

"Hahahahaha, ada-ada saja, aku bahkan tidak kepikiran akan membuang diri ke arah mereka." Ucap Ino, dia tertawa keras. Kami tengah berada di atap sekolah, di sini sunyi dan kami bisa berbicara sambil memakan makanan siang kami.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya." Ucapku. Aku benar-benar malas dengan sikap mereka.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan mereka? Aku melihat senior itu sengaja menabrakmu." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka, hei, kita baru tiga minggu bersekolah dan para senior itu sudah menyerangku. Ini aneh bukan?" Ucapku. Aku sudah berusaha membaur dan mencoba untuk tidak mencari masalah, tapi kenapa mereka masih menggangguku?

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan, biarkan saja mereka sibuk sendiri, oh iya, setelah ini kau harus ganti baju." Ucap Ino.

Kami menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama, Ino menemaniku ke loker untuk mengambil pakaian olahraga. Terlihat sedikit aneh hanya aku yang menggunakan pakaian olahraga di kelas.

"Sakura, dimana seragammu?" Tanya Lee, dia juga semakin ingin akrab denganku.

"Ada sedikit kecelakaan kecil di kantin tadi, bajuku jadi kotor." Ucapku.

"Hoo, lain kali hati-hati." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun sangat rapi.

"Sudah sana, kembali ke mejamu." Ucap Ino.

Hal ini sungguh melelahkan, para senior itu sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya padaku, aku rasa mereka benar-benar akan membalasku lagi.

Beberapa jam terlewatkan, pelajaran berakhir, jam pulang di sekolah ini, jam 2 tepat, jika ada ekskul murid-murid lain akan tinggal hingga jam 5 sore, batas sekolah di buka, setelah jam 5 lewat, sekolah ini akan di tutup, tidak boleh ada kegiatan di dalam sekolah setelahnya. Sekitar ada 2 satpam yang akan berjaga di malam hari.

Ino sudah memilih ekskulnya, dia masuk ke dalam ekskul drama, Rock Lee, dia masuk di tim sepak bola, meskipun aku tidak terlalu pusing terhadapnya, dia selalu baik padaku, aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikannya, dia hanya ingin berteman dan aku menerimanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku belum memilih ekskul mana pun, memilih ekskul itu sulit, apa tidak ada ekskul perpustakaan saja, itu tidak mungkin Sakura, di mana kau mendapat ekskul seperti itu di sekolah ini.

Berjalan santai menuju gerbang keluar, seperti saat SMP dulu, aku tidak ingin limosin jemputanku menunggu depan sekolah, mereka harus menungguku jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Berhenti!" Ucap seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati 3 senior yang di kantin tadi, mereka sama sepertiku, memakai pakaian olahraga juga, tentu saja baju mereka juga kotor akibat ulahku.

Aku sedang malas dan ingin pulang cepat, kembali berbalik dan berjalan pulang, aku tidak ingin meladeni mereka.

"Kau! hei kau!" Teriak mereka. Aku rasa mereka berlari ke arahku dan seperti ingin menyerangku.

 **Buaght...!**

Tendang berputar kebelakang memang cukup sakit, aku rasa senior itu tumbang, tendanganku tepat mengarah ke perutnya tadi, aku tidak tega untuk mengenai mukanya, dua senior lainnya terpaku menatap temannya yang langsung terduduk di tanah. Pakaian olahraga membuatku lebih gampang bergerak. Ini balasanku untuk mereka yang sudah menggangguku di kantin tadi.

"Ahk! SAKIT...!" Teriak senior yang terduduk itu, dia memegang perutnya dan berbaring di tanah. Menangis merontah-rontah dan membuat kedua temannya langsung menghampirinya dan terlihat ketakutan dengan keadaan temannya.

Bersyukur jika tidak ada murid yang lewat, aku pulang sedikit telat setelah menemani Ino sebentar. Mereka sepertinya menungguku untuk pulang dan berusaha mencegahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada seniormu! Kau harus di hukum skors!" Ucap salah satu temannya.

"Apa kau gila! Kau menendangnya dengan keras!" Ucap yang satunya lagi, mereka terlihat marah padaku tapi tidak berani menyerangku.

"Maaf senpai, aku hanya membela diri." Ucapku.

"A-apa! Awas saja kau! kami akan melaporkan hal pada kepala sekolah! kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa senpaimu ini, orang tuamu bahkan akan minta ampun pada orang tuanya." Ancam mereka.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mereka.

Melirik ke sana-kemari, okey, aman, tidak ada yang melihat perbuatanku tadi. Aku harap setelah ini, mereka tidak menggangguku lagi.

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seorang murid cowok sedang merekam aksinya tadi, dia tidak sengaja lewat dan mendapati pertengkaran antar murid cewek, senior dan junior, dia bergegas bersembunyi dan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, pikirannya meleset ketika berpikir junior itu akan di siksa, bahkan dengan satu kali tendangan senior itu tumbang dan dua temannya tidak berani melawan murid cewek itu. Dia sampai terkagum-kagum melihat ulang rekamannya tadi, tendangan junior itu sangat kuat, seakan-akan dia sudah sangat terlatih dengan hal itu. Sebuah tersenyum miring terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ini baru menarik." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumogakure**

Di aprtemen mewah, kamar 204, Mebuki sedang bersantai di sofa, dia merasa sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaannya hari ini, Kizashi berjalan dari arah dapur ke arahnya, membawa sebotol wine dan dua gelas kaca.

"Apa kau sudah menelpon Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Belum, sepertinya dia masih tidak ingin di ganggu, bahkan saat aku menghubunginya beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia langsung memutuskan ponselnya." Ucap Kizashi, dia merasa anak semata wayangnya itu sedang malas untuk berbicara dengannya. Meletakkan dua gelas kaca dan sebotol wine itu di atas meja, duduk di sebelah Mebuki dan bersandar.

"Kau harus sering-sering mengunjunginya, dia selalu menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Bahkan membuat kita bangga meskipun tidak berada di sampingnya." Ucap Mebuki. Dia sangat senang dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak manja dan sangat disiplin.

"Ah, aku tahu, dia mungkin marah karena aku sudah sangat jarang bertemu dengannya." Ucap Kizashi. Perlahan merangkul Mebuki dan membuat istrinya itu menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Kizashi. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sini?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Ada hal yang membuatku sulit mendapatkan tanah itu. Aku ingin membuka lahan baru di tanah itu, hanya saja mereka tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Apa kau punya solusi?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Buat saja kecelakaan kecil, seperti koslet yang tiba-tiba, kebakaran besar dan akan membuatmu mudah mendapatkan tanah itu." Ucap Kizashi, dia menyampaikan ide liciknya itu pada Mebuki.

"Ahk, anata, kau benar-benar bisa mendapat ide yang bagus." Ucap Mebuki. Bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menatap wajah suaminya, mau di tatap berapa kali pun, Mebuki tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah suaminya, dia sangat mencintai, orang yang licik namun penyayang ini, bagaikan dua sisi koin, Kizashi memiliki dua sikap bertolak belakang, dia akan terlihat berbeda-beda dalam keadaan tertentu dan tanpa sadar, sikap Kizashi turun pada Sakura, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari watak asli dari putri mereka itu.

Sudah lama mereka tidak berdua seperti ini, kesibukan di tempat kerja yang berbeda tempat dan membuat mereka sering berjauhan. Tidak ada celah lagi di antara mereka, bahkan pakaian yang di kenakan Mebuki sudah menghilang entah kemana, sedang kizashi masih mengenakan kemejanya, hanya bagian bawahnya juga sudah polos. Sofa itu menjadi tepat berbaring Mebuki dan Kizashi yang terus-terusan melakukan hubungan intim dengan istrinya. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut Mebuki, dia bahagia, suaminya masih sempat memberikan kebutuhan seks untuknya.

"Ahh.~ ana-anata...~ ..~ lebih cepat..ahh..~" Desah Mebuki.

Kizashi hanya mengikuti perintah istrinya. Dia terus memaju-mundurkan dirinya di atas istrinya itu, malam ini dia akan memberikan kepuasan untuk istrinya.

"Apa kau ingin memberi adik untuk Sakura...~" Bisik Kizashi.

"Ti... sekaraangg...~ aah anatahh.. ahh..tidak sekarangg...~"

"Ahk, Baiklah."

Kizashi mempercepat kegiatannya ini, dia harus kembali sibuk lagi, mungkin beberapa ronde lagi dia akan berhenti, Kizashi menggendong Mebuki untuk masuk ke kamar. Dia masih sangat merindukan tubuh istrinya itu.

Di lain pihak, Haku menahan napasnya sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia tidak tahu jika tuan besar dan nyonya besarnya akan melakukannya sekarang. Wajahnya merona, dia berada di ruangan lain yang hanya berbatasan dinding dengan ruangan Kizashi dan Mebuki tadi.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti hingga pagi." Ucap Zabusa yang tiba-tiba datang di samping Haku dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Huaaah...! ka ka kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Haku. Mencoba menengakan dirinya yang sudah deg-degan sejak tadi.

"Hmm? Aku pikir kau menyadari keberadaanku." Ucap Zabusa. Berjalan perlahan ke arah Haku hingga membuat rekannya itu mundur perlahan.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya." Ucap Haku, menundukkan wajahnya, saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat merona berada di dekat Zabusa, pergerakkannya terhenti, dia sudah bersandar pada tembok dan Zabusa menahannya dengan kedua tangannya sudah berada di samping kiri dan kanan Haku. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Haku malu-malu. Zabusa tidak berbicara apapun, tapi Haku tahu, mata dengan iris abu-abu masih menatapnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak merindukanku." Ucapnya. Haku segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"A-apa! Jangan bertanya hal konyol seperti itu! kau sudah tahu kalau kita sama-sama sib-hmppp...!" Ucapan Haku terputus, Zabusa sudah sangat merindukan Haku, mungkin dengan ciuman panas akan membuatnya tenang. Haku hanya bisa menerima ciuman yang terkesan terburu-buru dan dalam itu, seperti Zabusa ingin memakannya. Hingga Haku merasa kehabisan oksigen, Zabusa melepaskannya sejenak.

"Haa~ haa..~ kendalikan dirimu." Ucap Haku, dia ngos-ngosan.

"Hmm." Jawab singkat Zabusa dan kembali mencium Haku. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak di ketahui oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi, mereka terus menyembunyikan dan bersikap profesional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wow...~ terima kasih atas reviewnya, ternyata cukup banyak reader yang menyukai fic ini, author jadi semangat untuk melanjutkannya, sudah update yooo...

author akan balas review untuk reader yang bertanya, soalnya author sedikit punya waktu untuk membalas semua review, maafkan author..

maaf, jika LEMONnya sedikit mengganggu, sejak awal author sudah kasih tanda-tanda di atas..., eh, ternyata beberapa reader sadar akan kehadiran seseorang, tapi yang lain nggak sadar yaa,, hehehehe..

Khoerun904 : sebenarnya, jika kamu teliti membacanya, sasuke sudah keluar kok.

Ahk si guest ahk : maaf, itu jadi semacam kebiasaan author, okey nanti di kurangi. =_=" terima kasih atas sarannya.

fava ritsuka: silahkan..~

Laila : Sasuke jadi, apa yaa.. hayooo jadi apa... XD *rahasia* XD

see you next chapter... ^_^


	3. we meet again?

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap kembali isi tasnya, semua sudah beres, dia tidak melupakan apapun untuk hari ini, berjalan santai ke arah ruang makan, Sakura sudah bersiap dan tinggal sarapan, meja yang panjang dengan beberapa kursi, silver dan emas mendominasi ruang makan di rumah Sakura, hanya ada Sakura yang duduk di kursi utama, sarapan sudah tersedia, seorang pelayan menemani Sakura, menuangkan segelas susu untuknya.

"Masih perlu sesuatu nona?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak, cukup ini saja." Ucap Sakura.

Pelayan itu pamit untuk kembali ke dapur dan hanya tinggal Sakura yang berada di ruang makan, sepi, itu adalah hal yang terasa untuk Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, sarapan berakhir, gadis berambut softpink dan sekarang berstatus anak SMA itu sudah masuk ke dalam limosinnya. Seorang sopir dan seorang pengawal mengantar Sakura.

Seperti biasa, limosin itu akan berhenti di tempat sepi dan Sakura akan berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya, harapan Sakura hari ini adalah tidak akan terjadi masalah baru lagi, dia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok seperti kemarin, semua murid melihatnya di kantin. Dia harus bersikap biasa dan mencoba melupakan kejadian kemarin, cukup dengan membalas seniornya saat pulang, dia sudah merasa sangat puas.

Tiba di depan gerbang, berjalan ke arah koridor, suasananya tampak ramai dan bersahabat, keadaan tenang dengan murid-murid yang baru datang, Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Ino menyapanya begitu juga Lee, hanya mereka berdua yang lebih akrab dengan Sakura, sejujurnya beberapa murid yang ada di kelas itu ingin berteman dengan Sakura, murid cantik, pintar dan ramah, hanya saja merasa canggung dan sungkan, berpikir jika Sakura seakan memiliki batasan antara mereka.

"Lee, kau sangat akrab dengan Sakura, apa kau bisa membuat kami berteman dengannya?" bisik beberapa murid laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Rock Lee.

"Heee? Kenapa aku harus membantu kalian, kalian saja yang melakukannya, lagi pula Sakura itu baik dan tidak memilih-milih teman." Ucap Lee.

"Aku merasa sulit mendekatinya." Ucap murid laki-laki lainnya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, saat jam istirahat, cobalah berbicara dengannya." Saran Lee. Teman sebangkunya dan beberapa murid lain menjadi percaya diri untuk menyapa Sakura.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang guru masuk.

"Haruno Sakura" Panggil guru itu .

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan, tidak biasanya ada guru yang tiba-tiba memanggil seorang murid. Ino mengangkat alisnya seakan ingin bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Seluruh murid spontan menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa, bu?" Ucap Sakura dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hmm, ikut ibu sebentar." Ucap guru itu dan membawa Sakura keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lee pada Ino.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu." Ucap Ino. Dia sendiri tidak mengetahui apapun, jika Sakura di panggil gara-gara masalah di kantin, Ino siap membantu Sakura. Sahabatnya itu tidak bersalah dan memang para senior itu yang mencari masalah duluan.

Sakura tengah berjalan di koridor, mengekor guru yang memanggilnya tadi. Mereka tiba di ruang guru, beberapa guru sudah tidak ada di mejanya, mereka mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing, di sana Sakura hanya sendiri seorang murid, guru itu membawa Sakura dekat ke mejanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, sebagai wali kelasmu aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal." Ucap guru itu.

wanita berambut hitam yang bergelombang, pupil mata berwarna merah dan kulitnya yang putih, dia begitu cantik dan masih terlihat muda. Murid-murid memanggilnya ibu Kurenai, dia sangat baik dan ramah, tapi dia tidak akan sungkan untuk menghukum murid yang bermasalah dan nakal. Kurenai sendiri adalah wali kelas Sakura. Sakura masih terdiam dan menunggu wali kelasnya itu berbicara

"Beberapa senior melaporkanmu, mereka mengatakan jika kau memukulnya, bahkan dia tidak masuk sekolah dengan perutnya yang masih sakit." Ucap Kurenai.

"Apa ibu punya bukti?" Tanya Sakura, dia merasa malas dengan hal ini. Mereka duluan yang mencari masalah dan Sakura harus kena getahnya.

"Tidak, ibu tidak punya bukti, mereka hanya melapor, ibu tahu, laporan tanpa bukti hanya akan menjadi laporan palsu, ibu hanya ingin mendengar tanggapanmu." Ucap Kurenai.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan mereka dan tidak punya masalah bu. Seharusnya kemarin aku yang melapor akan sikap mereka yang sengaja menumpahkan makan siangku. Jika ibu ingin bukti, seluruh murid yang ada di kantin itu adalah saksi." Ucap Sakura. Dia akan terus mempertahankan dirinya.

"Aku paham akan hal ini, haa..~ ini bukan hal yang baru di sekolah ini, beberapa murid sering mendapat bullyan dari para senior mereka atau dari seangkatan mereka, ibu percaya padamu Sakura, kau termasuk murid yang pintar dan memiliki sikap yang baik, ibu tidak pernah berpikiran jika ini adalah kesalahanmu." Ucap Kurenai.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku hanya bingung dengan sikap senior-senior itu, aku benar-benar tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, Baiklah, ibu anggap masalah ini hanya laporan palsu, kembalilah ke kelas." Ucap Kurenai.

Sakura pamit sopan pada wali kelasnya itu dan bergegas kembali ke kelas, sebuah senyum miring terukir di wajahnya, dia tidak akan pernah di tuduh bersalah dan semua yang di ucapkan juga benar adanya, meskipun dia menghilangkan pada bagian dirinya sudah menendang perut seniornya.

Berjalan masuk ke kelas, guru yang mengajar hari ini mengijinkan masuk Sakura setelah dia mengucapkan alasan terlambatnya, beberapa murid menatap Sakura dan mereka merasa kepo ingin mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi sampai-sampai Sakura harus di panggil ibu Kurenai yang terkenal dengan hukumannya yang sangat berat.

Pelajaran berakhir, Ino dan Lee langsung menghampiri Sakura. Beberapa murid juga sempat tenang agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan dua orang yang sudah akrab dengannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ibu Kurenai memanggilmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Hanya pelaporan palsu, aku tidak tahu senior itu membuat laporan palsu kalau aku sudah menyakitinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhk, dasar para senior gila itu, jelas-jelas mereka yang cari gara-gara dengan kita kemarin dan sekarang mereka berusaha menjatuhkanmu? Sakura, ini tidak bisa di diamkan, biar aku yang bicara pada ibu Kurenai, aku akan menjadi saksimu." Ucap Ino, berjalan keluar kelas.

"Lee, tahan Ino, jangan biarkan dia ke ruang ibu Kureani." Ucap Sakura.

Lee yang mendengar ucapan Sakura bergegas mengikuti Ino dan menariknya paksa kembali ke ruangan kelas.

"Apa-apaan kau, dasar alis tebal, biarkan aku pergi." Kesal Ino yang di tarik sampai kembali ke sisi meja Sakura.

"Jangan Ino, masalah ini akan semakin rumit jika kau melaporkan senior-senior itu." Ucap Sakura, menggenggam tangan Ino. Menghela napas sejenak, Ino mencoba tenang.

"Ya ampun, Ino kau berat juga untuk di tarik." Ucap Lee.

"Diam kau!"

"Sudah-sudah, terima kasih Lee, untung saja kau menahan Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, tidak masalah. Jadi, apa ini tentang masalah kemarin di kantin? aku juga sempat melihatnya, hanya saja teman-temanku menahanku, mereka berkata jika trio senior itu cukup di takuti di sekolah, merekalah yang memang sumber masalah, jika mereka merasa ada yang lebih menonjol dari mereka, sudah di pastikan murid itu tidak akan tenang di sini." Jelas Lee.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?" Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa hal ini sangat konyol.

"Hahaha, Sakura, kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya, sejujurnya kau sedang jadi trend topik para senior, kau ijin sakit untuk MOS dan mereka sangat penasaran padamu jika mengabsen dan kau tidak hadir, saat kau masuk di sekolah perdana mereka jadi terkagum-kagum padamu, nilai yang sempurna dan orang yang sempurna." Ucap Lee.

"Menjijikan, apa otak mereka hanya di penuhi hal itu, yang benar saja. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka berpikiran seperti itu." Ucap Ino.

"Uhm, jadi seperti itu, mungkin sebaiknya aku pindah sekolah saja, di sini mereka akan menjadi musuhku." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, jangan pindah, kami senang kau ada di sini." Ucap serempak murid laki-laki yang ada di kelas.

"Kau seperti ikon kelas ini." Ucap mereka lagi.

Ino terkejut dan Lee bengong, beberapa murid cowok selain Lee akhirnya berbicara pada Sakura, walaupun ucapan mereka terdengar konyol, beberapa murid cewek tidak senang dengan ucapan mereka, seakan-akan hanya Sakura yang terindah di kelas ini.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, manusia pun tidak ada yang sempurna." Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa akan mengalami kesulitan di sekolah ini dan itu akan berlangsung selama 3 tahun.

Para murid itu terdiam, tapi akhirnya Sakura tidak jadi untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini, dia akan berusaha memperbaiki keadaannya, jika sekolah ini dia mendapat masalah, bagaimana dengan sekolah lain? Sakura merasa dia akan sia-sia pindah jika hasilnya sama, seseorang yang memiliki rasa iri akan sulit di tiadakan, rasa iri itu akan muncul jika seseorang benar-benar tidak menyukai apa yang kau miliki, seperti para senior itu. Sakura mulai berpikir jika sekolah lain memiliki orang-orang seperti itu, dia akan tetap mendapat masalah.

 **.**

Sekolah berakhir, Sakura sudah di jemput dan kini berada di kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau harus kembali berpenampilan seperti saat SMP agar tidak menarik perhatian mereka, tapi jika ibu tahu, dia akan ngomel-ngomel lagi padaku. Ini benar-benar rumit! Tujuanku saja masih sangat jauh dan sekarang masalah baru muncul lagi. Ini sungguh menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura, dia harus lebih kuat lagi untuk bertahan.

Segera mengganti seragamnya, memakai pakaian kasual dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi, model ekor kuda. Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang tv, mungkin dengan menonton siaran berita akan membuatnya sedikit bersantai.

 _ **Berita internasional.** _

**_Telah terjadi kebakaran besar di kota Kumogakure, tepatnya di jalan Kinkaku, beberapa rumah habis di lalap api dan tidak ada yang tersisa, mereka tidak sempat mengamankan barang pribadi mereka, kejadian ini terjadi saat para warga tengah tertidur lelap. Kabar terakhir 4 orang sudah meninggal dalam kejadian ini, beberapa lainnya luka kritis..._**

Sakura terdiam, itu adalah jalan di mana terdapat jajanan khas di kota Kumogakure saat Sakura berlibur di sana. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang terekam di penyampaian TKP di berita tadi, seorang wanita yang sangat di hapal Sakura, ibunya. Lagi, Sakura sudah memikirkan jika hal ini adalah campur tangan orang tuanya, dia merasa sangat kesal, beberapa orang terluka dan bahkan ada yang meninggal hanya demi sesuatu yang ingin di dapatkan ibunya.

"Panggil semua orang yang bertugas hari ini." Ucap Sakura pada seorang anak buah orang tuanya.

Di dojo.

Semua orang yang sedang bertugas di kumpul Sakura di dalam dojo pribadi miliknya, mereka terdiam dan tidak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa benar ibu yang terlibat dalam musibah kebakaran di Kumo?" Tanya Sakura dan satu pun tidak ada yang menjawab.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah menghajar seluruh anak buah orang tuanya yang bertugas di rumah, sampai minta ampun. Beberapa ada yang memilih bersembunyi, mereka sudah sangat hapal pada nona muda mereka, jika marah, dia akan mengumpulkan orang-orang dan memukulnya. Menurut mereka, nona muda mereka sudah sangat kuat seiring bertambah usianya. Mereka mulai tidak sanggup melawannya.

"Apa hanya segitu kekuatan kalian ha! Bahkan kalian tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku! Kalian di bayar berapa hingga tega membuat beberapa orang tersiksa akan hal ini." Ucap kesal Sakura.

"Maaf nona, semua itu rencana nyonya besar, kami tidak bisa ikut campur." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang akhirnya mengaku.

"Aarghhhttt...!" teriak kesal Sakura dan segera pergi dari situ, dia benar-benar muak, wajah dan lengannya penuh luka. Semua tidak terasa baginya, hanya ada luka dendam yang semakin melebar di hatinya, dia ingin segera menghentikan kedua orang tuanya untuk melakukan hal selicik ini.

 **.**

Suasana di rumah membuat Sakura tidak bisa tenang, dia memilih untuk keluar dan melarang satu pun untuk mengawalnya, berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, sangat ramai dengan kegiatan orang pulang dari kantor di sore hari. Di wajahnya ada beberapa plester dan keningnya sedikit bengkak. Semakin dia mencoba mencapai tujuannya, orang tuanya sudah jauh bertindak, jika Sakura melarang, mereka hanya mendengarkannya seperti angin lalu.

 **Bughhtt...**

"Ah, Maaf." Ucap Sakura, tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hn, kau baik-baik?" Ucap seseorang,

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan mendapati seorang pemuda, tinggi dan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke belakang. Seragamnya tidak begitu asing bagi Sakura, seragam sekolah khusus murid laki-laki.

"Ini kebetulan sekali sekali, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Siapa? Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Sakura, dia lupa dengan pemuda ini.

"Apa kacamata yang terjatuh di Kumogakure sudah kau lupakan?" Tanya Pemuda itu.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, pemuda ini yang menolongnya saat di Kumogakure, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan baik, wajah datar dan sulit untuk di tebak.

"Oh, kau, aku sudah mengingatnya, maaf, aku tidak melihat wajahmu saat itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa sekarang kau beralih memakai softlens dari pada kacamata? Apa itu warna mata aslimu atau warna softlens?" Ucap pemuda itu, sengaja memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat mata Sakura, sontak, gadis bermata hijau zambrut untuk mundur menjauh, pemuda itu terlalu dekat dengannya.

"I-ini warna mata asliku! Dan jangan terlalu dekat." Ucap Sakura, pemuda ini membuat suasana hatinya memburuk dan bertambah gugup. "Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Tambah Sakura, dia ingin segera pergi.

"Tunggu dulu." Pemuda itu mencegah Sakura untuk pergi.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin minta imbalan dari hasil menolongku, sebutkan berapa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap Sakura, dia semakin tidak senang untuk berlama-lama dengan pemuda ini.

"Haa, kau sombong sekali, aku tidak menginginkan imbalan apapun, hanya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, kenapa saat aku bertemu denganmu wajahmu selalu saja lebam dan luka?" Ucap Pemuda itu.

"I-ini bukan urusanmu."

Seakan seperti dejavu, tapi sepertinya ini bukan sebuah dejavu, Sakura pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini jauh sebelum di Kumogakure.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Uhm, tentu, aku melihatmu menjatuhkan pencopet itu." Ucap pemuda itu, tatapan datar, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa membaca raut wajah itu.

Sakura terkejut, mereka sudah bertemu sebelumnya, dia tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun tentang lukanya atau pun dirinya.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Sakura lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak ingin menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

"Iya, aku tahu, kau akan selalu kabur seperti ini, menyembunyikan semua tentang dirimu, tidak masalah, aku tidak terlalu ingin mengetahui semuanya." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Lalu, mau apa kau?" Ucap Sakura, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mulai kesal.

"Berkenalan, kita belum berkenalan." Ucap pemuda itu santai.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, apa kau sudah puas? boleh aku pergi?" Ucap Sakura, dia semakin malas dengan keadaan ini.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika kita bertemu lagi apa boleh aku mengajakmu pergi?" Ucapnya.

Sakura sudah mengambil langkah seribu menjauh. "Mimpi saja kau! aku tidak akan mengikuti kata-katamu, selamat tinggal bodoh!" Teriak Sakura, dia sudah kabur dan berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi pemuda itu.

 _Gadis yang unik. Kami akan bertemu lagi, tunggu saja._

Ucap pria itu dalam hati, dia merasa sangat tertarik dengan gadis yang sudah di temuinya beberapa kali, membuatnya bingung dengan penampilannya yang kadang terluka dan soal pria yang bersama gadis itu saat di Kumo, dia masih penasaran akan pria yang wajahnya cukup menyebalkan bagi penglihatan Sasuke.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

Aku berhenti, rasanya cukup lelah, seperti sedang di kejar-kejar anjing gila, benar, orang itu gila, dia bahkan terlihat santai, aku sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang baru mengenalku dan sibuk bertanya akan hal pribadiku, ini sungguh mengganggu.

" _Aku rasa kita akan bertemu lagi."_

Aku mengingat ucapan pemuda itu, orang macam apa dia, bahkan ucapannya menjadi nyata, kami kembali bertemu, meskipun dia sangat ramah dan baik, tetap saja aku tidak suka. Kembali berjalan santai, aku ingin menenangkan diriku dan malah bertemu orang aneh itu, dia tidak perlu tahu apapun tentang diriku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

"Sakura...! ada apa dengan wajahmu!" Nada suara Ino membuat kupingku sakit. Luka kemarin belum sembuh dan aku lupa harus ke sekolah.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu? Apa ada yang memukulmu?" Ucap Lee.

Mereka akan semakin khawatir jika tidak ku hentikan, beberapa murid lain juga menatapku, aku rasa ada yang terlihat senang dengan wajahku, tapi apa yang mereka pikirankan salah sangka.

"Apa para senior itu yang memukulmu?" Ucap ino, dia seakan bersiap lari dari ruangan kelas ini.

"Tidak Ino, aku hanya terjatuh kemarin, sungguh, ini bukan luka pukulan." Ucapku, aku harus mencegatnya.

Aku harus meyakinkan mereka berkali-kali jika ini bukan salah para senior itu, aku tahu apa yang tengah Ino pikirkan, dia akan membalas para senior itu, tapi aku harap Ino tidak melakukannya, masalah akan semakin besar. Aku meminta Lee untuk mengawasi Ino agar dia tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Bel sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama di mulai. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku rasa.

Beberapa jam berlalu, pelajaran berakhir, jam istirahat dan aku tidak melihat Ino, ya ampun, ke mana anak itu, aku meminta Lee untuk membantuku mencari Ino. Tepat apa yang tengah aku pikirkan, Ino adalah tipe yang susah di atur, dia menghadang para senior yang mencari masalah denganku, salah satu yang ku tendang sudah masuk sekolah, mereka sudah mengatakan dengan jelas pada Ino jika bukan mereka pelakunya, saat aku dan Lee datang menahan Ino, mereka sedikit ketakutan melihat ke arahku.

"Kami sudah katakan jika bukan kami pelakunya!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu dengan luka di wajah temanmu!" Ucap yang lainnya.

"Mana ada maling yang mengaku!" Ucap Ino.

"Ino, sudah, bukan mereka pelukannya, hentikan ini." Ucapku.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu jika teman kalian ini seperti seorang tukang pukul? Dia bahkan berani menendang seniornya sendiri." Ucap Senior yang sudah ku tendang saat itu.

"A-apa? Jangan bicara apapun lagi, kalian hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menuduh Sakura." Ucap Ino, dia semakin kesal.

"Tenanglah." Ucapku. Aku harus segera membawa Ino pergi dari sini.

"Sakura, mereka harus di beri pelajaran agar tidak menindas junior." Ucap Ino.

"Cukup Ino! Ayo kita pergi." Ucapku, Aku menarik paksa Ino meskipun dia terlihat menahan dirinya. Aku bisa melihat dia menghela napas kasar. Lee mengikuti kami. Aku bersyukur masih ada Lee yang bisa membantuku.

 **.**

Kami tengah berada di kantin. Walaupun Ino sedang tidak mood untuk makan, aku memesankan beberapa makanan untuknya. Lee masih bersama kami.

"Tenanglah Ino, yang ku katakan ini benar, mereka tidak melakukan apapun padaku, jika kau melukai mereka, kau akan mendapat hukuman dari ibu kurenai." Ucapku.

"Benar, lagi pula ibu Kurenai itu lebih kejam." Ucap Lee.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak suka jika hal ini terjadi padamu, apa mereka pikir jika senior yang akan berkuasa." Ucap Ino. Dia merasa tidak senang akan sikap senior-senior itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus menjaga diri, jika ada senior yang melakukan hal menyimpang pada kita, kita harus segera melaporkannya. Bagaimana?" Ucapku.

"Ya-ya, aku setuju padamu Sakura." Ucap Lee.

"Berisik, kau tidak mengeluarkan pendapat apapun dan hanya ikut saja ucapan Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Hahaha, pokoknya harus damai saja. Perjalanan di sekolah ini masih panjang, masih ada 3 tahun yang mesti kita lalui." Ucap Lee.

Iya, seperti ini yang aku inginkan, tenang dan tidak perlu masalah yang terjadi di sekolah, Ino sudah menenangkan dirinya dan mulai ikut makan bersama, aku rasa dia juga sudah lapar. Kami istirahat bersama dan akan sesekali bercerita. Hanya mereka yang mungkin bertahan denganku, aku harap itu, aku sedikit merindukan Tenten. Apa dia sibuk hingga lupa menghubungiku? Mungkin saja, aku ingin dia menghubungiku.

Jam istirahat berakhir dan jam pelajaran berikutnya di mulai, hari ini pengumpulan pekerjaan rumah dan aku harus membantu guru yang mengajar hari ini membawa beberapa buku ke meja, padahal ada banyak murid di kelas, kenapa harus aku?

"Terima kasih Sakura, kembalilah ke kelasmu." Ucap guru itu, dia hanya meminta mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah dan jam pelajarannya di isi dengan mengerjakan soal-soal di buku latihan.

Guru tadi sedikit kurang sehat katanya, makanya dia meminta untuk mengerjakan soal. Keluar ruangan guru, berjalan santai kembali ke kelas, aku sudah mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berinya dan tidak perlu buru-buru kembali.

"Hei, junior!" Teriak seseorang.

Eh? Di jam pelajaran kenapa ada murid yang masih berkeliaran? Uhm, mungkin dia dari toilet dan memanggilku 'junior'. Berbalik dan mendapati seorang murid laki-laki, rambut coklat dan pupil mata yang tajam, gigi taringnya cukup mencolok.

"Wah, benar, ternyata kau, kebetulan sekali." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku tidak mengenalnya, jika dia memanggilku 'junior', senior kelas 2 atau 3? Senior lagi? Ada apa dengan sekolah ini, kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan mereka.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanyaku.

"Jika seperti ini kau tidak terlihat meyakinkan, tapi menurutku kau hanya mencoba menyembunyikan kemampuanmu." Ucap senior itu.

"Kemampuan apa? Maaf senpai, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Ucapku, bicaranya semakin ngaur dan membuatku sedikit malas.

"Aku mohon, bergabunglah dengan ekskul karate, kau sepertinya sudah terlatih sejak kecil, bahkan tendanganmu cukup kuat, aku yakin jika kau bergabung, ekskul karate akan semakin ramai." Ucap senior itu.

A-apa? Ekskul karate? Ini tidak mungkin, aku sudah menghindar dari ekskul yang menggunakan fisik, aku ingin terlihat seperti murid kutu buku.

"Aku tidak bisa, lagi pula aku lebih suka membaca dari pada olahraga seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Kau ini sangat merendah yaa, mau ku perlihatkan sesuatu?" Ucapnya.

Aku merasa sedikit penasaran, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah rekaman, mataku melebar, dia merekam kejadian saat aku menendang seorang senior, aku dalam masalah besar, jika video itu tersebar luaskan di sekolah, mereka akan memandangku sebagai junior yang menentang senior, bahkan tendanganku tidak main-main, kenapa senior ini bisa mendapatkan rekaman itu. Ibu Kurenai akan mendapat bukti kuat untuk menghukumku, ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"A-apa ini? mungkin senpai salah orang, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Hahaha, kau ini, lagi-lagi merendah, hanya kau murid berambut softpink di sekolah ini, sudahlah, jangan menyembunyikannya lagi, kau itu murid yang hebat, ayolah bergabung dengan ekskul karate." Ucapnya, dia sedang membujukku dengan menggunakan rekaman itu.

"Apa rekamannya hanya itu? apa senpai menyebar luaskan rekaman itu?" Tanyaku hati-hati, tenang Sakura, kau bisa mengendalikan situasi ini.

"Ah, yang benar saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, jika ekskul lain melihatmu, mereka akan merekrutmu juga." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung jika rekaman itu di hapus, setuju?" Ucapku. Tidak ada pilihan lain, bisa saja dia memerasku dengan rekaman itu.

"Tentu, asal kau bergabung." Ucapnya, dia terlihat senang. "Kau bahkan bisa menghampusnya sendiri." Ucapnya lagi dan memberikan ponselnya kepadaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, murid kelas 2, salam kenal." Lanjutnya, dia memperkenalkan diri sedangkan aku menghapus rekaman itu.

"Haruno Sakura, kelas 1, salam kenal senpai, tapi maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergabung." Ucapku, mengembalikan ponselnya dan langsung kabur begitu saja. Ini sebuah bencana jika aku masuk ekskul karate. Tidak, tidak, aku akan menyembunyikan semua hal ini.

"Sakura...! jangan lari..!" Aku mendengar teriakan senior tadi.

Apa? Kenapa dia mengejarku! Aku pikir semua akan selesai dengan rekaman itu terhapus. Aku harus bersembunyi darinya, memilih masuk ke toilet dan menunggunya hingga dia pergi.

"Sial, anak itu cepat juga larinya, kemana tadi yaa?"

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet. Beberapa detik berlalu senior itu kembali berlari menjauh dari toilet, aku harus bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini dan lari ke kelas. Bersyukur aku tiba di kelas, mencoba santai dan tenang, dia tidak akan masuk ke kelas, aku tidak mengucapkan kelas 1 apa, aku hanya mengucapkan kelas 1, dia tidak akan menemukanku dan rekaman itu sudah ku hapus. Aku rasa ada masalah baru lagi yang akan muncul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berpikir jika senior itu akan berhenti. Ahk! Dia sangat mengganggu, aku bahkan bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja di beberapa tempat, kantin, saat baru masuk ke gerbang, koridor, ruang guru, lapangan dan di depan toilet, ucapannya sama yang selalu di ucapkannya jika menemukanku.

"Sakura! Bergabunglah." Ucapnya, dia akan mengucapkan hal itu terus menerus hingga aku bosan mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan!" Jawaban sama yang sudah ku ucapkan berulang kali.

 **.**

Hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku harap tidak bertemu selama-lamanya.

"Ada apa dengan senpai itu? dia mengikutimu sepanjang hari di sekolah beberapa hari ini." Ucap Ino saat kami sedang beristirahat di kantin, Lee tidak bersama kami, dia tengah di ajak untuk bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

"Kiba senpai itu sungguh keterlaluan, aku sudah katakan padanya jika tidak ingin bergabung dengan ekskul karate." Ucapku.

"Apa ekskul karate? Sakura, aku mendukung senpai yang bernama Kiba itu, kau harus masuk di sana, siapa tahu saja mereka akan mengajari cara melindungi diri, kau bahkan suka terluka dengan mudah." Ucap Ino.

Aku tidak tahu jika ucapanku ini akan berbalik menyerangku, bahkan Ino mendukung senior itu, aku semakin tersudutkan. Luka-luka itu bukan ku dapat dengan sengaja.

"Tidak bisa Ino, aku lebih suka membaca, aku harus masuk ekskul perpustakaan." Ucapku.

"Jangan mimpi, tidak ada ekskul perpusatakaan Sakura, yang ada penjaga perpustakaan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi penjaga perpustakaan saja." Ucapku.

"Buku-buku tidak akan melindungi dirimu, kau haru masuk ekskul karate." Ucap Ino.

Ini semakin kacau, aku harus tenang, tidak ada jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, Ino bahkan bersemangat untuk mendukungku, untung saja senior itu tidak ada, jika dia mendengar ucapan Ino, bisa saja dia sudah menyeretku ke ruangannya. Menghela napas sejenak, aku tidak boleh menjadi murid yang mencolok di sekolah.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ikut menyarankan saja, tapi semuanya terserah kau." Ucap Ino.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka karate, aku hanya suka membaca." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu, itulah yang membuat nilaimu selalu bagus." Ucap Ino.

Merasa sedikit lega, Ino tidak memaksaku, dia membiarkanku mengambil keputusan sendiri. Aku harap tidak bertemu senior itu lagi.

 **.**

Pelajaran hari ini berakhir dan beli sudah berbunyi, merapikan buku-bukuku dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di tas.

"Para gadis, aku duluan yaa." Ucap Lee. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, Ino menggerakkan tangannya seakan mengusir Lee.

Berjalan keluar kelas bersama Ino, hari ini terasa damai, senior itu tidak ada dan tidak mengejarku lagi, mungkin dia sudah menyerah, baguslah.

"Sakura! aku menantangmu!" teriakkan lantang dari Kiba senpai.

Hee...! kenapa Kiba senpai ini tiba-tiba berada di depan gerbang, dia bahkan menghadangku dan Ino, beberapa murid yang akan keluar gerbang terdiam dan memandang ke arah kami.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang jika tidak menerima tantanganku." Ucapnya lagi.

Melirik ke arah Ino, dia hanya mencoba menahan tawanya, aku sendiri sudah kebingungan harus berbuat apa, melawannya? Tidak mungkin, di sini ada Ino bahkan murid yang lain, kenapa mereka tidak kembali berjalan.

"A-aku mau pulang." Ucapku. Berjalan ke arahnya, berpikir untuk melewatinya saja, kaki kanannya naik, kuda-kuda untuk menendang dan aku refleks mundur. Tidak! apa yang kau lakukan Sakura, kau seharusnya membiarkan kakinya itu mengenai dirimu. Melihat ke arah senpai itu dan dia tersenyum, aku rasa dia sadar akan refleks ku tadi. Berbalik ke arah Ino, dia terdiam.

Terasa seperti ada angin dingin yang berhembus, bahkan terasa berat saat menelan ludah, ini rumit, aku tidak ingin mereka tahu aku yang sebenarnya.

"Hei Kiba! Kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu! Kembali sekarang juga!" teriak seorang guru.

Aku melihat ke arah senpai itu dan dia langsung kabur begitu saja ketika seorang guru berlari ke arahnya dan membawa sapu halaman sekolah. aku tertolong, demi tuhan, ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino. Aku rasa dia tidak melihat apa yang ku lakukan, dia berada di belakangku dengan posisi yang tidak akan melihat refleksku tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, senpai itu sungguh keterlaluan, dia bahkan ingin menendangku." Ucapku.

"Hahahaha, kau tahu, dia sangat lucu, dia bahkan sampai menghadangmu untuk melawannya, apa dia sudah gila, mungkin dia butuh hukuman agar dia sadar mau melawan juniornya." Ucap Ino.

"Kau benar, dia sudah gila. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucapku.

Kami kembali berjalan keluar, murid-murid yang lain sudah kembali berjalan pulang. Terima kasih pak guru yang sudah mengejar Kiba senpai, akhirnya aku bisa lolosnya. Ino akan di jemput, aku akan pulang setelah dari toko buku, aku butuh beberapa buku baru lagi, berjalan ke arah dimana jemputanku menunggu, aku ingin mereka mengantarku ke toko buku, cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Mereka berhenti di tempat yang tidak begitu ramai, aku turun di sana dan harus berjalan lagi, tapi tidak terlalu jauh, cukup dekat. Tiba di sebuah toko buku, di sini cukup lengkap aku hanya mencari beberapa buku yang harus ku pelajari lagi, buku-buku di sekolah hanya berisikan soal dan sangat kurang untuk penjelasan, meskipun di terangkan oleh guru, cara mereka terlalu rumit dan membuatku sedikit sulit memahami maksud mereka.

Berakhir pada kasir, aku membeli 5 buku yang cukup tebal, ini berat juga, aku harus bisa membawa mereka semua, setelah membayar dan berjalan keluar. Tidak terasa sudah jam 5 sore, aku harus bergegas pulang, aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Berjalan keluar toko buku, beberapa langkah dan aku berhenti sejenak. Apa ini sebuah takdir? lagi, aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama U..U..U...Uchiha ah, aku ingat Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut aneh dan tatapannya seperti tembok putih yang datar. Dia berjalan dengan beberapa murid laki-laki lainnya dengan seragam yang sama. Seragam sekolah khusus murid laki-laki. Memangnya apa bagusnya sekolah yang isinya semua murid laki-laki. Apa mungkin, tidak Sakura, jangan berpikir jika mereka seperti Haku dan Zabusa, hahahha ini konyol, aku terlalu banyak berpikir hal yang tidak jelas, mencoba tenang dan kembali berjalan, aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

Beberapa langkah lagi dan kami berpapasan, aku merasa sedikit ada yang aneh, dia dan teman-temannya sudah melewatiku, dia bahkan tidak menyapaku atau menggangguku seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya dan mengabaikanku. Apa peduliku, baguslah jika dia tidak menggangguku lagi. Ayo cepat pulang, buku-buku terlalu berat.

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap salah seorang teman Sasuke, Sasuke berhenti dan menatap sejenak ke belakang, gadis itu sudah sangat jauh. Dia sudah mengabaikan Sakura.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke. Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Hei-hei, apa kau lihat gadis tadi yang kita lewati?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang membawa kantong besar dan berambut softpink tadi."

"Oh iya, aku melihatnya."

"Dia cukup cantik yaa."

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini, semua gadis di katakan cantik."

"Tidak, yang ini berbeda, dia sangat cantik, kalian tidak melihatnya lebih jelas saat berpapasan tadi."

"Seragamnya dari SMA yang terkenal dengan nilai tertinggi di Konoha, sepertinya dia gadis yang pintar."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, hari sudah semakin sore, jika sudah malam kalian akan kena razia." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat datar dan berjalan lebih dulu dari pada teman-temannya. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha, Sasuke, kau ini seperti kakek-kakek yang menggerutu."

Mereka mempercepat jalan mereka untuk segera pulang.

Setelah melewati perempatan, Sasuke berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang berbeda jalur, Sasuke akan jalan sendirian dan tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas dengan pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi, sebuah pos penjagaan di samping pagarnya. Pagar itu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk.

Beberapa kendaraan mewah, dari motor hingga mobil, Sasuke masih tidak kepikiran akan membawa salah satu dari kendaraan itu ke sekolah, dia sudah cukup dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Seorang pria, Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Beliau memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar, namun tugas utamanya menjadi kepala kepolisian di Konoha membuatnya tidak bisa mengurus semua perusahaannya, Fugaku hanya mengandalkan beberapa keponakannya untuk bisa mengurus perusahaan miliknya. Sedikit berharap pada anak tertuanya, namun anaknya itu memilih jalan lain yang membuat Fugaku pusing untuk menegur anak tertuanya berkali-kali.

"Ayah sudah kembali?" Ucap Sasuke, berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Fugaku yang sepertinya baru juga tiba di rumah.

"Uhm, aku akan pergi lagi nanti malam, tapi aku memilih untuk istirahat sejenak di rumah." Ucap Fugaku. Berjalan ke sofa dan mencoba bersantai. Pekerjaannya sebagai kepala kepolisian membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan santai, terlalu banyak kasus kriminal di Konoha yang harus di tegakannya.

"Ibu, dimana?" Tanya Sasuke, dia hanya berdiri di samping sofa.

"Dia pergi bersama Izuna." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kak Izuna? Dia sudah kembali ke Konoha?" Ucap Sasuke.

Uchiha Izuna, Sasuke dan Izuna kadang di anggap saudara kembar, wajahnya mereka mirip dan bahkan membuat keluarga Uchiha ini bingung untuk membedakan mereka, namun Izuna jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke, umurnya sama dengan Itachi. Izuna sengaja membuat style rambutnya berbeda agar mereka bisa di bedakan. Kedua orang tua Izuna sudah meninggalkan saat dia berumur 17 tahun, dengan kasus kecelakaan yang sedikit mengganjal dan berakhir dengan di tutup begitu saja, Fugaku masih merasa aneh dengan kematian kakak tertuanya itu. Izuna, dia anak satu-satunya, Fugaku mengasuhnya dan menjadi Izuna seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ah, dia kembali ke konoha untuk mengambil perusahaan mobil, dia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya." Ucap Fugaku.

"Uhm, baguslah, apa dia akan tinggal di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hal itu terserah Izuna, dia bebas memilih tinggal di sini atau tinggal di apartemennya." Ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Langkahnya terhenti saat Fugaku kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu itu? Dia bahkan tidak mengabariku dimana dia sekarang." Ucap Fugaku, wajahnya tidak senang jika ingin membahas Itachi.

"Dia sekarang berada di Iwagakure dan akan kembali ke Konoha dua minggu lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Anak itu, selalu saja membangkang, kapan dia ingin berhenti bermain-main dan segera mendaftar sekolah kepolisian atau tidak uruslah salah satu perusahaan, anak orang lain lebih berguna dari anak sendiri." Ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia juga bingung harus melakukan apa agar kakaknya itu mau mendengar ucapannya, Itachi sudah memilih jalur kehidupannya sendiri, menjadi seorang aktor dan mulai dengan pekerjaan baru sebagai model sudah menjadi mimpinya sejak dulu, bahkan impiannya itu di tentang Fugaku, namun Itachi yang keras kepala memilih menjalaninya dan tidak akan pernah mendengar ucapan ayahnya sendiri. Uchiha Mikoto, Ibunya Sasuke, dia hanya santai untuk masalah masa depan anak-anaknya, ibu ini memilih mendukung apapun keputusan anak-anaknya, namun tetap dalam pengawasannya, Itachi akan selalu bertemu dengan ibunya dan meminta semua keputusan dari ibunya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana persiapanmu, Sasuke? Jangan seperti kakakmu yang tidak berguna itu." Ucap Fugaku, menatap serius ke anak bungsunya.

"Seperti sejak awal ayah, aku akan tetap dengan pilihanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang sudah kau rencanakan, setidaknya kau lebih berguna, urus saja sekolahmu dengan baik dan tidak usah berurusan dengan kakakmu lagi. Aku mendengar kalian bertemu di Kumo."

"Hn, dia mengajakku liburan."

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih selalu mencari Itachi, nanti kau akan tertular." Ucap Fugaku dan beranjak dari sofa, memilih untuk berjalan ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

Sasuke belum pergi dari ruangan tamu. Setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi, dia tidak bisa menjaga jarak dengan kakaknya sendiri, mau bagaimana pun sikap Itachi, Sasuke masih sangat menghargai Itachi sebagai kakaknya. Meskipun tidak suka dengan tingkah Itachi, Sasuke merasa Itachilah orang yang paling bisa mengerti keadaannya. Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke berharap kakaknya itu segera mengakhiri kehidupannya sebagai aktor dan mau mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Semoga saja.

Berjalan ke arah kamarnya, Sasuke juga ingin beristirahat. Masuk ke kamar dan membuang dirinya di kasur, mengingat kembali hal yang sudah terjadi di jalan, Sasuke sengaja tidak menegur Sakura, teman-temannya bisa bertanya banyak hal jika mereka tahu Sasuke mengenal gadis itu.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Gumam Sasuke.

"Oh jadi itu nama pacarmu." Ucap Itachi yang sedang menatap Sasuke dari atasnya

"Arghhtt...!" teriak Sasuke.

 **Bughhtt..!**

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan jidatnya terbentur dengan jidat Itachi.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, jidatmu sekeras batu." Ucap Itachi sambil mengosok-gosok jidatnya

"Jidatmu yang sekeras batu." Kesal Sasuke yang juga sama-sama menggosok-gosok jidatnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling memegang jidat masing-masing dan kemudian menutup mulut untuk saling menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumah? Aku pikir kau berada di Iwakagure." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mereka menundanya, aktris pendampingku sedang sakit dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit, makanya aku langsung pulang, tapi si tua bangka itu ada di rumah, makanya aku bersembunyi di kamarmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Dasar Aniki baka."

"Hey, jaga mulut, aku ini seorang aktor berbakat dan terkenal."

"Dasar aneh."

"Jadi, siapa Haruno Sakura itu?" Ucap Itachi, dia mempunyai topik yang bagus untuk mengganggu Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau terlihat senang saat mengucapkan namanya, apa dia cantik? namanya seperti bunga Sakura, aku jamin dia sangat cantik sampai membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Itachi, dia merasa sedikit senang jika ada gadis yang mendekati adiknya. Dia pikir adiknya sudah melenceng, bahkan dia sangat terkejut saat tahu adik bungsunya itu masuk ke sekolah yang hanya isinya murid-murid cowok.

"Berisik, kembali ke kamarmu."

"Jangan seperti itu, apa kau tidak merindukan kakakmu ini?"

"Tidak sama sekali, bahkan jika kau tidak pulang akan lebih baik."

"Dasar kau-"

"-Dengan begitu ayah tidak akan memarahi dan memukulmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia berhenti membuka kancing seragamnya terdiam.

Itachi tersenyum, dia sangat memahami adiknya ini, dia tahu jika Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya di pukul atau pun di marahi ayahnya.

"Tenanglah, tua bangka itu biar aku yang berurusan dengannya, kau jalani saja apa yang sudah kau rencanakan." Ucap Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala adiknya itu dan berjalan keluar, dia akan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan ikut makan malam, jadi panggil saja jika sudah siap yaa." Ucap Itachi sebelum benar-benar keluar.

Sasuke menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup, tatapannya sedikit sedih, waktu yang di habiskan bersama kakaknya tidak membuat Sasuke bisa memahami Itachi dengan baik, Itachi masih sangat jauh dari jangkuan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah jam 7 malam, para pelayan di rumah Uchiha mulai menata alat makan dan beberapa menu makan malam untuk hari ini di meja yang panjang. Pelayan yang lainnya akan memanggil majikan mereka untuk makan malam. Mikoto dan Izuna yang baru tiba memilih untuk segera ke meja makan, mereka sengaja tidak makan di luar agar bisa makan bersama, Fugaku kadang akan mengirim pesan untuk istrinya jika dia berada di rumah.

Fugaku sudah duduk di kursinya, Mikoto dan Izuna juga sudah berada di meja makan.

"Kalian jalan seharian, apa kau tidak membiarkan Izuna beristirahat sejenak setelah dia kembali?" Ucap Fugaku pada Mikoto.

"Izuna sudah janji padaku akan pergi bersama saat dia kembali." Ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum, dia tahu suaminya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Izuna.

"Aku tidak masalah paman, ini sudah janjiku pada bibi." Ucap Izuna.

"Benarkan, kami memang sudah janjian." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan kalah jika berdebat denganmu." Ucap Fugaku dan di balas tawa pelan dari Mikoto. "Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku saat mendapati meja Sasuke yang masih kosong.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Sasuke.

Fugaku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya yang tadinya sedang senang menjadi datar dan sedikit kesal. Sasuke datang bersama Itachi.

"Itachi, kau sudah kembali, ibu pikir kau akan kembali dua minggu lagi." Ucap Mikoto, beranjak dari meja makannya dan menghampiri anak tertuanya itu.

"Temanku sedang sakit dan mereka menunda kegiatanku di sana." Ucap Itachi.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dan fokus untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Dia sedang malas meladeni anak kurang ajar itu. Mikoto mengajak Itachi untuk duduk di sebelahnya, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Izuna.

"Apa kabarmu kak Izuna? lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau sekarang sudah masuk SMA yaa." Ucap Izuna.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

Izuna dan Sasuke sedikit berbincang saat makan, Fugaku memilih diam, Mikoto sibuk menasehati Itachi untuk makan lebih banyak. Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah ayahnya, Sasuke tahu ayahnya sangat tidak senang jika Itachi ada.

 **Braak...!**

"Maaf, aku duluan, aku harus kembali ke kantor." Ucap Fugaku.

Dia meletakkan sendok dan garfunya dengan kasar, Mikoto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika suaminya sedang dalam situasi seperti ini, Mikoto memilih diam, Itachi santai menyantap makanannya dan seakan tidak peduli jika ayahnya sedang marah besar. Suasana hening sejenak saat Fugaku bergegas meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kalian makanlah yang banyak." Ucap Mikoto, memecah keheningan dan membuat tiga anak penurut itu mengikuti ucapan Mikoto. Mereka sangat menurut pada Mikoto.

"Maaf ibu, aku hanya membuat suasana di rumah menjadi kacau." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar, asal kau harus tahu batasanmu dan jangan pernah melakukan hal yang menyimpang di masyarakat, ingat, ayahmu akan selalu mengawasimu." Ucap Mikoto.

Itachi tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Izuna sudah lama memahami situasi di keluarga ini, dia pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia hanya seperti orang yang menumpang. Izuna juga sangat menghargai Itachi, jika Itachi ingin, semua perusahaan bisa di kelolahnya dengan mudah, tapi dia meninggalkan semuanya dan sudah mengatakan pada Izuna untuk membantu ayahnya, Itachi tidak bisa memberikan apa yang ayahnya harapkan, tapi Izuna bisa.

"Hey Izuna, jangan tinggal di luar, tinggallah di sini, rumah ini terlalu besar, lagi pula kau bisa menjaga ibuku." Ucap Itachi. Dia ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah jika kau inginkan seperti itu, aku akan tinggal di sini." Ucap Izuna.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi.

"Jangan lupa, aku sudah memintamu untuk minta tanda tangan dan foto dari temanmu yang artis terkenal itu." Ucap Izuna.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa, tenang-tenang, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Sejak kapan kak Izuna nge-fans dengan artis?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Cukup lama, dia artis cantik dan berbakat, setidaknya di pintar dan jarang membuat skandal, aku mengidolakannya." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku harap kak Izuna tidak tertular dengan kakak." Ucap Sasuke. Dia merasa akan sendirian menjadi kubu yang tidak suka artis atau pun aktor.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat kalian makan dulu." Ucap Mikoto.

Makan malam berakhir, Mikoto pamit duluan untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan mereka bertiga memilih untuk ke ruangan bersantai, membawa beberapa minuman bersoda dan khusus untuk Sasuke jus tomat. Sudah lama mereka tidak kumpul bertiga, Izuna sibuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya di luar Konoha, Itachi sibuk dengan kariernya dan Sasuke sibuk dengan sekolahnya.

"Apa! Kau masuk di sekolah khusus laki-laki?" Ucap Izuna, dia cukup terkejut saat Itachi menceritakan sekolah Sasuke.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka, adikku ini akan masuk ke sekolah seperti itu, di sana tidak ada para gadis." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa Sasuke masih normal?" Ucap Izuna.

"Diamlah kalian." Ucap Sasuke, kesal, para kakak-kakaknya ini sangat bahagia jika mengganggu Sasuke yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka.

Itachi dan Izuna tertawa sambil tos, mereka sukses mengganggu Sasuke.

"Santailah, kami hanya bercanda." Ucap Itachi, mencoba menahan tawa.

Meskipun lama tidak bertemu, Itachi dan Izuna sangat kompak, kompak untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Apa alasanmu untuk masuk ke SMA itu? padahal kau cukup jenius Sasuke." Ucap Izuna.

"Di sana lebih damai, aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap para gadis di sekolahku saat SMP, mereka selalu menggangguku dengan mengatakan hal konyol." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hal konyol apa?" Tanya Izuna.

"Sasuke, maukah jadi pacarku?" Ucap Itachi dengan sengaja membuat suaranya seperti seorang cewek.

Izuna dan Itachi kembali tertawa dan menahan perutnya, mereka akan sakit perut jika terus-terusan mengganggu Sasuke.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke, di jidatnya sudah muncul urat-urat kesal, sebentar lagi dia akan menendangkan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Hahahahahaah." Itachi dan Izuna kembali tertawa.

Sasuke sedikit merindukan suasana ini, ruangan ini akan selalu di gunakan jika mereka sehabis makan, dulu, saat Sasuke masih kecil, Itachi yang masih menduduki bangku SMP, mereka akan bercerita banyak pada Fugaku di ruangan ini, namun kenangan itu semakin lama memudar. Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkan suasana itu lagi Sekarang.

"Izuna sebaiknya kita berhenti, Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menangis." Ucap Itachi.

"Diam kalian! Aku tidak akan cengeng lagi!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha." Mereka tertawa lagi. Sasuke memang paling gampang untuk di pancing seperti ini.

"Itachi, kau harus memberinya pelukan kasih sayang agar dia tidak menangis." Ucap Izuna.

"Baiklah." Ucap Itachi, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"Dasar homo! Jangan menggangguku!" Teriak kesal Sasuke dan bersiap akan memukul Itachi jika mendekatinya.

"Hahahaha."

Lagi-lagi hanya ada tawa lepas dari Itachi dan Izuna, tak lupa suara kesal dari Sasuke. Mikoto bisa mendengar suara mereka saat membuka pintu kamarnya, merasa sedikit lega jika anak-anaknya bisa bahagia seperti itu. Mikoto merasa mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain. Sasuke dan Itachi menarik Izuna dari kesedihan masa lalu orang tuanya, Izuna dan Sasuke menopang Itachi yang terpuruk karena Fugaku, Itachi dan Izuna menjadi pelindung dan penjaga untuk Sasuke. Mikoto berharap selamanya mereka akan selalu bersama, menghargai satu sama lain.

"Tetaplah, bahagia anak-anakku." Ucap Mikoto, menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Kembali ke ruang santai, mereka mulai berhenti mengganggu Sasuke yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Oh iya, aku butuh bantuan kalian." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa?" Tanya Izuna.

Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah Itachi dan tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia menunggu ucapan Itachi selanjutnya.

"Pokoknya kalian harus membantuku, tenang hal ini muda sekali, tapi kita harus menunggu Sasuke libur dan sebelum kau sibuk." Ucap Itachi menatap ke arah Izuna.

"Jika melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak ikutan."

"Tidak, tenang saja, dan hanya sehari, aku rasa kalian berdua cocok." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu.

Sasuke libur, Itachi dan Izuna sudah bersiap. Mikoto sedang ke tempat kerjanya, dia adalah seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha. Fugaku sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini di kantor dan membuat Itachi bebas di rumah.

"Cepatlah Sasuke, kau akan membuang-buang waktuku." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke terlalu santai untuk bersiap.

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang ingin ke toilet." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

Izuna menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Itachi ingin sekali memukul wajah Sasuke, tapi dia harus menahan diri.

Mereka bertiga pergi bersama, Sasuke tidak tahu Itachi akan membawanya kemana, Izuna sudah terbiasa jika di ajak Itachi dan dia tidak akan menolak apapun, Izuna selalu membawanya dalam keadaan santai, tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, sedangkan Sasuke dia sudah mulai cemas dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres jika Itachi mengajaknya pergi.

Setengah jam berlalu, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung berlantai 10, Itachi mengajak mereka, gedung itu seperti sebuah studio, beberapa pasang mata mengarah ke mereka bertiga, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap pesona para Uchiha-Uchiha ini, seakan-akan ada bintang-bintang berkilau yang berada di sekeliling mereka, para wanita yang menatap mereka seperti ingin meleleh.

"Itachi, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap seorang wanita, datang menghampiri Itachi dan berjabat tangan.

"Tentu, aku sudah janji padamu untuk membawa orang-orang yang cocok." Ucap Itachi. Wanita itu melirik ke belakang Itachi, dua orang pria tampan, mereka terlihat kembar hanya beda style rambut dan wajahnya yang satunya terlihat lebih muda.

"Waah, ini sempurna Itachi, mereka sangat cocok. Siapa mereka?" Ucap wanita itu.

"Mari ku perkenalkan." Ucap Itachi, mengajak wanita itu untuk berkenalan. "Hey kalian, perkenalkan, dia ini rekan kerjaku, Anko." Ucap Itachi.

Izuna berjabat tangan dengan ramah, Sasuke enggan untuk berjabat, memilih diam dan berasa ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Anko terdiam sejenak, pria yang satunya tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya, tatapannya membuat Anko tidak suka, dia terlihat seperti orang yang kurang bersahabat atau sekedar tidak akan akrab dengan dengan.

"Maaf, dia adikku, Sasuke, orangnya memang seperti itu." Bisik Itachi pada Anko.

"Tidak masalah, baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu sebaiknya kalian segera mengikutiku." Ucap Anko.

Wanita itu membawa tiga pria tampan ini ke lantai 5, di salah satu ruangannya ada studio yang cukup luas, di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa kru yang akan membantu Sasuke, Itachi, dan Izuna. Mereka akan menjadi model salah satu busana pria musim panas yang akan di luncurkan minggu ini. Anko belum menemukan model yang cocok hingga Itachi menawarkan diri dan membawa beberapa orangnya.

"Cukup! Aku mau pulang!" Ucap Sasuke, menolak untuk di make up agar lebih fresh.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya minta tolong padamu, ini tidak akan membuatmu susah." Ucap Itachi, dia mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Berisik! Aku tidak ingin membantumu dalam hal ini." Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

Semua kru terdiam, mereka bahkan sedikit takut mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, Itachi harus mencairkan suasana ini, dia mulai membujuk Sasuke, Izuna membantunya. Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke mau mendengar Itachi, hanya kali ini saja dia mau membantu kegiatan Itachi yang seperti ini.

"Ba-bagaimana? Apa adikmu mau?" Ucap Anko pada Itachi. Dia merasa tidak enak, jika seseorang harus terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, dia adik yang penurut." Ucap Itachi.

 **Plaakkk..**

Sasuke melempar tempat bedak tepat ke arah Itachi.

"Aku mendengarnya, dasar aniki baka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia memang adikku yang paling baik." Ucap Itachi, membuat wajahnya yang kesal seolah-olah senang dan tangan satunya masih menggosok kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Izuna hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Make up selesai dan pemilihan baju sudah selesai, masing-masing dari mereka akan mengenakan tiga baju yang berbeda. Para kru mulai bekerja, mengambil beberapa take foto yang bagus, mereka bertiga terlihat seperti pangeran yang sempurna, bahkan Anko sampai tidak bisa berkedip melihat pesona ketiga Uchiha itu. Itachi sudah terbiasa dengan pengambilan foto, Sasuke masih agak kaku, tapi hal itu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih natural, Izuna lebih terlihat santai meskipun dia mati gaya, Izuna bingung harus berpose seperti apa, Itachi membantu mengarahkan mereka.

Sejam berlalu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap Anko dan seluruh kru kepada mereka bertiga.

"Jangan lupa, kirim ke rekeningku saja." Ucap Itachi.

"Hahaha, Tentu saja, seperti biasa kan." Ucap Anko.

"Uhm, baiklah, kami harus segera pulang." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke langsung keluar begitu saja, dia ingin pergi berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang, suasana di studio benar-benar sangat di bencinya, Itachi membiarkannya, dia dan Izuna akan pulang bersama. Hari ini Itachi sedikit berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang mau menahan dirinya, meskipun dia sempat membuat kru di studio tadi ketakutan.

Berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kakaknya yang suka seenaknya terhadap dirinya, dia bisa saja pergi dari tempat itu, tapi Itachi sedikit memohon padanya, Sasuke tidak suka akan sikap kakaknya seperti itu, merendah dan memohon hanya demi membantu pekerjaannya.

"Cih, dasar aniki bodoh." Umpat Sasuke.

Melihat ke depan dan tatapannya menjadi malas, beberapa gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak di mengerti Sasuke, matanya mengekor pada salah satu gadis berambut softpink yang baru saja masuk di salah satu cafe, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, hanya ingin memastikan jika yang di lihatnya adalah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Maaf, author meninggalkan fic ini dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama (jangka waktu menurut author) rencananya fic ini akan update setiap minggu, tapi author amat sangat sibuk dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk duduk dan mengetik di depan laptop, author ada banyak pekerjaan dan jika malam hanya bisa tidur nyenyak, capek. Beberapa hari udah di coba untuk di cicil tiap beberapa lembar dan akhirnya kelar untuk chapter ini. sorry, chapter ini agak flat dan hambar aja. next chapter moga emosi yang banyak. :D

Oh, terima kasih untuk beberapa reader yang sudah review, terima kasih sarannya dan beberapa kesalahan author yang nantinya akan author perbaiki, semoga, kalau ada waktu lagi. Masih sangat sibuk hingga akhir tahun. O_O

Sedikit catatan, jangan harap fic ini akan lemon, sekecut-kecutnya, author fokus pada alur cerita, hahahah lemon bukan hal yang utama di sini. Terus dalam fic ini akan banyak chara OC yang author tidak sebutkan nama mereka, mereka hanya chara sampingan, jadi tidak perlu penasaran dengan beberapa chara yang tidak di sebutkan, contohnya trio senior itu, mereka hanya NPC dan author malas untuk memberi nama mereka, akan ada banyak chara lain yang masih author pikirkan, kadang lupa beberapa chara yang ingin di masukkan dalam fic ini. setelah update chapter ini, author tidak bisa kasih waktu tertentu lagi untuk update, padahal kangen update malam mingguan, *curhat lewat*

 **Balas review:**

dina haruno : okey sarannya sudah di tampung, oh, maaf, seperti yang author sudah jelaskan di atas, author meninggalkan fic ini dan lama banget update, sorry...

Khoerun904 : sudah di jawab di chapter ini yaa

Asuka Kazumi : author sudah jelaskan di catatan atas yaa..., hehehe, semoga hakuXzabusa tidak mengganggu, sebenarnya author sudah lama incar pair ini, abis gregetan yang animenya, akhirnya kesampaian buat di fic ini XD

Laifa : sudah author jawab di chapter ini yoo, terima kasih atas koreksinya, author sudah perbaiki, kadang suka salah ketik antara nampang dan nampan, maaf.

Hoshi Riri : bukan kok..~

nekonade : upupupu...~ author suka mereka XD

sitieneng4 : author sudah berusaha perbaiki yang typo, makasih peringatannya :D

alif yusanto : terima kasih, lanjut.!

pinkyharuno : update...~

Nana : okey...~ saran di tampung..

Amamiya Rizumu : oh, terima kasih banyak sudah repot-repot di kasih saran, author akan perbaiki beberapa kekesalahan dan kekeliruan, auhtor baru sadar ada yang ganjal dengan ucapan sakura yang seminggu, hahahahhaha, ok, sudah di edit, XD

LORDmarionettespieler : update..~ update...~

Nasyaila : hahahahaha, lemonnya nggak penting, hahahahha...

See you next chapter, kasih saran lagi yaa kalau ada mau di saranin, hahaha nanti di tampung deh... XD


	4. Disappiontment

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 4]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya aku bisa terlepas sejenak dari sekolah, hari minggu, beberapa kali aku harus menghindari Kiba senpai saat di sekolah, dia masih belum menyerah hingga sekarang, menghabiskan waktu di luar, sekedar ingin mencari udara dan membaca buku, tempat favoritku, di salah satu cafe yang ada di Konoha, mereka punya banyak buku tebal yang bagus untuk di baca, menunya pun cukup enak. Aku bisa berjam-jam di sini.

Berjalan masuk, suasananya tidak terlalu ramai, berjalan ke arah rak buku dan mencari beberapa buku untuk ku baca, sejarah dan beberapa buku tentang perkembangan konoha, aku menyukainya, tapi buku itu selalu terlihat rapi, berpikir jika orang jarang untuk membacanya, mereka lebih senang membaca buku yang ada di rak sebelah, majalah, novel dan komik, kembali mengingat Tenten jika melihat deretan komik-komik itu, oh iya, aku belum sempat membaca komik yang di beri Tenten, lain kali aku harus membacanya. Mengambil tempat dekat jendela dan seorang pelayan datang untuk memberiku buku menu.

"Ice coffee satu uhm...dan cake fruitnya." Ucapku.

"Baik, harap tunggu sebentar nona." Ucap pelayan itu ramah dan pergi.

Menghembuskan napas perlahan dan mulai membuka buku yang sudah ku ambil, aku akan di sini beberapa jam dulu sebelum pulang. Di rumah hanya membuatku sakit kepala. Sibuk dengan buku yang ada di hadapanku, tapi aku bisa merasakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di hadapanku, apa orang itu tidak melihat kursi yang lain, padahal cafe ini belum terlalu ramai dan kursi kosong masih banyak.

"Pesanan anda nona." Ucap seorang pelayan. Aku memindahkan bukuku dan melihat ke depan.

"Ka-kau!" Ucapku, aku sedikit terkejut dengan siapa yang duduk di hadapanku.

"Satu jus tomat." Ucapnya, dia mengabaikanku.

"Selamat menikmati nona." Ucap pelayan itu kepadaku, aku membalasnya dengan ucapan 'terima kasih'. "Satu jus tomat. Baik, harap tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu lagi dan pergi.

Mood ku hari ini menjadi buruk, kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi, mencoba fokus pada bukuku, aku akan mengabaikannya, lagi pula dia juga mengabaikanku waktu hari itu, anggap saja tidak ada orang di hadapanku.

Beberapa detik berlalu, aku benar-benar mengabaikannya, seorang pelayan datang dan membawa pesanannya, aneh, dia bahkan memesan jus tomat yang rasanya tidak enak, melirik sejenak ke arahnya, segera ku alihkan pandangan ke arah bukuku lagi, dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah pelayan itu dan tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Abaikan-abaikan, aku tidak akan melihat ke arahnya lagi.

"Apa kau suka ke sini?" Suara bariton untuk mulai menusuk telingaku, aku tidak senang di ganggu jika sedang membaca.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku, aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya, lagi pula, siapa dia?

"Kau senang membaca? Apa kau tidak bosan dengan buku tebal itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"..." Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Abaikan-abaikan.

"Hey, aku pikir kita bisa menjadi te-man."

 **Byuuurrr...**

Cukup! Ice coffeeku terbuang sia-sia, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk di ganggunya.

"Jangan bicara apapun padaku, jangan coba mengikuti, dan jangan menggangguku!" Ucapku, menyimpan beberapa lembar uang di meja untuk membayar dan bergegas pergi.

Aku tidak akan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan, setidaknya dia sudah sadar diri untuk saat tadi, kenapa dia selalu ada di mana aku pergi, apa dia mempunyai semacam alat pelacak orang, dasar aneh. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, berkenalan tidak berarti apa-apa jika kau tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seorang pelayan datang dan memberi handuk basah bersih untuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, membersihkan dirinya. Dia menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan bergegas pergi, dia akan mengejar gadis itu, gadis yang cukup berani menyiram ice coffee ke wajahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, dia bisa melihat gadis itu sedang berjalan di trotoar, sepertinya dia terlihat kesal, Sasuke mengikutinya, tatapannya teralihkan dengan seorang pria memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam tak lupa kacamata hitamnya, dia kadang berbicara lewat headsetnya, pria itu berjalan perlahan dan kadang bersembunyi, dia terus mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, Sasuke mengikuti pria itu, berpikir jika pria itu akan bermaksud buruk pada gadis berambut softpink di depan yang masih terlihat kesal. Sakura terus berjalan hingga masuk ke jalan yang cukup sunyi. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, berjalan ke arah pria itu dan menepuk bahunya, pria itu berbalik, Sasuke sudah siap akan memukulnya, tapi pria itu menangkis pukulan Sasuke dan mundur menjauh.

 _Cih, dia orang yang sudah terlatih._

Pikir Sasuke, pria itu dengan mudah menghindarinya, Sasuke menatap tidak senang ke arah pria itu.

"Siapa kau? dan mau apa kau mengikuti gadis itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

 **Bughhtt...!**

"Pulang!"

Pria itu terkejut dengan seseorang yang sudah memukul bahunya dengan sebuah tas.

"No-nona?" Ucap pria itu, dia sangat terkejut, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya gara-gara pemuda yang tidak jauh berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian agar tidak mengikutiku!" Ucap Sakura, hari ini dia semakin kesal.

"Tapi ini perintah nona."

"Pulang! atau ku buat kau merangkak pulang." Ancam Sakura.

Pria itu terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan dengan pandangan nona mudanya, Sakura terlihat kesal dan amat sangat marah, ancamannya pun kadang tidak main-main, Sakura akan melakukannya jika dia mau.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura, menarik lengannya dan berlari menjauh dari pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Nona!" teriak pria itu, dia segera berbicara lewat headsetnya untuk meminta bantuan. "Nona muda di bawa kabur, cepat bawa bantuan." Ucapnya. Dia bergegas mengejar pemuda yang membawa lari Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura sangat terkejut dan tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah konyol pemuda yang membawanya kabur, setelah berbelok, Sakura menarik paksa tangannya dan berhenti.

"Mau apa kau!" Ucap Sakura, dia semakin kesal.

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukai pria itu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah yang berlainan dengan jalur lari Sasuke.

"Tunggu, apa kau pikir ini akan selesai begitu saja." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura berhenti dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa lagi?" Ucap Sakura, rasanya dia ingin menonjok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sudah membuat bajuku basah, jika aku masuk angin dan sakit, apa kau mau menggantikanku ke sekolah besok?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap malas ke arahnya, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan tidak bisa barang sekali saja untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Baiklah! Aku akan tanggung jawab." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

Mereka tiba dia sebuah toko baju, Sakura tidak suka memilih, menarik dengan asal salah satu kaos yang di pajang dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, melihat kaos yang di pilihkan Sakura, tidak buruk, kaos itu terlihat bagus dengan warna hitam, Sasuke menyukai warna itu. Melangkahkan kaki pergi ke arah ruang ganti, Sakura memintanya untuk segera memakai kaos itu.

Setelah memakainya dan berjalan ke luar, Sasuke hanya mendapati pegawai yang tengah memegang kantong berisi pakaiannya tadi yang di kenakan dan masih ada bau ice coffee di sana.

"Baju anda tuan." Ucap seorang pegawai yang menunggu Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Gadis yang tadi?"

"Dia tadi langsung pulang, dan katanya tidak perlu menggantikan biaya kaosnya. Nona tadi sudah membayarnya." Ucap pegawai itu.

"Simpan saja baju itu." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas keluar. Dia tidak mengambil bajunya dan memilih mencari gadis itu, meskipun Sasuke melihat sekeliling jalan, dia tidak melihatnya, gadis itu sudah pergi cukup jauh.

"Itu orangnya! Tangkap dia!" Teriak seseorang.

Sasuke menoleh dan ada sekitar 10 orang menghadangnya dan menangkap Sasuke.

"Di mana nona kami?" Tanya mereka.

"Dia sudah pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia menanggapi santai mereka dan tidak memberontak.

Mereka melepaskan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja pulang." Ucap mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak menangkapku? Aku tidak begitu yakin jika nona kalian sudah pulang." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum miring terpampang di wajahnya, ide cemerlang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"Apa!"

Mereka kembali menangkap Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke kediaman Haruno, rumah Sakura.

"Nona Sakura." panggil salah satu dari mereka sambil berjalan masuk dan mendorong dengan kasar Sasuke agar ikut masuk, hanya untuk memastikan, berharap nona mereka benar-benar sudah pulang.

Apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke benar, Sakura sudah pulang dan para pria ini membawanya sendiri ke rumahnya.

"Ada a-pa? Haaaa...! kenapa kalian membawa orang ini!" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah berusaha lari sekuat tenaga hingga sampai di rumah untuk menjauhi pemuda itu, sekarang mereka bertemu kembali.

"Dia sudah membawa kabur nona, kami akan memberinya pelajaran agar tidak macam-macam dengan nona kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Hey, apa mereka anak buahmu? Apa seperti ini memperlakukan teman yang datang berkunjung?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlalu pintar untuk mengganggu Sakura.

Para pengawal itu terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, yang terlintas di pikiran mereka, jika mereka salah paham dan malah menangkap orang yang di kenal nona mereka.

"Ah, maafkan kami tuan, ayo silahkan duduk, mau teh atau kopi?" Ucap salah satunya dengan ramah.

"Cemilan atau kue-kue?"

"Kenapa kalian malah menjamunya!" teriak kesal Sakura, mereka semua terdiam, berbaris dan berdiri tegap. "Pulanglah." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke, dia merasa sedang malas dan hanya akan mengabaikan Sasuke, berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tamuny.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat santai, dia masih merasa bingung dengan sikap gadis ini, sangat sulit untuk menjangkaunya. Sakura berhenti tapi tidak berbalik.

"Usir dia." Ucap Sakura, kembali berjalan, memilih akan berkurung di perpustakannya, dia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Baik nona." Ucap mereka serempak, mengangkat paksa Sasuke dan membawanya keluar.

"Maaf tuan, nona Sakura jika sedang kesal seperti itu, lain kali berkunjunglah jika suasana hatinya membaik." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke terdiam dan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu kuat itu tertutup rapat, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ke dalam lagi, tembok besar di sekeliling rumah ini, rumah yang cukup luas dan besar namun Sasuke hanya bertemu dengan pria-pria yang berpakaian sama. Seakan rumah ini menyimpan harta karun, mereka menjaga di setiap sudut rumah. memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'nona', Sasuke semakin penasaran siapa mereka sebenarnya yang seakan melindungi Sakura dan dari mana mereka bisa sebanyak itu? teringat kembali saat di Kumogakure, Sakura berjalan dengan pria yang berpakaian sama yang ada di rumah Sakura, mungkin mereka salah satunya, tapi pria itu jauh lebih akrab dengan Sakura.

Berjalan menjauh dari gerbang yang tertutup itu, setidaknya hari ini dia sudah mengetahui di mana rumah Sakura. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, dia tidak akan kesulitan mencari gadis berambut softpink itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirigakure.**

 **Braakk..!**

"Apa-apaan ini! kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini seenaknya, kau perlu surat-surat resmi untuk mengambil alih." Ucap seorang pria, umurnya sekitar 39 tahun, tangannya yang memukul meja masih melekat di sana dan menatap kesal ke arah pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan santai, pria itu bahkan tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan pria di hadapannya.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, biar aku yang ambil alih untuk melanjutkan pabrik itu, lagi pula menghancurkannya dan membuat pabrik baru akan lebih menguntungkan, tenanglah, jangan terlalu marah, lihat posisi positifnya saja." Ucap Kizashi, santai.

"Tenang katamu! Kau memecat semua pegawai dan menggantikannya dengan orang-orangmu, kita bahkan belum sepakat untuk mengubahnya dan kau langsung mengusir para pegawaiku begitu saja. Ini tidak sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita, gudang senjata! Ah yang benar saja! ini sudah termasuk perbuatan ilegal." Ucap pria itu, dia semakin marah, berdiri tegap di hadapan Kizashi dan menunjuknya.

Kizashi terdiam, pria di hadapannya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama, membuatnya malas untuk meladeni orang seperti itu, pabrik ikan di dekat dermaga di kota Kirigakure sudah lama mengalami penurunan penghasilan, letaknya cukup strategis untuk menyimpan dan bertransaksi tanpa ketahuan, beberapa pegawai memilih berhenti, pemiliknya sendiri yang sedang ada di hadapan Kizashi tidak terima dengan pabriknya di jadikan gudang senjata, bahkan kesepakatan mereka dengan membagi pabrik tidak sesuai dengan apa yang pikirkan pemilik pabrik itu.

"Ambil kembali uangmu dan kesepakatan kita berakhir." Ucap pria itu, melempar tas koper di atas meja Kizashi dan berlalu begitu saja.

 **Doorrr...!**

Belum sempat pria itu menggapai pintu, salah seorang anak buah Kizashi menembak tepat di arah dada kiri pria itu, darah segar mengalir dari bekas tembakan yang berada di tubuh pria itu, dia jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai, napasnya seketika berhenti.

"Buang mayatnya di tempat yang bahkan polisi tidak bisa menemukannya, kita harus membuat sandiwara dengan kehilangannya." Ucap Kizashi, tatapan yang terlihat santai, tapi sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong, dia tidak ingin di halangi oleh siapa pun.

Beberapa anak buahnya mengangkat pria itu dan membawanya keluar, bersamaan dengan Zabusa masuk dan melirik sejenak ke arah pria yang sudah tewas, dia tidak tahu jika kesepakataan ini akan gagal dan membuat pria baik-baik itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di sini.

"Kau sudah kembali Zabusa. Apa ada informasi lagi?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Mereka akan mengirim senjata jenis baru dua hari lagi, tuan harap bersabar." Ucap Zabusa.

"Uhm, baiklah, bagaimana keadaan kota ini?" Tanya Kizashi, kursi duduknya berputar 90 derajat dan menghadap tepat pada dinding yang terbuat dari kaca, dari situ Kizashi bisa melihat kota Kirigakure.

"Kota ini baik-baik saja." Ucap Zabusa.

"Benarkah? Apa kau melupakan kota ini? kota di mana kau harus mati untuk keluar." Ucap Kizashi.

Zabusa terdiam, Kirigakure adalah kota kelahiran Zabusa, dimana tingkat kehidupan yang cukup tinggi, menyisihkan orang-orang yang haus akan kehidupan instan, tindakan kriminal dimana-mana, sejak kecil Zabusa menjadi anak yang terkatung-katung, orang tuanya tidak memiliki penghasilan yang cukup membuat mereka susah untuk mengurus Zabusa, dia di tinggalkan orang tuanya, dia bahkan hampir di bunuh oleh sekelompok preman yang menjadikan Zabusa sebagai alat. Dia akan mencuri dan mereka akan mendapatkan hasilnya. Setelah beranjak remaja, Zabusa mulai melawan mereka, bahkan dia berlatih keras untuk bisa membalaskan dendamnya, Zabusa membunuh mereka secara diam-diam di malam hari, saat mereka tertidur. Dia ingin bebas dan tidak ingin di peralat lagi. Meskipun Zabusa sudah bebas, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di kota ini dan malah kembali di peralat menjadi senjata yang mematikan, dia di beri pekerjaan untuk menagih utang dan jika tidak di bayar, dia harus membunuh atau merampas apapun yang di miliki si pemilik utang. Zabusa mulai muak dengan pekerjaan ini, dia memilih kabur dari orang yang mempekerjakannya. Beberapa bulan berlalu dalam pelariannya, tidak ada tempat tinggal, tidak ada uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, Zabusa bahkan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar merampas barang berharga milik orang lain, yang ada pikirannya dia ingin segera hidupnya berakhir dan tidak perlu menjadi yang orang di perbudak lagi. Dia akan benar-benar bebas, iya, itulah kebebasan sebenarnya yang di inginkan Zabusa, namun di saat dia akan mendapat kebebasan itu.

" _Apa kau sendirian? Waah, kau pemuda yang cukup kuat dan aku suka tatapanmu itu, ikutlah denganku dan kau bisa menentukan apapun yang kau inginkan, jika kau bersamaku, kau bebas, lakukan sesukamu."_

Zabusa tersadar dari pikirannya di masa lalu. Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada orang-orang yang di temui sebelumnya, Zabusa tidak tahu, kenapa dia harus meneruskan kehidupannya dengan pekerjaan seperti ini, meskipun kebebasan dia dapatkan, tapi dia masih mempertanyakan tentang kebebasan yang dia ingin selama ini dan kebebasan yang di janjikan Kizashi. Pria itu memang tidak mempersulit keadaannya, hingga dia bertemu Sakura, satu-satunya anak Kizashi, Zabusa menyadari jika Kizashi memiliki sisi lain di samping dia adalah seorang iblis. Saat itu, Kizashi membawa Zabusa ke Konoha dan tinggal cukup lama di rumah utama, kediaman Haruno, dia harus mengurus seorang anak balita yang cukup rewel, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, awalnya Zabusa pikir dia seorang gadis, pemuda yang pemalu tapi memiliki tekat yang kuat untuk mengubah kehidupannya, dia bahkan bertahan cukup lama hingga nyonya besar membawanya, kehidupan pemuda itu jauh lebih tragis dari kehidupan Zabusa.

"Jalan-jalanlah sedikit, mungkin kita tidak akan ke sini lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Ucapan Kizashi membuat Zabusa berhenti mengingat masa lalunya.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Ucap Zabusa.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ucap Kizashi.

Zabusa tidak menjawab apapun dan pamit sopan pada Kizashi, kebebasan? Sebuah senyum miring terukir di wajah Zabusa, saat ini dia sudah merasa cukup untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya. Dia akan bertahan dalam pengabdiannya dan demi seseorang yang sudah mengisi kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

Di Konoha,

kediaman Haruno. Saat umur Zabusa 20 tahun, Haku 17 tahun dan Sakura 3 tahun.

"Perkenalkan, Namanya Zabusa, dia akan menjadi kaki tanganku yang baru mulai sekarang, menggantikan kaki tanganku sebelumnya yang sudah ku pensiunkan. Memangnya cuma kau yang punya kaki tangan baru, aku juga punya." Ucap Kizashi pada Mebuki saat membawa Zabusa.

"Kaki tanganku lebih handal darimu." Ucap Mebuki tidak mau kalah.

"Apa? Dia bahkan tidak bisa berdandan dengan benar, kau bahkan baru membawanya sebulan yang lalu." Ucap Kizashi, protesnya.

"Aku suka dengan penampilannya, dia terlihat cantik dan sangat berbahaya, memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri baru membawa kaki tanganmu hari ini." Ucap Mebuki.

"Mereka akan selalu sangka melihat penampilannya. Lihat Zabusa lebih terlihat sebagai seorang pemuda yang kuat." Ucap Kizashi.

"Ahk apa! Apa kau menantangku ha!" Ucap Mebuki.

Haku dan Zabusa terdiam, majikan mereka seperti tengah berlomba memperkenalkan kaki tangan terbaik menurutku mereka. Haku melirik sejenak ke arah Zabusa. Wajahnya sedikit merona, menurutnya dia pemuda yang cukup tampan dan menjadi orang yang di idamkan Haku.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Meskipun mereka selalu bersama, Haku masih agak takut-takut untuk berbicara dan menegur Zabusa, tatapannya selalu membuat Haku terkejut dan memilih menjaga jarak darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, Zabusa tengah bersantai menjaga Sakura kecil yang mulai pintar berjalan meskipun kadang terjatuh, dia tidak pernah menangis saat terjatuh dan malah tertawa girang, kembali berdiri dan berlari pelan hingga sampai pada Zabusa yang duduk santai di lantai menatap tajam ke arah anak kecil itu. Dia bahkan bisa menyandra anak kecil itu untuk mendapat kekuasaan lebih dari sekedar seorang kaki tangan, tapi niatnya itu tidak terjadi, Zabusa tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghacurkan keluarga ini.

"Kau takut padaku?" Zabusa mencoba berbicara dengan anak kecil yang masih berumur 3 tahun. Wajah polos Sakura kecil membuat Zabusa merasa seperti orang bodoh sendiri, anak itu belum bisa berbicara di usianya, hanya perkembangan jalannya yang lebih cepat. Zabusa mengangkat anak kecil itu di kedua tangannya, mengarahkannya lebih dekat ke wajahnya dan menatapnya, anak kecil itu tertawa, Zabusa berpikir jika anak kecil ini merasa seperti sedang di ajak bermain. "Kau bahkan bisa ku buang dengan mudah." Ucap Zabusa.

Kaget, Zabusa mencoba menjauhkan Sakura dari kepalanya, anak kecil itu malah menjambak rambut Zabusa dengan cukup keras.

"Wo-woiii...! jangan menarik rambutku!" teriak kesal Zabusa. Bukannya menangis, Sakura malah semakin tertawa girang dan cengkramannya di rambut Zabusa belum lepas.

"Hoaa, kau hebat nona kecil, kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan Zabusa." Ucap Haku, yang sudah menggendong Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari Zabusa.

"Berisik! Jauhkan dia dariku." Ucap Zabusa, mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang cukup berantakan.

"Hahaha, dia mulai kuat, hati-hati Zabusa, di akan bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah jika sudah besar nanti." Ucap Haku.

"Dia tidak akan lebih kuat dariku." Ucap Zabusa cuek.

Haku tersenyum, saat ini dia sudah mulai akrab dengan Zabusa. Dulu, dia terlalu berpikir negatif tentang Zabusa, tapi lama kelamaan pikirannya itu berubah, Zabusa orang yang baik, namun tidak pada masa lalunya, setidaknya Zabusa masih beruntung tidak seperti Haku yang saat kecil dia sudah menjadi korban pencabulan anak di bawah umur, dia buang orang tuanya dan di beri pekerjaan sebagai pemuas nafsu orang-orang yang menginginkan anak di bawah umur, kadang dia akan mendapat pukulan di mana orang-orang itu suka menyiksanya, berpikir untuk kabur dan melawan orang-orang itu. Haku malah mendapat kurungan hingga dia hampir mati. Haku bertemu dengan Mebuki saat tempat itu menjadi incaran Mebuki, wanita itu menghancurkan tempat itu dan membawa Haku pergi. Haku kembali mengingat masa lalunya dan menceritakannya pada Zabusa, mereka saling menceritakan masa lalu yang seakan sulit untuk di kubur, kadang Haku masih mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun berlalu dengan keadaan mereka jauh lebih baik, tidak hanya terlatih secara fisik untuk menjadi kaki tangan, kepintaran dan apapun yang mereka ingin mereka dapatkan dengan mudah, Kizashi dan Mebuki bagaikan orang tua untuk Haku dan Zabusa, Sifat liar mereka di tekan dan mereka bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka. Haku dan Zabusa sangat menghargai nyonya dan tuan besar mereka, Seperti memiliki kehidupan kedua yang baru dan lebih layak.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari lagi, Haku akan di ajak Mebuki ke kota lain, dia sudah siap untuk keluar dari kediaman. Sudah larut malam, Haku dan Zabusa tengah berbincang di ruang tengah. Rumah sedang sepi, Mebuki dan Kizashi sedang keluar kota, sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, Sakura sudah tertidur lelap. Kadang kebimbangan melanda Haku, dia bahkan selalu mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, untuk apa dia menerima kehidupan kedua ini jika dia bisa dengan mudah mengakhiri hidupnya saat di dalam kurungan.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu? Apa kau percaya nyonya besar dan tuan besar? Apa mereka benar-benar memberi kita kebebasan? Jika ingin bebas, aku ingin kebebasan tapi bukan di kehidupan ini, aku ingin bebas di kehidupan dimana bahkan rasa sakit pun kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Haku yang masih terlihat seperti anak-anak dalam penglihatan Zabusa. Tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang mulai beranjak dewasa, berbeda dengan tubuh Zabusa yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada Haku. Wajahnya memang cukup cantik, Zabusa kadang tidak sadar jika Haku adalah seorang laki-laki dan terkejut sendiri jika mendapati Haku bertelanjang dada.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Kita berada di jalur kehidupan yang sama, dimana artian kebebasan kita sama, mereka tidak buruk juga, kita masih bisa bebas di sini, meskipun ada sangkar yang tak terlihat yang mengurung kita." Ucap Zabusa. Dia tengah mencoba memahami Haku.

"Hancurkan saja sangkarnya dan kita kabur, tapi aku suka di sini, bahkan nona kecil yang mulai tumbuh, semakin menggemaskan. Aku jadi menyukainya, dia bisa jadi adik kecilku." Ucap Haku.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ucap Zabusa.

"Hahahaha, apa kau juga suka di sini?"

"Uhm, begitulah."

"Aku juga." Ucap Haku dan tersenyum.

"Dasar bocah aneh, potong rambutmu! Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis!" Ucap Zabusa, tiba-tiba Kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik dengan ku juga? Beberapa orang yang ku temui 'dulu' mengatakan aku lebih cantik jadi seorang gadis, makanya aku memanjangkan rambutku, aku lebih percaya diri seperti ini, tapi mereka selalu berbuat kasar padaku." Ucap Haku, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu, dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi di sini." Ucap Zabusa, beranjak dari sofa, melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tanpa berbalik ke arah Haku. "Lupakan saja apapun yang sudah kau lalui dulu." Tambah Zabusa. Dia hanya ingin Haku tidak memikul beban di masa lalunya lagi, tapi dia lupa jika Haku tidak seperti dirinya yang akan mudah membuang masa lalunya begitu saja. Haku hanya bisa memandang punggung yang lebar itu.

"Dengarkan! Sejujurnya aku, aku, uhm... aku cukup menyukaimu. Terserah jika kau menganggap aku aneh." Ucap Haku, raut wajahnya terlihat merona menatap Zabusa. Pemuda bermata tajam itu berbalik dan menatap Haku. "A-aku tidak bermaksud membuat marah, a-aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ku pikirkan terhadapmu." Ucap Haku lagi, dia merasa ucapannya itu akan membuat Zabusa marah besar padanya. Zabusa berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Zabusa.

Haku menggembungkan pipinya, Pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan 'bodoh' padanya dan tidak menanggapi pernyataannya tadi, Haku merasa yang di katakan Zabusa benar, dia seperti orang bodoh, berpikir jika Zabusa adalah pemuda normal yang menginginkan lawan jenis.

Saat Haku mengucapkan pernyataan itu, Zabusa selalu kepikiran dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ucapan Haku hingga dia sendiri mulai lebih dekat Haku meskipun tidak menjawab pernyataan itu, Haku tahu, jika Zabusa sudah menerima dirinya apa adanya. Ada rasa ingin melindungi Haku jauh di lubuk hati Zabusa, dia menjadi tidak terkendali jika bersama Haku, persetan dengan gender, Zabusa sudah menerima Haku seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End Flashback.**

"Dasar bocah aneh, ahk, kenapa aku memikirkannya, awas saja jika kita bertemu lagi." Gumam Zabusa sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumogakure.**

 **Hatcuuhh..!**

"Ada apa Haku? Kau sakit?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak nyonya, maaf aku bersin tiba-tiba, seperti ada yang tengah membicarakanku." Ucap Haku dan menggosok pelan hidungnya dengan punggung telunjuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu." Ucap Mebuki, tangannya masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nyonya, biar aku membantu menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini." Ucap Haku, dia tengah membereskan beberapa lembaran yang akan di gunakan Mebuki.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah lelah, tidurlah." Ucap Mebuki.

"Baik nyonya." Ucap Haku, dia sudah mendapat kebebasannya. Dia tidak memikirkan hal lain selain pengabdiannya dan orang yang di cintainya.

Haku melirik sejenak ke arah Mebuki, merasa nyonya dan tuan besar dulu lebih terkesan seperti kekanak-kanakan saat memperkenalkan kaki tangan mereka masing-masing dan sekarang mereka lebih bersikap santai dan serius di waktu yang berbeda. Mereka tidak lagi mempeributkan masalah kaki tangan siapa yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

 **Pukul 06.03**

Sakura terbangun, seakan-akan mendapat mimpi yang cukup buruk, dia merasa orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu akan terus meneror hidupnya. Memijat pelan pelipisnya dan menatap jam dindinnya. Menarik napas dan menghebuskannya perlahan, dia harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, Sakura harus bersiap ke sekolah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan orang itu, Sakura sudah memberi peringatan kepada seluruh penjaga di rumahnya, jika ada pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke jangan di biarkan masuk.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah turun dari limosinnya, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, berjalan sedikit cepat tapi seseorang menahannya di depan gerbang.

"Kita belum selesai." Ucap Kiba. Dia sudah sangat kesal beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura selalu saja menghindarinya, bahkan saat dia menahan Sakura saat pulang sekolah, seorang guru menghentikannya. Sebelumnya itu dia di beri hukuman membersihkan halaman gara-gara bolos satu jam mata pelajaran dan saat di hukum, Kiba melihat Sakura berjalan pulang dan mulai menghadangnya.

"Aku sudah menolaknya, Kiba senpai tidak bisa memaksaku begitu saja." Ucap Sakura, dia juga sudah sangat muak dengan paksaan Kiba.

"Tantangan terakhir, aku mohon, kita sparing (satu lawan-lawan dalam karate), dan jika kau menang, aku tidak akan memintamu lagi." Ucap Kiba, dia terlihat bersemangat dan yakin bisa membuat Sakura bergabung.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, dia tengah menimbang-nimbang ucapan Kiba, jika sparing bisa membuatnya terbebas, mencobanya tidak buruk juga, dia akan membuat Kiba berhenti mengganggunya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

"Di gedung olahraga saat jam istirahat, hari ini tidak jadwal olahraga dan ruangan itu akan kosong." Ucap Kiba. Beranjak dari depan gerbang dan berjalan dengan cepat, dia bahkan terlihat sangat senang saat Sakura mau menerima tantangannya.

 **.**

Jam istirahat, Sakura buru-buru pamit pada Ino dan Lee, dia ada sedikit urusan dan bergegas untuk keluar kelas, meminta untuk Ino tidak menunggunya di kantin.

Di gedung olahraga, Kiba sudah menunggu, gedung ini cukup jauh dari kelas dan jarang untuk di datangi murid-murid, mereka lebih senang mendatangi kantin. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura sudah tiba, dia terlihat menarik napas terburu-buru, Kiba berpikir jika Sakura berlari dengan cepat ke gedung ini.

"Baiklah Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?" Ucap Kiba, dia terlihat percaya diri, dia akan santai melawan Sakura, mengingat juniornya ini adalah seorang gadis dan juga staminanya pasti sedikit berkurang akibat sudah berlari.

"Terserah Kiba senpai saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Ka-kau tidak ingin mengganti rokmu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak senpai, aku tidak masalah menggunakan rok." Ucap Sakura.

"Okey, jangan pikir aku orang yang mengambil kesempatan, tenang saja, aku orang yang mengendalikan diri." Ucap Kiba, Sakura hanya membuat tatapan malas. "Peraturannya, memperebutkan dua point. Sepakat?" Jelas Kiba. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua mulai bersiap. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Kiba mulai melancarkan pukulannya, apa yang di lakukan Sakura hanya menghindar, dia tidak menyerang balik, tendangan Kiba meleset hingga Sakura mendapat celah.

 **Bughht!**

Kiba terlalu bersemangat, santai, dan lengah, Satu pukulan mengenai perutnya dan cukup sakit untuk ukuran kepalang tangan Sakura.

"Satu point." Ucap Sakura. santai.

Kiba terdiam sejenak, semua yang di pikirkannya meleset, dia tidak boleh santai dengan melawan Sakura hanya gara-gara dia seorang gadis, perutnya sakit, itu bukan pukulan main-main, Sakura seakan siap mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Sakura menatap ke arah Kiba, dia berhasil membuat Kiba untuk mengambi langkah yang cukup jauh dari sekedar santai menantangnya, sebentar lagi Kiba akan serius dan Sakura bisa melancarkan rencananya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada waktu bermain-main lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kali jika kau berhasil aku benar-benar tidak akan menganggumu." Ucap Kiba.

Mereka kembali bersiap. Lagi, Sakura tidak membalas dan hanya menangkis pukulan dan tendangan Kiba yang mulai lebih cepat dan keras. Sakura bisa merasakan jika Kiba mulai kesal dan tidak bisa mengendalikan serangannya.

 **Bughht!**

Tendang Kiba akhirnya masuk dan mengenai bahu kiri Sakura.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Berhenti!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

Kiba terkejut dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk, Ibu Kurenai melihatnya menendang Sakura dan wajahnya terlihat amat sangat marah. Kurenai berjalan tergesah-gesah menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring di lantai.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kurenai, dia sangat khawatir dengan bahu kanan Sakura yang kena tendangan cukup keras bahkan membuat gadis itu terbaring ke lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa bu." Ucap Sakura, wajah terlihat menahan sakit.

"Kiba! Ikut Ibu sekarang juga ke kantor kepala sekolah!" Ucap kurenai. Membantu Sakura berdiri dan menarik paksa Kiba ke ruang kantor kepala sekolah.

 **.**

 **Ruangan kepala sekolah.**

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengubah sikapmu Kiba! Selalu saja bolos dan sekarang melukai juniormu sendiri, dia itu seorang gadis!" Ucap kepala sekolah setelah mendengar kesaksian Kurenai.

"Tapi pak, tadi kami hanya sparing, dia akan masuk ekskul Karate." Ucap Kiba, dia berusaha membela diri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut untuk mengajak murid lain masuk ke ekskul karate! Bapak akan menghapus ekskul itu jika kau hanya merusak citra ekskul itu." Ucap Kepala sekolah.

"Jangan pak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada Sakura." Ucap Kiba, dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Skors seminggu untukmu, kau sudah melukai murid lain dan kau banyak bolos, tidak ada keringanan hukuman lagi." Tegas kepala sekolah.

"Tapi pak!"

"Kembali ke kelasmu. Mulai besok beristirahatlah dan pikirkan semua sikap-sikapmu itu." Ucap kepala sekolah, meminta Kiba keluar dan tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Kiba lagi.

Kiba keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, hal yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak seperti apa yang di pikirkan Kepala sekolah dan ibu kurenai. Kiba bergegas ke arah ruangan uks di mana Sakura sedang dikompres bahunya.

"Sakura!" Ucap Kiba dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk. Dia tidak tahu jika Sakura sedang dalam keadaan seragamnya di buka setengah untuk di kompres bahunya.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!" Teriak Sakura.

"Keluar!" Ucap perawat yang bertugas di sekolah itu.

Kiba segera menutup pintu dan berteriak minta maaf dari luar. Dia tidak sengaja dan Kiba sedang buru-buru ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Setelah bahu Sakura di kompres, Kiba meminta ijin untuk masuk dan barulah perawat itu mengijinkan Kiba masuk.

"Sakura, aku mohon, bicaralah pada kepala sekolah jika yang di lihat ibu Kurenai hanya salah paham." Ucap Kiba.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura dan kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap seorang guru.

Kiba sedikit terkejut dan mendapati Ibu kurenai berjalan masuk ke ruangan uks.

"Tapi bu, Sakura bisa menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya." Ucap Kiba, dia harap Sakura akan membantunya, dia tidak ingin di skors.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak menanggapi pernyataan Kiba, memilih untuk berbaring ke arah di mana bahunya tidak sakit, Sakura tidak ingin membantu Kiba, dengan begitu dia akan terbebas dan Kiba tidak akan mengganggunya.

"Sakura, bicaralah sesuatu, katakan jika kita hanya sparing dan bukan saling melukai." Ucap Kiba. Berusaha berbicara pada Sakura.

"Kiba, sudah cukup, kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap Kurenai, dia mulai merasa jengkel dengan sikap Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas. Terima kasih Sakura, kau sudah membuatku di skors. Terima kasih, kau bebas sekarang." Ucap Kiba dan berjalan keluar ruangan uks, rasa kecewa melanda dirinya, dia tidak abis pikir dengan sikap Sakura yang ternyata sangat kejam terhadapnya. Dia akan di skors dan bisa mendapat omelan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kembali ke ruangan uks, Kurenai melihat bahu Sakura, mulai membiru.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan apa-apa, memang luka tendangan itu cukup keras, tapi hanya membuat memar di dalam. Aku sudah memberi obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk Sakura dan mengompresnya." Jelas perawat itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kurenai. "Sakura jika kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, sebaiknya kau pulang, ibu akan menghubungi keluargamu untuk di jemput." Lanjut Kurenai.

"Tidak usah bu, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja." Ucap Sakura, bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Dia tidak ingin pulang, lagi pula jika orang tua Sakura di hubungi, yang akan menjawab panggilan itu hanya orang-orang suruhan orang tuanya.

"Tapi, bahumu?" Ucap Kurenai, dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan anak didiknya itu.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, jika aku tidak ke kelas, aku akan melewatkan pelajaran hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang menyentuh bahumu dengan kasar." Ucap Kurenai, memberi peringatan pada Sakura yang pamit sopan padanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan uks.

Sakura berjalan ke kelas, merasa dia sudah menyingkirkan orang yang terus-terusan saja memaksanya. Dia rasa Kiba akan kapok dan tidak akan memintanya lagi untuk bergabung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari setelah kejadian Kiba di skors. Sakura merasa tentram dan tidak perlu kabur untuk menghindari Kiba. Jam pelajaran pertama, Matematika, Ino serius memperhatikan, begitu juga Lee, Sakura? Ino melirik ke arah meja Sakura yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

"Pssstt.. Sakura, jangan tidur, cepat bangun." Bisik Ino, berusaha agar suaranya hanya di dengar Sakura. Mau di bangun bagaimana pun, Sakura masih tertidur pulas, Ino menyerah dan membiarkan Sakura tertidur hingga pergantian jam pelajaran. Sakura begadang hanya untuk membaca beberapa buku.

"Bangun!" Ucap Ino dan penepuk bahu kiri Sakura.

"A-aduuuh..Sa-sakit." Ucap Sakura segera bangun dan memegang bahu kirinya yang belum sembuh.

"Eh? Apa tepukan sekeras itu? maaf, aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya sedang membangunkanmu." Ucap Ino, dia bahkan bingung, tepukannya tidak keras dan wajah Sakura terlihat kesakitan, Ino merasa ada yang tidak beres. "Coba aku lihat?" Lanjut Ino.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Cepat, biar aku lihat bahumu." Ucap Ino, memaksa menarik kemeja Sakura. Meskipun Sakura menahannya, Ino bisa melihat sedikit lebam di sana. "Ada apa dengan bahumu?" Tanya Ino.

"Anak-anak, kembali ke meja kalian masing-masing." Ucap seorang guru yang baru masuk, di jam kedunya.

Ino bergegas kembali ke mejanya dan melotot ke arah Sakura, seakan ingin memberi isyarat agar Sakura segera menjelaskan luka di bahunya.

 **.**

Setengah jam berlalu, Jam istirahat, Sakura merasa cukup mengantuk, semalam dia mencoba menjabarkan soal-soal kelas 3 yang berakhir dengan jam 5 pagi di baru akan tidur.

"Hoaam..~"

"Memangnya kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Ino. Mereka tengah berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Aku tidur 1 jam." Ucap Sakura, lingkaran hitam di matanya mulai terlihat.

"Bodoh, aku pikir kau itu orang jenius. Tapi masih saja tidak mementingkan kesehatan." Ucap Ino.

"Soal-soal kemarin harus ku selesaikan dan ternyata mudah, saat sudah selesai aku membaca buku sejarah, akutansi manjemen keuangan dan beberapa buku tentang psikologi, semuanya membuatku penasaran." Ucap Sakura dan sesekali menguap lagi.

"Hey, kau baru kelas 1 SMA dan mulai membaca buku-buku rumit itu?" Ucap Ino.

"Setidaknya aku bisa banyak tahu."

"Baiklah, cukup, kau bukan orang yang jenius, tapi gila belajar. Eh, kau utang penjelasan tentang bahumu." Ucap Ino, segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kiba senpai menendangku dan dia di hukum skors seminggu." Ucap Sakura.

"A-apa! Kiba senpai menendangmu! Kenapa? Apa dia marah padamu karena tidak bergabung? Senpai-senpai di sekolah ini semakin aneh-aneh saja." Ucap Ino, geram.

"Tenanglah Ino, sebenarnya ini rencanaku, aku sengaja menerima tantangannya untuk sparing dan secara bersamaan aku mengirim pesan ke ibu Kurenai jika ada senior yang ingin menindas juniornya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau merencanakan semua itu agar Kiba senpai berhenti mengajakmu bergabung?"

"Hmm.."

"Apa, kau tidak keterlaluan? Kau bahkan membuatnya di skors, seminggu, dia tidak akan belajar selama seminggu, apa tidak ada cara lain?" Ucap Ino.

Sakura terdiam, berpikir jika Ino akan sepakat dengan rencananya, tapi hal itu membuat Ino tidak senang. Ino merasa hal ini terlalu berlebihan, masih ada cara lain dengan berbicara baik-baik agar Kiba mau mendengar, tapi semua sudah terlanjur.

"Maaf, aku pikir ini akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, ini tidak baik-baik saja, kau membuat seorang senior tidak bisa bersekolah dalam seminggu, mungkin saja orang tuanya sudah syok, berpikir buruk tentang kelakuan anaknya di sekolah. Padahal Kiba senpai itu termasuk murid yang baik dan ramah." Ucap Ino.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura, dia merasakan aura tidak senang dari Ino.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, karena ini adalah masalah yang kau selesaikan dengan cara yang salah, aku hanya kecewa padamu." Ucap Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Sakura berjalan sendiri keluar gerbang, Ino tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, dia ada kegiatan di ekskulnya, Lee sudah kabur duluan bersama teman-temannya. kadang ucapan Ino sering terngiang di telinga Sakura. Mereka bahkan makan siang dalam diam tadi, Ino tidak ingin berbicara apapun. Sakura sudah melewati gerbang sekolah dan berjalan santai untuk mencapai tempat jemputannya menunggu.

"Yo, junior."

Kaget. Sakura mundur selangkah saat mendapati sapaan dari seorang senior yang sudah di skors. Dia memakai pakaian kasual dan menatap Sakura. Tidak ada tatapan kesal atau marah yang di pancarkan mata Kiba. Dia terlihat santai, seakan menikmati hukumannya.

"Ha-halo." Canggung, Sakura merasa sangat canggung.

"Hahaha, kau ini, tidak perlu seperti itu, tenang saja, aku ke sini bukan untuk balas dendam." Ucap Kiba.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, aku rasa ada baiknya juga, mungkin kau sudah terlalu muak dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu, tapi jika kau berkeinginan gabung, aku tidak sungkan, hahahaha." Ucap Kiba. Dan mendapat tatapan malas dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kiba senpai sampai di skors. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja, tapi jika kau merasa seperti itu, aku ingin kita melanjutkan sparing waktu itu, point kita sudah 1 sama, kita bisa masih satu kali lagi sparing." Ucap Kiba. Bersemangat, dia masih penasaran dengan Sakura yang bisa mengunggulinya.

Sakura kembali menatap malas ke arah senior itu, dia bahkan tidak kapok dan masih ingin mengajaknya sparing.

 **Guukk.. gukkk...**

Sakura melihat ke bawah, matanya berbinar-binar melihat seekor anjing putih dengan corak garis lurus pada sisi-sisi kedua telinganya.

"Hoaah, cantik sekali." Ucap Sakura, berjongkok di hadapan anjing besar itu dan mengusap lembut puncuk kepalanya.

"Tidak-tidak, dia itu jantan." Ucap Kiba.

"Hoo, kau tampan sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Akamaru."

 **Guukk.. gukkk...**

"Waah, dia bahkan mengenal namanya." Ucap Sakura, gemes melihat anjing peliharaan Kiba.

Saat ini Kiba tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru, berjalan santai hingga tiba di depan sekolahnya dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut softpink itu masih terus mengusap, memeluk dan menggaruk-garuk perut Akamaru yang sudah terbaring di jalanan.

"Hahaha dia lucu sekali dan bahkan jinak." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu, kami sudah bersama saat dia masih kecil, awalnya dia anjing yang tidak ingin di peliharan oleh siapapun, Akamaru di buang dan aku memungutnya. Kedua orang tua ku dokter dan mereka sangat menyukai jenis hewan seperti anjing, Akamaru ku bawa pulang dan aku rawat hingga dia sudah sebesar ini, di rumah masih ada 3 ekor, Akamaru satu-satunya milikku, yang 3 ekor lagi lebih akrab dengan kedua orang tua." Jelas panjang lebar Kiba.

"Enaknya, aku bahkan tidak bisa memelihara hewan apapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Cobalah pelihara sesuatu, anjing atau kucing." Ucap Kiba dan berjongkok di sebelah Akamaru.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka melihat mereka bebas."

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini, setidaknya kau tetap membebaskan mereka dan tidak di kurung, pelihara anjing jauh lebih menyenangkan loh, dia bisa seperti sahabatmu sendiri. Benarkan Akamaru." Ucap Kiba.

 **Auggkk...!**

"Anak pintar." Ucap Kiba, mengelus-ngelus gemas Akamaru.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas, dia tetap tidak bisa memelihara hewan, takut jika kesibukannya akan membuatnya lupa dengan peliharaan yang di milikinya.

"Jadi, mau menerima tantanganku? Jika aku menang pun aku tidak akan meminta mu lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Uhm, baiklah. Satu kali saja." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berjalan ke arah lapangan yang tidak terlalu banyak orang di sana, Kiba mengijinkan Sakura membawa tali pegangan Akamaru. Gadis itu merasa sudah cukup senang dengan memegang tali itu dan membawa Akamaru berjalan-jalan.

Tiba di lapangan, sepi, hari masih siang dan masih belum ada anak-anak kecil atau orang-orang yang menggunakan lapangan itu.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan santai lagi Sakura, kau juga jangan santai, keluarkan saja kekuatanmu." Ucap Kiba. Sakura hanya menggangguk, jika itu yang di inginkan Kiba, dia akan memukul kiba tidak seperti saat di ruangan olahraga, pukulannya ini akan jauh dari itu.

Sparing di mulai, Kiba sebagai penyerang duluan dan mendapat banyak tangkisan dari Sakura. Sangat berbeda, kali ini Kiba benar-benar tidak main-main, Sakura bisa merasakan kuatnya pukulan dan tendangan yang di layangkan Kiba. Berhenti sejenak, mereka menjauh sebentar dan kembali melayangkan serangan pukulan dan tendanganya. Pola sparing Kiba terlalu luas tapi cukup membuat Sakura mendapat sebuah celah.

 **Bughht...!**

Point kedua untuk Sakura. Kiba sampai terbaring sambil memegang perutnya di tanah akibat tendangan Sakura.

"Ki-Kiba senpai, kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, bergegas menghampiri Kiba.

"Hosh..hoshh.. kau tahu Sakura, kau bisa membunuh satu orang biasa hanya dengan meladenimu berkelahi." Ucap Kiba.

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu keras?" Ucap Sakura. Membantu Kiba berdiri, membopong Kiba ke arah kursi yang berada di sisi lapangan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk jangan menahan diri. Tapi, tendanganmu cukup kuat. Apa orang tuamu seorang militer sampai-sampai kau mendapat latihan sekeras itu?" Tanya KibA, masih mencoba mengatur napas dan perutnya masih cukup sakit

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, aku suka membaca."

"Lagi-lagi jawaban seperti itu, katakan saja padaku. Asal kau tahu saja, sejak kecil aku sudah suka karate hingga sekarang, aku sudah sering ikut turnament karate dan mendapat beberapa medali, aku sudah terbiasa melawan beberapa orang, tapi kau? kau akan mudah melumpuhkan seseorang orang, ini sungguh luar biasa, sejak kapan kau bisa seperti ini?" Ucap Kiba, dia tambah penasaran dengan Sakura. Seorang gadis yang punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuatnya tumbang tadi.

Sakura memilih diam dan tidak akan menjawab apapun, bahkan dia bukan seorang karateka, dia hanya belajar bela diri dari Haku atau pun Zabusa, cara belajar bela diri pun, bukan dalam artian seperti karate yang benar-benar akan membela diri, tapi seperti kau harus bisa membunuh satu orang dalam sekali serangan. Pola berkelahi Sakura dan Kiba berbeda. Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskan jika itu hanya sebagai pertahanan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang cewek yang tangguh dan kuat.

"Hei, jangan melamun, ya sudah, sepertinya kau memang tidak suka membahas tentang hal ini." Ucap Kiba, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Lain kali, aku ingin mengajakmu sparing lagi, kau bisa menjadi lawan yang sesuai denganku, hehehehe. Dah. Akamaru, ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar." Ucap Kiba, pamit pada Sakura dan bergegas pulang.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya terparik. Penjemput dan pengawal Sakura sudah menunggu cukup lama.

" _Aku kecewa padamu."_

Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat kembali ucapan Ino, dia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah di buatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu.

Sakura sudah berada di kursinya, duduk dan melirik ke arah Ino yang sedang sibuk sendiri, seperti tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan menulis-nulis bukunya, suasana canggung menyelimuti Sakura, dia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar menyapa Ino. Kemarin hingga sekarang Ino masih belum menemani Sakura berbicara. Seakan-akan Ino menjauhinya.

"Hey, kalian bertengkar?" Bisik Lee, dia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menarik kursinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menghela napas. "Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Lee.

"Entahlah." Ucap Sakura, dia sendiri bingung, harus mengucapkan apa atau meminta saran bagaimana.

"Sakura...! Aku sudah datang, hahahahaha." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

Ino melihat ke arah pintu dan tatapanya sedikit terkejut, Kiba yang di nyatakan di skors, sekarang berada di pintu kelasnya. Bahkan senior itu berlari dengan cepat dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku membawakan kue, kau tahu, ini kue terenak yang pernah ibuku buat, makanlah." Ucap Kiba dan menaruh kotak persegi empat yang berisi kue.

"Se-senpai terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita." Ucap Kiba dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Lain kali kau harus bertemu Akamaru lagi, sepertinya dia mulai hapal padamu." Ucap Kiba.

"Uhm, Tentu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Kibaaa...! jangan kabur dari tugasmu lagi!" teriak seorang guru yang sejak tadi sudah mengejar-ngejar Kiba, dia bolos dari tugas bersih-bersihnya demi menemui Sakura.

"Hooaa..! Mampus. See you Sakura." Ucap Kiba dan kabur lewat jendela.

"Kiba jangan lari! Dasar anak itu!" Ucap guru yang sudah lelah mengejar Kiba.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi tenang kembali dengan murid-murid yang sibuk masing-masing di mejanya. Sakura merasa sedikit senang, bahkan Kiba sanpai repot-repot membawakannya kue.

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, akhirnya Ino mulai berbicara padanya.

"A-aku hanya tidak suka caramu memperlakukan senior, tapi aku juga harus minta maaf padamu, sikapku buruk padamu akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Ino.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, kita bisa makan kue bersama." Ucap Lee.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu." Protes Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, terima kasih sudah menegurku." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, jadi kenapa Kiba senpai bisa kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku berbicara pada kepala sekolah, hukuman skorsnya di cabut, tapi dia harus membersihkan halaman sekolah selama 3 hari. " Jelas Sakura.

"Hoo, setidaknya dia masih bersekolah." Ucap Ino.

"Hn, maafkan atas sikapku." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah ku maafkan kok." Ucap Ino dan tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, duduklah, kita akan mulai pelajaran." Ucap guru yang baru datang, dia sedikit terlambat untuk masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke baru saja pulang sekolah, dia sudah mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek selututnya, berjalan ke arah dapur untuk sekedar mencari sesuatu untuk di makannya.

"Tuan butuh sesuatu?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang tengah membersihkan piring makan.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengambil bahan-bahan di kulkas, dia akan membuat roti isi dengan ekstra tomat. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk bekerja sendiri, membuat cemilan yang mudah untuknya, Sasuke jarang membuat para pembantunya repot, kecuali di benar-benar malas untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sasuke." Panggil seseorang. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya.

"Hn?"

"Dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Dia tidak di rumah, katanya ada jadwal syuting, di pelabuhan." Ucap Sasuke, Itachi hanya akan mengabarinya jika dia akan pergi atau Mikoto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Fugaku. Sasuke bisa melihat ayahnya terlihat menghela napas dan seakan sudah menyerah pada Itachi.

"Ayah."

"Apa?"

"Bicaralah baik-baik dengan kakak, dia mungkin akan sedikit mengerti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm, akan ku temui dia." Ucap Fugaku. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Itachi, egonya harus lebih di rendahkan agar Itachi yang jauh lebih keras kepala itu bisa mengerti, Fugaku akan memberi nasehat sebagai ayah kepada anaknya, bukan sebagai kepala kepolisian dan seorang penjahat, selama ini Fugaku menganggap Itachi sebagai penjahat yang tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang di ucapkannya.

"Hati-hati, ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, jaga dirimu." Ucap Fugaku dan bergegas pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Itachi berdering, saat ini dia tengah di ruang make up sebelum memulai syutingnya. Mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel itu.

 **:: Ayah**

 **Aku ada di dekat pelabuhan. Datanglah kesini, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.**

Itachi hanya menatap pesan itu dan tidak membalasnya, dia bahkan mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas bersiap untuk ke tempat syutingnya.

Sementara itu, Fugaku masih menatap layar ponselnya dan tidak ada juga balasan dari Itachi. Dia harus ekstra sabar untuk menanggapi anak tertuanya. Mencoba menghubungi Itachi namun nomer itu tidak aktif. Menatap ke arah pelabuhan, suasananya sedikit sepi di sana.

"To-tolooongg...! tolooongg...!" Teriak seseorang.

Fugaku terkejut dan melihat ke arah sumber suara itu, seorang pria tengah berlari, di lengannya seperti sudah mengenai luka tembak. Pria itu terus berlari hingga menghampiri Fugaku.

"Tolong pak, mereka, mereka akan membunuhku di sini." Ucap pria itu, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan dia sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"Tenanglah, anda aman di sini, aku seorang kepala kepolisian Konoha, biar ku antar ke rumah sakit." Ucap Fugaku.

Belum sempat mereka tiba di mobil, beberapa tembakan hampir mengenai Fugaku dan pria itu, Fugaku bergegas bersembunyi di balik badan mobilnya, ada sekitar 5 orang pria di sana yang tengah memegang senjata jenis handgun.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Fugaku pada pria itu.

"Mereka yang akan membunuhku, tolonglah, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Ucap pria itu dia semakin panik dan tidak ingin mati di sini.

Fugaku sendiri kebingungan tidak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja, mereka semakin mendekat dan akan mengeluarkan tembak jika melihat sedikit saja ada gerakan tubuh yang terlihat oleh mereka. Fugaku mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas menghubungi kantornya.

"Halo, panggil semua unit ke pelabuhan barang Konoha, ada penyerangan dan beberapa orang membawa senjata." Ucap Fugaku, dia harus menunggu beberapa menit dan berupayah untuk mengulur waktu hingga bantuan datang.

"Tenanglah di sini, aku akan mencoba melawan mereka." Ucap Fugaku, mengambil handgunnya dan mulai menembaki satu persatu orang-orang itu.

Seorang polisi yang memiliki nilai akademik teori maupun praktek terbaik di Konoha, menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian di Konoha. Dia tidak akan gentar hanya dengan orang-orang seperti yang ada di hadapannya. Semua tembakannya tepat sasaran, Fugaku hanya melumpuhkan mereka dan tidak mengenai bagian tubuh yang bisa kemungkinan meninggal. Mereka tumbang satu persatu, Fugaku berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk memastikan mereka, mereka orang-orang yang tidak begitu familiar di Konoha.

"Siapa bertanggung jawab akan hal ini!" Ucap Fugaku, mengintrogasi satu persatu mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang tidak akan mudah membuka mulut begitu saja.

Fugaku kembali ke sisi mobilnya, mencoba mengangkat pria itu untuk bergegas pergi. Belum masuk ke pintu mobil. Sebuah peluruh dari sniper yang di beri alat peredam tepat mengenai dada kiri Fugaku, membuatnya tumbang dan mencoba menahan diri.

"Pak, bertahanlah!" Ucap pria itu, dia sangat khawatir dengan polisi yang sudah menolongnya.

"Tetaplah bersembunyi sebentar lagi anak buahku akan datang." Ucap Fugaku, dia masih berusaha untuk sadarkan diri, meskipun luka pada bagian dadanya mulai mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, peluru itu mengenai bagian jantungnya.

Detik-detik berlalu. Pria itu menoleh dari arah sisi mobil, mereka kembali datang untuk menyerangnya, yang terluka di bawa oleh teman mereka dan seorang pria dengan tatapannya yang tajam berjalan perlahan ke arah mobil.

"Sterilkan daerah ini." Ucap pria itu perlahan pada orang-orang yang bersamanya. Dia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini. Tapi, nasib baik menghampiri pria itu, beberapa mobil polisi sudah mulai tiba dengan suara serine yang cukup ribut, pria itu bergegas pergi sebelum mobil-mobil itu sampai.

Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mobil Fugaku, cukup terkejut dengan keadaan Fugaku yang mulai sekarat, mereka segera membawa Fugaku ke rumah sakit dan pria terluka itu akan di mintai keterangan. Mereka mencoba menyisir daerah pelabuhan itu tapi tidak menemukan apapun, hanya ada beberapa bekas darah yang jejaknya menghilang begitu saja, seperti telah di bersihkan.

Itachi yang tengah syuting di daerah pelabuhan mendengar suara serine polisi. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak, dia penasaran dengan mobil polisi yang melewati tempat syutingnya.

"Ada apa?" seorang kru bertanya pada kru lain yang baru dari TKP.

"Seorang polisi tertembak dan di larikan ke rumah sakit." Ucap kru itu.

Itachi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, matanya melebar dan seakan napasnya sesak, dia berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kegiatan syutingnya yang belum kelar.

"Itachii, hey, kita belum selesai!" teriak seorang sutradara.

Tidak ada jawaban, Itachi terus berlari, mencari kendaraan bermotor dan bergegas pergi.

" _Ayah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi TT_TT

meskipun telat, amat sangat telat.

selamat tahun baru 2017...! yeeeeyyy...~

enaknya yang tahun baru keluar rumah, author tahun baru tidur pulas, pas bangun, kaget! sudah tahun depan. :D hahahhaha, hooaaah, fic ini author tinggalkan sudah setahun..! :D hahahahha

terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. apa ada yang bertanya? author akan balas reviewnya yang bertanya aja dan berterima kasih yang sudah koreksi.

alif yusanto : maaf, belum ada bayangan sampai berapa chapter, tapi mungkin akan sangat panjang, mungkin saja XD

Laifa : makasih atas koreksinya, author baru nyadar kalau salah penempatan senpai, hehehehe

LORDmarionettespieler : okey sudah author perbaiki, hahahh iya salah ketik, hahaha.

see you next chapter.


	5. Festival

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 5]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit besar Konoha.**

 **Braakkk...!**

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka lebar dengan Fugaku yang sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang, dia segera di bawa ke ruang operasi, darahnya sudah semakin banyak keluar. Beberapa dokter datang memasuki ruangan itu dan hal ini membuat Mikoto yang saat ini tengah bertugas syok berat, dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menangani suaminya sendiri, tubuhnya gemetaran dan air matanya terus mengalir. Para dokter lain, teman Mikoto berusaha menolong Fugaku dan mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

"Bertahanlah." Ucap Mikoto. Di saat para tim dokter sibuk memasangkan alat ke tubuh Fugaku, mencoba mengobati lukanya namun luka robek di jantung itu cukup serius dan hanya 0,1 % akan berhasil selamat.

"Dokter Mikoto. Ini luka yang cukup dalam, sulit untuk kita tangani." Ucap salah seorang dokter.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Mikoto. Dia berusaha tegar dan kuat untuk menolong Fugaku.

Fugaku mulai dianastesikan terlebih dahulu, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Operasi segera di mulai, Mikoto berusaha untuk tidak panik dan mengoperasi suaminya itu, meskipun sangat kecil untuk kemungkinan hidup, Mikoto akan membuat kemungkinan kecil itu menjadi besar. Luka tembak itu di jahit perlahan, keadaan Fugaku semakin kritis. Alat-alat di rumah sakit besar Konoha cukup canggih. Mikoto tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu menolong suaminya.

Hampir dua jam operasi masih berjalan, beberapa orang teman kerja Fugaku dan beberapa anak buahnya menunggu dengan cemas. Pria yang di tolong Fugaku sudah mendapatkan perawatan dan sementara di biarkan beristirahat, pria itu cukup syok dengan keadaannya dan membuatnya masih sulit untuk di mintai keterangan.

Di pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Seorang pria berlari dengan cepat ke arah resepsionis, menanyakan kabar tentang seorang polisi yang baru saja di bawa ke rumah sakit, setelah menunjukkan jalan, Itachi bergegas menaiki tangga ke arah lantai 2, berlari ke koridor dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan operasi. Beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu berjalan menghampiri Itachi, mereka semua mengenal anak-anak Fugaku. Itachi berlutut tepat di hadapan pintu operasi, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, yang di khawatirkannya terjadi, ayahnya yang tertembak.

"Berdoalah semoga ayahmu selamat." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Tubuhnya seakan kaku dan seperti sulit untuk di gerakan, seorang pria, teman Fugaku, mengajak Itachi untuk duduk. Mereka tahu Itachi sangat terpukul akan hal ini. Merogok saku celananya, Itachi menyalahkan dirinya, dia bahkan mematikan ponselnya agar ayahnya tidak mengganggunya lagi.

 **Dreeett... dreeett...**

 **::Ayah**

 **Dasar anak nakal, kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu! Aku akan menunggu, cepat datang!**

Terasa ada yang mengiris hatinya, dia sudah menjadi anak yang durhaka, meskipun Itachi sedikit membenci sikap Fugaku, tapi dia tetap menghormati ayahnya. Mencari nomer Sasuke dan menghubunginya.

"Halo, ada apa?"Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah bersantai di rumah.

" _Ayah tertembak di dekat pelabuhan, cepat ke rumah sakit."_ Ucap Itachi nada suaranya terdengar panik.

Syok, Sasuke segera menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan motor. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main, dia harus hati-hati, jika tidak dia malah akan menabrak, Sasuke ingin segera tiba di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya, memarkir motor dengan asal-asalan, Sasuke tidak memusingkan hal itu, berlari dengan cepat, bahkan melewati lif, dia akan naik tangga. Di koridor, Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa orang, kenalan ayahnya dan beberapa orang yang berseragam, Itachi ada di sana, berdiri dan menghampirinya.

 **Buaghhtt..!**

Satu pukulan keras mendarat ke arah pipi kiri Itachi, orang-orang yang di situ segera menahan Sasuke agar tidak memukul Itachi lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Semua ini kesalahanmu! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar ayah sedikit saja! Aku sungguh kecewa padamu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah." Ucap salah seorang yang menahan Sasuke.

Itachi hanya terdiam, dia merasa pukulan itu belum cukup adil untuknya, Sasuke benar, jika saja dia pergi dan mengajak Fugaku ke tempat lain, semua ini tidak akan terjadi, Itachi tidak mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Mereka masih menahan Sasuke hingga dia berhenti melawan, merosotkan dirinya di sisi dinding dan tidak ingin berbicara apapun dengan Itachi. Itachi di bantu berdiri dan dia kembali duduk, menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih terlihat sangat marah.

Sejam berlalu dengan pintu operasi yang masih belum terbuka, hari sudah mulai gelap. Beberapa orang mulai pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dan beberapa lagi masih menunggu, sisa 5 orang di sana. Di ruangan operasi, Mikoto masih berusaha menyelamatkan suaminya, keadaannya semakin kritis dan pacu jantungnya melemah. Mikoto harus cepat menutupi luka tembak itu, pelurunya sudah berhasil di ambil.

Detik-detik berlalu begitu saja, Itachi dan Sasuke semakin cemas. Mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain. Sasuke akan menghajar Itachi lagi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ayahnya. Dia merasa Itachi sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Pintu operasi akhirnya terbuka seorang dokter keluar untuk memberi kabar.

"Operasinya masih belum selesai, masih ada satu kali lagi operasi, kita hanya tinggal menunggu keajaiban, luka di jantung cukup serius. Uhm, kalian anak-anak dokter Mikoto, tenanglah, ibumu sedang berusaha menyelamatkan ayahmu." Ucap dokter itu.

Hanya ada tatapan dingin dari Sasuke, Itachi masih merasa cemas sebelum ayahnya selesai melakukan operasi. Dokter itu kembali masuk dan pintu operasi kembali tertutup rapat. Mereka kembali menunggu kabar.

Izuna yang baru mendapat kabar beberapa jam lalu baru saja tiba, dia berada di luar kota dan langsung mendatangi rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman?" Tanya Izuna pada Itachi, dia terlihat begitu khawatir mendengar kabar ini.

"Dia masih dalam keadaan kritis." Ucap Itachi.

"Semua ini kesalahannya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap marah pada Itachi.

Izuna merasa sedikit bingung, dia sedang berada di luar kota dan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Itachi mengajak Izuna keluar sebentar dan mulai menceritakan masalah yang menimpah Fugaku. Izuna tahu jika Sasuke yang paling marah akan hal ini.

"Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk paman." Ucap Izuna. Memegang bahu Itachi. Mencoba menenangkan sepupunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam berlalu, operasi kedua sudah di lakukan, operasi telah selesai, tapi tidak ada raut senang dari wajah Mikoto, dia semakin cemas, operasi ini belum bisa di katakan berhasil jika detak jatung Fugaku semakin melemah.

"dokter Mikoto, istirahatlah sejenak, kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya, sementara itu biarkan Fugaku berada di sini, kami akan menjaganya hingga detak jantungnya stabil." Ucap dokter lain, teman Mikoto.

Mikoto mencoba tersenyum lemah, dia akan keluar sebentar melihat anak-anaknya yang pasti sudah sangat cemas menunggu kabar dari ayah mereka.

"Ibu." Ucap Sasuke, dia segera menghampiri Mikoto, begitu juga Izuna, hanya Itachi yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Mikoto.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" Tanya Sasuke. Raut wajah mereka begitu khawatir.

"Kita masih butuh waktu, tenanglah, ibu akan berusaha untuk menolong ayah." Ucap Mikoto, dia membuat anak-anaknya tenang, Mikoto melirik ke depan, Itachi dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Dia tidak berani mendekati ibunya. Mikoto berjalan perlahan dan menghampiri Itachi. "Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan, kita bukan manusia super yang bisa memprediksikan sesuatu yang ada di masa yang akan datang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Mikoto. Mengusap perlahan bahu Itachi. Mikoto tahu, Jika Itachi merasa semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Itachi, dia langsung memeluk ibunya, tubuhnya sendiri gemetaran. Mikoto memeluk erat anak tertuanya dan mengusap perlahan punggungnya, menenangkan Itachi yang sudah sangat panik saat tadi.

"Tenanglah, tenanglah." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke masih terlihat marah jika melihat Itachi, berpikir jika semua yang terjadi pada ayahnya adalah kesalahan Itachi. Sasuke memilih keluar untuk mencari udara, Izuna hanya menatap Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam berlalu, detak jantung Fugaku sedikit ada peningkatan meskipun masih belum stabil, dokter harus selalu berjaga-jaga jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, dia di bawa ke ruangan lain, sebuah kamar tapi hanya satu orang yang boleh menemaninya di dalam. Fugaku masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, kemungkinan yang terjadi, dia akan koma sementara, dokter belum memastikan kapan Fugaku akan sadar, dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah dan tubuhnya sangat lemah.

Tanpa terasa sudah jam 2 pagi, Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke, Izuna dan Itachi untuk pulang, dia yang akan menemani Fugaku. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi Mikoto memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah gedung yang cukup tua dan tak berpenghuni, jauh dari pemukiman, beberapa orang di sana tengah di obati oleh seorang dokter yang memang di pekerjakan untuk mengobati mereka. Mereka mengalami luka tembak yang tidak begitu serius. Setelah ini mereka akan meninggalkan kota Konoha.

"Transaksi gagal dan melibatkan seorang kepala kepolisian." Ucap seorang pria lewat ponselnya, dia tengah menghubungi bos besarnya.

" _Cepat kembali ke Kirigakure. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, sterilkan daerah persembunyian kalian dan bawa yang terlibat dari sana."_ Ucap Kizashi. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak senang.

"Baik tuan." Ucap pria itu, menutup ponselnya. Matanya begitu tajam dan tatapannya terlihat datar, dia bahkan tidak merasa akan ketakutan sama sekali. Seakan dirinya hanya sebuah boneka yang dengan mudah di gerakan, emosinya sudah lama menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka pergi ke Kirigakure menaiki sebuah kapal barang, jauh dari pemeriksaan kepolisian angkatan luat, tiba di tengah laut. Beberapa orang yang mengalami luka tembak, sengaja di bius oleh dokter yang menangani mereka, setelahnya, mereka semua di buang ke tengah laut secara diam-diam, pria itu di perintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang sudah di lihat polisi yang di tembakinya.

"Sayang sekali kita kehilangan orang cukup banyak dalam misi ini." Ucap dokter itu. Seorang pria tinggi, kurus, rambut putih sebahunya yang di ikat rapi ke belakang, dia memakai kacamata dan jas lab putih.

"Ini perintah dari tuan besar, mereka hanya akan membebani kita." Ucap Pria itu. sorot matanya selalu memancarkan jika dia tidak merasa bersalah, apapun yang di perintahkan dia akan melakukannya begitu saja.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum miring, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia pun hanya di kendali oleh orang itu, orang yang membuatnya bisa memegang gelar dokter, namun dia menyalahgunakan sumpahnya sebagai seorang dokter demi pengabdiannya.

Kapal itu terus bergerak dan meninggalkan orang-orang terluka itu di tengah laut, perlahan-lahan mereka tenggelam dan tak terlihat, ombak yang cukup besar menyapu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua bulan berlalu.**

Ujian semester awal sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Sakura sudah mempersiapkannya jauh hari, tidak dengan Ino dan Lee, mereka akan belajar keras sebelum ujian. Mereka tengah berada di kelas, saling menyatuhkan meja mereka masing-masing agar lebih luas, saat ini beberapa mata pelajaran mulai kosong dan tinggal menunggu ujian.

"Salah, kau harus menjabarkannya dulu, lalu di buat seperti ini dan di kalikan, kau akan dengan mudah mendapat hasilnya." Ucap Sakura sambil menuliskan penjelasan di kertas Ino.

"Iya sangat mudah, mudah untuk kau sendiri, aku sampai bingung." Ucap Ino. Kepalanya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Ulangi lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia membaringkan kepalanya sebentar di meja.

Lee masih sibuk mengerjakan soal latihannya, Ino mulai bosan dan berhenti untuk menulis, memilih untuk mengikuti Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hey-hey, kalian jangan tidur-tiduran saja." Ucap Lee.

"Aku ngantuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Ino.

"Ujian semester awal sebentar lagi, setidaknya aku harus masuk 50 besar." Ucap Lee.

"Yaa, lakukan saja sesukamu, aku yang penting lulus sudah bersyukur, Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" Ucap Ino.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura benar-benar tertidur dan tidak mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ya ampun, dia tertidur. Sakura bangun, jangan tidur di sini, kau tidur di rumahmu saja." Ucap Ino, bangun dan membangunkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(skip time)**

Sehari setelah ujian awal semester, beberapa murid merasa lebih lega setelah mengikuti ujian, standar nilai di sekolah ini cukup tinggi, seluruh murid harus belajar keras.

"Rasanya aku akan mati." Ucap Ino. Bersandar pada kursinya dan melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat santai. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Cukup sulit. Tapi semoga semua lulus." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum seakan tidak ada beban, Ino masih merasa was-was jika dia belum melihat hasil nilai yang keluar.

"Ayo kita rayakan untuk ujian yang sudah selesai!" Ucap Lee. Bersemangat.

"Dasar, kau bahkan sudah bersenang-senang sebelum tahu hasilnya." Ucap Ino, serasa ingin melempar Lee lewat jendela.

"Hahahaha, kau harus lebih santai Ino, ayolah." Ucap Lee.

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Ino. Kepalanya masih berasa pusing, sisa-sisa mengerjakan ujian.

"Makan-makan? Karokean? Atau nonton? Ada banyak tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi." Saran Lee.

"kalian pergilah, aku ingin pulang saja." Ucap Sakura, merasa tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan semacam itu.

"Tidak-tidak, kau juga harus ikut." Ucap Lee, memaksa Sakura.

"Hey, kalian jangan melupakanku." Ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Ki-Kiba senpai." Ucap Sakura, terkejut dengan Kiba yang sudah berdiri lewat jendela mereka.

"Tentu, ajak aku juga." Ucap Kiba.

"Semakin banyak orang, semakin bagus." Ucap Lee.

"Kami ikut juga." Ucap beberapa orang yang berteman dengan Lee.

Akhirnya sekitar 10 orang yang ikut, hanya Kiba yang termasuk murid kelas 2. Mereka akan pergi ke kedai yang cukup untuk banyak orang.

Memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman dingin. Bercerita tentang ujian dan curhat beberapa orang yang masih berstatus jomblo.

"Dua minggu kedepan akan ada festival sekolah." Ucap Kiba.

"Heee...! festival sekolah?" Ucap seluruh murid kelas 1. Mereka baru mengetahui tentang festival sekolah yang mulai ancang-ancang.

"Seminggu lagi kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk menyusun tema apa untuk kelas kalian, jangan lupa ajukan pada guru yang bertanggung jawab dalam pelaksanaan festival." Lanjut Kiba.

"Secepat itu? padahal kita baru saja selesai ujian." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, itu sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah kita, setelah ujian semester awal, akan di adakan festival sekolah, ada hadiah khusus dari kepala sekolah untuk setiap kelas yang memiliki tema unik dan pengunjung terbanyak." Jelas Kiba.

"Hadiah khusus.." Ucap murid-murdi kelas 1 dan membayangkan hadiah yang kemungkinan akan di beri kepala sekolah.

"Tapi, kalian harus bersaing dengan para senior kalian, hahahahah. Jangan pikir kalian akan menang dengan mudah." Ucap Kiba. Sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Kita harus bicarakan hal ini dengan ketua kelas dan teman-teman yang lain." Ucap seluruh murid kelas 1 yang kebetulan mereka satu kelas.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak begitu bersemangat menanggapi soal kegiatan sekolah, menurutnya kegiatan itu tidak berguna dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

"Maaf, aku pamit duluan." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan akan segera pulang.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Tinggallah sebentar lagi, kita belum selesai berbicara." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino, aku ada urusan lain, aku harus pulang, maaf yaa teman-teman dan Kiba senpai, aku duluan." Ucap Sakura. Mengambil tasnya, pamit sopan dan bergegas pulang.

"Yaaa, Sakura pergi." Ucap murid-murid yang lain. Seakan mengeluh dengan tujuan utama mereka ikut berkumpul.

"Diamlah kalian, aku ajak ke sini bukan hanya karena ada Sakura." Ucap Lee pada teman-temannya, sebentar lagi Lee akan melempar sendok ke arah mereka jika masih mengeluh.

"Hahahah, kami bercanda Lee." Ucap mereka.

Sakura sudah menghubungi orang-orang yang akan menjemputnya untuk di jemput yang berdekatan dengan kedai itu. Berjalan santai dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang mulai di hapalnya, kenapa selalu bertemu di waktu yang tidak di sangka? Sakura merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini, mereka lagi-lagi tidak sengaja bertemu, apa mungkin jalur sekolah mereka berdekatan, atau jalur yang selalu di jalani Sakura sama dengan jalur yang selalu di lewati Sasuke, tapi ada yang aneh, Sakura merasa tatapan Sasuke menjadi sangat dingin dan terlihat kelam, bahkan mereka hanya berpapasan, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan mengganggunya, dia bahkan berjalan sendiri tanpa teman-temannya, kadang jika bersama teman-temannya Sasuke akan bersikap cuek, tapi jika sendiri, dia akan langsung menghadang Sakura untuk tidak pergi. Sakura berhenti dan berbalik. Menatap Sasuke yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Sakura perlahan. Dia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, Sakura segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan, kemudian berlari, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda gila itu, hal itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Sasuke melamun dan baru tersadar jika dia berpapasan dengan Sakura tadi. Berbalik dan malah mendapati gadis itu sudah berlari secepat mungkin.

Sasuke hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sakura, dia bahkan tidak sempat lagi untuk menahan Sakura pergi, dia sudah cukup jauh, Sasuke pun sedikit terburu-buru, dia akan ke rumah Sakit lagi.

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak musibah yang melanda Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, saat ini beliau masih belum sadarkan diri. Sasuke akan datang berkunjung setiap harinya jika sudah pulang sekolah. Kabar terbaru, luka tembak yang di alami Fugaku mulai menandakan hasil yang baik, berkat obat-obatan dan penanganan khusus, pengobatan medis yang tepat sudah di lakukan Mikoto demi menyembuhkan suaminya, detak jantungnya mulai stabil dan para dokter lain yang turut menangani Fugaku merasa sedikit lega. Mereka sukses melakukan penyelamatan pada Fugaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit besar Konoha.**

 **Tok tok tok**

"Permisi." Ucap Sasuke, menggeser pintu ruangan tempat dimana Fugaku di rawat.

"Kau datang lagi? Ibu sudah katakan, jika kau harus beristirahat setelah dari sekolah." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar dan pulang." Ucap Sasuke, menarik kursi dan duduk sebelah ranjang ayahnya. Hari ini Mikoto sedang mengontrol keadaan Fugaku, dia menjadi dokter untuk suaminya sendiri. "Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Semuanya stabil, hanya pemulihan pada lukanya agak lama, tapi berangsur membaik, kita tunggu saja, ayahmu masih dalam masa penyembuhan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia akan sadar." Ucap Mikoto. Bahkan Mikoto sendiri tidak bisa memprediksikan kesadaran suaminya.

"Apa..Uhm. Apa Dia ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke. Seakan enggan menyebutkan nama kakaknya sendiri.

"Setiap malam dia ke sini, menjaganya hingga pagi." Ucap Mikoto, melihat ke arah Fugaku dan merapikan selimutnya, alat bantu pernapasan juga bisa melekat di sana, dia sudah tahu jika Itachi yang di maksudkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa ibu membiarkannya masuk?" Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mengepal, tatapannya terlihat tidak senang.

"Sasuke, mau bagaimana pun Itachi masih memiliki rasa peduli. Dia sangat terpukul akan hal ini, bahkan rasa penyesalannya pun tidak menghilang sampai saat ini juga, dia masih merasa bersalah." Ucap Mikoto, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mengusap pelan punggung anak bungsunya itu.

kejadian ini membuat hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke menjadi renggang, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin berbicara dengan Itachi sampai detik ini juga. Dia hanya akan memandang dingin ke arah Itachi, tidak ada lagi adik yang penurut atau adik yang menghormati kakaknya.

"Berbicaralah dengan Itachi, dia merasa tidak enak setiap bertemu denganmu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Menundukkan wajahnya, dia masih sangat marah.

Mikoto menghela napas perlahan, mereka masih bertengkar, Sasuke yang juga keras kepala tidak akan mau mendengarnya, dia benar-benar kecewa dan membenci Itachi. Membuat benteng di sekelilingnya untuk membatasi diri dari Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gedung kantor kepolisian Konoha.**

Salah satu ruangan yang tengah di pergunakan untuk rapat dengan beberapa orang-orang yang ikut menangani kasus Fugaku, mereka sibuk untuk mencari cara agar kasus ini segera terselesaikan, tapi sepertinya ada banyak pihak yang terlalu ikut campur hingga kasus ini seakan mulai memudar, mereka akan sulit menemukan orang yang saat itu telah menembak ketua kepolisian Konoha. Mereka tidak bisa tinggal diam akan kasus ini.

"Ini benar-benar kacau. Kita kehilangan satu-satunya saksi mata, kasus ini akan semakin sulit di tangani jika saksi pun sudah tidak ada." Ucap seorang pria, dia menjadi orang yang menangani kasus Fugaku. Saksi mata mereka tewas tertembak setelah mulai pulih dalam kondisinya, dia sudah siap untuk di mintai keterangan, tapi di saat itu, dia di temukan tewas di jalan, ada yang menembaknya dari jarak jauh, beberapa orang yang kebetulan berjalan berdekatan dengan pria itu bahkan tidak tahu jika ada peluru yang bersarang dalam kepalanya, seorang wanita hanya menjerit histeris saat melihat pria itu tumbang di jalanan dan darah mengalir lewat kepalanya yang sebuah peluruh tembus ke dalam.

Hashirama Senju, pria yang sangat tegas dan cerdas, dia menjadi wakil di kantor kepolisian Konoha, namun dengan keadaan Fugaku yang masih belum sadarkan diri, Hashirama di angkat menjadi ketua sementara. Meskipun Fugaku lebih muda darinya, Hashirama tetap menghargainya menjadi seorang ketua. Memijat pelan pelipisnya, Hashirama tidak mengetahui jika pria yang di tolong Fugaku akan tewas begitu saja, seharusnya dia lebih waspada lagi, memberi perlindungan penuh untuk saksi itu, menurutnya ini bukan kasus yang biasa dan mudah untuk di tangani. Hashirama tengah bersama beberapa anggota yang bersiap juga ikut menangani kasus ini.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kita harus memanggil 'mereka'." Ucap Hashirama.

"Siap pak!" Ucap salah satu anggota, dia segera pergi untuk memanggil beberapa orang yang di beri julukan 'anbu', mereka adalah pasukan khusus yang sudah terlatih, sejenis anggota intel, mereka akan lebih mudah mencari informasi tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun, bahkan peran mereka yang membaur dengan masyarakat akan semakin sulit di bedakan jika mereka adalah anggota polisi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tiga orang pria sudah datang, satu dari mereka cukup muda, namun dia memiliki kejeniusan yang cukup tinggi, menjadikanya anggota yang lulusan lebih cepat. Hashirama menaruh 3 map putih yang masing-masing berisi identitas baru mereka.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh hari, berpikir jika akan memanggil kalian lain waktu, tapi kita semakin kehilangan informasi, kalian harus segera bergerak, jadi apapun yang kalian ingin ketahui semua ada di dalam map itu." Ucap Hashirama. Mereka kemudian mengambil map itu dan membukanya, membaca setiap penjelasan dan identitas baru mereka tertera di sana.

"Semoga berhasil." Ucap Hashirama.

Mereka hormat dan bergegas pergi. Ketiga pria itu akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan membaur sebagai warga sipil.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya anggota yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku rasa mereka bisa menjaga diri." Ucap Hashirama. Dia yakin para anbu itu akan baik-baik saja, mereka sudah terlatih cukup lama dan mereka belum pernah gagal menjadi seorang mata-mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sebelum festival sekolah. Beberapa kelas mulai merencanakan tema apa yang harus mereka buat di kelas.

"Ehem, jadi teman-teman, kita akan memvoting untuk tema festival tahunan, kalian punya saran apa untuk temanya? Kalau bisa yang menarik pengunjung yang banyak." Ucap ketua kelas di kelas Sakura.

Seluruh murid mulai mengeluarkan suara untuk ikut mengajukan beberapa tema. Mulai dari cafe, rumah hantu, meramal, drama, sampai tema membuat permainan seperti yang ada di taman hiburan. Ketua kelas mulai menulis tema yang lebih banyak di ajukan. Berakhir pada rumah hantu yang menjadi voting terbanyak.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan bersama, kita akan membuat rumah hantu, sekarang pemilihan untuk yang bertugas, jadi ada tim dekorasi, tim hantu, tim make up hantu, tim penarik pengunjung, dan tim yang penjaga dan tim konsumsi." Jelas ketua kelas.

Sekertaris mulai membagi tim dan mencatatnya, setelahnya mereka akan mengumumkannya. Sakura berada di tim penarik pengunjung, Ino berada di tim dekorasi dan Lee di tim hantu.

"Heee? Aku jadi hantu?" protes Lee.

"Sebaiknya para murid laki-laki yang menjadi hantu, untuk menghindari kemungkinan terjadinya serangan dari pungunjung, hanya antisipasi saja." Ucap ketua kelas.

"Kau memang cocok Lee. Hahahah." Ucap Ino.

"Dasar, aku akan membuat semua pengunjung ketakutan." Ucap Lee. Dia sudah bertekad.

Sakura tidak fokus dan malah melamun, dia masih kepikiran dengan sikap Sasuke saat berpapasan dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Segera Sakura gelengkan kepalanya cepat, untuk apa dia memikirkan orang aneh itu. Sakura merasa dia perlu membuang jauh-jauh pikiran penasarannya terhadap sikap Sasuke.

Bel berbunyi, pelajaran akan segera di mulai, murid-murid yang lain mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing dan menjadi tenang, mereka sudah selesai membicarakan persiapan festival sekolah.

Seorang guru masuk, seluruh murid fokus menatap ke arah guru yang baru masuk itu, rambut silvernya dan wajahnya yang putih, kelopak matanya yang turun dan tatapan yang sedikit membuat beberapa gadis-gadis terpesona, wajahnya masih terlihat cukup muda. Murid-murid yang lain sedikit bingung, guru berbeda yang masuk di kelas mereka hari ini.

"Oh maaf, halo anak-anak, hari ini aku yang akan mengajarkan bahasa inggris pada kalian, guru sebelumnya sudah di pindahkan dan aku yang menggantikannya." Ucap guru baru itu saat menyadari tatapan murid-muridnya

Akhirnya seluruh murid mengerti, tapi tidak ada pemberitahuan akan ada guru baru, guru sebelumnya pun tidak menyatakan jika dia akan pindah.

"Sebelumnya, apa perlu perkenalan?" Ucap guru baru.

"Perlu pak!" Teriak seluruh murid, yang paling semangat murid-murid cewek.

"Hahaha, baiklah." Ucap guru itu dan tersenyum, membuat murid-murid perempuan semakin terpanah, dia terlihat semakin keren. Guru itu mulai menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

 **Hatake Kakashi**

"Namaku Hatake kakasih, guru bahasa inggris yang baru, senang berkenalan dengan kalian dan mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Kakashi ramah.

"Nomer hp pak?"

"Status pak?"

"Makanan favorit dan minuman Favorit pak?"

"Alamat rumah juga pak?"

"Warna favorit pak?"

"Umur pak?"

Murid-murid langsung melemparkan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Kakashi.

"Hahahaha, lain kali saja yaa akan ku beri tahu, waktu kita akan terbuang. Uhm.. status, masih lajang, yak. Cepat buka buku kalian." Ucap kakashi.

Sejenak para murid-murid cewek itu seakan berteriak 'kyaaaaa...~' dalam hati mereka saat mendengar guru baru itu masih lajang. Suasana kelas sudah tenang dan hanya ada suara penjelasan dari Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekolah khusus laki-laki Konoha.**

Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai, Sasuke tidak terlalu fokus untuk belajar, dia masih kepikiran akan kesembuhan ayahnya, Itachi jarang pulang dan membuat mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sasuke merasa Itachi harus menyesal seumur hidupnya, bahkan setelah kejadian itu, Itachi masih tetap dengan kariernya dan tidak segera mengubah haluannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Silahkan masuk." Ucap seorang guru, dia mempersalihkan seorang murid baru untuk masuk.

Murid itu membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, wajahnya yang putih pucat, dia bahkan terlihat begitu senang.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap gurunya.

"Halo, namaku Sai, semoga kita bisa akrab." Ucap Sai, dia adalah murid baru di kelas Sasuke.

Beberapa murid sempat tidak berkedip saat melihat murid yang bernama Sai itu, dia terlalu mulus untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. 'Manis' hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran murid-murid lain. Dia selalu tersenyum ramah. Murid-murid itu segera menggelengkan kepala mereka cepat, mereka harus menyadari jika Sai itu juga seorang laki-laki seperti mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, Sasuke merasa muka murid yang bernama Sai itu cukup menyebalkan seakan Sasuke ingin menghajarnya. Menurut Sasuke senyumnya itu terlihat palsu, dia sengaja berwajah seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran berakhir, Sai mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hey, namaku Sai, namamu?" Ucap Sai pada Sasuke yang kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja dari kelas.

Sai terdiam, murid yang bernama Sasuke sepertinya tidak suka padanya, dia bahkan mendapatkan tatapan tidak senang, seakan Sasuke sudah membencinya jauh sebelum dia masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke memang seperti itu, sikapnya selalu cuek tapi sebenarnya dia baik, kau akan terbiasa dengannya." Ucap murid lain yang sudah akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Benar-benar, mungkin Sasuke hanya sedang tidak ingin di gangggu, sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu memikirkan ayahnya, makanya dia seperti itu." Ucap murid lain.

"Uhm, ada apa dengan ayahnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Ayahnya seorang polisi dan mendapat musibah, dia tertembak dan belum sadarkan diri." Ucap murid lainnya lagi.

"Hey, sudah, jangan membicarakan masalah Sasuke, dia akan marah pada kita." Ucap murid lain.

Mereka terdiam sejenak kemudian mengatakan pada Sai untuk tidak membahas ayah Sasuke, Sai berjanji dan mereka mengajak Sai untuk berjalan-jalan di sekolah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah perpustakaan, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu di sana.

"Sasuke." Panggil seorang teman kelas Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh di sekolah kita?" Tanyanya.

"SMA Q ?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Benar sekali! Setiap tahun mereka akan adakan festival sekolah, apa kau mau ikut? Di sana pasti akan seru dan ramai" ucapnya.

"Uhm, akan aku pikirkan dulu." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan

"Baiklah, kabari aku jika kau akan ikut."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, berpikir sejenak dengan tawaran temannya tentang festival sekolah SMA Q yang di sebutkan temannya tadi, itu adalah sekolah Sakura, mungkin jika dia pergi, dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura, merasa cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dia ingin bertemu Sakura, mengganggunya sedikit mungkin akan membuat moodnya membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Festival sekolah SMA Q**

Gerbang sekolah yang sudah di hias, beberapa stand makanan dan jualan pernak-pernik berada di halaman sekolah, beberapa kelas sudah di hias cantik dan semenarik mungkin dengan berbagai tema, murid-murid lain ada yang memakai kostum dan membawa spanduk untuk mempromosikan kelas mereka masing-masing.

" _Ini sungguh konyol."_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati, dia benar-benar malas untuk melakukan hal ini, saat ini Sakura tengah membagikan selembaran di dekat gerbang untuk mempromosikan kelasnya kepada pengunjung dari luar sekolah yang mulai ramai berdatangan.

"Nona Sakura biar kami membantumu." Bisik beberapa orang di sebelah Sakura. Sakura sendiri hampir tidak mengenali mereka dengan pakaian kasual mereka. Para pengawal Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini! Pulang! dan jangan menggangguku." Bisik Sakura, berusaha hanya mereka yang mendengar suara Sakura.

"Tapi-"

"-Ya sudah, kalian boleh membantuku, tapi bukan membagi lembaran ini, Sebagai pengunjung, datang ke kelasku." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik nona!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Pelankan suara kalian." Ucap Sakura, melihat sekeliling dan bersyukur tidak ada yang memperhatikannya dengan para pengawalnya. Mereka pergi setelah di beri lembaran promosi itu.

Sakura bisa tenang, kembali membagi selembaran itu kepada para pengunjung, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum ramah meskipun pipinya sudah keram sejak tadi, rasanya dia ingin membuang lembaran-lembaran itu ke tanah dan menginjak-nginjaknya.

"Silahkan datang ke kelas 1A ada rumah hantu yang bisa anda kunjungi." Ucap Sakura dan memberi selembaran itu.

"Apa boleh aku mengajakmu ke rumah hantu itu?" Ucap seseorang kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, saat ini aku sedang si-buk." Mata Sakura melebar dan melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. "Heeee...! Ka-kau!" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat terkejut.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat kemari." Teriak beberapa teman Sasuke yang sudah mengajaknya ke festival sekolah ini.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai hilang yaa." Ucap teman-teman Sasuke dan mereka pergi untuk menikmati festival.

Sakura masih terdiam dan menatap pemuda itu, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha ke tempat lain.

"Tunggu dulu, apa seperti itu memperlakukan pengunjung?" Ucap Sasuke, sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau!" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat mulai kesal saat ini.

"Kostum yang bagus, aku rasa kau cocok jadi gadis vampir." Ucap Sasuke, memperhatikan kostum Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ke kepala, rok span hitam pendek sepaha, baju kemeja hitam berlengan payung dan jubah berwarna hitam pada bagian luar dan merah pada bagian dalam, tak lupa rambutnya pinknya yang tergerai dengan kesan darah menetes pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aku harus bekerja." Ucap Sakura dan mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku akan tersesat, aku hanya mengenalmu di sini, apa kau bisa menuntunku ke kelas yang bertemakan rumah hantu ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya sengaja.

Jika ini bukan sekolahnya, Sakura sudah membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini kehilangan wajah tampannya, berusaha sabar, Sakura tidak bisa memukulnya, di sini terlalu ramai dan begitu banyak orang.

"Di sebelah sini tuan." Ucap Sakura, berusaha berwajah ramah tapi di dalam hatinya dia sudah sangat kesal.

Sakura mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, Sasuke tepat berada di belakang, di dalam gedung sekolah pun begitu ramai. Beberapa murid berusaha menarik pengunjung, beberapa lagi fokus menatap Sasuke, wajah mereka merona, Sasuke hanya cuek dan fokus pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya, bahkan gadis itu tidak ingin berbicara apapun padanya.

 **Kreeek...!**

"Awas!"

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura, mendekapnya dan menahan gadis itu untuk tidak berjalan ke depan. Seorang murid yang sedikit ceroboh saat memasang tripleks di depan kelasnya tidak sadar jika tangganya miring dan jatuh ke belakang, bersyukur murid itu tidak apa-apa, teman-temannya segera berlari dan menahan tangganya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, Sakura yang sejak tadi melamun berpikir mencari cara untuk menghindari Sasuke, tidak sadar jika hampir saja sebuah palu mengenai kepalanya.

"Kepalamu hampir hancur nona." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura segera menjauh dari dekapan Sasuke dan tatapannya cukup terkejut, bukan karena palu yang hampir mengenai kepalanya, tapi Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya bahkan hal itu sudah seperti sebuah pelukan bagi Sakura. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan santainya, dia bahkan bingung kenapa wajah gadis di hadapannya terlihat sedikit merona.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, gugup.

"Aku menolongmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk perkakas yang sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya murid yang hampir terjatuh tadi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

"Syukurlah, maafkan aku." Ucap murid itu dan segera memungut perkakasnya yang jatuh ke lantai.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Sasuke kembali mengikutinya. Seakan-akan Sakura melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Hey." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa lagi!" Bentak Sakura,

"Kau melewati kelasmu." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Sialan! Fokus Sakura, ada apa dengan dirimu, kejadian tadi hanya kecelakaan yang tidak di sengaja."_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati, dia benar-benar kurang fokus hari ini. Bahkan kelasnya sendiri terlewatkan.

"Selamat datang di rumah hantu, mau coba uji nyali?" Ucap Ino, dia baru saja keluar, kali ini tugasnya menjaga di pintu depan, berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, menatap pengunjung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk, wajahnya cukup tampan bagi penglihatan Ino, bahkan Ino mematung sejenak memperhatikan murid dari sekolah lain ini.

"Boleh aku masuk bersamanya?" Ucap Sasuke menujuk ke arah Sakura. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Eh? Bersamanya?" Ucap Ino, sedikit bingung.

"Hn."

Sakura segera menarik Ino menjauh dari Sasuke, mencoba berbicara pada Ino dan dia jadi salah paham.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ucap Ino dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ino, aku tidak mau bersama orang gila itu." Bisik Sakura.

"Tapi dia cukup tampan, mana ada orang gila yang di ijinkan masuk ke sekolah ini, aku merestui kalian." Bisik Ino.

"Ya ampun! Ino, kau salah paham, dia sangat menggangguku." Bisik Sakura. kesalnya berkali lipat dengan ucapan Ino.

"Sudahlah, ini demi pengunjung, masuk saja." Ucap Ino, menepuk punggung Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit maju dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Tatapan kesal langsung saja di layangkan Sakura ke arah Ino. Jari yang membentuk V di ancungkan Ino dan sebuah senyum lebar, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Ino, tapi dia sudah berjalan masuk bersama orang yang cukup tidak di sukainya.

"Jadi ini kelasmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia jadi punya banyak waktu bersama Sakura.

"Jangan mengajakku berbicara." Protes Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku lebih senang berbicara denganmu. Apa kau percaya pada hantu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya pada makhluk yang tidak kasat mata, lagi pula hantu-hantu di sini adalah teman-temanku." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka terus berbincang, Sasuke hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sakura meskipun beberapa hantu palsu mulai bermunculan, tapi mereka hanya di cuekin oleh mereka berdua. Giliran Lee yang keluar untuk menakut-nakuti, yang ada dia malah terdiam melihat Sakura yang ngomel-ngomel di hadapan cowok yang seragamnya dari sekolah lain.

Berakhir pada pintu keluar, Sakura harus menenangkan dirinya, Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini sungguh menyebalkan di buatnya. Sasuke terlihat sedang merogok saku celananya, mengambil sesuatu, ponselnya berdering sejak tadi, beberapa pesan dari Itachi. Sasuke hanya membacanya sepintas dan terdiam, berpikir untuk membalasnya atau tidak. Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berhenti mengganggunya, dia bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah dingin, bahkan tatapan kosong itu sangat tampak jelas di mata Sakura, mengingat kembali saat mereka berpapasan, tatapan yang sama, Sakura menjadi penasaran, seakan Sasuke tengah berada dalam sebuah masalah.

"Bisakah kita mengakhiri ini? aku benar-benar sibuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, Baiklah, mungkin aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke, berbalik dan menjauh dari Sakura, dia berjalan ke arah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Sasuke akan pulang lebih awal dari teman-temannya.

Ini sulit di percaya, Sakura pikir dia akan kembali di ganggu dan bahkan Sasuke tidak akan pergi, tapi sikap menyebalkannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah akan sikapnya yang selalu saja marah dan kesal pada Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah pulang, apa kau tahu, jika kalian adalah pengunjung yang paling berisik di dalam." Ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba datang di samping Sakura dan membuatnya kaget.

"I-Ino, kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, apa kau kepikiran akan cowok itu? seragamnya sekolah khusus murid laki-laki yaa, ngomong-ngomong, dimana kalian bertemu?" Ucap Ino dia sedikit penasaran dengan murid itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku rasa dia orang yang baik, jika dia punya teman yang mirip dengannya kenalkan untukku yaa." Ucap Ino. Dia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan orang sejenis Sasuke.

"Ino!"

"Hahaha, baiklah, maaf sudah menggodamu." Ucap Ino.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, kau harus mengurus pengunjung lagi." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah meja yang di mana terdapat beberapa lembaran promosi rumah hantu, Sakura mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar gedung. Di luar gedung pun Sakura sudah tidak melihat Sasuke, sepertinya dia benar-benar pulang.

" _Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?"_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh? Kau murid yang di temui Sasuke tadi kan?" Ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat seragam sama yang di gunakan Sasuke, mereka adalah teman-teman Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba pulang?" Tanya mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia langsung pulang begitu saja." Ucap Sakura, merasa ini bukan urusannya, tapi teman-teman Sasuke malah bertanya padanya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin saja Sasuke pergi menjenguk ayahnya lagi." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, iya, bahkan ayahnya belum sadar hingga sekarang, semoga ayah Sasuke cepat sadarkan diri." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih yaa... dan menurut kami festival sekolah kalian sangat keren." Ucap mereka sambil mengacungkan jempol bersamaan, pamit pada Sakura dan bergegas pulang, mereka sudah puas untuk berkeliling di sana.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan mematung, kembali teringat setiap ucapan teman-teman Sasuke tadi, mungkin saja tatapan anehnya itu karena ayahnya, Sakura mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Sedikit merasa kasihan, berpikir untuk tidak perlu bersikap kesal di hadapan Sasuke, dia orang yang baik, benar kata Ino, bahkan dia bergegas pulang hanya untuk menjenguk ayahnya.

" _Haa..~ aku sungguh keterlaluan."_ Ucap Sakura dalam, kembali fokus untuk melanjutkan tugasnya membagi lembaran-lembaran promosi.

 **.**

 **.**

Festival berakhir, kelas Sakura hanya mendapat posisi kedua, posisi pertama kelas Kiba yang cukup ramai dengan tema maid dan butler.

Para pengawal Sakura menceritakan pengalaman mereka saat masuk ke rumah hantu, Sakura hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar mereka, ada yang sangat ketakutan, berpikir meskipun wajah dan tingkah mereka sangat di takuti orang-orang dengan status mereka sebagai anak buah seorang mafia, tapi mereka masih memiliki rasa takut akan sesuatu selain ayahnya dan itu adalah hantu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, apa kalian tidak merasa asing dengan gadis yang kita temui di gerbang sekolah tadi?" Ucap si A teman Sasuke.

"Ha? Gadis yang mana? Disana terlalu banyak gadis sampai membuatku bahagia. Hahaha." Ucap si B Masih teman Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh. Bukan, tapi gadis yang di temui Sasuke." Ucap si A teman Sasuke.

"Oh, gadis berambut softpink itu." Ucap si C teman Sasuke.

"Iya. Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana yaa?" Ucap si A.

"Sudahlah, hanya perasaan kalian saja, makanya pindah sekolah jika tidak ingin melihat murid cowok sejauh mata memandang." Ucap si C

"Ah, sayang sekali, aku di suruh orang tuaku masuk di sana." Ucap si A

"Aku sih, kebetulan lulusan di sana." Ucap si B

"Hahahahha." Si A dan B tertawa serempak.

Si C hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunagakure**

Kizashi sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa berkas-berkas data perusahaan yang di kelolahnya di kota Suna, kota yang cukup gersang dengan penghasil minyak bumi terbaik di dunia.

"Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana kesepakatannya?" Ucap Kizashi pada Zabusa yang baru saja tiba, Kizashi mengirim Zabusa untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan pedagang minyak terkenal di Suna.

"Hmm, mereka mau melakukannya asal mendapat dukung penuh dari kita. Apa itu cukup tuan?" Ucap Zabusa.

"Baiklah, biarkan mereka mendapat dukung dan kita akan mendapat keutungan besar?" Ucap Kizashi. Semua hal yang di lakukannya akan berbalik lebih baik untuknya, tapi tidak untuk dengan orang lain.

"Bagaimana kabar Kimimaro? Aku lupa padanya, dia sudah ku buat bersembunyi dan tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun." Ucap Kizashi.

"Dia masih mengawasi gudang senjata di Kirigakure." Ucap Zabusa.

Kimimaro sendiri adalah salah satu anak buah Kizashi yang cukup di percayanya. Anak buah yang handal, seorang penembak jitu, dia melakukan kesalahan dengan menembaki seorang polisi tanpa bertanya pada Kizashi. Kimimaro hanya mendengar perintah Kizashi yang mengatakan jika transaksi gagal, semua harus lenyap.

"Kabar tentang transaksi di pelabuhan itu cukup membuatku sakit kepala." Ucap Kizashi, berhenti mengurus berkas-berkasnya dan menatap serius ke arah Zabusa.

"Semua tidak berjalan lancar, bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika kepala kepolisian Konoha berada di sana." Ucap Zabusa.

"Haa, ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Kimimaro harus berhati-hati dan hilangkan semua bukti yang memungkinkan mengarah pada mereka, Kesatuan polisi Konoha memiliki orang-orang yang tidak biasa, mereka bahkan akan dengan mudah menemukan dalang dari masalah itu." Ucap Kizashi, dia cukup merasa tidak tenang dengan kasus ini. Kizashi sangat mengenal kepolisian Konoha. Mereka tidak akan main-main dalam menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, apalagi melibatkan ketua mereka. Berharap mata-mata Kizashi yang berada di kepolisian Konoha bisa mengabarinya segera. Dia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah untuk menyelamatkan Kimimaro.

Mengingat kembali tentang kasus yang menimpah salah satu anak buahnya, Kizashi harus bersusah payah untuk menghilang semua bukti hingga kasus itu di tutup begitu saja, kasus sebuah kecelakaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu. Mereka harus membunuh satu keluarga yang mengetahui praktek ilegal penjualan organ tubuh, mereka di lenyapkan dengan sengaja, kecelakaan yang kebetulan.

Kizashi terlihat memijat pelan pelipisnya. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha menjauhi kepolisian Konoha. Kizashi tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan mereka. Orang-orang yang terlalu keras dan kritis, bahkan sangat mudah memenjarakan Kizashi.

"Jika saja kasus ini sampai mendapat titik terang. Lenyapkan Kimimaro, kita harus mencabut akarnya agar semua permasalahannya terselesaikan." Ucap Kizashi. Dia sudah meminta Kimimaro untuk membuang anak buahnya yang terluka dan sudah di lihat oleh polisi itu. "Untung saja Kabuto ada di sana, dia dengan mudah membantu Kimimaro." Tambah Kizashi.

Kabuto adalah seorang dokter terpercaya yang bekerja di bawah kekuasaan Kizashi, selain menjadi dokter umum dan membuka praktek, dia adalah dokter pribadi milik keluarga Haruno. Kizashi yang membawanya dari tempat pembuangan anak-anak yatim piatu dan menyekolahkannya hingga menjadi seorang dokter yang sangat profesional. Kabuto sendiri yang meminta hal ini saat Kizashi menawarkannya untuk mengikutinya, dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

Zabusa terdiam sejenak, ini bukan hal yang biasa di dengar Zabusa, sudah beberapa kali anak buah yang bermasalah akan di lenyapkan begitu saja. Kizashi tidak ingin ada masalah yang menimpahnya hanya gara-gara anak buahnya yang tidak profesional, bahkan Zabusa pun akan di lenyapkan jika dia melakukan kesalahan meskipun itu hanya sedikit saja.

"Baik tuan."

"Uhm. Besok, tolong kembalilah ke Konoha, aku rasa kau harus menemani Sakura sebentar. Aku masih sulit untuk pulang. Setidaknya dia akan senang jika ada yang menemaninya di rumah, Istriku masih sibuk di Kumogakure, dia tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa bulan ini. Oh, dan juga awasi disana jika ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan segera laporkan, mereka mungkin saja segera bertindak, saksi mereka sudah tidak ada dan pergerakan mereka beberapa bulan ini masih sulit terbaca, sepertinya mereka sudah membuat rencana yang cukup matang." Ucap Kizashi.

"Akan saya lakukan tuan." Ucap Zabusa.

"Berhati-hatilah, terutama pada tim anbu mereka." Ucap Kizashi.

 **Ending Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi, tidak ada yang berubah, aku di bangunkan oleh pelayan pribadiku, ketiduran, yaa setiap hari aku akan ketiduran dengan buku yang tertumpuk di hadapanku, aku tahu, pelayanku akan meminta para pengawal untuk memindahkanku dari meja belajar atau perpustakaan ke tempat tidur, tapi terasa seperti orang yang tidak asing yang mengangkatku semalam, bau parfum yang sudah sangat ku hapal, dia tidak menggantinya hingga bertahun-tahun, katanya, seseorang sangat menyukai bau itu.

Bangun dari kasur dan berjalan cepat ke arah ruang makan, aku bahkan masih memakai piama dan belum ke kamar mandi, hanya untuk memastikan jika dia datang, tidak masalah, siapapun, asalkan ada yang menemaniku di rumah sebesar ini selain para pelayan, tukang bersih-bersih, tukang kebun dan para pengawal.

"Selamat pagi, nona." Ucapnya ramah, sebuah koran di pegangnya dan secangkir kopi hangat di hadapannya.

"Kau kembali?" Ucapku, aku merasa sedikit senang.

"Hmm, tuan memintaku." Ucapnya. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya, aku tahu, dia sangat tidak senang untuk sekedar tersenyum. Katanya wajahnya dan senyuman itu sangat singkron, dia cukup membencinya. Jika dia tersenyum, wajahnya akan semakin menakutkan dan membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Selamat datang kembali, Zabusa." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Bersiaplah, dan selama aku disini, aku yang akan mengantar nona." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, kembali bergegas ke kamarku, aku harus bersiap.

Setengah jam berlalu, aku sudah di dalam mobil, kali ini Zabusa hanya mengantarku dengan mobil sedan biasa, tidak dengan limosin yang menurutnya cukup mencolok dan terlalu besar hanya untuk melewati jalur ke arah sekolahku. Ya, aku sependapat dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah?" Tanyaku. Sekedar basa-basi, berharap orang tua itu segera menghentikan pekerjaan ilegalnya.

"Tuan besar baik-baik saja." Ucap Zabusa, tatapanya fokus pada jalanan.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Haku dan ibu?" Tanyaku lagi. Zabusa tersentak. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya tadi sedikit melembut saat ku sebut nama Haku. Dasar, sampai sekarang pun sikap Zabusa masih terlihat jelas olehku.

"Aku belum sempat bertemu mereka." Ucap Zabusa.

"Uhm, begitu yaa. Aku harap Haku juga di kirim kembali ke rumah." Ucapku, Zabusa terlihat sedikit merespon ucapanku, di seakan senang jika Haku kembali ke kediaman utama. "Aku tahu kau merindukannya, tidak usah berbohong padaku, aku juga merindukannya." Ucapku, to the point dan membuat Zabusa sedikit berdehem, seakan ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Kita sudah sampai nona." Ucapnya. Dia mengabaikan ucapanku, dasar Zabusa. Tampang preman tapi hatinya seperti hello kitty.

"Akan aku hubungi jika sudah pulang." Ucapku. Dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali melajukan mobilnya, entah Zabusa akan pergi kemana, meskipun dia pulang, pasti ayah tidak membebaskannya dari pekerjaan, Zabusa pulang dengan tujuan lain, bukan hanya menemaniku. Ya sudahlah, aku harus sekolah dan menyelesaikan kegiatan menyebalkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku lupa, jika hari ini pengumuman hasil ujian semester awal. Di papan pengumuman sudah di tempel hasil ujiannya, cukup ramai murid-murid berdatangan untuk melihat hasil ujian mereka. Aku harus berada berjalan ke depan, apa hanya aku yang terlalu pendek di sekolah ini. Berhasil sampai ke depan dan mencari namaku.

 **1\. Haruno Sakura... 530 point.**

 **2\. Nara Shikamaru... 528 point.**

Yosh...! aku berhasil, hanya saja nama murid di bawahku cukup mengganggu, dia termasuk pintar dan hanya beda dua point. Aku harus mewaspadai murid itu. Melirik ke sana kemari dan berusaha melihat siapa murid itu, beberapa suara membuatku fokus ke arah beberapa orang yang mengerumuni seorang murid cowok dengan tatapan yang malas dan rambutnya yang sengaja di ikat tinggi, terlihat seperti model nanas. Aneh. Bahkan suara mereka cukup keras.

"Woi, Shikamaru apa kau menyontek? Nilaimu tinggi sekali, kau bahkan hanya tertidur di kelas."

"Hahaha, kami curiga padamu."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini, silahkan protes pada guru, kenapa nilaiku bisa seperti itu." Ucap murid yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Lihatlah, siapa Haruno Sakura itu, dia bahkan menduduki peringkat 1. Gadis yang pintar." Mereka mulai membicarakanku. Abaikan, aku sudah cukup melihatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Sakura, aku berhasil, namaku ada di urutan 22." Ucap Ino yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku rasa dia benar-benar belajar keras, dia tidak ingin nilainya buruk dengan status keluarga yang cukup terpandang.

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang Ino dan di sana ada Lee yang merasa cukup puas. Berbalik dan berusaha mencari nama Lee. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, Lee bukan murid yang bodoh dan malas, tentu saja, selama ini dia termasuk murid yang cukup rajin.

 **10\. Rock Lee.**

"Sialan kau Lee! Kenapa nilaimu bisa setinggi itu! aku pikir kau hanya akan berada di posisi 50." Ucap Ino kesal ke arah Lee.

"Hahaha, hanya berucap saja, tapi benar kan? Aku masuk 50 besar." Ucap Lee dan malah mendapat jitakan dari Ino. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran di mulai, saat pelajaran di jam pertama sedang berlangsung, seorang guru masuk dan memanggilku. Uhm? ada apa? Apa aku terlihat terlibat dengan senior lagi? Ino melihat ke arahku dan merasa bingung, aku jauh lebih bingung.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, mengikuti guru yang memanggilku, dia mengajakku ke ruang kepala sekolah, aku hanya mengikutinya, saat masuk, aku mendapati murid dengan peringkat kedua. Nara Shikamaru, untuk apa kami berdua di pertemukan di ruangan kepala sekolah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya update.

author sudah berusaha update secepatnya, meskipun ini tidak terlalu cepat...

maaf menunggu lama. mau update malming tapi kelamaan, hahahhha, jadi update malam sabtu aja XD

nekonade : Semoga alurnya tidak bikin bingung, author memikirkan banyak hal dan semuanya terkumpul di kepala, hahahahah,

LORDmarionettespieler : sudah di jawab oleh chapter ini yaaa... :)

Khoerun904 : author masih menimbang-nimbang, antara di matikan atau di hidupkan saja, hohohoh, di tunggu next chapter saja, berdoa deh untuk kesembuhan om Fugaku. mungkin saja, om Kizashi udah sampai pusing gara-gara masalah ini, XD

Hoshi Riri : udah di jawab di chapter ini yooo..~

Laifa : berharap yang terbaik untuk om Fugaku, author masih merasa tidak tega untuk hal itu XD

alif yusanto : terima kasih, uhm,, akan kah mereka bersatu, masih panjang perjalanan nih :D

Shimazaki Miyuki : sudah update, sorry kelamaan.

Ashiya25 : Thanks... next..~

Shinju Hyuuga : makasih, update... update...

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter, sedang ancang-ancang chapter 6 semoga, bisa kilat deh, kalau nggak kilat, siput aja, hehehehe...**


	6. first kiss!

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 6]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran di mulai, saat pelajaran di jam pertama sedang berlangsung, seorang guru masuk dan memanggilku. Uhm? ada apa? Apa aku terlihat terlibat dengan senior lagi? Ino melihat ke arahku dan merasa bingung, aku jauh lebih bingung.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, mengikuti guru yang memanggilku, dia mengajakku ke ruang kepala sekolah, aku hanya mengikutinya, saat masuk, aku mendapati murid dengan peringkat kedua. Nara Shikamaru, untuk apa kami berdua di pertemukan di ruangan kepala sekolah?

"Aku sudah melihat nilai kalian berdua. Nilai yang tinggi melebihi murid-murid sebelumnya, ini merupakan pencapaian yang sangat bagus untuk sekolah kita." Ucap kepala sekolah, aku melirik sejenak ke arah murid berambut nanas itu, meskipun tatapannya fokus ke depan, aku yakin dia bosan, dia bahkan menguap tadi. "Jadi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengutus kalian berdua sebagai perwakilan lomba cerdas cermat antar SMA di seluruh Konoha." Lanjut kepala sekolah.

"Serius pak? Apa tidak sebaiknya murid kelas 2 saja pak." Ucap Shikamaru, secara tidak langsung aku rasa itu adalah ucapan penolakan .

"Tidak, murid kelas 2 pun tidak bisa menandingi nilai kalian, lagi pula lomba ini untuk kelas 1, mana mungkin kelas 2 bapak ikutkan." Ucap kepala sekolah.

"Apa ranking 3 tidak di ikutkan?" Lagi-lagi dia menolak.

"Hanya ranking 1 dan 2 yang akan di ikutkan." Ucap kepala sekolah lagi.

Aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan lomba ini, shikamaru berusaha menolaknya tapi kepala sekolah selalu berusaha membuatnya untuk tetap ikut. Akhirnya dia berhenti menolak dan menghela napas pasrah, murid ini benar-benar unik.

"Bagaimana Haruno?" Tanya kepala sekolah kepadaku, aku hanya terdiam dari tadi dan sibuk memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku akan berusaha." Ucapku pada kepala sekolah. "Mohon kerja samanya." Ucapku pada Shikamaru. Dia hanya melihat ke arah ku sepintas dan lagi-lagi menghela napas. Seakan hal ini sungguh membebaninya dan sangat-sangat merepotkan, jika saja ini bukan permintaan kepala sekolah, aku sendiri sudah menolaknya, dasar murid aneh, apa kita tidak bisa bekerja sama. Bagaimana pun aku harus menang. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi penghalangku.

Setelah kepala sekolah memberi arahan, kami kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Meskipun sama-sama kelas 1, ruangan kami berbeda, Shikamaru di kelas 1C. Sebelum berpisah, Shikamaru sempat berhenti dan menatap ke arahku.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan lomba ini." Ucapnya. Yaa, aku sudah tahu dari awal, kau bahkan terang-terangan menolaknya. Aku hanya terdiam dan menunggunya selesai berbicara. "Aku serahkan padamu dan aku akan membantu seperlunya saja, aku pikir kau jauh lebih pintar dariku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghalangi keinginanmu, sudah yaa." Ucapnya dan kembali berjalan.

Apa? Apa yang barusan di ucapkannya? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? aku bahkan tidak mengatakan jika aku ingin menang, aku hanya tidak ingin di kalahkan oleh siapapun, baguslah, jika itu yang dia inginkan, uhm.. jika kembali ke kelas, aku harus segera membicarakan hal ini pada Ino dan Lee, aku harap mereka tidak berpikir jika aku kembali terlibat dengan para senior-senior.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa! Perwakilan sekolah mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat se-SMA Konoha." Ucap Lee dan Ino serempak, mereka cukup berisik saat kami sedang istirahat.

"Pelankan suara kalian." Bisikku, aku harap murid lain tidak ada yang fokus pada mereka.

"Maaf-maaf, tenang saja, kami akan ikut mendukungmu." Ucap Lee.

"Tentu, kami akan ikut bersamamu." Ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku. Mereka lebih terlihat antusias dari padaku.

Kami kembali sibuk makan siang, tatapanku mengekor sejenak kearah Shikamaru, dia jauh terlihat santai, bahkan teman-temannya yang sibuk mengajaknya untuk makan siang meskipun dia terlihat lebih memilih tidur di kelas, lagi-lagi dia menguap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

Di tengah kota Konoha, Hashirama yang tidak sedang dalam tugasnya, berjalan santai menuju pusat kota, dia akan mendatangi sebuah restoran keluarga, berharap gerak-geriknya tidak terlihat seperti dia tengah mengawasi sesuatu. Tiba di sebuah restoran dan berjalan masuk.

"Selamat siang tuan, meja untuk berapa orang?" Ucap seorang pelayan yang berada di depan pintu.

"Tidak, aku sedang mencari orang." Ucap Hashirama.

"Tolong sebutkan nama anda tuan?" Ucap pelayan itu.

"Hashirama senju."

"Oh, baiklah tuan, harap ikuti saya." Ucap pelayan itu lagi. Mengantar Hashirama di salah satu meja yang sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya di sana. "Mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Tolong secangkir kopi." Ucap Hashirama.

"Tambahkan juga menu ini." Ucap orang yang sudah menunggu Hashirama sejak tadi. Dia menunjuk salah satu menu andalan di restoran itu.

"Baiklah, harap tunggu sebentar tuan-tuan." Ucap pelayan itu dan pergi.

"Kau bahkan sudah makan satu porsi menu lain selama menunggu." Ucap Hashirama, bingung melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya tidak kenyang juga.

"Kau terlalu lama pak tua, aku bahkan sudah minta ijin untuk tidak masuk sekolah." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Jangan memanggilku pak tua dan bersikaplah sopan, sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti itu?" Ucap Hashirama, cukup kesal jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memang jauh lebih mudah darinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Pemuda itu dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya di sekolahkan kembali?" Ucap Hashirama.

"Cukup menyenangkan, di sana banyak ingin berteman denganku kecuali anak pak komandan Fugaku. Dia sepertinya tidak suka padaku." Ucap Sai. Dia adalah salah satu anggota anbu yang paling cepat mendapatkan kelulusan. Jenius dan sangat handal sebagai anggota anbu termuda, hanya saja sikapnya kurang sopan pada siapa pun, bahkan yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu, Dia jauh lebih pendiam dan sulit untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Fugaku sering menceritakan watak anak-anaknya padaku." Ucap Hashirama.

"Lalu? Untuk apa aku harus mengawasi anak itu, dia tidak ada hubungannya kan?" Ucap Sai.

"Kau tidak akan tahu keterlibatan ini akan sampai mana, aku hanya menempatkanmu di tempat yang memungkinkan dan sekaligus kau bisa mengawasi salah satu anak Fugaku." Jelas Hashirama.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menukarkan tempatku, aku ingin di SMA Q saja, di sekolahku, semuanya murid cowok." Ucap Sai, menatap malas ke arah Hashirama.

"Ini sudah perintah dan jalankan saja. Ehem, apa kalian sudah bertemu satu sama lain." Hashirama mengubah topik pembicaraan Sai yang mulai mengeluh dengan tempatnya.

"Belum, kami belum bertemu, si rambut silver sibuk mengajar dan sibuk dengan buku bodohnya, icha-icha paradise, nah itu yang tertulis di sampulnya, dan paman yang selalu saja menggerutu itu, aku tidak tahu posisinya." Ucap Sai. Dia sangat kurang ajar, bahkan di depan pemimpin sementaranya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan paman yang selalu saja menggerutu, ha?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja di ucapkan Sai. Dia sengaja memegang kepala Sai dan memutarnya tepat ke arahnya dengan memberi tatapan horor.

"Ha-hanya bercanda, hahahaha" Ucap Sai dan tertawa garing.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat, bekerja sebagai pengangkat barang di dekat pelabuhan tidak begitu mudah." Ucap pria itu, menarik kursinya dan duduk, memegang bahunya yang sedikit lelah.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyusuri jalur TKP secara diam-diam, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, bahkan tempat itu benar-benar steril dari kejadian penembakan." Ucap Yamato, dia juga salah satu anggota anbu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau pindah pekerjaan lagi dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang berdekatan dengan rumah saksi yang telah tewas." Ucap Hashirama. "Kita harus mencari orang-orang yang mungkin terlibat dengan saksi." Tambah Hashirama, dia masih belum menemukan titik terang kenapa saksi itu di bunuh.

"Baik." Ucap Yamato, dia akan mengganti pekerjaannya segera.

"Aku? Apa tidak bisa di pindahkan juga?" Tanya Sai, berharap dia akan pindah lokasi.

"Kau akan tetap di sekolah itu." Ucap Hashirama.

"Yaaaah, ini tidak adil." Ucap Sai.

"Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar." Ucap Hashirama, rasanya dia ingin memberi hukuman atas sikap Sai yang tidak bisa sopan sedikit saja di hadapannya.

Pesanan mereka datang, Yamato meminta segelas es teh, mereka mulai berbicara ringan. Beberapa menit berlalu, setelah minum kopi, Hashirama bergegas untuk pulang, dia sudah cukup mendapat beberapa informasi dari Sai dan Yamato, meskipun Sai tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sepanjang jalur menuju lokasi penjagaannya.

Hashirama berjalan keluar, Sai masih terus menatap ke Hashirama, pria itu memang cukup tua darinya, Sai memang selalu seperti itu, bersikap seenaknya, tapi dia jauh lebih menghargai Hashirama senju sebagai wakil ketua dan pelatihnya. Hashiramalah yang melatihnya selama di akademik. Sai menoleh sebentar ke arah Yamato dan kembali melihat keluar restoran, tatapannya tiba-tiba terfokus terhadap seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan terlihat mencurigakan, pria itu seakan mengikut Hashirama dari belakang. Sai segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dengan cepatnya.

"Oii bocah!" Teriak Yamato.

"Akan aku ganti uangmu paman." Ucap Sai. Dan masih terus berlari keluar restoran.

Yamato hanya menghela napas, dia baru saja mendapat upahnya dari mengangkat barang dan sekarang upahnya itu lenyap begitu saja, Sai makan sampai dua porsi. Padahal rencananya dia ingin sedikit bersenang-senang menikmati upahnya yang tidak seberapa meskipun gajinya sebagai anbu jauh lebih besar.

"Dasar anak itu." Ucap Yamato, setelah membayar, dia bergegas mengejar Sai, berharap menemukan anak itu, Yamato merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sai yang berlari begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria berbaju hitam itu dan Hashirama sudah cukup jauh. Sai sedikit terhenti dengan beberapa orang yang menyeberang tadi, dia hampir kehilangan jejak, sekarang Sai masih terus berlari, mencoba menggapai pria itu, dia masih mengikuti Hashirama yang sedikit lebih jauh, pria itu sengaja menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan.

"Berhenti." Ucap Sai, menarik tangan pria itu dan memutarnya tepat ke belakang punggungnya, pria itu menjerit sedikit kesakitan yang langsung di buat bertekuk lutut oleh Sai.

"To-tolong, aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap pria yang sudah di lumpuhkan Sai.

Sai melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram tangan pria itu, dia berbalik dan mendapati wajah bapak-bapak yang sudah berlinang air mata, dia sangat ketakutan, seperti pekerja kantoran. Sai merasa orang yang ada di hadapannya dan yang ada di lihatnya tadi berbeda, bukan pria ini. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang berhenti dan melihat ke arah Sai. Mereka kadang berbisik dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

 **Plataakk..!**

Satu jitakan keras mendarat ke arah kepala Sai.

"Ah, maaf yaa pak, dia keponakanku dan memang suka seperti ini, dia suka main penjahat-penjahat, maafkan dia yaa. Ayo cepat minta maaf." Ucap Yamato, membuat drama keluarga. Memaksa Sai untuk menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"La-lain kali tolong jaga dia, dia bahkan bikin jantung ku mau copot. Aku pikir dia penjahat yang ingin merampokku. Ternyata hanya bocah ingusan." Ucap Pria itu yang sudah berdiri dan melap air matanya, berusaha jauh lebih tegar dari pada tadi, dia bahkan sedikit membentak Sai. Sai hanya memasang wajah datarnya seakan ingin memukul wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf yaa paman, aku salah orang." Ucap Sai, berpura-pura merasa bersalah dan tersenyum di hadapan pria itu.

"Bagus kau sudah minta maaf, aku bisa saja menuntutmu." Ucap pria itu.

"Dia tidak sengaja, maafkan dia." Ucap Yamato, berusaha menjadi paman yang sopan untuk keponakannya.

"Untung saja pamanmu ini baik, kau harus jadi anak yang penurut." Ucap pria itu, sengaja mengusap lebih tepatnya mengacak rambut Sai, bukan karena gemas, tapi kesal pada anak itu. Setelahnya dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati Yamato dan Sai.

Sai yang sudah sangat gatal ingin mengerjai pria itu, sengaja mengeluarkan kakinya dan membuat pria itu tersandung, saat dia terjatuh dan berbalik, Yamato sengaja membuat Sai berjalan dengan cepat agar mereka tidak disalahkan lagi. Yamato di buat sakit kepala oleh Sai.

"Kau itu anggota, bersikaplah yang baik pada warga sekitar." Ucap Yamato.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya salah orang." Ucap Sai, seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Yamato.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau lihat?" Ucap Yamato, dia sedikit penasaran.

"Seseorang yang mencurigakan, dia mengikuti pak ketua tadi." Ucap Sai.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Kau bahkan salah orang. Ya sudah, aku harus pergi melamar pekerjaan baru, kau pulanglah. Jangan lupa, kau harus mengganti biaya makanmu tadi" Ucap Yamato.

"Anggap saja kau yang mentraktir paman." Ucap Sai.

"He-hei! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Ucap Yamato kesal, dia bahkan di kerjai oleh anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Sai sudah kabur dan berlari meninggalkan Yamato yang merasa kesal, dia harus menanggung biaya makan Sai tadi. Sai terus berlari hingga dia berhenti, melirik ke arah keramaian, yang tadi bukan hanya perasaannya, tapi dia benar-benar salah orang, Sai baru saja menyadari sesuatu, pria yang di lihatnya saat awal lebih tinggi dan kurus, beda dengan pria yang sudah di tangkapnya tadi, dia jauh lebih pendek dan wajahnya tidak tirus. Sai semakin penasaran dengan pria yang di lihatnya tadi, merasa jika Hashirama tidak akan aman.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Ucap sebuah suara dari headset yang di pasang oleh seorang pria, dia hampir ketangkap oleh salah seorang yang dia curigai sebagai anggota polisi, dia tengah berjalan santai, memakai pakaian kasual dan topi, headset di kedua telinganya bukan sedang mendengar lagu, tapi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dia sudah mengganti jasnya dan celananya untuk menghilangkan jejaknya agar tidak di ikuti orang tadi, beruntung ada pria yang memakai pakaian seperti dirinya, dia bisa selamat dan bersembunyi di kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tadi, dia bahkan bisa melihat dua orang itu berlagak seperti seorang paman dan keponakannya. Pria ini tahu jika mereka hanya berbohong.

"Iya tuan, aku sudah melihat identitas anggota itu, hanya dua orang yang berhasil ku temukan." Ucap Pria itu.

" _Berhati-hatilah, jika mereka melihat wajahmu, kau tidak akan selamat. Lakukanlah tugasmu dan jangan menghubungiku beberapa waktu dulu, kita harus tenang dan awasi saja gerak-gerik mereka. Hashirama Senju. Dia orang yang cukup berbahaya, dialah yang sebagai pembuat satuan anggota khusus yang di sebut anbu."_

 **Dreeetttt...dreeeettttt...**

Ponsel yang lainnya berdering, Pria ini, Zabusa, dia harus segera mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kizashi. Sakura sudah mulai menghubunginya untuk di jemput.

"Baiklah tuan, sepertinya nona Sakura sudah pulang." Ucap Zabusa.

 _"Jaga dirimu."_ Ucap Kizashi.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Zabusa, menutup ponselnya yang lain dan mengangkat panggilannya dari Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah menunggu di tempat biasanya dia akan di jemput, Zabusa baru datang beberapa menit setelah Sakura menghubunginya. Pintu mobil terbuka dan Sakura masuk ke dalam, tatapannya sedikit bingung melihat Zabusa berpakaian tidak biasanya. kemeja abu-abu lengan pendek dan celana kain hitam.

"Apa kau habis jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura, biasanya meskipun bekerja, Zabusa akan tetap memakai pakaian serba hitamnya.

"Anggap saja." Ucap Zabusa, mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Curang!" Ucap Sakura dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uhm? maksud nona?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengajakku, sekarang putar arah, kita akan berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi nona-"

"-Ini perintah mutlak dariku." Potong Sakura.

Zabusa hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti perintah nonanya, memarkir mobil di tempat parkiran dan setelahnya mereka akan berjalan-jalan. Untung saja Zabusa tidak terlalu sibuk, dia hanya akan mengawasi dan menenami Sakura.

"Kita akan kemana nona?" Tanya Zabusa, Sakura mulai tidak tentu arah untuk menentukan kemana mereka akan pergi, dia terdiam cukup lama hingga memutuskan untuk ke sebuah toko, hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat.

"Kita ke sana." Ucap Sakura, menunjuk sebuah toko dan menarik lengan Zabusa untuk mengikutinya.

Masuk pada toko aksesoris, Sejujurnya Sakura tidak begitu suka menggunakan aksesoris, tapi dia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah anting kecil perak dengan hiasan batu ruby merah darah berbentuk setengah bulat.

"Jika ku beri sesuatu kau akan menggunakannya?" Tanya Sakura pada Zabusa.

"Tergantung apa yang berikan nona." Ucap Zabusa, dia tidak ingin meng-iya-kan saja, berpikir jika nanti Sakura akan memberinya sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku tahu, akan terlihat aneh jika seorang pria menggunakan anting, tapi beberapa pria di negara lain suka menggunakannya, yaa semacam boyband." Jelas Sakura, hanya sedikit berharap jika Zabusa akan menggunakan benda semacam itu.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak mengerti dengan boyband." Ucap Zabusa.

"Mereka semacam grub vocal yang terdiri dari beberapa orang, ahk sudahlah, tapi aku ingin kau memakainya. Setidaknya anting ini akan membuatmu tidak terlihat galak." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

Zabusa terdiam, ingin menolak tapi tidak tega dengan Sakura yang sangat ingin memberinya sesuatu, akhirnya anting itu di beli. Sakura terlihat senang, mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah tanam yang berada di tengah kota, begitu ramai di sore hari.

"Apa kau akan melubangi telingaku nona?" Ucap Zabusa, dia tidak memiliki lubang untuk memasang anting di telinga.

"Tidak akan, tenang saja, ini hanya di jepit kok, tapi bertahan dan tidak mudah jatuh." Ucap Sakura. Mengambil satu anting itu dan memasangkannya di telinga Zabusa. "Waah...! kau terlihat tampak lebih keren." Seru Sakura.

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, nona." Ucap Zabusa, bahkan tatapan tajam itu seakan tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, wajah galakmu berkurang, hehehe." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar nona menyebalkan."

"Dasar pengawal reseh."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberiannya nona." Ucap Zabusa, dia sudah menyerah jika akan berdebat dengan nona kecilnya yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Terasa ada yang mengganjal di telinga." Ucap Zabusa. Hal itu yang di rasakannya untuk pertama kali memakai anting.

"Hahaha, kau akan terbiasa, ingat jangan sampai hilang." Ucap Sakura, dengan sengaja menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin benda pemberiannya di hilangkan begitu saja.

"Hanya satu?" Ucap Zabusa, Sakura tidak memasangkan yang sebelahnya lagi.

"Tentu, hanya satu untukmu, satunya lagi, kau harus memberinya pada Haku, ingat berikan langsung padanya, jangan di kirim melalui anak buahmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya nona beri saja pada Haku semuanya." Ucap Zabusa.

"Dasar tidak peka, aku membelinya sepasang untuk kalian berdua, mengertilah sedikit." Ucap Sakura, merasa Zabusa tidak mengerti dengan hal yang tengah di maksudkan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja nona." Ucap Zabusa, lagi-lagi dia tidak akan berdebat dengan Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah semakin sore, sebentar lagi polisi akan berkeliaran dan menangkap nona karena masih mengenakan seragam sekolah." Ucap Zabusa.

"Cerewet, iya-iya kita pulang." Ucap Sakura, sedikit risih dengan ceramah panjang Zabusa.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. Cukup jauh dari taman, mereka harus mencari jalan pintas agar segera tiba di parkiran. Sakura tidak bisa diam jika bersama Zabusa, dia akan mulai berargumen lagi dengan Zabusa, dan lagi-lagi meyakinkan Zabusa untuk menjadi kaki tangannya, namun hanya penolakan yang di dapat Sakura.

Jalan di lalui cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang baru saja pulang kerja, ada yang baru pulang sekolah, beberapa sekolah di Konoha ada yang mengharuskan muridnya untuk belajar lebih lama dari sekolah lain, kadang murid-murid yang terlambat pulang dengan kegiatan ekskulnya atau mungkin sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-temannya hingga sore. Tidak hanya ramai dengan orang-orang, mereka akan sibuk bercakap satu sama lain.

Tidak jauh dari arah depan Sakura, Sasuke dan teman-temannya baru saja pulang sekolah, kelas mereka berakhir jam 2 siang dan di lanjut dengan ekskul, semua murid wajib memasuki ekskul yang sudah tersedia di sekolah itu.

"Hahaha, lain kali kau lempar saja bola basket ke arah senior itu dan ucapkan jika tidak sengaja, hahaha." Ucap salah satu teman Sasuke, mereka tengah membicarakan sikap senior mereka yang sangat ingin menguasai lapangan basket, para junior hanya boleh menggunakan lapangan sebentar saja.

"Jangan seperti itu, masukkan saja obat pencuci perut ke dalam minumannya, hahahha." Mereka masih membicarakan hal yang sama sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke tidak terlalu pusing dengan pembicaraan mereka, menurutnya, mereka seperti hiburan bagi Sasuke, membuat beberapa lelucon meskipun sulit untuk membuat Sasuke tertawa, dia hanya akan tersenyum mendengar semua lelucon teman-temannya. teman-teman Sasuke tidak begitu memaksakan Sasuke untuk mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, mereka tahu, Sasuke akan berbicara jika dia merasa perlu dan malah mereka akan tertawa setelah mendengar tanggapan Sasuke.

"Tanding saja, lapangan sebagai hadiahnya, berusahalah jika kalian ingin memiliki lapangan itu, tapi ingat untuk berbagi lapangan dengan yang lain jika kalian menang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah berbicara. Baiklah tuan Sasuke." Ucap teman-teman Sasuke serempak, seakan menyembah Sasuke dan mereka akan tertawa lagi.

"Hentikan." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit terlihat aneh dengan tingkah teman-temannya, mereka hanya tertawa.

"Ide yang bagus, kita bisa mengambil hak kita." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi kalian harus bisa menang, jika kita menantang dan mereka yang menang, apa kalian tidak malu?" Ucap yang lainnya.

"Kita cari saja junior yang berbakat dan mau menolong kita, dia juga akan mendapat hak lapangan'kan, asalkan junior." Ucap yang lainnya lagi.

Mereka mulai berpikir sejenak, setelahnya semua tatapan mereka ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku pass. Kalian saja." Tolak Sasuke.

"Yaaaaaah...!" Ucap serempat teman-teman Sasuke.

Dia tidak tertarik bertanding basket meskipun kemampuannya sudah hampir setara seorang atlet basket profesional, dulu Sasuke, Izuna dan Itachi sering bermain basket bersama hingga mereka bertanding dengan menggunakan hadiah semacam perintah. Tapi, sudah sangat lama, Sasuke kembali mengingat saat Itachi mengajarnya bermain basket untuk pertama kalinya, menghilangkan ingatan tentang itu segera, Sasuke tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, menatap ke depan dan tatapannya mengarah pada seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang cukup mencolok dari jauh, softpink. Sangat banyak orang di jalan, tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti mantap gadis itu, dia seperti tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, mereka mulai mendekat dan akan sebentar lagi berpapasan, akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat siapa yang menemani Sakura berbicara, seorang pria yang pernah di lihatnya di Kumogakure, lagi-lagi pria itu, Sasuke menjadi tidak senang. Tatapannya menjadi kesal, seakan ingin menarik Sakura menjauh dari pria itu, sayangnya, lagi-lagi wajah ceria yang di lihatnya, jika bersamanya, Sakura hanya akan berwajah kesal dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Sakura masih sibuk berbicara dan terus menatap kearah Zabusa, tidak sadar jika sedang berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Zabusa mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak ke samping, dia melihat pemuda yang sepertinya sama dengan yang tidak sengaja di lihatnya di Kumogakure, tatapan mereka bertemu, seakan masing-masing mengirimkan signal saling tidak suka. Zabusa tidak tahu siapa bocah lelaki itu, tapi dia rasa, Sakura harus di lindunginya. Mereka berhenti saling menatap, Sasuke langsung membuang mukanya, dia sudah sangat kesal. Berpikir jika Sakura lebih senang dekat bersama pria yang lebih tua darinya, berwajah galak dan terlihat aneh.

Tanpa sadar, Zabusa merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya, dia melirik kesana kemari dan tidak menemukan seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya, tapi tatapan itu begitu tajam, seakan seekor elang yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dreeettt...dreeeetttt...**

"Halo ibu, ada apa menghubungiku?" Ucap seorang pemuda, dia berjalan mengikuti beberapa orang yang sama dengan seragamnya, dia sudah minta ijin untuk tidak masuk, tapi masih harus mengawasi seseorang, hanya saja dia menjaga jarak, teman-temannya tahu hari ini dia ijin, mereka akan curiga jika bertemu dengan pemuda ini dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

" _Ibu? Apa katamu! Dasar bocah sialan, ketua memanggil kita, cepat ke markas!"_ Ucap Yamato. Dia sedang menghubungi Sai dan tiba-tiba di panggil 'ibu'.

"Hahaha, Baiklah bu, aku tidak akan keluyuran, aku akan segera pulang, dah ibu." Ucap Sai, dia hanya sengaja berbicara seperti itu.

" _Sialan kau! akan ku tembak kepalamu, cep_ -"

Sai segera mematikan ponselnya, kupingnya sakit mendengar ucapan paman cerewet itu. Saat ini dia tengah berjalan pulang sambil mengawasi, tidak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan seorang pria, dia melihat Sasuke menatap pria itu dan begitu juga pria itu, dia menatap Sasuke, mereka seakan tidak senang menatap satu sama lain. Selain itu Sai melihat seorang gadis di samping pria itu. seragamnya dari SMA Q, tempat penjagaan Kakashi. Salah satu tim misinya. Sai merasa sedikit penasaran dengan pria yang di tatap Sasuke, ada hubungan apa mereka. Sai ingin menyelidikinya segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas rahasia bawah tanah anbu.**

Markas ini hanya di tempati beberapa anggota anbu yang memang sedang menjalankan misi di daerah Konoha, yang lainnya memiliki markas tersendiri.

Hashirama senju masih dalam perjalanan, dia mengundur waktu untuk berkumpul, ada tugas penyelidikan kapal yang memuat senjata ilegal, bahkan kapal itu tanpa awak dan anak buah kapal, di curigai mereka semua kabur saat tahu polisi angkatan laut memergokik mereka akan berlayar meninggalkan Konoha tanpa surat-surat resmi membawa senjata-senjata berbagai jenis.

Saat ini, Kakashi sibuk dengan buku icha-icha paradisenya, Yamato sibuk membuat dokumen penyelidikannya, Sai sibuk menggambar sketsa wajah.

"Oii bocah, sebaiknya kau membantuku, tidak ada gunanya kau menggambar yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Yamato. Dia masih kesal dengan panggilan 'ibu' dari Sai saat di telponnya.

"Diamlah kau paman cerewet, aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan." Ucap Santai.

"Apa! Kau memang bocah yang tidak bisa di atur, berbicaralah lebih sopan pada ketuamu, aku ketuamu saat di misi ini." Protes Yamato, dia akan naik darah sebentar lagi.

"Tenanglah ketua, biarkan Sai menyelesaikan kegiatannya." Ucap Kakashi, berusaha menenangkan suasana hati Yamato.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana, kasus ini benar-benar rumit, aku rasa mereka orang-orang yang profesional." Ucap Yamato, dia merasa sedikit bingung dan juga tidak seharusnya meladeni Sai yang sejak awal selalu bersikap tidak sopan pada siapapun. Kembali tenang dan melanjutkan mengetik dokumennya.

"Selesai." Ucap Sai, saat sudah menyelesaikan gambar sketsanya. Kursinya yang beroda di dorongnya hingga tiba tepat di alat yang sudah terpasang dengan laptop, alat itu akan meng-scan gambar dan menganalisis gambar wajah yang mirip dengan foto wajah warga yang tercatat di kota Konoha, dengan begini Sai akan mudah menemukan seseorang yang bahkan namanya tidak di ketahui, cukup wajahnya saja yang di ingat, Sai memiliki bakat dalam melukis, dia senang melukis apapun tapi tergantung dari moodnya.

Kakashi yang sedikit penasaran, menghentikan membaca buku favoritnya dan berjalan ke arah Sai, menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sai, mereka sedang menunggu laptop itu mencari wajah yang sama dengan yang di gambar Sai. Hampir ada berjuta-juta orang di Konoha, program itu mulai mencocokkan satu demi satu dan sangat cepat. Akhirnya program itu berhenti, menemukan satu foto yang cocok.

.

 **Nama : Zabusa**

 **Tanggal lahir : 15 agustus**

 **Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki**

 **Tinggi : 184 cm**

 **Status : Lajang**

 **Asal Kota : Kirigakure**

 **Kota sekarang : Konoha**

 **Kelulusan Sekolah : Tidak di ketahui**

 **Pekerjaan : Pegawai tetap di perusahaan tambang grub Haruno**

 **Keluarga -**

 **Ayah : Tidak di ketahui**

 **Ibu : Tidak di ketahui**

 **Saudara : Tidak di ketahui**

 **Status kejahatan : Tidak ada**

 **Daftar riwayat : Tidak di ketahui.**

 **.**

Sai tengah membaca data pria yang sudah di gambarnya tadi. Banyak data yang tidak di masukkan, biasanya anak yatim piatu yang berimigrasi ke Konoha kadang tidak akan menuliskan data keluarganya, mereka akan menulis data orang tua asuh, tapi, pria yang bernama Zabusa ini tidak menuliskan data keluarganya atau pun kerabat yang sudah mengasuhnya, dia benar-benar sendirian datang ke Konoha dan sangat beruntung menemukan pekerjaan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kakashi. Merasa ingin mengetahui apa sedang di cari Sai.

"Aku melihat pria ini mengawasi Sasuke pulang sekolah, menurutku dia warga yang cukup jarang berada di Konoha, ada data beberapa kali dia harus keluar kota." Ucap Sai. Data setiap warga di Konoha sangat lengkap di data base Kepolisian Konoha. ini memudahkan mereka untuk mencari orang-orang yang mencurigakan atau orang-orang yang dapat membuat kejahatan.

"Uhm.. lalu?"

"Anak pak komandan dan pria ini sepertinya saling tidak menyukai, aku sempat melihat mereka saling bertatapan." Jelas Sai.

"Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Komandan Fugaku?" Tanya Yamato, dia berhenti membuat dokumen, menarik kursinya dan ikut duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan sikap mereka berdua." Ucap Sai, dia belum menyimpulkan jika hal ini berkaitan dengan penembakan Fugaku.

Sai memasukkan satu gambar, gambar seorang gadis. Program mulai berjalan dan mencari data yang di gambar Sai, tidak begitu lama, sebuah foto yang sama muncul dan memperlihatkan semua data gadis itu.

 **.**

 **Nama : Haruno Sakura**

 **Tanggal lahir : 28 maret**

 **Jenis kelamin : perempuan**

 **Tinggi : 150 cm**

 **Status : Lajang**

 **Asal Kota : Konoha**

 **Kota sekarang : Konoha**

 **Kelulusan Sekolah : TK konoha, SMP Konoha.**

 **Pekerjaan : Pelajar**

 **Keluarga -**

 **Ayah : Haruno Kizashi**

 **Ibu : Haruno Mebuki**

 **Saudara : -**

 **Status kejahatan : Tidak ada**

 **.**

"Dia adalah muridku." Ucap Kakashi.

"Eh? Dia muridmu?" Ucap Yamato, merasa ini sedikit kebetulan dengan orang yang di cari Sai.

"Hahaha, kebetulan sekali, ada apa dengannya? Aku mengajar di kelasnya juga. Dia murid yang paling pintar di SMA Q." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hoo, aku melihat gadis ini bersama pria yang bernama Zabusa itu." Ucap Sai.

"Sudahlah, kau ini terlalu sibuk mencari hal yang tidak penting, perhatikan saja data mereka berdua. Zabusa itu bekerja pada grub Haruno, mungkin saja saat itu dia tengah menjadi penjaga atau pengawal untuk anaknya tuan Haruno, lagi pula gadis itu anak tunggal." Ucap Yamato. Merasa Sai hanya bermain-main dan tidak fokus mencari data yang sesuai dengan kasus yang tengah di selidiki mereka.

"Oh, seperti itu." Ucap Sai.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Yamato.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tenang keluarga Haruno?" Tanya Sai.

"Yaah, cukup banyak, Keluarga Haruno itu termasuk keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha, mereka memiliki banyak perusahaan bahkan cabangnya sudah berada di luar Konoha, setiap tahun mereka akan mengajukan catatan perusahaan mereka di kepolisian, pak Haruno tidak ingin kecolongan jika dia tidak mentransparankan setiap data kekayaannya. Apa itu sudah cukup?" Ucap yamato, dia sudah sering mendengar tentang kesuksesan grub Haruno.

"Apa gadis itu benar-benar sendirian?" Tanya Sai.

"Yang ku ketahui, mereka hanya memiliki anak gadis satu-satunya dan gadis itu sendirian di Konoha, orang tuanya sangat sibuk bekerja di luar kota, kau bisa mengecek data status kedua orangnya, mereka sedang tidak berada di Konoha." Jelas Yamato.

"Uhmm.."

"Kenapa Kau tertarik sekali dengan keluarga Haruno? Mereka tidak memiliki catatan kejahatan." Tambah Yamato.

"Apa benar seperti itu Kakashi?" Ucap Sai pada Kakashi.

"Yang dijelaskan ketua Yamato semuanya benar, aku juga hanya mendengar dari berita dan beberapa informasi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sialan kau bocah! Apa kau pikir dataku itu hanya bualan semata, kau bisa mengcek semuanya di data base kepolisian." Ucap Yamato, dia kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Kakashi kembali ke sofa dan melanjutkan membaca buku favoritnya. Sai masih berada di depan laptop, membaca beberapa data dari kedua warga sipil itu. Sai merasa ada yang sedikit mengganjal.

" _Mereka tidak memiliki catatan kejahatan"_

Ucapan Yamato kembali ternging di telinganya, menurutnya grub Haruno sangat profesional hingga mereka sangat bersih di mata kepolisian. Dia mulai menarik kesimpulan, ini hanya kesalapahamannya, data Zabusa di tutup, Sai fokus pada data Sakura, seharusnya dia sadar akan sesuatu pada gadis itu, mungkin ini semacam rasa cemburu dan menyukai seseorang, Sai menepuk jidatnya sendiri, dia salah paham. Berpikir jika Sasuke tidak menyukai pria itu berdekatan dengan Sakura.

"Hahahahahahahaah...!"

Yamato dan Kakashi terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak dan begitu keras. Yamato melihat ke arah Kakasih, hanya ada gelengan kepala pelan dari kakasih, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Sai bisa tertawa sekeras itu, Yamato menatap sejenak ke arah Sai dan kembali sibuk mengetik. Dia bersumpah akan melempar Sai keluar dari markas jika bocah itu tidak berhenti tertawa.

Tidak beberapa lama, Hashirama sudah tiba. Yamato mulai mengajukan beberapa data yang di dapatnya. Dia hanya menemukan sebuah gedung tua, di sana tidak ada apa-apa, tapi seseorang lupa membersihkan bekas darah yang masih bisa di lihat Yamato di lantai, Yamato mengambil sampel darah yang sudah mengering itu, darah itu sudah cukup lama berada di gedung itu, namun hasilnya nihil, data dari orang yang memiliki darah itu di nyatakan hilang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yamato sempat bertanya pada warga sekitar, mereka hanya mengatakan jika gedung itu sudah bertahun-tahun tidak memiliki penghuni, bahkan tidak ada yang ingin membelinya, katanya gedung itu hanya akan di ratakan dengan tanah oleh pemerintah.

Kakashi hanya melaporkan jika dia akhirnya menemukan laporan dari sebuah hotel yang cocok saat waktu penembakan, seseorang yang tidak begitu familiar di Konoha dan membawa-bawa sebuah tas gitar, beberapa orang beranggapan dia adalah musisi, wajahnya juga tidak terlalu di ingat mereka, pria itu berambut hitam, memakai kacamata dan masker dengan alasan alergi pada debu, dia menyewa sebuah kamar di lantai 17, namun hanya beberapa hari. Kakashi masuk ke dalam dan mencoba beranggapan dirinya sebagai penembak jarak jauh, melihat ke arah TKP saksi itu tewas dan daerahnya cukup jauh. Penembak ini benar-benar handal, dia bahkan dengan mudah menembak saksi yang jaraknya sangat jauh. Berpikir jika bisa saja meleset dengan berbagai kemungkinan, terutama angin. Hal ini hanya analisis sementara Kakashi, dia hanya kebetulan mendapatkan hotel yang menyampaikan hal itu.

Sai masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan selain Sasuke yang cemburu, dia segera menutup mulutnya lagi untuk menahan tawanya, sangat jarang jika dia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang lain. Menurutnya anak komandan Fugaku itu sangat lucu.

"Huff..., baiklah, lanjutkan penyelidikan kalian. Yamato, tolong telusuri lagi gedung itu dan cari data tentang darah orang yang hilang itu, tidak mungkin seorang warga Konoha tiba-tiba hilang. Kakashi, coba kunjungi rumah saksi, mungkin saja ada yang bisa kita dapatkan. Sai, ada apa dengan keluarga Haruno?" Ucap Hashirama.

"Ahk, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran saja dengan mereka." Ucap Sai.

"Yaah, lakukan saja sesukamu, tapi jangan lupa dengan inti misi ini." Ucap Hashirama.

"Siap...~"

"Itu saja, aku harus bergegas lagi." Ucap Hasihirama.

Sai, Kakashi, dan Yamato hormat saat Hashirama akan pergi, mereka kembali sibuk ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kompetisi lomba cerdas cermat se-SMA Konoha, beberapa murid perwakilan masing-masing sekolah sudah berada di salah satu gedung serba guna yang berada di tengah Kota Konoha, gedung itu cukup luas dengan berbagai fasilitas yang cocok untuk membuat acara lomba semacam cerdas cermat.

Beberapa murid dan guru bahkan kepala sekolah mereka datang untuk sekedar menyemangati murid-murid yang sudah di pilih untuk mengikuti lomba. Semua murid terlihat bersemangat dan menyemangati satu sama lain teman timnya, tidak terkecuali dengan Sai dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sai! Berjuanglah." Teriak teman-teman kelas mereka yang turut hadir.

Sasuke merasa sedikit risih jika harus satu tim dengan Sai, mau bagaimana lagi, saat nilai ujian semester awal di umum, Sai menempati peringkat kedua, sejujurnya Sai bisa menandingi nilai Sasuke, hanya saja, pak Hashirama memintanya untuk tidak terlalu melakukan hal itu, Sai juga tidak membutuhkan nilai tinggi, dia sudah lulus dari kegiatan sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Sai pada Sasuke dan hanya di acuhkan, Sasuke tidak terlalu senang dengannya.

Melihat ke arah peserta lain, akhirnya ada yang membuat mood Sasuke sedikit membaik, jauh di hadapannya ada Sakura yang juga ikut menjadi peserta. Sasuke berjalan pergi, menjauh dari Sai dan menghampiri Sakura. Sai melihatnya, yang di simpulkannya memang benar, Sai pikir jika Sasuke tertarik dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Zabusa yang masih mengawasi Sakura, membaur dengan para penonton, Zabusa tidak sendiri ada beberapa anak buahnya juga ikut, mereka ingin menonton nona mereka berkompetisi. Zabusa bisa melihat pemuda yang sempat di lihatnya di jalan, berjalan dan menghampiri nonanya. Dia hanya akan mengawasi. Tidak perlu berlari ke arah panggung dan menarik paksa pemuda itu menjauh dari nonanya, Zabusa masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hey, kau ikut juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, begitulah." Sakura menjadi canggung, sejujurnya dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan Sasuke, biasanya dia akan langsung marah-mara atau kabur saja. tapi setelah mendengar percakapan teman Sasuke saat festival sekolahnya, Sakura tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu lagi. Dia merasa seperti orang jahat.

"Semoga sukses." Ucap Sasuke, dia merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dari sikap Sakura, marah dan kesalnya menghilang begitu saja, Sakura menjadi tenang di hadapannya.

"Kau juga semoga sukses." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hey, kenalkan, namaku Sai, aku teman satu tim Sasuke." Ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba datang, menaruh satu lengannya di bahu Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura, belum sempat tangannya menggapai tangan Sai, Sasuke langsung menarik Sai untuk pergi.

"Kembali ke posisi kita." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Baik kapten." Ucap Sai, dia hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum, sejenak melirik ke arah penonton, tatapan Sakura terfokus ada Zabusa, dia hanya melambaikan tangan pelan pada nonanya, begitu juga dengan para pengawalan lain yang bahkan heboh membawa spanduk, Sakura menutup wajahnya, sedikit malu dengan tingkah para pengawalnya, melihat ke arah lain, ada Ino, Lee, dan beberapa teman kelas Shikamaru, mereka bersorak untuk Sakura dan Shikamaru. Sai melihat sepintas ke arah penonton dan menemukan orang itu, Zabusa, dia menjadi pengawal untuk Sakura, hal itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sai. Pria itu sudah tercatat cukup lama menjadi warga Konoha, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat Sai masih mencurigai sesuatu.

Semua penonton sudah duduk tenang, para peserta sudah di persiapkan, mereka akan bertanding satu lawan satu dengan masing-masing 5 pertanyaan secara acak untuk semua mata pelajaran kelas 1 SMA. Moderator mulai membaca peraturan dan point-point yang akan di beri. Cukup banyak SMA di Konoha yang ikut serta.

 **(Skip Time)**

Tinggal 2 tim, para penonton dan peserta lain tidak menyangka jika SMA khusus laki-laki dan SMA Q memiliki peserta yang begitu sulit di kalahkan, babak terakhir, kedua SMA itu akan kembali bertanding, perlombaan akan di mulai setelah jam istirahat.

 **Dreeett...dreeet...**

 **Ibu calling...**

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi, dia akan mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi untuk sekedar mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo bu." Ucap Sakura.

" _Semoga sukses untuk hari ini yaa, ibu sudah mendengar dari Zabusa, kau sedang mengikuti lomba, ibu yakin kau pasti kau akan menang."_ Ucap Mebuki, dia terdengar begitu semangat menyemangati putri tunggalnya.

"Terima kasih bu, tapi aku masih harus mengalahkan satu SMA, semoga aku bisa menang." Ucap Sakura, merasa sedikit pesimis.

" _Tetaplah berjuang, ibu akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dari sini."_ Ucap Mebuki, terus menyemangati Sakura.

"Baik bu, uhm... ibu." Ucap Sakura..

" _Iya?"_

"Apa Haku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah?" Tanya Sakura,

" _Haku? Apa kau ingin Haku juga menemanimu? Sebenarnya ibu cukup sibuk saat ini, tapi jika kau ingin Haku kembali, mungkin hanya beberapa minggu saja, ibu akan kesulitan jika tidak bersama Haku, lagi pula Zabusa sudah ada bersamamu kan?_ " Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika tidak bisa." Nada suara Sakuara terdengar sedih.

" _Jangan katakan seperti itu, ibu akan mengirimkan Haku segera agar putri ibu tidak sendirian yaa."_ Ucap Mebuki, dia tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan putrinya.

"Terima kasih ibu." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa senang, akhirnya Haku bisa kembali lagi ke kediaman bersamanya.

" _Jaga dirimu yaa. Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Dah, putri manisku."_ Ucap Mebuki.

"Uhm, aku juga, dah ibu." Ucap Sakura dan menutup ponselnya.

Setengah jam lagi, jam istirahat akan berakhir, Sakura akan kembali ke teman-temannya, berjalan melewati koridor yang terlihat sama bagi Sakura, dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat dua jalur yang berbeda. Sakura menghela napas, dia nyasar di gedung yang luas ini. Setiap peserta di sediakan ruangan dan Sakura tidak tahu ruangan itu berada dimana, dia sedang mengangkat ponselnya dan mengatakan akan menyusul pada teman-temannya tadi.

Tidak ingin berdiam diri lebih lama, Sakura kembali berjalan dan mengambil jalur yang asal-asalan, dia tidak peduli lagi arah jalannya akan mengarah kemana asalkan dia keluar dari koridor yang sepertinya membuatnya hanya berputar-putar saja.

Sakura masih tetap berjalan dan tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya, semacam jalan butuh dan hanya tembok yang ada di sana, ada beberapa kardus tertumpuk di sudutnya, sedikit remang-remang dengan lampu di koridor itu yang sedikit redup. Mata Sakura melebar melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya, tangan pemuda itu masih menahan lengannya dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak teriak. Sakura segera menarik diri dan menjauh.

"Ka-kau? Mengagetkanku." Ucap Sakura dan menghela napas, dia pikir orang jahat yang sudah menariknya.

"Aku melihatmu memutari koridor berkali-kali di jalan yang sama, apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia sudah mengamati Sakura saat tengah menatap ponselnya tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat saja." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sasuke, menurutnya hal ini sungguh memalukan.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, tunggu!" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati tatapan ragu-ragu dari Sakura, mungkin saja dia ingin bertanya atau mengikuti Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sengaja tidak memahami bahasa tubuh Sakura. Dia menikmati keadaan ini. Gadis yang keras kepala. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, pergilah." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, dia tidak ingin menurunkan harga dirinya di hadapan Sasuke hanya gara-gara dia tidak tahu berada di mana. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura hanya menunduk, mengutuk dirinya yang tidak ingin bertanya pada Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya tatapan Sakura terkejut, berpikir jika Sasuke sudah pergi, pemuda itu malah berjalan ke arahnya menariknya dan memeluknya erat, sebuah ciuman tepat pada bibirnya. Sakura sudah kaget setengah mati, matanya melebar, seorang pemuda sudah berani menciumnya.

 **Bughttt...!**

Satu pukulan keras tepat di perut Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya, dia tumbang di bawah kaki Sakura. Gadis itu masih terdiam. Bibir pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, Sakura segera menyadarkan dirinya dan melihat hasil perbuatannya. Sasuke pingsan.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan! Bangun! Ayo bangun! Kenapa aku harus memukulnya sekeras itu." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah panik gara-gara tindakannya sendiri, dia hanya merespon instinnya yang sedang dalam bahaya, mereka masih dalam perlombaan dan Sakura sudah memukul peserta lain, jika panitia mengetahui hal ini, sekolah Sakura bisa di diskualifikasi. Sakura masih terus mencoba membangunkan Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, Sai melihat mereka, melihat semuanya, dia hanya mengamati dan tidak ikut campur, berpikir jika kejadian yang di lihatnya akan menjadi hal yang romantis, tapi pikirannya meleset, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu bukan gadis yang biasa, Sai melihat Sakura memukul Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Bukannya segera menolong Sasuke, Sai malah menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya, dia tidak abis pikir dengan Sasuke yang hanya akan tumbang dengan pukulan seorang gadis.

Dengan sengaja, Sai berpura-pura lewat dan tidak melihat mereka. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sai lewat. Dia masih mengingat nama murid itu.

"Sai! Tolong, Sasuke, dia pingsan." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat panik. Sai yang mendengar panggilan itu bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sai, hanya membuat kesan dia baru saja lewat dan tidak melihat apa-apa.

"A-aku tidak tahu, dia ku temukan pingsan di sini." Bohong Sakura.

"Tunggulah, aku akan panggil bantuan agar Sasuke bisa di bawa ke ruangan." Ucap Sai, dia bergegas, sebuah senyuman meremehkan terpampang di wajahnya, dia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu akan berbohong.

Sebuah tandu dan dua orang panitia sudah membawa Sasuke ke ruangan untuk sekolahnya, Sakura di antar ke ruangannya dan ternyata mereka hanya bersebelahan. Sakura masih belum tenang hingga Sasuke sadar, detik-detik berlalu, mereka akan bertanding sebentar lagi tapi Sasuke belum sadarkan diri, jika terjadi hal seperti ini, sekolah Sasuke akan di anggap mengundurkan diri dan sekolah Sakura yang akan menang, Sakura tidak menginginkan menang seperti ini, dia merasa ketidakadilan, tapi semua kejadian itu adalah perbuatannya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat cemas." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Santailah, perlombaan masih beberapa menit lagi, kau istirahat saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

Di ruangan sebelah, sekolah Sasuke, guru dan teman-teman Sasuke menunggunya untuk sadar. Bersyukur dengan Sasuke yang mulai membuka matanya. Dia menatap langit-langit dan sekeliling ruangan, disana hanya ada guru dan teman-temannya. Sasuke bangkit dan memegang perutnya. Pukulan Sakura sangat keras, dia tidak tahu jika pukulan seorang gadis seperti Sakura akan sesakit itu.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya guru Sasuke yang sedikit khawatir.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja, pak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau hampir membuat sekolah kita mengundurkan diri dengan peserta yang tiba-tiba pingsan." Ucap Sai, dia ingin alasan Sasuke pingsan.

"Iya, ada apa denganmu, kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan?" Ucap teman Sasuke yang lainnya.

"Kami menemukanmu dengan Sakura, gadis yang timnya akan kita lawan, apa ini bukan semacam unsur kesengajaan agar sekolah mereka menang dengan membuat salah satu peserta tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Sai, dia senang memancing Sasuke untuk berbicara.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sakura, jika dia tidak menemukanku pingsan, kita tidak akan bisa mengikuti lomba lagi, aku hanya kelelahan sedikit dan tanpa sadar penglihatanku kabur, setelahnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sai ingin tertawa keras, tapi dia menahan diri, bahkan Sasuke akan membuat cerita bohong demi melindungi Sakura, bagaimana jika dia mengatakan Sakura yang memukulnya, guru mereka akan segera melapor ke panitia dan membuat sekolah Sakura di diskualifikasi.

Teman-teman Sasuke mulai berbisik satu sama lain, mereka sudah mengingat gadis itu, ternyata Sasuke mengenalnya dan nama gadis itu Sakura, mereka tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah mengenal gadis itu lebih dulu.

"Apa kau masih bisa mengikuti lomba?" Tanya guru Sasuke, dia tidak ingin muridnya memaksakan diri.

"Bisa pak, tenang saja, aku sudah jauh lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

 **(suara dari loudspeaker) kepada peserta yang mengikuti babak terakhir, harap segera mendatangi podium, lomba akan segera di mulai.**

Mereka mulai keluar ruangan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sudah bangun, dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat bersyukur jika Sasuke sudah sadar, setelah ini dia harus meminta maaf dan juga harus memarahi Sasuke yang sudah seenaknya menciumnya.

Menciumnya.

Ciuman?

Sakura tersentak dan memegang bibirnya, mengingat kejadian di koridor tadi, Sasuke memeluk dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, serasa ada ribuan kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Sakura segera menjauhkan tangannya, dia merasa Sasuke akan berbalik melihatnya. Wajah Sakura merona saat mata onxy itu menatapnya. Segera saja Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia merasa harus minta maaf atas sikapnya tadi, wajar saja dia mendapat pukulan, gadis itu hanya membela diri. Sai masih dalam mode mengawasi, jika kegiatan ini sudah selesai, dia akan tertawa sepuasnya di markas tidak peduli dengan dua teman timnya yang akan memarahinya.

Pertandingan di mulai, ada 10 pertanyaan untuk masing-masing tim dan 5 pertanyaan babak rebutan. Berakhir pada tim sekolah khusus laki-laki yang menang, mereka hanya beda satu point dan perlombaan ini cukup tegang di saksikan para penonton dari sekolah lain, kedua tim ini sangat pintar, Sai hanya santai saja, dia tidak perlu berjuang untuk lomba yang tidak ada untungnya, tugasnya hanya mengawasi, dia kadang membantu Sasuke sedikit, tapi gadis yang bernama Sakura dan temannya yang terlihat sangat malas, sangat antusias untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka, menurut Sai, Sasuke hampir sama sepertinya, dia tipe yang jenius, Sasuke akan dengan mudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Pertandingan selesai, gedung mulai kosong, para penonton dan peserta sudah beranjak pulang, Sakura dan Shikamaru minta maaf pada kepala sekolah mereka, hanya berhasil mendapat posisi kedua, tapi kepala sekolah mereka sudah merasa cukup puas, posisi kedua tidak buruk juga. Beliau sudah sangat bangga para murid-murid kelas 1 ini.

 **Ending normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak!"

Aku rasa teriakkanku tadi cukup keras hingga membuat pelayan pribadiku bergegas masuk, wajahku tampak berantakan dan mencoba menarik napas. Mimpi buruk, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan dia, pemuda aneh yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Menyebalkan!

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pelayanku, dia terlihat khawatir.

"Hanya mimpi buruk." Ucapku.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir nona sedang kesakitan, sebaiknya nona istirahat saja." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin mandi saja." Ucapku, aku rasa tidur adalah ide yang buruk, aku tidak ingin memimpikannya lagi.

"Baik, akan aku siapkan nona." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandiku.

Turun dari kasur dan mengambil ponselku, baru kali ini aku bangun terlambat, hari minggu dan sudah jam 9 pagi, aku harus bergegas, hari ini aku harus bertemu dengannya, mengingat kembali saat setelah lomba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar marah padamu, seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya." Ucapku, aku sangat marah. Saat ini hanya tinggal kami berdua, orang-orang sudah pulang. Aku meminta Zabusa untuk menungguku di mobil.

"Melakukan apa?" Ucapnya, santai.

"Me-me-melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku, malu, aku sangat malu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, tapi maaf darimu aku tidak akan terima begitu saja, bagaimana jika tadi aku melapor seorang murid dari tim lawan menyerangku dan membuatku pingsan." Ucapnya, aku bisa melihat seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya membela diri!" Ucapku, kesal! Kenapa dia selalu mempermainkanku seperti ini.

"Oh, begitu."

Aku terdiam, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, jika marah-marah tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa, aku harus lebih bersabar menghadapi orang seperti dia.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus maafku? Aku tidak ingin berutang padamu." Ucapku, aku merasa ada yang janggal, tapi ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, lebih baik posisi kedua dari pada mendapat diskualifaksi gara-gara perbuatanku.

"Kau harus..."

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi..., akhirnya bisa update kilat, soalnya udah kelar ngetik chapter ini, sejujurnya author hanya lagi mager ngapa-ngapain, jadi kerjanya mengetik aja dan tanpa sadar sudah selesai untuk chapter ini. yeeey..!

terima kasih yang udah review dan mau menunggu fic ini, semoga tidak bikin bosan dan alurnya ribet, author sendiri pusing dengan alurnya, HAHAHAHAHAH, konyol, kadang tidak sadar jika ada alur yang nggak nyambung dan berakhir dengan harus di ketik ulang, OWO, banyak pengulangan kata yang author kadang tidak sadar, typonya masih tidak bisa hilang! hahaha.

nggak ada perlu di bahas, author balas review saja.

.

.

 **Balas review.**

BlueRain03 : Semoga di maafin. yoshh..!

Laifa : Hahaha, tunggu next chapter aja, chapter ini belum kelihatan om Fugaku lagi, beliau masih belum sadar, kencan buta apaan, :D nggak akan ada shika-saku, hanya ada sasu-saku, hohohohoh.

Khoerun904 : Cinlok? semoga nggak akan, :D

Shinju Hyuuga : yup, setuju, saku cuma gengsi, benci dan cinta beda tipis kan, hohoh :D makasih semangatnya, jadi cepat update XD

UchihawanaChan : sudah di jawab di chapter ini yooo.

SasuKetty : sotoy! hahahahah, penasarannya sudah di jawab chapter ini ya. author kadang-kadang aja update kilat, kadang juga kalau lagi nggak ada waktu lamaaaa banget update. entah, belum ada kepikiran sampai berapa chapter yang pastinya fic ini masih akan sangat panjang, ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi di chapter-chapter berikutnya, sampai tujuan Saku benar-benar terwujud. *malah spoiler*

.

.

See you next chapter.


	7. dead and love

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 7]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi, entah ada angin apa aku mau saja mengikuti perintah pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Nona, kamar mandi sudah siap." Ucap pelayanku.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk mandi, berpikir untuk pergi atau tidak, tapi jika aku kabur darinya, sama saja harga diriku akan jatuh di hadapannya, kenapa harus meminta hal yang konyol.

" _Datanglah hari minggu di pusat kota. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_ Ucap Sasuke.

Untuk apa repot-repot bertemu di pusat kota, aku tidak mengerti, bukannya lebih baik bertemu saja kemarin saat sepulang sekolah, tidak ada bedanya kan, dasar aneh, menyebalkan, pemuda gila, aku akan memukulnya lebih keras lagi jika dia macam-macam padaku. Hari mingguku yang berharga akan terbuang sia-sia.

Setelah bersiap, berjalan ke arah meja makan, kosong, Zabusa ada di mana? Biasanya dia sudah berada di meja makan dengan kopinya.

"Dimana Zabusa?" Tanyaku kepada para pelayan.

"Tuan Zabusa sudah pergi sejak pagi nona, katanya ada urusan penting." Ucap salah satu pelayan.

Tentu saja, ayah tidak pernah membebaskannya, dia bahkan sibuk, uhm, Haku kapan datang? Ibu masih belum mengirim Haku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya.

Sarapan sudah, melewati ruang tengah yang terdapat cermin besar, berhenti sejenak, menatap diriku di cermin, apa begini saja? semoga penampilanku tidak mencolok dan terkesan berlebihan. Dress berwarna kream selutut dengan model payung pada bagian bawahnya, desain lengan balon pendek, ujung dress dan ujung lengannya berwarna hitam, rambutku biar tergerai.

"Nona ada kencan?" Ucap sebuah suara.

Aku berbalik dan menatap para pengawalku.

"Bu-bukan! kalian salah paham, ini bukan kencan! Tapi semacam penebus maaf." Ucapku. Kenapa jadi terkesan gugup.

"Hahahahah, santailah nona, kencan memang akan membuat kita gugup." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Penampilan nona sudah cantik." Ucap yang lain dan mereka serempak menaikkan jempol masing-masing.

"Bersikap biasa saja nona, semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Ucap mereka lagi.

"Apa perlu kami mengawal nona? Jika dia macam-macam kami sudah siap untuk membuatnya kapok."

"Ha! Apa kalian ingin mati? Aku sudah katakan ini bukan kencan!" Ucapku, aku akan memukul mereka semua, tapi penampilanku akan berantakan, jadi ku biarkan saja mereka kabur sambil terkekeh, menyebalkan.

Dasar! Para pengawal bodoh, aku melihat diriku kembali ke cermin, lagi, ini bukan kencan, aku hanya akan bertemu dengannya, hanya itu saja dan tidak lebih. Segera berjalan keluar, aku tidak ingin di antar, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, udara masih sejuk dan banyak pepohonan di sekitar jalanan, aku bisa berjalan santai.

Tiba di pusat kota, aku berhenti dan berdiri di sekitar air mancur yang sengaja di bangun di situ, katanya untuk mempercantik kota Konoha, hari minggu cukup banyak orang, hari libur kebanyakan warga Konoha akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, aku sedikit iri, di saat para anak-anak bersama kedua orang tuanya, aku hanya sendirian, melirik ke arah jam tanganku, ini sudah jam 10 lewat dan si pemuda gila itu masih belum tiba, apa dia sengaja membuatku menunggu.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Ucap sebuah suara yang sudah mulai ku hapal.

Akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga, dia cukup tinggi, aku harus mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Raut wajahnya seperti biasa, datar dan terlihat menyebalkan, apa yang dia inginkan bertemu di sini?

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku. Ahk, ya sudah, sekarang kita sudah bertemu, apa aku boleh pulang?" Ucapku. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini.

"Tidak secepat itu, kita akan pergi ke sesuatu tempat." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Tapi, kau hanya mengatakan jika akan bertemu saja." Ucapku. Dia mulai menyebalkan lagi.

"Tidak akan lama dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya.

"Tu-tunggu."

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku berjalan. Aku hanya pasrah mengikutinya, terasa ada yang aneh, apa cuma perasaanku saja, rasanya jantungku sedikit berdebar, apa dekat jantungku atau bukan? ada orang lain selain Zabusa dan ayah tidak termasuk Haku yang menggenggam tanganku. Eh? Apa yang ku lakukan, segera saja ku tarik tanganku.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapku. dia menoleh ke arah ku sejenak dan kembali berjalan, tangannya tadi dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti seekor monyet yang tuntun sambil berpegangan tangan, tinggi kami yang cukup mencolok dan membuatku berpikiran seperti itu.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh, menaiki sebuah bus yang entah akan kemana, beberapa menit berlalu, kami turun di sebuah gedung besar yang tepat berada di depan jalan raya, aku mengenal gedung ini, planetarium, untuk apa dia mengajaku ke sini?

"Kau menyukai tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya padaku sebelum kami masuk.

"Lumayan, aku suka hal apapun asalkan berhubungan dengan ilmu pengetahuan." Ucapku.

"Baguslah." Ucapnya dan berjalan masuk, aku segera mengikutinya.

Banyak orang, bahkan kami harus mengantri untuk masuk, dia tepat berada di belakangku dan membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman, ini terlalu dekat, kami masih mengantri. Aku akan menoleh sebentar, apa dia tidak bosan mengantri? Tatapannya fokus ke depan, tapi dia tersadar jika aku menatapnya, matanya mengarah ke arahku dan seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' aku segera berbalik dan tidak ingin menoleh lagi, kau bodoh Sakura. Aku hanya bingung dengan keadaan ini, kami tidak terlalu saling mengenal, dia selalu saja ingin menggangguku dan membuatku risih, apa mungkin dia hanya ingin berteman? Tapi kenapa harus aku? Ada banyak orang lain yang bisa menjadi temannya, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Akhirnya setelah mengantri cukup lama dan membuat kakiku mulai pegal, kami sudah masuk, duduk di kursi sesuai nomer yang tertera di selembar karcis yang ku pegang. Lampunya mulai di redupkan dan sebuah suara mulai menjelaskan tata surya, hal apapun yang ada di langit dan di luar angkasa. Sejujurnya ini untuk pertama kalinya aku ke sini, aku hanya membaca dan melihatnya lewat situs video. Ini sungguh indah, layar dan gambar 3 dimensinya terasa nyata. Seakan kau benar-benar berada di luar angkasa dan mengamati apapun. Hanya berdurasi 30 menit tapi sudah membuatku menambah pengetahuan. Aku rasa tidak sia-sia juga dia mengajakku ke sini. Ini menyenangkan. Lampu mulai di nyalakan dan orang-orang mulai beranjak dari kursi mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke padaku saat kami berjalan keluar. Mungkin dia ingin mendengar pendapatku tentang tempat ini.

"Uhm, aku menyukainya, terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini." Ucapku dengan nada yang begitu senang. Ah! Aku segera menutup mulutku, keceplosan, terlalu senang dengan hal ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, dia bahkan melihat ke arahku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat aneh olehnya.

"Tempat selanjutnya." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Masih ada lagi?" Ucapku, tunggu, dia masih ingin mengajakku pergi, kemana lagi?

"Hn. Tidak jauh dari sini." Ucapnya.

Kami berjalan beberapa meter, tidak jauh di gedung planetarium, sebuah gedung tak bertingkat berukuran sedang dan cukup luas pada bagian ruangannya, di dalam adalah sebuah pemeran lukisan. Mengamati beberapa lukisan, aku tidak terlalu memahami lukisan, tapi menurutku ada beberapa yang indah dan menyentuh hati.

"Kau suka lukisan?" Tanyaku, aku hanya ingin tahu untuk apa dia membawaku ke sini.

"Lumayan, sejujurnya aku suka tempat yang tenang." Ucapnya. Aku pikir dia seorang penggemar lukisan. "Apa di sini membosankan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya jarang ke tempat seperti ini, jadi bisa sekedar melihat-lihat juga." Ucapku, tentu saja, aku hanya suka berkurung diri bersama buku-bukuku.

Kami masih berjalan-jalan dan memperhatikan lukisan di sana, masih tidak bisa memahami arti lukisannya meskipun ada penjelasan yang tertera di bawah bingkai lukisan itu. Ini membuatku bingung.

"Selamat siang nona, bolehkah aku melukis anda?" Ucap seorang pria.

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan janggut yang sudah berwarna putih, dia memintaku untuk menjadi modelnya. Aku merasa sedikit tersanjung, ada seorang pelukis yang ingin melukis wajahku. Belum mengucapkan 'iya' aku malah berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, seakan meminta ijin dan dia hanya mengangguk. Aku segera menyetujuinya. Kepikiran akan hal konyol, untuk apa aku meminta ijin pada Sasuke? Ini sangat bodoh, semacam hal refleks yang aku lakukan, kau memalukan Sakura, batinku.

Pelukis itu hanya memintaku untuk duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman untukku, dia tidak ingin aku terlihat tegang dan kaku, jadi aku hanya akan duduk santai dan terdiam di kursi itu. Dia memintaku untuk tidak bergerak hingga lukisannya selesai, aku rasa ini akan membuatku kelelahan. Sasuke berdiri cukup jauh, dia seakan mengamati lukisan lain, aku jadi bisa fokus pada posisiku, aku tidak ingin dia menatapku, hal itu akan membuatku sedikit malu.

Detik-detik berlalu, pelukis itu berbicara padaku dan aku hanya menanggapinya santai, aku rasa dia hanya ingin membuatku tidak bosan. Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat bosan, Sasuke bahkan sudah menghilang entah kemana, tidak masalah, kata pelukis itu tinggal sedikit lagi, aku harus lebih bersabar, menjadi model pelukis itu memang tidak mudah, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakan model-model yang lukis.

Pelukis itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum sambil memanggilku, aku rasa dia sudah menyelesaikannya, bergegas ke arahnya, tidak sabar ingin melihat hasilnya, bahkan aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, warna dan sapuan dari kuasnya begitu indah, bahkan tampak seperti foto, ini indah, wajahku di lukis seperti ini membuatku sudah sangat senang.

"Bisakah lukisan ini di pajang saja di sini?" Tanya pelukis itu padaku, aku pikir aku bisa membawanya pulang, jadi malu, lukisan wajahku akan di tempatkan di sini.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, bisa aku mengambil foto?" Ucapku. Aku hanya ingin ada sebuah kenang-kenangan dari tempat ini.

"Tentu." Ucap pelukis itu dan tersenyum ramah padaku.

Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan mulai mengambil foto.

"Biar aku saja, kau berdirilah di samping lukisanmu." Itu suara Sasuke, dia dari mana saja dan tiba-tiba datang.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, setidaknya dia akan membantuku.

Aku berdiri di samping lukisan wajahku dan pelukis itu berada di sisi lainnya. Sasuke yang mengambil foto kami. Setelahnya, aku berterima kasih pada pelukis itu dan pamit untuk pulang. Aku rasa berjalan-jalan di sana sudah cukup.

Berjalan keluar dari gedung itu, Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dia tengah menatap layar ponselnya, ada apa? Aku jadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya di ponsel miliknya.

"Kita sampai di sini saja, apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Ucap Sasuke dan melihat ke arahku.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyaku, terasa sedikit kecewa, jalan-jalan hari ini sudah berakhir, aku pikir dia akan membawaku ke tempat lain.

"Hn, aku akan ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah janji akan mengantarku pulang." Ucapku, aku masih mengingat ucapannya sebelum dia mengajakku pergi.

"Maaf, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya, dia mengingkar janji.

"Uhm, jika kau tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh ikut?" Ucapku, entah apa yang tengah ku pikirkan, aku langsung saja mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau ingin ke rumah sakit?" Tanyanya, seakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ku ucapkan.

"Tentu, tapi jika kau mengijinkanku untuk ikut." Ucapku. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, dia bahkan tidak menatapku dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang suka menguping, hanya saja teman-temanmu itu sungguh berisik, mereka mengatakan jika ayahmu sedang sakit, aku hanya turut merasa sedih akan hal itu." Ucapku. Meskipun aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu, tapi aku rasa betapa pentingnya ayah Sasuke untuknya, tidak sama halnya dengan ayahku yang sungguh membuatku kesal.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Boleh?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hn. Kau boleh ikut dan setelahnya aku janji akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan dan aku mengikutinya, berjalan di sampingnya dan menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke. Aku sendiri tidak percaya jika dia mengijinkanku untuk ikut, seakan-akan kami sudah berteman cukup lama dan Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan.

Jarak rumah sakit cukup jauh dari tempat kami berjalan-jalan tadi, harus menaiki bus lagi dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah gedung besar berlantai 5 dengan bangunan dan area taman yang sangat luas. Tentu saja, ini rumah sakit besar Konoha, rumah sakit yang paling terkenal di sini, fasilitas yang memadai, dokter yang profesional dan pelayanan yang sangat ramah membuat rumah sakit ini tetap berdiri cukup lama.

Kami berjalan masuk dan menyusuri koridor yang sedikit ramai dengan beberapa orang lewat, para suster dengan wajah merona mereka, uhm? Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa berwajah begitu? beberapa pasien wanita pun bertingkah sama, mereka benar-benar aneh, pengunjung pun sama, melirik ke arah Sasuke, tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah Sasuke, mereka selalu terfokus pada wajah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingku, abaikan Sakura, ini bukan urusanmu.

Masuk ke lif dan naik ke lantai 4, setelahnya kami harus berjalan lagi, Sasuke hanya mengatakan akan segera sampai, ayahnya sengaja di tempatkan di kamar tersendiri untuk pasien yang memiliki sakit yang cukup serius, katanya beliau belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang, dia koma akibat luka tembak pada jantungnya, aku bisa melihat raut sedih di mata Sasuke, dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, aku harap ayahnya akan segera sadar. Saat hampir menggapai kamar bernomer 401, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku menjauh dan bersembunyi di sisi koridor, aku sempat terkejut dan hanya mengikuti apa yang tengah dia lakukan padaku. sedikit penasaran, kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu? aku menoleh sejenak dan melihat seorang pria keluar dari kamar itu, kamar ayahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku, aku terlalu ikut campur, tapi hal ini membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya berubah dingin. aku sedikit bingung dengan hal ini.

Setelah pria itu menghilang dari koridor, mungkin saja dia pulang, Sasuke mulai mengajakku masuk. Aku bisa melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang terbaring dengan infus di tangannya, alat bantu pernapasan dan kontrol detak jantung yang menempel pada dadanya. Apa ini yang di katakan koma? Aku sendiri baru melihatnya secara langsung, seakan-akan dia hanya tertidur nyenyak.

Sasuke menarik kursi dan memintaku untuk duduk. Aku duduk tidak jauh dari ranjang ayahnya, Sasuke sendiri memilih berdiri dan menatap ayahnya. Seakan-akan dia menunggu harapan dimana ayahnya nanti akan segera membuka mata. Ini sangat memilukan, aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa?" Ucapku, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak sedang melakukan apapun.

"Dasar cengeng." Ucapnya dan segera menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku, dia mengusap air mataku. Tu-tunggu dulu, air mata? Aku menangis? yang benar saja! Sejak kapan aku menangis.

"Ma-mataku hanya perih, seperti kemasukan debu." Ucapku dan buru-buru mengusap mataku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu jika apa yang sedang ku lihat akan membuatku sesedih ini, seakan aku berada pada posisi Sasuke.

"Maaf sudah membawamu ke sini, sebaiknya kita keluar saja." Ucap Sasuke.

seperti ada beban yang tengah ku pikul, kakiku seakan berat untuk berjalan keluar, aku bahkan terdiam di tempat dudukku, Sasuke sendiri kebingungan dengan tingkahku, dia menarik pelan tanganku dan mengajakku untuk keluar, aku tidak menarik tanganku darinya, membiarkan dia membawaku keluar.

Kami tengah berada di koridor yang terdapat beberapa sofa untuk para pengunjung dan mesin minuman, Sasuke memberiku sekaleng jus jeruk.

"Apa ayahmu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. Menatap kaleng jus itu dan tidak meminumnya.

"Uhm, tenang saja, ibuku seorang dokter di sini, dia yang akan merawat ayahku. Aku rasa, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke. Dia berusaha tegar, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Aku sempat mendengar berita tentang seorang ketua kepolisian Konoha tertembak, aku tidak menyangka jika itu adalah ayahmu." Ucapku.

"Itu semua gara-gara dia, kenapa dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan ayah." Ucap Sasuke, ada kilatan marah yang tersirat di matanya tadi.

"Dia? Siapa?" Tanya, aku semakin ikut campur.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, dia menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya, mata kelam itu mengarah tepat ke arahku. Dia berusaha meredam rasa amarahnya.

"Pria yang kau lihat tadi saat keluar dari ruangan ayahku adalah kakakku. Aku benci akan sikapnya tidak ingin mendengar ayahku, gara-gara dia, ayahku jadi seperti itu?" Ucapnya.

Aku masih bingung, seperti sebuah puzzle, aku ingin mendengar secara jelas, kenapa sampai Sasuke bisa membenci kakaknya sendiri? ada hubungan apa musibah antara ayahnya dan kakaknya? Aku rasa memiliki saudara adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupmu, aku tidak memiliki saudara dan tidak memahami akan pertengkaran saudara itu. Aku hanya terdiam, ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi hal itu bukan urusanku, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui hal pribadi Sasuke, aku bukan siapa-siapa yang harus mengetahui semuanya, cukup Sakura, kau tidak boleh terlibat.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentang apa?" Tanyaku.

"Pria yang selalu bersamamu, tinggi dan agak kurus dengan kulit berwarna sawo gelap dan matanya seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik ujung kedua matanya, membuat matanya terlihat menjadi tajam. Aku refleks menutup mulutku dan tertawa. Apa yang sedang di lakukannya? Apa dia tengah membuat lelucon atau berusaha meniru Zabusa. Uhm? Zabusa? Jadi yang dimaksudkan Sasuke adalah Zabusa.

"Dia pekerja ayahku, saat ini ayahku sangat sibuk di negara lain dan meminta salah satu pekerjanya untuk mengawalku selama di sini." Jelasku.

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab." Ucapnya.

"Hmm, dia sudah menjagaku sejak aku kecil. Dia sudah seperti kakakku." Ucapku.

"Oh." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke, to the point.

"Dia memang seperti itu, terlihat galak dan menakutkan, tapi sejujurnya dia sangat baik." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak menyukainya saat dekat denganmu, hanya padanya kau tersenyum." Ucap Sasuke. Mataku melebar dan melihat ke arah Sasuke, wajah Sasuke tak terlihat, dia menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Masih sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalaku, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkan Sasuke, apa salahnya aku tersenyum di hadapan Zabusa? Aku selalu melakukan hal itu dan baru kali ini ada yang tidak senang. Ayahku sendiri tidak protes akan hal itu.

"Tunggu." Ucapku dan menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Boleh kita ke kamar ayahmu sebelum pulang." Pintaku.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya. Aku artikan itu boleh.

Sasuke mengajakku kembali ke kamar ayahnya, di dalam ada seorang dokter wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang di ikat satu. Cantik, wanita itu sangat cantik dengan jas dokternya, mungkin seusia ibuku, mungkin saja, aku sendiri lupa usia ibu.

"Sasuke? kau masih di sini?" Ucap dokter itu. Dokter ini mengenal Sasuke. Dia menatap ke arahku. "Siapa dia?" Tanya dokter itu dan tersenyum ramah padaku.

"A-aku temannya Sasuke, salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Ha? Sejak kapan kita berteman?" Ucapan Sasuke langsung membuatku malu, aku mencubit pinggangnya dan Sasuke menatap horor ke arahku, aku tidak tahu jika dia akan berkata seperti itu, jahat, dia benar-benar jahat, aku pikir kita sudah menjadi teman.

Dokter itu tertawa pelan dan kembali tersenyum. Aku mulai bisa membaca situasi ini, dokter wanita cantik yang ada di hadapanku ini sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke, jika aku benar dia adalah.

"Salam kenal Sakura, aku ibu Sasuke sekaligus dokter yang menangani ayah Sasuke." Ucap dokter itu, tebakanku benar, dia ibunya Sasuke. Aku masih ingat ucapan Sasuke jika ibunya yang merawat ayahnya.

"Selamat siang, bibi." Ucapku dan membungkuk sedikit. Situasi macam apa ini, aku sudah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Sasuke kau tidak membiarkan temanmu duduk." Ucap ibunya.

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu, sebenarnya aku sudah ke sini tadi, aku hanya ingin pamit pada paman." Ucapku.

"Sudah mau pulang? tinggallah sebentar lagi, kita bahkan belum berbicara." Ucap ibu Sasuke.

"Mungkin lain kali saja bu, Sakura akan segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke, padahal jika tinggal lama pun aku tidak keberatan lagi pula di rumah membuatku bosan.

"Uhm, mampirlah lagi kapan-kapan." Ucap ibunya Sasuke dan kembali tersenyum ramah, aku bisa merasakan ibu Sasuke sangat baik. Dia bahkan sampai rela merawat suaminya di tengah kesibukannya untuk merawat orang lain.

"Tentu, jika ada waktu lagi aku akan ke sini." Ucapku.

Aku pamit dan berjalan keluar lebih dulu, Sasuke memintaku untuk menunggu di luar di depan pintu, dia akan berbicara sebentar dengan ibunya.

"Maaf nona, kau menghalangi pintu." Ucap seorang pria. Aku menoleh dan mendapati pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, wajahnya mirip, dia sangat mirip Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya lagi, aku terfokus pada wajahnya dan malah melamun.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku. aku bergeser dari depan pintu, pria itu tidak langsung masuk dan masih berdiri depan pintu, aku hanya melihatnya menatap ke arah pintu yang terdapat kaca pada tengahnya, siapa pun dari luar bisa melihat ke dalam.

"Apa Sasuke yang mengajakmu ke sini?" Tanyanya, dia tidak jadi masuk dan berbicara padaku, wajahnya terlihat begitu letih, seperti kurang tidur dan terjaga sepanjang malam, apa dia kakaknya Sasuke, mereka sangat mirip hanya saja wajah pria ini jauh terlihat dewasa. Uhmm... wajah pria ini tidak asing bagiku, seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?

"Sejujurnya, aku yang memintanya untuk mengajakku ke sini." Ucapku, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku yang ingin ikut ke sini.

"Hoo, terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk." Ucapnya ramah dan tersenyum. Kakak Sasuke terlihat sangat baik, kenapa Sasuke menyalahkan kakaknya? Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal itu, aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan yang telah terjadi pada mereka.

"Sama-sama." Ucapku.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Aku terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarikku menjauh dari pria yang mirip dengannya, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun, seperti sapaan pada kakaknya, dia masih menarikku dan berjalan begitu saja, aku menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk ke arah pria itu, hanya memberi isyarat jika aku pamit untuk pulang, aku rasa dia mengerti, sebuah lambai pelan dari tangan pria itu dan dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Kami sudah berada di luar rumah sakit, tatapan Sasuke masih tidak berubah dia terlihat kesal dan tidak ingin berbicara apapun padaku. Apa dia marah?

"Apa pria tadi, kakakmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, aku harap kau tidak berbicara dengannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya menjadi dingin, dia seakan berubah dari Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Dia menghela napas dan berhenti sejenak, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sangat aneh, kadang-kadang sangat menyebalkan, kadang-kadang dia terlihat seperti orang asing, ada apa dengannya, apa ini yang di sebut masa pubertas pada seorang pria, dia jadi tidak stabil dan kadang emosian.

"Rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, kita akan lewat jalur pintas." Ucap Sasuke. dia seakan mengabaikan semua pembicaraanku tadi. Ya sudahlah, dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas tentang kakaknya.

Berjalan melewati beberapa jalur yang baru aku lewati, Sasuke selalu lewat jalur yang sama untuk ke rumah sakit, katanya jika lewat jalur itu, dia akan langsung sampai ke sekolahnya, jarak ke rumah sakit dan sekolahnya tidak jauh, tapi jarak rumah dan sekolahnya cukup jauh, Sasuke kadang akan menaiki bus.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di sisi jalan yang berada di sampingku. Melihat ke samping dan kaca mobil itu turun, Zabusa. Dia dari mana saja dan tidak sengaja kami bertemu. Zabusa turun dari mobil dan menghampiriku.

"Nona, kau dari mana saja?" Tanyanya padaku, apa dia tengah mencariku? Aku pikir dia sedang bekerja.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan." Ucapku.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang nona." Ucap Zabusa.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam, aku hanya ingin dia mengatakan sesuatu, seperti biarkan dia yang mengantarku, aku tidak masalah dengan berjalan kaki, lagi pula aku jarang berjalan-jalan.

"Aku duluan, sampai nanti." Ucap Sasuke. Dia hanya mengucapkan itu dan pergi begitu saja. Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya pada Zabusa. Dia sudah pergi dan aku lupa berterima kasih untuk hari ini.

Berjalan mengikuti Zabusa yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku hanya termenung sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sasuke orang yang seperti apa? Banyak hal ingin aku ketahui darinya, dia membuatku jadi orang penasaran. Sikap pada kakaknya sungguh berbeda, seakan ada tembok yang membatasinya.

Apa yang sudah ku pikirkan? Ini bukan urusanku, aku harus melupakan semuanya, itu adalah masalah Sasuke dan aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kau pergi bersamanya?" Tanya Zabusa, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Iya." Ucapku singkat.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Aku rasa Zabusa kembali fokus pada jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di rumah, ini sungguh cepat berakhir, aku ingin ke tempat lain lagi, tapi kami sudah harus pulang, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun, aku melupakan sesuatu, seharusnya saat bertemu tadi membahas tentang masalah saat di perlombaan, aku melupakan semuanya.

"Selamat datang Sakura." Ucap seseorang, aku menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah ku tunggu. Berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Haku, akhirnya kau kembali." Ucapku senang. Ibu mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Nyonya besar sampai merasa berat hati saat mengantarku ke bandara, untuk apa kau memanggilku ke rumah utama?" Ucap Haku.

"Aku hanya ingin di temani kalian berdua." Ucapku. Melepaskan pelukkan dan menatap Haku. Dia menjadi pria yang semakin cantik saja.

"Tapi, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai dua minggu saja, maaf, pekerjaan nyonya besar sangat banyak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya lebih lama." Ucap Haku.

"Iya. Aku tahu." Ucapku, ibu memang seperti itu, dia sangat mengandalkan Haku dari pada anak buahnya yang lainnya.

"Selamat datang kembali." Ucap Zabusa. Dia mengucapkan hal itu tanpa menatap Haku dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku rasa dia juga sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun bertiga aku merasa sangat bersyukur, sudah sangat jarang sekali kami bertiga akan makan bersama, setelah mereka berdua layak menjadi kaki tangan kedua orang tua, Haku dan Zabusa jarang berada di rumah utama, mereka akan ikut kemana kedua orang tua pergi, padahal dulunya aku pikir mereka berdua sengaja di bawa ke Konoha untuk menjagaku, sayangnya semua itu hanya sampai usiaku 10 tahun. Mereka selalu pergi dan berakhir dengan tidak pernah kembali kecuali ayah dan ibu kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku sedikit berharap jika kalian tetap berada di Konoha." Ucapku. Aku sempat melihat Haku dan Zabusa berhenti menyuapi makanan mereka, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, apa yang ku harapkan tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Meskipun tidak akan lama, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik selama aku di sini." Ucap Haku, dia menatapku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga rumah dan membiarkanku menjaga nona, kau belum terlalu profesional." Ucap Zabusa, dia kembali memakan makanannya.

"Apa? Aku rasa kau harus sadar pada posisimu, tetap saja aku lebih dulu berada di sini." Ucap Haku, merasa tidak ingin di remehkan.

"Aku senang kalian berada di sini." Ucapku.

Kami mulai bercerita, aku ingin mendengar mereka menceritakan pengalaman kerja mereka di tempat lain, suatu saat aku ingin mereka bisa mendengarku dan menjadi kaki tanganku, hanya mereka orang-orang yang bisa ku percaya.

Makan malam berakhir, aku akan segera ke kamarku, mereka butuh waktu bersama dan aku tidak akan mengganggu. Beranjak ke kamarku dan mulai mengecek jika ada tugas, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugas, berbaring sejenak di kasur, terasa sedikit lelah tapi cukup menyenangkan.

 **Dreeettttt... dreeettttt...**

Mengambil ponselku dan menatap layarnya, bangun dari tempatku berbaring, satu panggilan dari nomer yang tidak ku ketahui, menggeser warna hijau di layar ponselku, berharap ini bukan nomer iseng atau semacam promosi sesuatu.

" _Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."_ Ucap sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi pendengaranku.

"Sasuke?" Ucapku, hanya untuk memastikan.

" _Hn."_

"Da-dari mana kau mendapat nomer ponselku?" Ucapku, aku tidak pernah memberinya.

" _Hanya kebetulan saja."_ Ucapnya, nada suaranya terdengar santai.

"Dasar, tidak mungkin ada hal semacam itu." Protesku.

" _Aku sengaja menghubungi nomerku saat mengambil fotomu."_ Ucap Sasuke, akhirnya dia mengaku, bukannya ini sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal? Mengambil nomer orang tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya? Jika aku mengucapkan hal itu, mungkin saja dia bisa membantah, Sasuke anak polisi dan dia pasti mengetahui lebih banyak tentang tindakan kriminal. _"Halo? Apa masih ada orang?"_ Ucanya lagi.

"Ma-masih, untuk apa menghubungiku?" Ucapku.

" _Hanya untuk memastikan jika nomer yang ku ambil tidak salah."_ Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak salah nomer, tapi seharusnya kau memintanya langsung." Ucapku.

" _Apa kau akan memberikannya?"_ Tanyanya, aku terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, jika saja dia ucapkan di hadapanku, kemungkinan yang terjadi, aku langsung menolak untuk memberi nomerku, lagi pula siapa dia?

"Uhm, terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Ucapku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Aku pikir kau akan kabur."_ Nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan _._

"Tentu saja aku ingin kabur, tapi, tunggu dulu, kita belum membahas tentang masalah perlombaan, kenapa harus mengajakku ke beberapa tempat. Kau itu sangat aneh." Ucapku.

" _Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Mungkin lain kali bisa pergi bersama lagi."_

"Jangan mimpi, aku tidak akan pergi bersamamu lagi." Ucapku.

" _Aku rasa kau tidak akan menolak."_

"Bodoh!" Ucapku, kesal, aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajahnya.

" _Terima kasih untuk sudah ke rumah sakit."_ Ucapnya, aku sedikit menghela napas, ucapannya membuat kesalku sedikit menghilang. Mengingat kembali saat ayah Sasuke yang terbaring di sana.

"Hmm, tidak masalah. Aku harap ayahmu segera sembuh." Ucapku. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

" _Hn? Apa?"_

"Apa tujuanmu? Maksudku, kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain dan kau selalu saja berada di mana-mana, kau tahu, hal itu membuatku sedikit risih." Ucapku. sedikit mengeluh padanya, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengannya dan terlibat lebih jauh dengan hal apapun yang sudah terjadi padanya.

" _Unik."_

"Apa? Unik?"

" _Hn, kau itu unik."_ Ucapnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini sejenis benda atau hewan unik." Protesku.

" _Hahahahaha."_ Tertawa? Sasuke tertawa, ba-bagaimana bisa orang dengan sikap seperti kulkas itu terawa? Dia bahkan jarang tersenyum.

"Ini tidak lucu!" Protesku lagi.

" _Baiklah, aku ada urusan. Dah."_

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya dan ponselnya sudah terputus. Merebah diri di kasurku dan menutup mata. Dia sungguh orang yang aneh, jika dia ingin berteman denganku kenapa tidak katakan saja langsung, aku hanya ingin tahu, sampai mana dia akan mau bertemanku, sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang yang ingin berada di sekitarku dan setelahnya mereka pergi begitu saja, menjauh, aku tidak ingin ada kebohongan dalam sebuah pertemanan, tapi apa aku termasuk orang yang seperti itu? Ino, Lee, Kiba senpai dan beberapa temanku kelas, aku menyembunyikan banyak hal dari mereka. Apa aku salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menjauh dengan latar belakang keluargaku yang sebenarnya dan keadaanku yang sudah cukup kacau, ini rumit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Haku masih sibuk mengerjakan beberapa data di ruangan kerja milik Mebuki, seperti Zabusa, Haku tidak benar-benar bebas untuk sekedar pulang ke kediaman utama, dia juga harus bekerja dan membantu Mebuki meskipun berada jauh. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Zabusa masuk membawa dua cangkir kopi.

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya jadi tidak perlu khawatir, kau tidak akan memuntahkan kopi ini lagi." Ucap Zabusa, meletakkan dua cangkir kopi hangat di meja lain yang berada di ruangan itu, meja yang sedang di gunakan Haku tertumpuk berbagai kertas data perusahaan.

Haku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengingat kembali saat Zabusa membuatkan dia kopi untuk pertama kali dan rasanya tidak enak, Haku sampai harus memuntahkan kopi yang bahkan di lidah pun tidak terasa enak.

"Terima kasih. Apa nona sudah tidur?" Ucap Haku.

"Uhm, aku sempat mendengarnya berbicara dengan seseorang setelahnya dia sudah tertidur pulas." Ucap Zabusa dan duduk di sofa.

"Berbicara dengan seseorang? Apa nyonya besar atau tuan besar?" Ucap Haku dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Bukan, dia pemuda dari SMA lain yang akhir-ahkir ini sering bertemu dengan nona." Ucap Zabusa, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Oh, ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat aneh? Apa semacam rasa cemburu nona kecilmu sudah bersama pemuda lain?" Haku menggoda Zabusa.

"Diamlah, aku bisa saja menghilangkan pemuda itu dengan mudah, sayangnya jauh sebelum itu kita sudah terlibat dengannya secara tidak langsung." Ucap Zabusa dan tatapannya menjadi serius.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kimimaro menembaki ayah dari pemuda itu, hal ini tidak bisa di diam, nona kita tidak boleh berdekatan dengan pemuda itu." Ucap Zabusa.

"Aku mengerti, tapi, apa nona tidak akan membantah hal itu? Dia bebas berteman dengan siapa saja, jika pun di kekang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap nona. Dia bisa menjadi gadis yang cukup berbahaya." Ucap Haku, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, untuk sekarang pun Haku sedikit waspada dengan tindakan Sakura yang mulai mengambil alih orang-orang yang di bawah kekuasaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, kau benar, aku harus mencari jalan lain agar nona tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan pemuda itu, nona kita akan semakin membenci orang tuanya jika dia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Zabusa.

Haku terdiam dan menatap layar laptopnya, berpikir jika suatu saat nanti, nyonya besar dan tuan besar akan berhadapan langsung dengan anaknya sendiri, memikirkannya saja membuat Haku tidak bisa tenang, ini situasi yang sangat rumit, Haku tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Mebuki, Zabusa melarangnya, dia hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh Sakura bisa mengendalikan orang-orang yang hanya ingin mendengar kedua orang tuanya.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Zabusa.

"Eh? Apa? Ja-jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, ini ruangan nyonya besar." Ucap Haku, sedikit gugup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Zabusa, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan Haku.

"Ti-tidak-tidak. Ba-baiklah." Ucap Haku. Menghela napas dan beranjak dari kursinya, dia tidak bermaksud memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja Zabusa kadang sulit untuk di tebak. Berjalan hingga mencapai sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Jangan bergerak dan protes." Ucap Zabusa.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kita tidak akan-"

"-Lagi-lagi kau berbicara aneh, diamlah sedikit." Ucap Zabusa. Dia mulai menyentuh rambut Haku dan menempatkannya di belakang telinga Haku, Haku sendiri terdiam dan mencoba tenang, dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah Zabusa lakukan padanya. "Kenapa kau menutup mata?" Tanya Zabusa.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Haku dan segera membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencana nona, dia memberikan itu untukmu." Ucap Zabusa menunjuk ke arah telanganya dan Haku spontan memegang telinganya sendiri.

"Sebuah anting?" Ucap Haku, menyetuhnya dan merasakan jika anting yang di gunakannya mirip dengan yang di gunakan Zabusa.

"Hmm, dia memintaku untuk memberinya untukmu." Ucap Zabusa, wajahnya terlihat sedikit malas, tapi tidak ingin menolak pemberian Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Haku, dia merasa senang.

"Berterima kasihlah pada nona."

"Iya, akan aku lakukan, uhmm, aku pikir kau terlihat lebih keren dengan menggunakan anting itu, semacam boyband." Ucap Haku dan terkekeh.

"Kalian sama saja, apa hanya boyband yang berada di kepala kalian." Ucap kesal Zabusa, lagi-lagi mendengar kata boyband.

"Eh? Nona juga mengakatan hal itu. Hehehe, sepertinya aku juga sependapat dengan nona." Ucap Haku.

"Sependapat yaa?" Ucap Zabusa menatap Haku dengan tatapan tajamnya, Zabusa sengaja memajukan tubuhnya hingga membuat Haku berbaring di sofa.

"I-ini ruangan nyonya besar." Ucap Haku panik. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal apapun selain bekerja di ruangan ini. Zabusa tidak mendengar Haku dan memeluknya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Haku.

"Tidurlah di kamarku malam ini." Bisik Zabusa.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa berkas ini sekarang." ucap Haku dan mendorong Zabusa, mereka sudah pada kembali pada posisi semula.

"Jadi berkas-berkas itu lebih penting?" Ucap Zabusa dan menatap Haku semakin tajam.

"Sa-sangat penting, dan kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucap Haku, berusaha mendorong Zabusa untuk pergi, dia masih sibuk dan tidak ingin melewatkan setiap tugas yang di berikan Mebuki padanya.

"Kau melawanku?" Ucap Zabusa, malah mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengerjakan pekerjaanku, bu-bukan melawanmu. Sungghmmmppp...!" Zabusa membungkam mulut Haku dengan bibirnya. Tidak ada yang boleh melawan dirinya bahkan itu Haku.

Zabusa jauh lebih kuat dari Haku, dia sudah tidak bisa melawan dan mengikuti saja keinginan Zabusa. Meninggalkan sejenak tugas-tugasnya dan menemani Zabusa yang cukup merindukannya. Atmosfer di antaranya semakin panas, keduanya sudah tanpa busa dengan pintu ruangan yang di kunci rapat, ruangan itu kedap suara dan tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya, di luar rumah para pengawal sibuk berjaga mengawasi setiap suduh rumah.

Mendesahkan nama Zabusa berkali-kali, hanya itu yang di lakukan Haku, Zabusa dalam posisi duduk di sofa dan Haku berada di atasnya, menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan di bantu Zabusa yang memegang kedua pinggang Haku, keringat sudah membanjir keduanya meskipun ac di ruangan itu sedang menyala. Melewatkan pemanasan dan langsung melakukannya begitu saja, Haku merasa sedikit perih. Semakin secepat gerakan keduanya dan membuat Haku mendesah panjang, dia sudah keluar untuk ronde pertama, berpikir jika Zabusa akan berhenti, Haku merasa dia tidak akan bisa jalan besok paginya, Zabusa mengubah posisi dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga dia benar-benar puas. Hanya pasrah, Haku tidak bisa menolaknya. Sejujurnya Haku jauh lebih merindukan Zabusa, tapi dia masih menahan dirinya untuk melakukan seks bersama Zabusa. Malam yang panjang membuatnya semakin larut dalam kegiatan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya dan menatap jam dinding, sudah jam 6 pagi. Haku segera bangkit dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Membuka selimutnya dan mendapati Zabusa masih tidur dalam keadaan memeluknya erat dari belakang, mereka bahkan masih belum berpakaian. Melirik ke arah ruangan dan ini kamar Zabusa.

" _Sejak kapan kita berpindah? Apa dia melakukannya sambil berpindah tempat? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Ada banyak anak buah yang berkeliaran saat malam hari."_ Ucap Haku dalam hati, dia tidak abis pikir dengan tingkah Zabusa kalau sudah lepas kendali, berharap apa yang pikiran Haku tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Ahk!" Rintih Haku, bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik. "Bangun!" Ucap Haku dan menendang Zabusa hingga jatuh.

"Cik, apa-apaan kau, tidak bisa membiarkan orang tidur sebentar saja." Ucap Zabusa, berdiri dan selimutnya terjatuh, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah untuk Haku di pagi hari, sejenak Haku terpesona dan segera membuyarkan pikirkannya sendiri, dia sudah kapok untuk yang tadi malam.

"Pakai pakaianmu!" Ucap Haku.

"Iya-iya, berisik." Ucap Zabusa.

Belum sempat mengambil pakaiannya, Zabusa kembali ke atas kasur, mencium sepintas bibir Haku dan mengucap selamat pagi untuknya. wajah Haku merona dan menatap Zabusa yang sudah pergi ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah berada di meja makan dan Zabusa sudah rapi, dia akan sibuk setelah mengantar Sakura.

"Se-selamat pagi, aduh..~." Ucap Haku, dia juga sudah berpakaian rapi, tapi cara jalannya cukup berantakan, Sakura menyadarinya dan terus memperhatikan Haku.

"Ada apa Haku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Haku, dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, menurut Haku, Sakura belum pantas mendengar ucapan tidak senonoh. Apalagi kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh orang yang sesama jenis, mungkin saja Sakura akan memandangnya aneh dan menjauh darinya.

"Cara jalanmu? Apa kau sedang ambeien?" Ucap Sakura. Itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura saat mendapati Haku dengan cara jalan yang aneh.

"Pffffff." Zabusa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar ucapan nonanya.

"A-anggap saja seperti itu." Ucap Haku, menatap kesal ke arah Zabusa, dia ingin membalasnya tapi Zabusa tidak ingin dia berada di posisi Haku.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku akan mengurus tugasmu yang tertunda kemarin." Ucap Zabusa. Dia bertanggung jawab atas kejadian semalam.

"Aku setuju, Kau istirahat saja." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Haku.

"Tapi-"

"-Kau sangat keras kepala." Zabusa segera beranjak dari kursinya dan mengangkat Haku ala bridal style, Zabusa tahu jika Haku sudah bersusah payah untuk turun dari tangga dan berjalan ke ruangan makan.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" Ucap Haku, dia merasa sedikit kesal, mau berontak malah sakit yang di dapatnya.

"Tenanglah, kau membuat nona khawatir." Bisik Zabusa.

"Maaf." Ucap Haku, dia menjadi tenang dan membiarkan Zabusa membawanya ke kamarnya.

Sakura merasa sedikit lega, Zabusa mau menolong Haku, dia akan segera menghabisi sarapannya dan menunggu Zabusa di mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Sasuke akan datang ke rumah sakit, berpisah dengan beberapa temannya yang akan pulang bersama. Tiba di rumah sakit, berjalan masuk ke ruangan dan mendapati Itachi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan Itachi terlihat lelah dan tatapan Sasuke terlihat marah, rasa bencinya belum memudar hingga sekarang, Sasuke segera beranjak dari situ, memilih untuk keluar dari pada harus bersama Itachi di ruangan itu, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kita perlu berbicara." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi." Ucap Sasuke, mencoba untuk tidak marah di ruangan dimana ayahnya sedang sakit.

"Kau harus mendengarkannya, aku minta maaf atas semua ini." Ucap Itachi, dia sungguh merasa lelah jika Sasuke terus-terusan menghindarinya, dia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran dengan adiknya lagi.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Berhentilah, di usia kalian sudah tidak pantas untuk berkelahi." Ucap seseorang. Sasuke sangat terkejut, menoleh dari balik tubuh Itachi, mendapati ayahnya tanpa alat bantu pernapasan dan kontrol jantung, bahkan matanya sudah terbuka.

"Ayah." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas ke sisi ranjang. "Kau sudah sadar?" tambah Sasuke, jika tidak ada Itachi dia akan menangis sekarang, rasanya begitu senang dan mengharukan, akhirnya Fugaku membuka matanya, meskipun terlihat masih pucat dengan kondisinya yang baru stabil, Sasuke merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Itachi kemarilah." panggil Fugaku, memanggil anak tertuanya, Itachi beranjak dari depan pintu dan menghampiri ranjang Fugaku. "Hmm, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari ibu kalian, Sasuke, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Itachi, sebenarnya setelah aku mendengar laporan tentang adanya transaksi ilegal di daerah pelabuhan, aku pikir itu hanya laporan palsu dan mencoba datang ke pelabuhan untuk membenarkan informasi itu, aku hanya berniat membuat alibi untuk bertemu Itachi, sayangnya seseorang datang meminta tolong padaku, aku rasa dia adalah korban yang mengikuti transaksi itu, di situlah mereka keluar dan salah satu dari mereka menembakiku, kalian sudah cukup besar cobalah untuk tidak saling menyalahkan. Itachi, lakukan saja apa yang kau sukai, tapi kau harus tetap menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, jalankan apa yang sudah Uchiha terdahulu lakukan, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajiban ini begitu saja." Ucap Fugaku, menceramahi anak-anaknya. Dari balik pintu, Mikoto menatap mereka, merasa jika masalah antara kedua anaknya itu akan terselesaikan.

"Bibi?"

Mikoto berbalik dan mendapati Izuna yang baru saja datang, akhir-akhir ini setelah dia memegang beberapa perusahaan, Izuna sangat-sangat sibuk, tapi dia berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Fugaku.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sibuk lagi? Sebaiknya jika sudah dari kantor, istirahatlah sejenak, kalian ini tidak pernah bisa di bilangin ya. Ingat kalian juga harus jaga kesehatan." Ucap Mikoto.

"Kesehatan paman jauh lebih baik, eh? Paman sudah sadar?" Ucap Izuna, saat melihat ke arah kaca pintu, Fugaku tengah duduk bersandar dan seperti sedang menceramahi Sasuke dan Itachi, sedikit terkejut dan merasa sangat senang,

"Iya, kemarin malam kesadarannya telah kembali." Ucap Mikoto, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Mikoto.

"Syukurlah, uhm...mungkin aku akan masuk sebentar lagi." Ucap Izuna, dia sudah sangat hapal dengan situasi ini, keadaan yang sama yang di lihatnya beberapa kali jika Sasuke dan Itachi bertengkar. Mereka akan di panggil dan mendapat ceramah panjang dari pamannya.

"Kalau begitu, bibi kembali ke ruangan dulu." Ucap Mikoto dan beranjak dari situ.

Izuna mengangguk dan menunggu kedua sepupunya itu keluar, sementara itu di dalam ruangan.

"Ayah, aku-" Ucap Sasuke.

"-Sudahlah Sasuke, Itachi tidak salah dalam hal ini, aku hanya sedikit kesal, anak keras kepala ini tidak ingin menemuiku." Ucap Fugaku, menghela napas sejenak.

"Maaf." Ucap Itachi dan menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan ayahnya.

"Uhm... sebaiknya kalian pulang dan jangan sering datang ke rumah sakit. Istirahatlah, ayah sudah tidak apa-apa, ini berkat kalian semua." Ucap Fugaku, menampakkan senyum lemahnya. Fugaku masih perlu istirahat, membaringkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Setelahnya Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan keluar.

"Yo, kalian membuatku harus menunggu lebih lama." Ucap Izuna yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

Sunyi, tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke dan Itachi, mereka masih sangat canggung untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Seakan berada di kutub utara, itulah yang di rasakan Izuna.

"Aku lapar dan belum sempat makan apapun, kalian harus menemaniku makan." Ucap Izuna, menarik kedua sepupunya untuk bergegas pergi.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Sasuke dan Itachi mengikuti Izuna dari belakang. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam, meskipun hanya sedikit, Itachi bisa melihat jika Sasuke tersenyum, jauh lebih lega, Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke lebih lama marah padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar kabar Fugaku sudah sadar, Hashirama senju bergegas menjenguk Fugaku, dia hanya datang sendirian dan ingin berbicara langsung.

"Senang melihatmu sudah kembali." Ucap Hashirama.

"Hn, aku pikir saat itu adalah terakhirku untuk hidup, sepertinya tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kau akan tetap hidup."

"Bagaimana dengan korban yang bersamaku?"

"Sayang dia tidak bisa di selamatkan, seseorang sudah membunuhnya, kita tidak bisa menemukan apapun." Ucap Hashirama.

"Aku sudah melihat wajah beberapa orang yang mengejarnya, hanya saja wajah mereka tidak begitu familiar." Ucap Fugaku.

"Apa salahnya satunya adalah dia?" Ucap Hashirama, memperlihatkan foto seseorang yang darahnya di temukan Yamato, namun statusnya menghilang.

Fugaku melihatnya dan mengingat kembali, sedikit samar-samar, tapi foto pria yang berada di layar ponsel Hashirama itu benar adalah salah satu yang di lihat Fugaku saat dia menembaki kaki mereka.

"Mereka berjumlah 5 orang dan satu orangnya lagi, seorang pria berambut putih sebahu. Aku mengingat jelas wajahnya, Aku rasa dia bukan pria yang berasal dari Konoha." Ucap Fugaku.

"Begitu yaa, penyelidikan Kakashi mengatakan jika penembak itu berambut hitam, apa mereka ada beberapa orang lagi? Atau dia hanya melakukan penyamaran." Ucap Hashirama, mencoba menyimpulkan sedikit informasi yang masih di ingat Fugaku.

"Aku masih tidak terlalu yakin, hanya menebak saja jika pria berambut putih itu adalah yang menembakku." Ucap Fugaku.

"Baiklah, kau seharusnya istirahat lebih lama, untuk sekarang biar aku yang mengurusnya, para anbu sudah mulai bergerak dan mencoba mencari informasi dari kasus ini." Ucap Hashirama.

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Ucap Fugaku.

"Uhm, serahkan padaku." Ucap Hashirama, dia akan terus menyelidiki kasus ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Polisi itu sudah sadar, apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan?" Ucap seseorang, dia tengah berada di ruangannya sambil berbicara lewat ponsel, pria ini sengaja di datangkan dari Kirigakure untuk bekerja di rumah sakit besar Konoha, rumah sakit ini membutuhkan dokter yang menggantikan dokter lain yang pindah rumah sakit di negara lain.

" _Buat dia tidak bisa berbicara lagi, tidak ada yang boleh membocorkan rahasia tentang orang-orang yang sudah kita buang, dia bahkan sudah melihat wajah Kimimaro."_ Ucap Kizashi. Dia menjadi semakin tidak tenang, Fugaku akan segera menyelidiki kasus ini dan membuatnya sangat terancam.

"Sesuai permintaanmu tuan. Aku rasa ini akan sangat menarik." Ucap Kabuto. Sebuah seringai lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Permisi dokter Kabuto, ada pasien untuk anda." Ucap seorang suster yang masuk ke ruangan Kabuto.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Kabuto dan menutup ponselnya.

Berjalan ke arah lemari obat miliknya. Sebotol cairan injeksi dalam ukuran kecil, sangat sedikit namun cukup berbahaya jika di injeksikan ke dalam botol infus, menggunakan spoit 5 ml untuk mengambil cairan injeksi itu, tidak lupa menggunakan sarung tangan, agar hanya ada sidik jari suster yang bertugas pada spoit itu, Kabuto akan menggunakannya. Bergegas untuk menuju ruang perawatan dimana seorang suster memanggilnya tadi. Sangat beruntung, Kabuto berpapasan dengan seorang suster yang membawa cairan injeksi baru untuk infus Fugaku, Kabuto bisa melihat dari nomer kamar yang tertera pada obatnya, Kamar itu hanya di tempati satu orang dan itu hanya Fugaku.

Dengan sengaja Kabuto membuat seakan dia hampir terjatuh, suster yang berpapasan dengannya refleksi menahan Kabuto, tanpa di sadari spoitnya sudah berganti dan berpindah tangan.

"Dokter kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya suster itu, sedikit khawatir.

"Terima kasih, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ucap Kabuto dan tersenyum.

"Ha-hati-hati dokter." Ucap suster ini sedikit malu saat menatap dokter Kabuto, dia cukup terkenal sebagai dokter muda yang sangat sukses di bidangnya.

"Iya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Kabuto. Suster itu pamit dan mereka berpisah. Kabuto hanya tersenyum, dia sudah berhasil menukar spoit yang akan di berikan Fugaku dengan spoit miliknya yang berisi cairan injeksi berbahaya.

Suster yang bertugas berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, di sana Mikoto sudah menunggu obat yang akan di campur pada cairan infus Fugaku.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurus pasienmu yang lain." Ucap Fugaku, menatap istrinya yang mulai menyuntikkan obat pada cairan infusnya.

"Setelah pasien yang ini, aku akan ke kamar lain." Ucap Mikoto, tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, bahkan suster ini bisa menggantikanmu." Ucap Fugaku.

"Ini hanya sebagai prosedur rumah sakit, aku akan merawatmu hingga sembuh, apa masih ada keluhan? Semacam rasa nyeri pada dada kirimu?" Ucap Mikoto, dia bisa menempatkan dirinya sebagai dokter yang profesional.

"Tidak ada keluhan dokter, mungkin aku sudah bisa duduk di kantorku sekarang juga." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kau tidak akan di ijinkan keluar rumah sakit tanpa ijin dariku." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ma-maaf dokter Mikoto, aku harus ke kamar lain." Ucap suster itu, bergegas pergi setelah spoit yang telah di pakai di kembali padanya. merasa sedikit mengganggu, suster itu hanya tersenyum malu melihat dokter Mikoto dan pasiennya atau suaminya sendiri yang tengah berbicara, sedikit tidak enak dan suster itu memilih keluar.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala Mikoto." Ucap Fugaku.

"Ini demi kesembuhanmu." Ucap Mikoto, menggenggam tangan suaminya, dia sangat bersyukur Fugaku sudah jauh lebih baik, mungkin beberapa hari lagi Fugaku akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit, sebuah ciuman di pipi Fugaku dan Mikoto pamit untuk bertugas di kamar pasiennya yang lain. "Beristirahatlah." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hn." Fugaku hanya bergumam dan tersenyum lembut menatap istrinya.

Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Fugaku akan mulai beristirahat, meskipun dia sangat ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit, Mikoto tetap tidak mengijinkannya hingga dia benar-benar sembuh.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Nyeri, Fugaku merasa Nyeri yang teramat sakit pada dada kirinya, membuatnya sulit bernapas dan sangat sesak, Fugaku mencoba bangkit, namun hanya membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Fugaku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi, mencoba menarik bernapas perlahan dan tangan kirinya terus memegang dada kirinya yang semakin nyeri.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 **.**

 **.**

Izuna mengajak Sasuke dan Itachi ke sebuah restoran keluarga, sedikit ramai, memesan beberapa makanan dan mereka mulai makan bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan?" Tanya Itachi pada Izuna.

"Semua baik-baik saja, tapi aku rasa, aku sangat butuh bantuan." Ucap Izuna.

"Uhm, aku akan membantu jika kau memaksa." Ucap Itachi santai.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku benar-benar akan memaksamu, tapi bagaimana dengan kariermu?" Tanya Izuna.

"Akan tetap aku jalankan." Ucap Itachi, dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan tidak akan membantah ayahnya lagi, rasa hampir kehilangan ayahnya sendiri jauh lebih besar dari pada semua kariernya.

"Dasar serakah." Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Katakan saja sesukamu, aku akan mendengarnya." Ucap Itachi, dia tidak akan pernah marah pada Sasuke.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke, tanpa melihat ke arah Itachi. Tapi, kakaknya tahu, jika dia sudah di maafkan.

"Sekali-kali kau harus memperkenalkan gadis berambut softpink itu padaku dan Izuna." Ucap Itachi, mencari pembahasan lain dan sedikit mengganggu adiknya.

"Hee? Gadis? Sasuke membawa seorang gadis? Aku tidak menyangka jika adik sepupuku ini akan lebih mendahuluiku." Ucap Izuna, sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Itachi, jarang sekali jika Sasuke akan mendekati seorang gadis.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya mulai malas, merasakan jika sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi bahan candaan kedua kakaknya.

"Kau hebat Sasuke, aku juga ingin mengenalnya, siapa namanya?" Ucap Izuna. Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke fokus pada makanannya.

"Kata ibu, namanya Haruno Sakura, gadis yang manis dan ramah." Ceplos Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura? nama yang indah, aku jadi penasaran dia seperti apa." Ucap Izuna.

"Dia sangat cantik dan manis, bahkan ibu setuju loh." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke semakin kesal dengan pembicaraan Itachi dan Izuna, dia harus bersabar jika menghadapi keduanya.

"Dia hanya teman, bukan apa-apa, kalian jangan salah paham." Ucap Sasuke. dia harus menghentikan mereka.

"Hanya teman? berusahalah Sasuke, kau akan segera di anggap lebih." Ucap Izuna, tapi lebih terdengar seakan mengolok Sasuke yang hanya berstatus teman.

"Aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu kak Izuna." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih berusaha mempertahankan sikapnya, dimana rasa malunya sebagai Uchiha yang tengah berada di sebuah restoran, bahkan beberapa wanita menatap ke arah meja mereka.

Itachi dan Izuna segera menutup mulut mereka, meredam tawa keras mereka di dalam restoran ini, jika mereka ada di rumah, sudah pasti hanya ada tawa dari kedua kakaknya itu, sungguh lucu saat mereka mengganggu Sasuke, rasanya seperti sudah sangat lama Itachi tidak merasakan hal ini, berkat ayahnya, mereka kembali seperti semula, Sasuke memaafkannya dan ayahnya masih memberinya kesempatan padanya.

 **Pranggg...!**

Tanpa sengaja gelas Sasuke jatuh saat dia ingin mengambil gelasnya, seorang pelayan bergegas ke arah meja mereka, Sasuke sudah berjongkok dan memungut serpihan gelas kacanya. Kurang hati-hati dan jarinya sedikit tergores.

"Biarkan aku yang bersihkan tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan. Meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti.

"Jarimu berdarah." Ucap Itachi, dia melihat jika jari Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil." Ucap Sasuke. menatap jari tangannya yang terluka, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

Pelayan itu bergegas membersihkan pecahan gelas yang jatuh dan seorang pelayan lainnya lagi membawakan Sasuke plester obat. Izuna akan mengganti kerusakan gelas yang jatuh, tapi manager restoran itu menolaknya dan menganggap hal ini hanya kecelakaan kecil yang tidak di sengaja.

 **Dreeet... dreeet...**

 **Ibu calling.**

Ponsel Itachi bergetar, segera mengangkat ponselnya dan mendengar ibunya berbicara, nada suara Mikoto bergetar dan seakan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Sasuke-" Ucapan Itachi terpotong, tatapannya begitu hampa menatap adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, merasa sangat bingung dengan tatapan kakaknya.

"Ayah, dia tiba-tiba meninggal." Ucap Itachi.

Syok. Sasuke bergegas berlari keluar restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

author merasa lama kelamaan gaya penulisan author berantakan, maaf jika penulisan, eyd, dan bahasa tidak ada yang beres. apa karena cuaca yaa? *malah salahkan cuaca*, akhir-akhir ini hujan dan membuat malas untuk sekedar keluar dari kasur dan selimut. hibernasi panjang, semacam itu, tapi jika tidak keluar, semua pekerjaan berantakan, *malah curhat*

setelah author baca ulang semua chapter dari 1-6, terdapat sedikit kekeliruan tapi author harap reader tidak sadar, hahahhaha, uhmm,,, author sudah perbaiki berkali-kali chapter 1 dan akan menjelaskannya di chapter lainnya. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang sadar, ya sudahlah. author akan bahas di lain waktu.

apa ini sudah kilat? author baru saja kelar mengetik dan langsung update. apa alurnya bisa di pahami? tidak ada yang membuat bingung'kan? semoga. author sudah pakai bahasa yang amat sangat mudah, saking mudahnya malah berantakan.

oh iya, sampai lupa, untuk penggemar Sai, maaf sebelumnya, author lupa katakan hal ini, berharap tidak ada reader pecinta Sai yang sedikit risih dengan watak Sai yang author masukkan. memang OOC tapi kan author sudah katakan paling atas, jika fic ini akan OOC dan OOT.

umm... apalagi yaa, fic ini entah akan berapa chapter jadi jangan di tanya lagi yaa, nggak ada kepikirkan akan sampai kapan buat fic, abisnya masih panjang. TT_TT

hari ini tidak balas review yaa, next chapter aja deh balasnya XD

terima kasih buanyaak untuk reader yang sudah review.. author cantumin deh, yang penasaran udah di jawab di chapter ini yooo...

Khoerun904

alif yusanto

sitieneng4

BlueRain03

Renzki

LORDmarionettespieler

Hoshi Riri

DeShadyLady

Laifa

Hyuugadevit-Cherry

nekonade

.

s **ee you next chapter yooo...~ ;)**


	8. kebohongan terbesar

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 8]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh, Ino kadang terlihat melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendirian, ada apa dengannya? Saat menanyakan hal ini pada Lee, dia juga tidak tahu. Apa Ino sudah salah makan? atau sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikirannya?

"Sakura, aku masih belum bisa melupakan wajahnya." Ucap Ino. Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku dan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di ucapkan Ino.

"Wajah? Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Salah satu peserta lomba cerdas cermat waktu itu, aku rasa kau sudah berkenalan dengannya. Kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkanku padanya." Ucap Ino, wajahnya berubah cemberut. Siapa? Mencoba mengingat dan saat itu hanya Sai yang berkenalan denganku.

"Sai?" Ucapku.

"Oh, jadi namanya Sai." Ucap Ino, wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Kau tahu Sakura, baru kali ini aku melihat pemuda yang sangat ideal untukku." Ucap Ino, dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ucapku.

"Sshhtt...! pelankan suaramu." Ucap Ino, aku lupa kami tengah berada di kelas, guru sedang rapat dan membuat jam pelajaran hari ini kosong.

"Maaf."

"Apa kau bisa membuat kami bertemu? Aku rasa temanmu yang bernama Sasuke itu bisa membantuku." Ucap Ino, dia sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu teman Sasuke yang bernama Sai.

"Apa kau yakin? Menurutku dia baik, tapi aku tidak tahu Sai itu seperti apa." Ucapku, meskipun sudah berkenalan, aku masih tidak begitu tahu dengannya.

"Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya, mungkin jika sudah bertemu aku bisa menebak sikapnya, aku mohon padamu." Ucap Ino, dia sangat serius akan hal ini.

"Hey-hey, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan." Ucap Lee, datang menghampiri kami.

"Seorang pemuda yang membuat Ino jatuh hati." Ceplosku dan mendapat jitak dari Ino.

"Katakan padaku, siapa pemuda beruntung itu." Ucap Lee.

"Sudahlah, kau bahkan tidak mengetahuinya." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu kabar baik." Ucap Lee.

"Sudah-sudah, kembali ke mejamu." Ucap Ino, sedikit kesal. Aku hanya menutup mulut menahan tawa. Ino bahkan tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan Lee.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran berakhir, kali ini Haku yang menjemputku, ada apa? Biasanya Zabusa yang melakukannya, apa mereka sedang bergantian. Haku tidak berbicara apapun, dia hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Cuaca jadi sedikit berubah, tadi sangat cerah dan sekarang mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan deras.

Tiba di rumah, beberapa pengawal sedang berbaris rapi di teras rumah, rasanya semakin aneh. Berjalan masuk dan mendapati ayah dan ibu, tumben, mereka berada di Konoha bersamaan, apa kesibukan mereka sudah berakhir, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Ganti bajumu dan kita akan pergi." Ucap ayahku, tatapannya terlihat serius, jika bertemu ayah, dia akan meneriaki namaku keras-keras dan berlari memelukku, tapi ini tidak, bahkan ibu terdiam dan tidak seperti biasa jika bertemu denganku.

Apa ada pemakaman? Terlalu banyak hal yang muncul dalam kepalaku, ayah dan ibu memakai pakaian serba hitam, begitu juga dengan baju yang di siapkan untukku, beberapa pengawal ikut bersama kami, sisanya tinggal menjaga rumah.

"Kita akan kemana? siapa yang meninggal?" Tanyaku, aku hanya ingin tahu mobil ini melaju kemana.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba." Ucap Ibu.

Setengah jam berlalu, kami tiba di sebuah kawasan elit, rumah itu cukup besar dengan logo berlambangkan kipas pada tembok-temboknya, warna merah pada atasnya dan warna putih pada bawahnya, ini rumah siapa? Beberapa kendaraan terparkir rapi, orang-orang berdatangan dari beberapa arah, ayah dan ibu sudah turun, begitu juga para pengawal, Haku dan Zabusa juga ikut bersama kami. Masuk pada sebuah aula yang cukup besar, di tengah-tengah ada sebuah peti dan beberapa karangan bunga dan bau dupa pada sisi peti itu, aulanya mulai di penuhi beberapa orang yang datang dan duduk menghadap peti, melihat lebih dekat foto siapa yang terpajang di sisi peti itu, ini sungguh sulit di percaya, aku melihat ke arah sisi lain, di sebelah peti itu, dokter cantik yang pernah aku temui, jadi ini adalah pemakaman ayah Sasuke, yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang koma tapi dalam kondisi kesehatan yang stabil bisa meregang nyawa? Semakin berjalan masuk rasanya semakin berat, langkahku terhenti dan memilih untuk keluar, aku tidak bisa masuk ke sana, meskipun ibu ingin menahanku, aku tetap ingin keluar. Aku pikir doaku akan terkabulkan, aku harap ayah Sasuke akan sembuh. Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, dia menahanku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau baik saja-saja?" Ucapnya. Mengangkat wajahku dan melihat siapa yang tengah ku tabrak.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

"Tidak masuk?" Ucapnya, tatapannya menggelap, seakan mencoba tegar dengan keadaan ini, aku tahu, kehilangan seseorang yang berarti begitu membuatmu merasa sedih.

"Rasanya sulit untuk ke dalam" Ucapku, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini.

"Sepertinya Sasuke membutuhkanmu, dia berada di kamarnya. Tidak jauh dari ruangan ini, pergilah." Ucap Itachi. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan kak Itachi, aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa membuat suasana hati Sasuke akan kembali seperti semula, dia mungkin sedang terpukul, sangat terpukul.

Berjalan menyusuri beberapa ruangan, rumah ini juga sangat luas, kata kak Itachi, kamar Sasuke yang akan paling mudah di temukan, aku berhenti di salah satu pintu, mungkin saja ini kamarnya, mungkin, sedikit tak yakin tapi perlahan membuka pintu itu, sedikit tidak sopan, mencoba memanggil si pemilik kamar, namun tak ada jawaban, belum beranjak masuk hanya membuka sedikit dan melihat ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap sebuah suara, seperti tidak ingin menginjinkanku masuk, tubuhnya tepat di hadapanku dan menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat kamarnya.

"Orang tuaku mengajakku kemari, aku tidak menyangka jika paman-" Ucapku, aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"-Bergabunglah dengan yang lain, biarkan aku sendirian." Ucapanku terpotong, berani untuk menatap wajahnya, kosong, tatapan itu terlihat begitu hampa dan dia terasa amat sangat dingin terhadapku, tidak biasanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu sebentar, uhm.. jika tidak keberatan." Ucapku, ragu, kembali memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya, aku hanya bingung untuk bersikap seperti apa.

Tidak ada ucapan darinya, sedikit terkejut dengan tarikan tangan Sasuke, cukup kuat hingga aku masuk ke kamarnya dan pintu kamar itu tertutup, aku terpojok di hadapannya, satu tangannya menahan pintu dan tepat berada di sisiku. Apa dia marah akan sikapku yang seenaknya?

"Sebelumnya ayahku sudah sadar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa tuhan hanya ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk memarahiku dan pergi begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke, mencoba membaca situasi ini, paman Fugaku sempat sadar, aku turut senang mendengarnya, tapi anehnya paman Fugaku tiba-tiba tiada, itu adalah yang aku tangkap dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau harus kuat." Ucapku, berharap aku bisa membuatnya tenang. Meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

Kembali hening dan tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, posisi kami masih tidak berubah, Sasuke tidak berpindah sesenti pun dari hadapanku. Wajahnya menunduk, tapi aku tahu itu bukan sebuah keringat yang menuruni pipinya, kamarnya cukup sejuk dengan ac yang masih menyala, pencahayaan di kamarnya tidak begitu terang, hanya ada lampu di sisi ranjang yang menyala, dia menangis, ini sungguh pemandangan yang sangat-sangat langka, seorang pemuda menangis di hadapanku, apa yang ku lakukan saat ini, aku hanya bisa memeluknya erat, mencoba untuk membuatnya membagi perasaan sedih itu, aku pun merasakannya, sangat sesak, Sasuke cukup tinggi dan aku harus berjinjit untuk memeluknya, lelah, mungkin saja dia menyadarinya, Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya membuat kakiku akhirnya menyentuh lantai sepenuhnya, pelukkannya juga mengerat, hanya ada isak tangis di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali berjalan menuju aula, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana, orang tuaku pasti mencariku, langkahku terhenti, mendengar beberapa pembicaraan tentang kematian ayah Sasuke, terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik, mereka menyebutkan seorang dokter campur tangan akan sesuatu, tapi apa? Mereka berhenti berbicara, mengintip sedikit dan di sana ada Zabusa, ada yang tidak beres, aku harus mencari beberapa informasi tentang kematian ayah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu setelah kematian ayah Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihat atau tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Saat pemakaman, iring-iringan beberapa orang dengan menggunakan seragam polisi Konoha, hujan turun cukup deras, seakan ikut mengantar kepergian paman Fugaku, kepala kepolisian Konoha, 4 kali tembakkan mengudara bersamaan peti itu masuk ke liang, paman Fugaku akan beristirahat selama-lamanya, dokter cantik itu, ibu Sasuke, dia berusaha tegar dengan kedua putra di sisi-sisinya. Ini sangat memilukan.

"Sa-kura! Sakura!"

"I-iya?" Tanpa sadar aku tidak mendengar panggilan Ino, aku sudah berada sekolah dan duduk termenung di kursiku, Ino baru saja tiba.

"Hey, ini masih pagi dan kau melamun." Ucap Ino, menarik kursinya dan duduk.

"Ah, maaf, aku tadi sedang mengingat sesuatu." Ucapku.

"Mengingat apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa?" Ucapku, apa Ino juga ingin mendengar cerita ini.

"Bukan apa-apa katamu? Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengingat sesuatu tentang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke." Ucap Ino dan aku spontan mencubit pinggangnya. "Itu sakit." protes Ino.

"Ini bukan tentangnya, tapi tentang ayahnya." Ucapku.

"Ayahnya? Waah, sudah sejauh itu, kau bahkan sudah bertemu ayahnya." Ucap Ino. Sepertinya dia semakin salah paham.

"Ayahnya meninggal seminggu yang lalu di rumah sakit." Ucapku.

"Oh, maaf, aku kira semacam pertemuan orang tua, aku turut bersedih akan hal itu. Jadi? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Ucap Ino.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucapku, sedikit merindukan 'gangguannya'.

"Merindukannya?" Tanyanya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Heee! Ino membaca pikiranku? Mana mungkin!

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya, menatapku seakan-akan menuntut sesuatu.

"Su-sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucapku.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Ino

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau belum membuatku bertemu dengannya." Ucap Ino.

"Sai?" Ucapku dan balasan anggukan cepat dari Ino.

"Mungkin lain waktu, tunggu sampai Sasuke kembali tenang, saat ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku rasa dia juga butuh waktu dan terbiasa tanpa ayahnya." Ucap Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

 **Braaak...!**

Meja itu menjadi sasaran amarah Hashirama Senju. Sekarang posisinya menjadi ketua untuk menggantikan Fugaku sepenuhnya, bukan ketua sementara lagi, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa saja kerja kalian! Bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui kematian Fugaku, ini bukan kematian biasa, dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, kenapa tidak ada yang bisa mendapat informasi apapun!" Ucap Hashirama, para anggota yang lain hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, Hashirama tipe yang tegas, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam jika terjadi hal semacam ini bahkan pada salah satu anggota kepolisian Konoha.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap seorang polwan yang baru saja masuk, dia tak berseragam, posisinya sama dengan Sai, salah satu polisi wanita yang ada di anggota Anbu, tugasnya pada bagian forensik, saat ini tugasnya mencari tahu apa yang membuat Fugaku meninggal secara mendadak.

"Katakan laporanmu sekarang juga." Ucap Hashirama, mencoba menenangkan diri dan duduk untuk mendengar Shizune, nama polisi itu.

"Pada laporan dokter, ketua sudah di pastikan meninggal akibat serangan jantung, gejala ini memang cukup berbahaya, tapi ada hal yang sedikit mengganjal saat aku memeriksa tes darah ketua, memang jika hasil lab di rumah sakit menyatakan murni serangan jantung, setelah aku mencoba beberapa hasil tes, seseorang telah mencoba membunuh ketua-" Ucapan Shizune cukup membuat Hashirama terkejut bahkan anggota yang mendengarnya tidak menyangka akan hal ini. "-Dengan memasukkan semacam cairan injeksi untuk memicu serangan jantung, aku sempat mempelajari hal itu saat berada di luar negeri, beberapa orang pernah mengembangkannya dan lama kelamaan kegiatan ini di hentikan, sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah penelitian untuk mencoba serangan jantung pada hewan coba dengan tujuan mencari penawar untuk menghentikan serangan itu, cairannya cukup berbahaya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mendeteksinya dengan cara mengetes biasa, setelahnya tidak ada lagi pengembang tentang cairan itu, aku rasa ada yang menyalahgunakannya." Jelas Shizune

Hashirama terdiam, dia sedang berpikir hal yang sudah di jelaskan Shizune. Tidak sia-sia dia menarik Shizune kembali ke Konoha untuk meneliti kasus ini, Shizune yang paling terbaik untuk masalah forensik.

"Ini sudah jelas kasus pembunuhan, aku harap kalian bisa mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dan mendapatkan bukti, kita harus menangkap dan menanyakan tujuannya untuk membunuh ketua kita. Bergeraklah!" Ucap Hashirama, menunjuk beberapa orang bergerak mencari informasi, kasus ini akan menjadi kasus utama yang harus Hashirama selesaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas anbu cabang Konoha.**

"Kita harus bekerja ekstra, ketua sangat marah." Ucap Yamato.

"Ini kasus yang cukup rumit, seakan-akan semua bukti menjauh dan tidak bisa kita gapai." Ucap Kakashi.

Sai tidak berbicara apapun, dia tengah mengingat kejadian di rumah Sasuke saat ketua Fugaku meninggal, Sai fokus pada keluar Haruno, menatap dua orang yang selalu berada di belakang tuan dan nyonya Haruno, dia sempat melihat Sakura yang tidak masuk ke aula, gadis itu memilih berjalan keluar.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan terlalu lama keluar dan cepatlah kembali." Ucap Yamato.

"Baik paman." Ucap Sai, lagi-lagi bercanda dengan Yamato, dia sudah keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Dasar anak itu." Ucap Yamato.

"Ketua, bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu tentang orang yang hilang itu." Tanya Kakashi.

"Ini sulit, aku harus keluar kota untuk mendapatkan informasi, dia hanya pria lajang tanpa keluarga, menurut beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya, dia di pekerjakan di salah satu perusahaan, tapi anehnya tidak ada satu pun yang tahu itu perusahaan apa, katanya dia suka keluar kota dan jarang untuk berada di rumahnya." Ucap Yamato.

"Lantas, kenapa dia harus di bunuh di gedung tua itu?"

"Aku rasa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus penembakan ketua Fugaku di pelabuhan, semacam dia bisa menjadi saksi dan harus di musnahkan, orang di balik ini sangat berbahaya, dia bahkan rela menghilangkan nyawa orang itu, haa...~ semuanya membuatku sakit kepala, aku rasa mereka orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh sampai tidak akan mudah di selidiki." Ucap Yamato, dia mulai mengeluh.

"Uhm... orang yang berpengaruh yaa." Ucap Kakashi, terpikirkan dengan ucapan Yamato.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yamato.

"Kita harus menyelidiki beberapa orang penting di Konoha." Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Yamato, belum memahami ucapan Kakashi.

"Aku rasa yang di katakan ketua ada benarnya, mungkin saja mereka orang penting, banyak bukti yang seakan mudah di tutup, jika bukan dari orang-orang kelas rendahan, mereka orang yang berada di atas kita." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku jadi sependapat denganmu, sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak, aku tidak ingin kena marah lagi sebagai ketua kalian." Ucap Yamato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada waktu luang yang akan di habiskan Sakura di rumahnya saat libur, kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali sibuk, jika beberapa anak sekolahan akan berjalan-jalan, Sakura memilih perpustakaan sebagai tujuannya, perpustakaan terbesar Konoha akan selalu mengisi rak-raknya dengan buku-buku baru, Sakura sangat tertarik dan buku-buku di perpustakaan pribadinya belum di isi dengan buku baru, berjalan menyusuri beberapa rak buku, mengambil satu persatu hingga tangannya sudah tak mampu menahan buku-buku itu, memilih menyimpan di salah satu meja yang masih kosong, Sakura akan kembali mengambil beberapa buku yang tertinggal, selesai, dia gadis yang tak biasanya, banyak gadis di luar sana menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan atau teman-temannya, Ino sempat mengajak Sakura untuk pergi, tapi di tolaknya, Sakura harus selalu bersabar jika di teror Ino, sahabatnya itu sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin kembali bertemu dengan teman Sasuke yang bernama Sai.

Menghela napas sejenak, jika mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura akan kembali mengingat Sasuke, wajah yang di lihatnya begitu kelam dan kosong, berharap jika Sasuke sudah kembali seperti biasanya, tapi Sakura belum bertemu dengannya.

"Kau akan cepat botak jika harus mempelajari semua ini, kau bahkan masih SMA dan sudah mempelajari pelajaran anak kuliah." Ucap seseorang, Sakura masih hapal dengan suara bariton khas ini, mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi berada di hadapan buku, sejujurnya Sakura sangat senang, tapi ucapan pemuda itu membuatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali.

"Tidak sengaja melihatmu di sini, sebetulnya aku juga sedang mencari buku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Buku?"

"Hn, buku ini." Ucap Sasuke dan memperlihatan sampulnya, sebuah buku untuk kedokteran.

"Apa kau akan masuk kedokteran?" Tanya Sakura, dia jadi penasaran.

"Mungkin saja."

"Mungkin? Kau bahkan tidak yakin, lalu untuk apa kau membaca buku seperti itu? apa mengikuti jejak ibumu?" Ucap Sakura, tanpa sadar dia sudah berbicara banyak pada Sasuke, pemuda di hadapannya menjadi sedikit senang, tidak biasanya gadis berambut softpink ini akan tertarik berbicara dengannya.

"Uhmm." Gumam Sasuke, hanya itu dan menatap Sakura, yang di tatap malah salah tingkah dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"A-apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia jadi gugup sendiri.

"Tidak. Hanya ada sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bo-bodoh! pergi dari sini jika kau tidak punya urusan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sedang membaca, kau tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Hening, Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk sekedar mengusir Sasuke, saat ini dia merasa sangat malu, menjadi panik sendiri saat di tatap Sasuke. Suasana kembali tenang, mereka sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sakura, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, seakan ragu untuk bertanya, tapi dia butuh jawaban Sasuke, kembali mengingat permintaan Ino, Sakura hanya ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke membaik sebelum memintanya untuk mengajak Sai pergi bersama.

"Menurutmu?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku? Seharusnya kau yang mengetahui keadaanmu sendiri." Ucap Sakura, dia kembali panik. Tatapan itu sungguh mengganggu.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja-" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya sedikit teralihkan, Seakan dia masih menyebunyikan rasa kehilangannya. "-Semua sudah kembali normal, hanya ibu yang sedang berusaha untuk menyibukkan dirinya untuk melupakan hari itu." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura masih bisa melihat tatapan kelam itu sejenak dan menghilang seketika, Sasuke berusaha tegar dan tidak ingin terlihat bersedih yang berlarut di hadapan Sakura.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi dari Sakura, dia kembali membaca buku, Sasuke sempat melihatnya tersenyum. Seakan lega setelah mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan dia baik-baik saja. Mata onyx itu masih menatap gadis di hadapannya, dia jadi banyak berubah, tidak ada yang kabur atau perlawanan.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura, dia melupakan sesuatu, tapi jika tidak di laksanakan, setiap harinya Ino akan menanyakan hal yang sama padanya,

"Hn?"

"Uhm, aku...aku... uhm... butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura, kembali ragu untuk meminta.

"Bantuan?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit tidak percaya jika gadis yang selalu saja kesal padanya akan meminta bantuan.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Sasuke, memilih menatap buku yang di pegangnya.

"Katakan apa yang bisa ku bantu." Ucap Sasuke, rasanya semakin menarik berbicara dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Tolong ajak temanmu yang bernama Sai, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar Ino berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari, itu membuatku lelah." Ucap Sakura, di tambah curhat lewat.

"Aku menolak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Heee, kenapa?" Ucap Sakura, tidak ada menatap buku lagi, matanya sudah mengarah ke wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang tapi nada suaranya terdengar tidak senang.

"Pertama kami tidak akrab dan kedua dia bukan temanku." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Tapi-"

"-Tidak, aku tidak akan membantumu jika berurusan dengan orang seperti dia." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mohon padamu." Ucap Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke untuk mengajak Sai.

Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu dan belum berbicara apapun, semakin di lihat semakin membuatnya gemas sendiri, Sakura masih memohon padanya.

 _Jangan membuatku kelepasan._

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan ikut bersama Ino, kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Sakura, masih meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Ternyata ucapanku terjadi juga." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, tapi bukan hal semacam menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa, baiklah jika ini permintaanmu, tapi lain kali, aku tidak sudi berhubungan dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Suasana kembali tenang, mereka sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing, Sakura merasa aman sekarang, dia bisa menepati janjinya untuk Ino, Sasuke tidak bisa fokus pada bukunya, mata onxy itu senantiasa menatap Sakura yang tersenyum sendiri, mungkin dia sangat senang Sasuke mau membantunya, itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bukan kencan kedua, hanya membantu, Sakura sudah memikirkannya kemarin, terlintas rasa menyesal di benaknya, dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu, sebelumnya Sakura pernah menolak untuk melakukan hal semacam pergi bersama Sasuke, sayangnya dia melupakan ucapannya sendiri dan sekarang Sakura harus pergi menemui Sasuke, bersyukur dengan adanya Sai dan Ino yang tidak membuatnya terlihat gugup sendiri.

Ino sudah mengirim pesan pada Sakura untuk segera datang, Ino yang terlalu bersemangat ingin segera bertemu Sai, datang lebih awal dan dia harus menunggu sekitar 30 menit lagi. Sakura masih bergegas, Sasuke berjalan santai begitu juga Sai.

"Aku rasa kita bisa akrab jika seperti ini." Ucap Sai, mereka masih dalam perjalanan, tempat bertemu cukup dekat dan hanya di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan Sakura yang meminta." Ucap cuek Sasuke.

"Humm, gadis berambut softpink itu, aku tidak percaya kau mengikuti ucapannya, kau pasti sangat menyukainya." Ucap Sai, senyum manisnya selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"..." Sasuke memilih diam.

"Gadis yang baik, dia membuat kita bisa menjadi teman." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak peduli dan lakukan sendiri apa yang kau ingin lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, malas, sungguh malas untuk bersama Sai, Sasuke ingin segera kabur.

"Kau terlalu serius, cobalah untuk Santai." Ucap Sai.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, matanya mengekor pada gadis berambut softpink yang terlihat terburu-buru, dia juga telat datang. Sebentar lagi mereka semua akan bertemu.

"Ada yang perlu ku lakukan sebelumnya, kau sebaiknya duluan." Ucap Sasuke, bergegas pergi.

"Oh, baiklah, cepat kembali." Ucap Sai, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah pergi, lebih tepatnya kabur.

Sai sudah tiba dan hanya da Ino sendirian di sana. Wajah gadis berambut gold pale dengan di kuncir satu ke atas sudah sangat merona, Sakura bahkan belum terlihat membuatnya ingin pingsan, Sai ada di dekatnya dan mereka hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara apapun, Sai merasa sedikit jenuh dengan keadaan ini, Sasuke juga belum kembali dan gadis yang memintanya untuk pergi juga tidak terlihat.

 **Dreeettt...dreeet...**

Ino menatap layar ponselnya dan semangatnya memudar.

 **.**

 **:: Sakura**

 **Maaf Ino, aku tiba-tiba ada urusan penting, semoga kau tidak keberatan jika jalan bersamanya.**

 **.**

Wajah Ino yang bersemangat tadi menghilang begitu saja, Sakura hanya mengirimkan pesan dan tidak bisa datang, padahal saat pesan terakhir dia sudah berada di jalan, Ino jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sai.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan batal." Ucap Ino, ada raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai, tatapannya sesekali menatap ke arah lain untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak bisa datang, dia ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Ino.

Sai menatap gadis itu, dia bisa melihat kekecewaan di sana, Sasuke juga tidak kembali, Sai merasa ini sudah di sengaja terjadi, mereka berdua tiba-tiba berhalangan dan menghilang, Sai juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan gadis ini, Sasuke yang to the point dan tidak ingin berbasa-basi mengatakan jika ini permintaan Sakura tapi sejujurnya Ino lah yang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah putih pucat ini, hanya berdua pun tidak masalah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Ucap Ino, semakin kecewa, hari ini berasa sangat berat, Ino seakan enggan untuk pulang, tapi apa yang akan di lakukannya, hari ini pun mereka baru bertemu dan belum berkenalan.

"Tidak perlu, karena sudah terlanjur ke sini, kita akan pergi bersama." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum manis, wajah Ino kembali merona dan sudah deg-degan parah, wajah Sai terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda.

"Tapi, hanya berdua? Aku jadi tidak enak padamu." Ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah, aku pikir kau yang ingin bertemu denganku, lagi pula Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan kembali." Ucap Sai, sedikit lancang menarik tangan Ino begitu saja untuk pergi, yang di tarik malah terlihat senang, membiarkan mereka pergi berdua, menghabiskan hari minggu bersama.

Sementara itu, Sakura terlihat kesal, saat terburu-buru tadi menuju tempat janjian, seseorang menariknya tiba-tiba, untung saja Sakura segera melihat siapa yang menariknya, jika tidak orang itu sudah di pukulnya.

"Jangan melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba! bodoh!" Ucap kesal Sakura, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Baiklah, aku rasa janjiku sudah ku tepati, aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura, beranjak pergi, langkahnya terhenti, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mengajak pergi, berlainan arah dari jalur pulang ke rumah Sakura. "Tu-tunggu dulu, aku tidak ingin ikut bersamamu." Protes Sakura, menarik paksa tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau akan suka ke tempat yang akan kita kunjungi." Ucap Sasuke, serasa sangat yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, pulang sana, aku juga akan pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Mau bertaruh?" Ucap Sasuke, masih berusaha menahan Sakura pergi.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Sakura malas, dia ingin segera pulang.

"Bagaimana jika kau menyukai tempatnya?" Tanya Sasuke, ucapannya sukses membuat Sakura tinggal dan terlihat penasaran.

"Lalu?"

"Satu hukuman. Bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu ku?"

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya."

"Ahk! Baiklah! Satu hukuman. Cepat tunjukkan tempatnya." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, gadis berambut softpink ini punya rasa penasaran yang cukup besar, dia sedikit mudah untuk di pengaruhi. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang hanya bisa di lewati pejalan kaki, beberapa besi membentuk penghalang sengaja di pasang untuk menghalangi kendaraan bermotor lewat, mungkin sepeda bisa melewatinya. Tiba pada sebuah gedung, cukup besar dan hanya ada sebuah cafe di sana, tidak begitu luas, cafe yang sederhana, pintunya terbuka dan lonceng yang sengaja di pasang di atas pintu masuk berbunyi, Sasuke berjalan masuk lebih dulu dan menyapa pemilik cafe, sepertinya mereka sudah kenal, Sakura bisa melihat itu.

"Kau datang lagi?" Ucap seorang pria, cafe itu masih sunyi, hanya ada seorang pekerja di sana yang tengah merapikan gelas-gelas kaca.

"Hn, hanya berkunjung sebentar, apa sudah buka?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu, oh, aku pikir sendirian, bersama seorang pacar yaa?" Ucap pria itu.

"Bu-bukan! aku bukan pacarnya." Protes Sakura.

"Hahahah, maaf-maaf, aku pikir kalian pacaran, lagi pula kalian terlihat cocok." Ucap pemilik cafe itu.

"Sudahlah, dia tidak senang jika di goda." Ucap Sasuke, belum sempat Sakura ingin mengucap sesuatu lagi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengganggunya." Ucap pemilik cafe.

"Aku rasa dia sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lantai dua cocok untuknya." Saran si pemilik cafe.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah di bicara kedua orang laki-laki itu, seperti hanya mereka berdua yang memahaminya.

"Satu jus tomat dan jus jeruk." Ucap Sasuke pada pria pemilik cafe. Mereka sudah cukup kenal saat Sasuke masih SMP dan sering datang berkunjung ke tempat ini, tenang dan nyaman, jauh dari kebisingan, Sasuke menyukai suasana seperti itu. "Apa kau suka jus jeruk?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Uhm, apa saja, asalkan jangan jus tomat." Ucap Sakura, sedikit menyindiri Sasuke tapi tidak di sadarinya. Sasuke kembali berbicara pada pria itu, setelahnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke lantai dua, meskipun cafe ini sederhana dan kecil, masih ada satu ruangan yang bahkan kau akan puas berlarian di sana.

Mata hijau zambrutnya terpaku dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya, ruangan yang tidak di sangkah akan berada di tempat seperti ini, perpusatakaan pribadi, tertata rapi sesuai abjad, bersih, buku-buku yang terawat jendela terbuka lebar dan sirkulasi udara yang bagus, ini bagaikan sebuah surga untuk Sakura.

"Sekarang aku bisa melihat siapa pemenangnya." Ucap Sasuke. ucapannya tidak di pedulikan, Sakura berjalan cepat melihat satu persatu rak, mengamati setiap judul yang tercetak di sisi buka yang berada di rak itu, dia akan lupa diri jika melihat buku-buku bagus.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal jika kita akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini, aku tidak keberatan jika banyak buku di sini." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan ucapan Sasuke tentang hukuman.

"Siapa yang keras kepala ingin tetap pulang, aku hanya menawarkan tempat bagus dan kau langsung menolak tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah? Apa kau sudah puas mengatakannya? Yang lewat, lewatkan saja, sekarang kita berada di sini dan bisakah kita tinggal beberapa menit atau jam? Tapi jika kau ingin pulang lebih dulu aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Sakura, mengusir Sasuke secara halus, dia hanya ingin dirinya dan buku-buku ini, Sasuke pergi pun tidak masalah untuknya.

"Hey nona, ini adalah tempatku, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, lagi pula jus tomatku belum datang." Ucap Sasuke, menari kursi di salah satu meja dan duduk di sana.

"Terserah saja." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu fokus pada buku-buku. "Kenapa hanya tempat ini yang sangat luas?" Tanya Sakura, tangan dan matanya tidak henti mengambil buku dan melihatnya.

"Pemilik asli bangunannya sendiri adalah pemilik cafe ini, dia menyewakan lantai bawah dan lantai atasnya adalah tempat yang tidak di sewa, dia sudah sengaja membangun perpusatakaan pribadi, semua buku ini adalah koleksinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Uhm, apa ini yang kau maksudkan kami terlihat sama?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, sama-sama maniak buku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maniak! Kata itu terlalu aneh, aku hanya suka membaca, buku apapun, aku tidak semaniak temanmu ini." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin di samakan.

"Oh." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Meja mulai di penuhi buku-buku, Sasuke melihat beberapa judul, secara random gadis ini mengambilnya, baik itu pelajaran, bahkan informasi Konoha tentang beberapa tahun yang lalu masih di bacanya, beberapa buku dengan judul berat dan buku mahasiswa. Menurutnya gadis ini bukan suka membaca, tapi sangat sangat gila membaca. Mungkin saja waktunya dia habiskan untuk membaca. Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku tentang kedokteran dan duduk di salah satu meja, membiarkan gadis itu sibuk dengan sendirinya.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kau menyamakanku dengannya." Ucap pria pemilik cafe, menaruh pesanan Sasuke dan dua piring kue.

"Dia Tidak akan berhenti." Ucap Sasuke. "Hn? aku tidak suka yang manis-manis" Tambah Sasuke saat menatap pesanan yang di taruh pemilih cafe itu.

"Coba saja, ini tidak terlalu manis." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali sibuk membaca.

Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti dan duduk tenang, membuka satu persatu buku yang sudah di ambil.

"Apa kau akan membaca semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu, untuk apa aku mengambilnya jika tidak di baca." Ucap Sakura.

"Dasar aneh." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa! kau yang aneh, memesan jus aneh." Ucap Sakura, menyindir jus pesanan Sasuke.

"Ini tomat dan bukan jus aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya terserah kau saja, jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sakura.

Hening, suasana di lantai atas cukup tenang, hanya ada mereka berdua yang tengah membaca dan angin berhembus perlahan dari arah jendela.

"Hmm, apa aku tidak keterlaluan dengan meninggalkan Ino sendirian? Sepertinya besok dia akan marah besar padaku." Ucap Sakura, mengingat kembali jika dia meninggalkan Ino dan Sai hanya berdua.

"Seharusnya temanmu itu berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantunya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benar juga, aku akan menjelaskannya besok." Ucap Sakura, menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mencicipi jus dan kue yang berada di meja. "Kau yang memesan kue ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, pemilik toko ini yang memberikannya, mungkin sebagai kue tes." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Ini sungguh enak, jika dia menjualnya, kue ini akan cukup laku." Ucap Sakura, menghabiskan kue itu dan meminum jusnya.

"Katakan itu pada pemiliknya." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke Ino dan Sai...

Ino merasa cukup canggung hanya berjalan berdua bersama Sai, ponsel Sakura tidak bisa di hubungi dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai, dia mudah membaca gerak-gerik yang tidak beres dari gadis ini.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, hehehe, uhm.. Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu? Maaf tiba-tiba mengajak pergi seperti ini." Ucap Ino. Sedikit tidak enak dengan Sai, mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan hari ini.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sedang senggang." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum manis. Wajahnya Ino sedikit merona. Pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu ramah dan terlihat baik, kesan pertama untuk Ino.

Sai tidak terlalu tahu tempat untuk di kunjungi, dia jarang melakukan hal itu, selama ini Sai hanya mengintai atau pun di kirim ke kota-kota lain untuk berperang. Sai sama sekali tidak menikmati masa-masanya sebagai anak-anak seumurannya. Lagi pula dia sudah bertekad akan mengabdi sebagai anggota anbu.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Ino, dia juga belum memutuskannya.

"Ketempat di mana kau menyukainya." Ucap Sai.

"Eh? Apa tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Ucap Ino. Merasa akan sedikit egois jika hanya Ino yang mendatangi tempat-tempat favoritnya.

"Sejujurnya aku kurang tahu tempat yang bagus, aku serahkan padamu saja." Ucap Sai.

Ino menggangguk pelan, mengajak Sai ke beberapa tempat, tempat yang sering sekali di kunjungi oleh beberapa pasangan. Sedikit malu, baru kali ini Ino pergi bersama seorang pemuda yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik , bagaimana dengan Sai? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di tanya Ino pada Sai, apa dia sudah punya pacar atau belum, sedikit takut, jika Ino mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu satu hal, kau berasal dari mana? Kata Sakura kau murid pindahan?" Tanya Ino.

"Rahasia." Ucap Sai dan senyum itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ino terdiam, Sai tidak ingin mengatakannya. "Tidak ada hal yang menarik dariku yang perlu aku ceritakan padamu, nah, bagaimana denganmu nona Ino? Mau menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu." Ucap Sai, sejujurnya dia hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Ino tidak banyak tanya tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Wajah Ino tidak henti-hentinya merona menatap pemuda itu. Ino mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya dan keluarganya. Sai menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil sesekali mengamati keadaan sekitar jika ada yang mencurigakan. Meskipun tidak sedang mengawasi Sasuke, Sai harus siap siaga, daerah di situ termaksud tempat yang harus di awasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke cafe.

Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, sedikit lelah untuk duduk berlama-lama sambil membaca. Setelah ini Sakura akan mengembalikan semua buku itu.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, aku ingin pulang saja. sedikit lelah." Ucap sakura. Mulai beranjak dari mejanya, membawa satu-persatu buku yang sudah di ambilnya menuju rak.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Buku-buku itu mulai kembali di setiap raknya, Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk lebih cepat. Ada beberapa rak yang sedikit tinggi, awalnya sangat mudah untuk Sakura mengambilnya, tapi di kembali cukup sulit, gadis itu memegang ujung rak dan mencoba menaruh buku ke tempatnya, ada sedikit bunyi dari kayu yang akan patah, Sakura tidak menyadarinya, masih berusaha mengembalikan buku itu. Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan buku-buku yang di simpannya, berjalan menuju deretan rak yang berada Sakura, sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah gadis itu, keras kepala, tentu saja, dia sangat keras kepala dan selalu merasa bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah, ada yang aneh, Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat, rak yang di pegang Sakura sedikit bergoyang dan benar saja rak itu akan segera jatuh mengarah ke Sakura.

 **Bruugghhhttttt...!**

Satu deretan rak jatuh menimpah mereka. pemilik cafe yang terkejut mendengar suara ribut dari lantai dua miliknya dan bergegas berlari, beberapa tamu yang juga sedang berada di bawah mengikuti pemilik cafe itu, penasaran dengan bunyi keras tadi.

"Waah, ada apa?"

"Rak bukunya tumbang?"

"Apa ada orang di sini?"

Terdengar beberapa suara dari orang-orang yang tengah melihat rak buku yang sudah ambruk.

"Sasuke!" Teriak pemilik toko, tapi tidak ada suara. Pemilik itu bergegas ke arah rak dan di bantu beberapa pria dewasa untuk mengangkat rak-rak itu.

Jauh di dalam tumpukan buku dan rak yang menimpah mereka, Sasuke masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menindih gadis di bawahnya yang cukup terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"-Tenanglah, mereka akan segera menolong kita. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, rasa sakit menjalar pada punggungnya tapi tetap di tahan, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sakura.

"Hmm, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Sasuke yang terus menahan buku-buku dan mungkin di atas mereka ada rak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam, hanya bisa saling menatap, wajah Sakura sedikit merona, ini terlalu dekat, mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak ingin menatap mata onyx itu, sedikit malu.

"Kau tidak akan memukulku?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit bercanda.

"Ki-kita sama-sama sedang dalam bahaya, aku tidak akan memukulmu." Ucap Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka bisa mendengar suara-suara, rak itu sudah di angkat dan di pindahkan begitu juga buku-buku yang tertumpuk. Pemilik cafe itu bersyukur dengan Sasuke dan gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengatakan padamu jika rak di sudut ini sedikit rapuh, kalian baik-baik saja?" Ucap pemilik cafe.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan rak buku anda, aku yang membuatnya seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan meminta bantuan orang untuk memperbaikinya." Ucap pemilik cafe itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena lupa memperingati kalian." Ucap pemilik cafe.

Setelah kejadian di cafe, Sakura memaksa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak mengalami luka yang serius pada punggung.

 **Plaakk...!**

"Sa-sakit! ibu jangan lakukan itu." Protes Sasuke, punggungnya di tepuk Mikoto. Saat ini dia tengah duduk di ranjang pemeriksaan rumah sakit Konoha dan membuka kaosnya.

"Tahan sedikit, apa kau tidak malu Sakura ada di sini." Tegur Mikoto, dia hanya memeriksa keadaan punggung Sasuke. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dia harus berterima kasih banyak pada Sasuke, jika bukan karena Sasuke, Sakura yang sudah tertimpah rak dan buku-buku itu. "Syukurlah tidak ada luka serius, hanya sedikit memar karena terpukul benda tumpul" Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke turun dari tempat pemeriksaan dan memakai kaosnya lagi. Menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan ibunya.

"Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja bibi?" Tanya Sakura, dia merasa cukup cemas.

"Tenang saja, anak ini kuat kok, lain kali hati-hati melakukan aksi heroikmu." Singgung Mikoto.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil bu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak sedang mencoba menjadi pahlwan untuk Sakura, hanya menolongnya sajanya.

"Segera pulang dan kompres punggungmu, jangan lupa minum obat pereda nyerimu." Ucap Mikoto, memberikan resep untuk Sasuke dan akan tebus di apotek.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan Mikoto, Sakura pamit sopan dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar, ibu dua anak itu tersenyum melihat mereka, merasa jika mereka berdua akan cocok.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, kita akan langsung ke rumahmu, kau harus mendengar kata ibumu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang bertingkah seperti ibuku?" Ucap Sasuke.

 **Plaakk...!**

Sakura sengaja menepuk punggung Sasuke, sedikit keras, membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Sasuke. kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Hanya mengingatkan sakitmu, kau harus pulang dan jangan keras kepala." Ucap Sakura, tegas.

"Oho, kau mengkhawtirkanku?" Goda Sasuke.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya mengingatkan! Mengingatkan!" Sakura sudah sangat emosi dengan sedikit ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pulang." ucap Sasuke, kembali terhibur dengan tingkah gadis ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

"Berbaringlah di sofa, aku akan membantu mengompresnya." Ucap Sakura. Mereka sudah tiba di rumah Sasuke. Sebelumnya, gadis itu berjalan ke arah altar Fugaku, berdoa sebentar dan mengikuit Sasuke masuk. Sakura meminta tolong pada salah satu pelayan untuk mengambilkan air hangat dan handuk kecil bersih.

"Kita tidak akan di sini, ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi dari ruang tamu, dia tidak ingin berbaring di ruang tamu dan akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika Itachi atau Izuna yang pulang, merasa dia akan menjadi bahan bullyan bagi kedua kakaknya itu. "Tolong antarkan itu ke kamarku." Ucap Sasuke, meminta pelayan yang di suruh Sakura untuk membawakan barang yang di mintai Sakura.

Mengikuti Sasuke yang mengajak ke kamar, Sakura tidak keberatan, dia masih bisa melindungi diri, Sasuke sudah pernah sekali kena bogemnya, jika dia macam-macam Sakura bisa kembali memukulnya. Ini untuk kedua kalinya Sakura memasuki kamar ini, dia baru memperhatikan dengan baik kamar ini, cukup luas, dan sepertinya Sasuke bukan tipe dengan suka menaruh banyak barang di sana, ranjang berukur king size, lemari pakaian, sofa bersantai dan hanya ada sebuah bingkai foto yang mungkin sengaja di tutup.

"Ini tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan yang berjalan masuk menaruh sebuah mangkok berbahan plastik dengan ukuran cukup besar, disana ada air hangat dan di sampingnya tergeletak handuk kecil. Pelayan itu sudah keluar, Sasuke membuka kaosnya, Sakura bisa melihat lebam yang sudah membiru di punggung Sasuke, cukup keras rak buku itu jatuh menimpahnya. Sakura mengalihkan pemandangannya, merasa sedikit malu dan kenapa dia juga harus malu, Sakura merasa aneh sendiri, bukannya dia sudah melihat Sasuke tanpa kaosnya saat Mikoto memeriksa punggung itu.

 _Punggung Sasuke begitu lebar, tapi bukannya semua punggung pria itu akan lebar, u-untuk apa malu menatapnya, bukannya punggung Zabusa jauh lebih lebar, aku sudah biasa melihatnya jika selesai latihan di dojo, yaa kecuali punggung Haku, seperti punggung seorang cewek._

"Kau melamun." Ucap Sasuke, menyentil jidat Sakura. Gadis itu sadar jika Sasuke sudah berdiri hadapannya.

"A-aduh, sakit, jangan melakukan itu!" protes Sakura dan memegang jidatnya.

"Kau mau berdiri sampai kapan di situ? Atau kau tidak ingin membantuku?" Ucap Sasuke, berjalan menjauh dan duduk di sofanya.

"Iya-iya, aku ingin membantumu." Ucap Sakura. bergegas berjalan ke arah sofa di mana Sasuke duduk. Sasuke duduk membelakangi Sakura, gadis itu akan merendam sejenak handuk itu, memeras airnya dan mengompres perlahan punggung Sasuke. "Apa ini terasa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Asalkan kau tidak menekannya, itu tidak akan sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bergumam dan kembali melakukan perendaman pada handuk yang sudah dingin, mengompres kembali hingga hangat pada air itu menghilang, tidak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan Sasuke terdiam, Sakura juga bingung mau membicarakan apa, matanya melirik ke seluruh ruangan kamar Sasuke dan terfokus pada bingkai foto yang di tutup dengan kain tapi tetap di pajang.

"Kenapa bingkai foto itu di gantung jika hanya di tutup?" Tanya Sakura, sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mellihatnya selain aku." Ucap cuek Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal ke arah Sasuke, mumpun orangnya sedang membelakanginya.

Air hangatnya mulai mendingin, Sakura menghentikan pengompresannya. Mundur sedikit di tempatnya duduk, Sasuke akan berbalik. Pemuda itu belum juga memakai pakaian, membuat gadis ini malah sulit untuk menatap ke arah Sasuke, ini terlalu dekat dengan pemuda yang tanpa bajunya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, melihat tingkah Sakura sedikit aneh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Uhm, aku jadi lupa, terima kasih untuk hari ini, kau membawaku ke tempat yang ku suka dan juga, kau menolongku." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, gadis itu melihat ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya begitu tenang. "Angkat tanganmu seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, meminta Sakura untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya dan bagian telapak tangannya mengarah ke arah Sasuke.

"Seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura, mengikuti ucapan Sasuke, tatapan tenang yang tidak bisa di artikan apa-apa. Sasuke spontan menyatuhkan tangan mereka berdua dan memegang erat tangan Sakura. Hanya ada tatapan terkejut dari Sakura, pemuda di hadapannya sudah mencium bibirnya dan tangannya di genggam kuat. Merasa seperti di tipu, Sakura tidak menyadari jika Sasuke akan menciumnya, lagi. Berhenti, wajah Sasuke menjauh dan melepaskan pegangannya tadi, dia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar gadis di hadapannya ini tidak memukulnya lagi.

 **Byuuurr...!**

Tangan Sakura bergerak mengambil mangkok itu dan menyiram air yang sudah dingin ke arah Sasuke.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh!" Ucap Sakura, nadanya terdengar kesal dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada rasa bersalah setelah menyiram wajah Sasuke, dia tidak peduli lagi, cukup kesal dengan tindakan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Wajahnya merona dan bergegas pulang.

Sementara Sasuke, terdiam sejenak, tubuh dan sofanya jadi basah akibat tindakan Sakura, tidak ada wajah marah di sana, dia malah tersenyum, jika nada ucapan Sakura terdengan kesal baginya, tapi wajah gadis itu tidak bisa berbohong, dia terlihat malu, Sedikit menggoda Sakura malah membuatnya sangat senang.

 **.**

 **Ending Normal POV**

 **.**

Berlari sejauh mungkin, hanya itu yang aku lakukan, kakiku mulai pegal dan berhenti, mencoba mengatur napasku dengan baik, sialnya, aku sudah di tipu Sasuke, seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya dan kenapa dia harus mencium lagi, dasar bodoh! menyebalkan! Pemuda aneh! Maniak tomat, hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku dan menendang-nendang pagar pembatas yang berbatasan dengan taman dan jalanan.

"Ibu, ada kakak-kakak aneh." Ucap seorang anak kecil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Jangan lihat ke sana, ayo kita cepat pulang." Ucap seorang ibu dan memaksanya anaknya untuk pulang agar tidak melihat tingkah anehku.

Aku sudah sangat kesal harus kecolongan dua kali. kKesalnya...!

"No-nona." Ucap seseorang, aku berbalik, mendapati salah satu pengawal dari rumah.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Kami mencari anda nona, tuan Zabusa yang memintanya." Ucapnya.

Ah, kenapa selalu saja harus ada yang mengawasiku, Zabusa terlalu berlebihan. Melihat ke arah pria itu, jadi terlintas sebuah ide.

"Panggil semua yang bertugas untuk menjagaku hari ini." Ucap Sakura, dia sengaja mengumpulkan para pengawal itu.

Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, mereka sudah berkumpul, cukup banyak, Sakura merasa seperti seseorang yang cukup penting, padahal bukan anak presiden dan harus di kawal banyak orang.

"Ikut aku, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Ucap Sakura. mereka saling bertatapan, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa, mereka sangat patuh bahkan untuk ucapanku, mulai berjalan mengikutiku.

Kembali pada cafe dimana rak-raknya runtuh.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku masih bisa memanggil orang besoknya." Ucap pemilik cafe.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, ini semua salahku." Ucapku.

"Kau masih saja menyalakan diri, aku sudah katakan jika ini kesalahanku yang tidak memperingatimu dan Sasuke." Ucapnya

Aku menyuruh para pengawal itu untuk bekerja, memperbaiki rak yang patah, merapikan buku-buku yang terjatuh dan membersihkan puing-puing di sana.

"Tapi, siapa mereka, apa mereka tidak keberatan melakukannya." Ucap pemilik cafe, aku rasa dia sedikit bingung, tiba-tiba aku membawa orang yang cukup banyak, mereka bahkan rela bekerja dengan cepat.

"Ha-hanya kenalan, hehehe, mereka sudah seperti keluarga sendiri." Bohongku

"Hmm, begitu yaa, oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku. Amai, tapi jangan menertawakannya, para pelanggan selalu ingin mengetahui namaku dan setelahnya mereka seperti merasa tergelitik pada bagian perut." Ucap pria itu, aku rasa itu seperti sebuah singgungan untuknya, Amai dalam artian 'manis' seorang pria dengan menggunakan nama 'manis' tentu saja para pelanggangnya akan mendengar ini lucu, umurnya tidak terlalu tua, rambut coklat dan warna mata berwarna hitam, dia cukup tampan. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan namanya, dia begitu ramah aku pikir itu sudah sesuai.

"Tidak, aku rasa mereka hanya menafsirkannya secara biasa. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapku.

"Sasuke sudah sering ke sini, sejak di masih SMP dan suka berdiam diri di lantai dua." Ucap Amai.

"Dia juga suka membaca?" Ucapku.

"Tidak juga, dia lebih senang termenung di sana, entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, mungkin semacam konflik antara suadaranya, katanya ayahnya dan kakaknya kurang akrab." Ucap Amai. Sasuke pernah sedikit menceritakan masalahnya pada Amai.

"Uhm, aku juga pernah mendengarnya." Ucapku.

"Sayangnya, ayahnya sudah tiada, Sasuke kadang ke sini lagi dan merasa seperti orang benar-benar hampa, tatapannya begitu kosong, aku rasa dia sangat kehilangan atas ayahnya." Ucap Amai.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar kehilangan." Ucapku, kembali mengingat Sasuke saat hari pemakaman ayahnya, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah seperti itu lagi, dia seakan bukan Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku sudah membuat minuman dan kue untuk di makan setelah bekerja." Ucap Amai. Para pengawalku bersorak gembira setelah mendengar ucapan pemilik cafe, dasar mereka, tapi itu cukup pantas dengan kerja mereka yang sangat cepat dan rapi.

Setelah semuanya beres, aku pamit bersama para pengawalku, meminta mereka untuk menyebar, aku tidak senang jika pulang, berjalan bersama segerombolan orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam, sangat mencurigakan dan sangat-sangat mencolok, terkesan aku sebagai anak-anak gengster, tapi kenyataannya tidak jauh beda.

Salah satu dari mereka tidak pergi dan berjalan di sampingku, dia adalah mata-mata yang mengabdi padaku, aku memintanya untuk mencari tahu kematian ayah Sasuke dan benar saja, semua ada kaitannya dengan ayahku, aku harus tenang, bisa saja aku mendatangi ayahku dan membunuhnya di tempat, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan semudah itu, ayah orang yang cukup tangguh dan perlindungannya sangat ketat. Setelah mendengar semua yang terjadi di rumah sakit, kami berpisah, rasanya begitu sesak saat mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya, keluargaku sudah sangat bersalah atas kematian ayah Sasuke, lantas kenapa mereka begitu tenang dan santai, bahkan saat pergi ke pemakaman dan seolah-olah mereka turut merasa di tinggalkan, pembohong besar! Kepalaku rasanya sakit, orang tua macam apa yang aku punya.

Berhenti berjalan dan bersandar pada tembok, kakiku terasa lemas dan tidak kuat lagi berjalan, seakan-akan aku sangat rapuh jika di sentuh, secara tidak langsung pun aku terlibat dalam hal ini, bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke nantinya? Aku benar-benar jahat.

"Hey, nona..~ apa kau tersesat?" Ucap seseorang orang, aku menoleh dan mendapati 4 orang pria dewasa, aku rasa merasa hanya ingin menggangguku. Bersikap tenang, aku tidak ingin merespon ucapan mereka.

"Hee..~ ternyata jika di lihat baik-baik dia sangat imut, anak SMA yaa? Kelas berapa?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan membuatku muak.

"Mau ikut bersama kami? Tempatnya sangat menyenangkan loh." Mereka kembali menggangguku, aku tidak ada urusan dan tetap mengabaikan mereka.

"Cih, sok jual mahal." Ucap mereka dan mencoba menarik lenganku, salah satu tangan dari mereka di tepis keras, melihat yang menipisnya, Zabusa, dia sudah menemukanku di sini.

"Nona, kau harus kembali ke rumah." Ucapnya dan mengajakku pergi, memberi tatapan galak pada para pria itu, mereka ingin membalas tapi langkah mereka terhenti dengan para anak buah Zabusa yang sudah siap memukul mereka jika macam-macam, para pria itu hanya menggertak dan malah kabur.

Zabusa menuntunku hingga ke mobil, dia mencariku sejak pagi, mau di katakan berapa kali pun mereka akan tetap mengawasiku, aku tidak ingin di awasi, aku bisa berjalan sendirian, tapi mereka jauh lebih keras kepada dariku. Mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Tanya Zabusa, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak setelah mendengar kebenarannya, campur aduk antara kematian ayah Sasuke, dan tingkah Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Bohongku. Melihat keluar jendela. Mencari cara agar bisa membalas perbuatan ayahku, tapi aku hanya mendapat jalan buntu.

"Nona." Panggil Zabusa, aku tidak menoleh dan hanya bergumam pelan. "Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Katakan."

"Apa nona bisa menjauh dari pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Ucap Zabusa, aku menatap ke arahnya, permintaan macam apa itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya update...~ akhirnya...~ akhirnya...~

.

nggak ada bisa update kilat dulu, sibukk..~

sempat mendapat jalan buntu dan jenuh untuk di lanjutkan...

hari ini hanya mengupdate saja, sedikit sibuk nanti saja yaa balas-balas reviewnya XD. uhm, sekali lagi, author sudah jenuh untuk membacanya berulang-ulang dan typo kadang terlewatkan, bagaimana bisa? padahal sudah di baca dengan teliti, artinya mata author yang kurang jelih, hahaha, so, kalau ada typo harap di maklumi, XD jika ada waktu senggang author bakalan perbaiki typonya.

.

terima kasih yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, sampe di tanyai di fic lain, hehehe, maafkan author... XD


	9. Perubahan besar

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO ti **Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 9]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa sadar hari sudah menjadi senin, menghabiskan minggu bersama Sasuke dan mendapat informasi yang cukup buruk, rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, memilih mengurung diri di kamar, aku belum siap untuk perasaan yang kalut ini. Kemarin, saat pulang bersama Zabusa, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menyetujui ucapannya, aku bersedia menjauhi Sasuke, mungkin itu jauh lebih baik, aku rasa tidak sepantasnya aku bersama Sasuke dengan masalah yang sebenarnya telah ku ketahui, aku harap Zabusa tidak tahu jika aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, berbaring di kasur sepanjang hari, aku tidak ingin keluar.

 **Dreeet... dreeet...**

Menatap layar ponselku,

 **Ino calling...**

"Halo?" Ucapku.

" _Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Ucap Ino, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

" _Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"_ Itu suara teriakan Lee.

" _Diamlah, biar aku berbicara dengan Sakura."_ Ucap Ino, aku rasa mereka sedikit bertengkar di sana. _"Sakura, kau masih mendengarku? Maaf Lee juga tidak bisa tenang sedikit."_ Ucap Ino.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah." Bohongku.

" _Seharusnya kau lebih sering berjalan-jalan dari pada terus belajar, kau terlalu keras untuk belajar."_ Ucap Ino.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dan mempelajari beberapa hal." Ucapku.

" _Lain kali, saat minggu tiba, kita harus pergi bersama, kau harus menjauh sejenak dari pelajaran, okey!"_ Ucapnya, sedikit menegaskan nada suaranya.

"Aku akan mengikuti saranmu." Ucapku.

" _Istirahat yang banyak, aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, ada kabar penting yang ingin aku ucapkan padaku."_ Ucap Ino.

"Apa?"

" _Tidak, aku tidak akan katakan di sekarang, aku ingi kita berbicara langsung."_ Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah." Ucapku.

" _Sampai ketemu di sekolah."_ Ucap Ino.

Haa..~ aku sampai melupakan teman-teman sekolahku, masalah yang tengah ku hadapi cukup rumit, apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang untuk membalas ayahku? Tapi pertama-tama aku harus bisa mencari motif pembunuhan ini, tidak mungkin ayah langsung membunuh ayah Sasuke, apa yang membuat ayah melakukannya? Ini sungguh konyol, apa ayah manusia? Kenapa memiliki hati seperti bukan seorang manusia? Membunuh ayah Sasuke. Menutup mataku, kemarin malam aku kesulitan tidur, mimpi buruk tentang keluarga Sasuke yang memusuhiku, bahkan bibi Mikoto, aku tidak ingin mengingat mimpi itu, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Sakura." Haku memanggilku. Beranjak dari kasur, berjalan gontai, membuka pintu dan menatap Haku, dia sudah rapi, aku lupa, hari ini dia sudah harus kembali pada ibu.

"Aku akan segera berangkat." Ucap Haku.

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan." Ucapku, mengalihkan pandanganku dan tidak menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya, dia terdengar khawatir.

"Hanya butuh istirahat lagi." Ucapku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi tetap aku tahan. Tangan lembut itu membelai perlahan puncuk kepalaku, aku tahu Haku tidak senang jika melihat keadaanku seperti ini.

"Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan langsung datang padamu." Ucapnya. Ini hanya sebuah ucapan untuk membuatku tenang. Mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk Haku erat. Tangan itu masih membelai pelan puncuk kepalaku, dia bagaikan seorang kakak untukku. "Ceritakan saat kau sudah siap." Ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu aku sedang dalam masalah, tapi masih bungkam dan tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Kau harus segera berangkat." Zabusa datang dan memperingati Haku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ucap Haku, melepaskan pelukkanku dan menatapnya, dia tersenyum padaku sebelum pergi, seakan memberitahuku semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum pergi, aku membisikkan sesuatu pada Haku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

Zabusa mengantar Haku ke bandara, mobil itu sudah melaju, Sakura bisa melihatnya dari jendala kamarnya, Haku sudah pergi dan kini dia hanya akan bersama Zabusa lagi. Memikirkan hal apapun yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Haku, mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Sakura hari ini, dia bahkan tidak ingin sekolah dengan alasan sakit, sakitnya pun tidak di ketahui oleh Haku dan Zabusa, mereka pikir Sakura hanya kelelahan.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu." Ucap Zabusa. Tatapannya fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Haku, penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya memintanya untuk menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Zabusa.

"Apa karena ucapanmu dia jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Haku.

"Kau sudah lama bersama Sakura, seharusnya kau jauh lebih tahu tentang sikapnya, ini bukan tentang masalah permintaanku padanya, tapi ada hal yang membuatnya seperti itu, sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia bicarakan padamu bahkan padaku, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" Ucap Zabusa, Sakura juga tidak menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Tandanya dia belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya bahkan aku." Ucap Haku, menghela napas. Dia bisa membaca situasi dan sikap Sakura yang sedikit berubah.

"Semakin hari nona kecil akan tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa, dia memiliki tujuan jelas yang masih di kejarnya, hal yang sudah lama kita prediksikan akan terjadi." Ucap Zabusa.

"Perang dalam, haaa..~ ini sungguh membingungkan, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?" Ucap Haku dan mengacak rambutnya prustasi, di satu sisi dia adalah kaki tangan Mebuki dan di satu sisi dia ingin sekali berpihak dan melindungi Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh, lakukan saja sesuai apa kata hatimu." Ucap Zabuba, tangan kekar itu memegang puncuk kepala Haku singkat.

"Memangnya jika itu kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Haku, menatap malas ke arah Zabusa.

"Siapapun yang bisa membuatku tunduk, aku akan mengikutinya." Ucap Zabusa.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Ucap Haku, terdiam sejenak, kembali mengingat sesuatu yang di bisikkan Sakura. "Jika tuan besar dan nona kecil dalam bahaya, siapa yang akan kau tolong?" Tanya Haku. Menatap serius ke arah Zabusa.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Ucap Zabusa.

"Cih, jangan membuatku penasaran." Ucap Haku, dia tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti.

"Sudah sampai, cepatlah, kau akan ketinggalan pesawat, sampaikan salamku pada nyonya besar dan juga-" **cup...~** "Hati-hati di jalan, kau akan merindukanku." Ucap Zabusa dan sudah membuat wajah Haku sudah sangat merona, kecupan singkat di bibir Haku sebagai ucapan selamat jalan Zabusa.

"Bu-bukan aku yang akan merindukanmu! Tapi kau!" Ucap Haku, sedikit malu, turun dari mobil dan membanting keras saat menutupnya, Zabusa sudah membuatnya jadi canggung sendiri, hanya ada senyum tipis saat Zabusa melihat salah tingkah Haku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa! ka-kalian jadian? Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut, begitu juga Lee.

Akhirnya Sakura menghilangkan sejenak pikiran balas dendamnya dan memilih untuk segera masuk sekolah, saat ini mereka tengah istirahat di taman sekolah, udara yang sejuk dan pepohonan yang rindang. Sakura tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkan Ino.

"Kalian baru bertemu dan langsung jadian?" Ucap Lee.

"Heheheh, begitulah." Ucap Ino, antara malu bercampur senang.

"Ino, kau bahkan hanya bertemu dua kali dengannya, apa keputusanmu tidak begitu cepat dan kenapa Sai langsung menyetujuinya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu, saat kami sudah selesai berjalan-jalan, aku langsung mengutarakan perasaanku dan dia menerimanya." Ucap Ino.

"Aku rasa dia pemuda yang berbahaya." Ucap Lee. Sedikit aneh dengan Sai yang langsung menerimanya begitu saja.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi dan aku akan memukul wajahmu." Ucap Ino, kesal dan meremas kerah baju Lee.

"Baik-baik, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Lee, dia jauh lebih takut dengan Ino yang marah, akhirnya tangan gadis berambut gold pale itu menghilang dari kerah Lee. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang di tangan Ino, batin Lee.

"Aku turut senang, kau sungguh berani, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tetap berhati-hati meskipun Sai itu orang yang baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku selalu berhati-hati pada siapapun." Ucap Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di markas Anbu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Berhenti main-main dengan gadis itu." Ucap Yamato dan memarahi Sai cukup keras.

"Ayolah paman, aku hanya tidak tega menolaknya, lagi pula dia gadis yang cantik." Ucap Sai, senyum manis itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Diam kau! ini bukan tentang gadis cantik atau apa pun, ya ampun, kau ini bukan warga sipil biasa, ingat kedudukanmu!" Ucap Yamato.

"Iya-iya, dari pada harus sok keren dan meninggalkan seorang gadis. Maafkan aku, aku punya tugas yang cukup besar dan kita akan sulit bersama, selamat tinggal." Ucap Sai, sengaja mengucapkan kembali dialog Yamato saat memutuskan gadis yang mentaksirnya.

"Dari mana kau mendengar itu?" Ucap Yamato, wajahnya sudah memerah, itu adalah ucapannya dulu.

"Apa? aku juga saat itu tengah bertugas, hanya tidak sengaja saja, tidak sangaja. hahahahaha." Ucap Sai dan bergegas kabur. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi paman kolot sepertimu." Ucap Sai, dia sudah kabur keluar.

"Sialan kau bocah, lihat kakashi! Tindakannya tidak seperti seorang anbu profesional, bahkan sudah berani menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis Yamanaka." Ucap Yamato, dia semakin kesal.

"Sabarlah ketua, dia mungkin punya rencana tersendiri, tapi apa benar, ketua pernah mengucapkan hal itu pada seorang gadis." Ucap Kakashi, rasa penasarannya muncul, sebagai maniak novel icha-icha paradise, ucapan Yamato itu tidak beda jauh dengan apa yang di bacanya.

"Su-sudahlah! Jangan membahas hal yang sudah lewat." Ucap Yamato, dia malu sendiri.

"Ketua keren, kau sungguh mirip dengan novel yang tengah ku baca." Ucap Kakashi.

"Berhenti membaca novel bodoh itu, lagi pula kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini?" Ucap Yamato.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, sudah waktunya." Ucap kakashi. Beranjak dari sofa tempatnya membaca novel dan berjalan keluar, dia guru yang santai.

Yamato menepuk jidatnya sendiri, menjadi ketua untuk kedua orang di timnya yang sungguh sulit membaca pemikiran mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumogakure.**

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?" Ucap Mebuki, Haku sudah tiba dan kembali bekerja membantu Mebuki.

"Nona Sakura baik-baik saja." Ucap Haku, terdiam cukup lama, dia sedang memikirkan untuk mengucapkan keadaan Sakura saat dia pergi, tapi hal itu hanya akan membuat Mebuki jauh lebih khawatir.

"Baguslah." Ucap Mebuki. Dia kembali sibuk mengurus data-data perusahaan. Melirik sejenak ke arah Haku, seakan dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, mungkin hanya masalah pribadinya, Mebuki tidak ingin ikut campur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas, beberapa kali Sasuke berusaha menemui Sakura, namun tidak berhasil, memikirkan Sakura yang masih marah gara-gara dia cukup berani mengganggu Sakura dengan sudah menciumnya, tapi itu sudah lama berlalu, gadis itu menghindar darinya, di rumah pun, Sasuke tidak di ijinkan masuk, Sakura sedang tidak berada di rumah kata mereka, gadis itu ke mana?

Saat ini, di salah satu perusahan Haruno cabang Konoha, Sakura sudah mengatakan pada ayahnya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan itu saat liburan, awalnya Kizashi tidak mengijinkannya, merasa anak tunggalnya itu belum mampu mengelolah sebuah perusahaan, Sakura bersikeras dan akhirnya Kizashi mengijinkannya, tapi tetap dalam pengawasan Zabusa.

Gadis itu sungguh tidak percaya dengan data perusahaan itu, berbagai macam data tentang barang ilegal dan di anggap sah-sah saja oleh para pegawai, mereka seakan tidak takut jika ketahuan, memikirkan jika sesuatu terburuk terjadi pada perusahaan, Kizashi, ayahnya yang akan turun tangan, sedikit lancang, Sakura mengubah semua data, kali ini dia akan perlahan-lahan menghambil separuh perusahaan Haruno, tujuannya hanya untuk membalas ayahnya.

"Jika kau lakukan, bagaimana orang-orang yang sudah lama bekerja di sini?" Ucap Zabusa, sedikit menegur nona kecilnya yang tidak main-main dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Kumpulkan semua pegawai di aula tengah, aku tidak akan mundur dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura. Sebuah senyum miring di perlihatkannya, Zabusa bisa melihat nona kecilnya tidak gentar, Sakura termasuk murid sekolahan yang cukup jenius, dia sudah mempertimbangkan segala hal sebelum menjalankan tindakannya, Zabusa hanya tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka jika nona kecilnya akan bergerak secepat ini, sedikit membuatnya tertarik, Zabusa ingin melihat langkah Sakura selanjutnya dan sampai mana dia akan bertahan dengan mengubah seluruh data perusahaan.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, seluruh pegawai sudah di kumpulkan. Sakura naik ke atas podium dan mulai berbicara, beberapa tatapan miring di layangkan ke arahnya, rata-rata para pekerja jauh lebih tua darinya, mereka seakan tidak ingin di kendalikan oleh seorang gadis kecil dan masih berstatus anak sekolahan, direktur sebelumnya di pindahkan oleh Sakura atas ijin Kizashi, gadis ini tidak ingin berdebat dengan direktur yang satu pemikiran dengan ayahnya.

"Aku pemimpin baru di sini, aku tidak ingin banyak bicara, hanya ada beberapa hal akan aku sampaikan, semua data harus transparan, berhenti mengambil pasokan barang dari negara lain yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, mereka harus memperlihatkan surat resmi, aku sudah mempunyai beberapa data pemasok barang yang resmi, meskipun untung yang sedikit, kita tidak akan membodohi konsumen, selain itu, aku tidak ingin ada pekerja yang curang dan tidak bisa di percayai, kembalilah ke rumah jika melakukan hal itu-" Ucapan Sakura begitu tegas, seluruh pegawai tercegang di buatnya, mereka memahami keinginan pemimpin baru mereka, meskipun hanya anak sekolahan, Sakura ingin membersihkan perusahaan ini. Tidak semua pegawai setuju, ada yang mengangkat tangan dan memilih berhenti. Menurut mereka ucapan Sakura hanya ucapan anak-anak dan tidak akan bisa menghasilkan apapun. "Aku menantang kalian yang memilih resign. Jika sistem kinerjaku berhasil, jangan mengemis pekerjaan di sini!" Ucap Sakura, menatap tajam ke arah orang-orang yang membangkang padanya, Zabusa yang berada di dekatnya ingin tertawa, gadis ini sungguh berani pada siapa pun.

"Kembali bekerja, aku sudah mengirim data baru pada email di komputer kalian, baca baik-baik dan jangan sampai tidak membacanya, itu sangat penting." Ucap Sakura.

Seluruh pegawai kembali ke ruang kerja mereka, yang memilih berhenti mulai mengambil barang mereka dan pergi. Mereka akan membuktikan jika perusahaan ini tidak lama lagi akan hancur di tangan seorang gadis yang masih berstatus sekolahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap harinya selama masa liburan sekolah, Sakura sibuk di ruangannya, memperhatikan setiap detail data, mencoba menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan pemasok barang, gadis ini merasa cukup senang, dia berhasil meyakinkan beberapa perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya, dia mulai membuat kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada perusahaannya, cukup puas dengan tujuan kinerjanya yang hampir berhasil, dia tidak akan takut melawan ayahnya.

Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, terasa pegal dengan dirinya yang sibuk mengerjakan semua data dan di bantu Zabusa, bertemu beberapa rekan bisnis yang bahkan tidak menyangka jika rekan bisnis mereka hanya seorang gadis SMA. Mereka merasa tertarik, gadis ini sungguh berani dengan tingkat kerja sama mereka.

Selama melakukan aksinya, gadis ini tidak pernah melupakan teman-temannya, Ino di ajak keluarga untuk berlibua di negara lain, Lee hanya bersantai di rumah, Sakura akan sering menghubungi mereka jika tidak sibuk, terkecuali Sasuke, Sakura sengaja mengalihkan nomer Sasuke, dia akan menyibukkan diri dan melupakan Sasuke, sejenak atau untuk selama-lamanya, masih ada kebimbangan dalam dirinya, ini bukan salah Sasuke, seharusnya dia tidak menghindar, tapi Sakura merasa cukup malu atas perbuatan ayahnya, dia rasa Sasuke pun tidak pantas untuk berteman dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 01:11**

Sakura masih sibuk di ruangannya, semua pikirannya teralihkan hanya untuk perusahaan ini, dia sampai lupa untuk beristirahat.

" _Apa ada kabar baik?"_ Ucap Kazashi.

Saat ini Zabusa memilih keluar dari ruangan Sakura dan menghubungi Kizashi, dia wajib melapor apapun yang telah di kerjakan Sakura.

"Apa tuan akan menghentikannya jika aku menceritakan semua tindakan beraninya?" Ucap Zabusa, sedikit penasaran dengan respon Kizashi.

" _Katakan saja."_ Ucap santai Kizashi.

"Perusahaan Haruno cabang Konoha 90% telah di bersihkan, sisanya masih di kerjakan oleh nona kecil, bagaimana tuan? Apa aku harus menghentikannya?" Ucap Zabusa.

"Hahahahahahaha, anak itu, aku rasa darah kepimpinan mulai mengalir padanya." Ucap Kizashi. Zabusa bisa mendengar tawa itu, Kizashi seakan membiarkan kebebasan di pegang erat oleh anaknya, keadaan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak di ketahui oleh Kizashi, anaknya perlahan melawannya.

" _Awasi saja dia."_ Ucap Kizashi, sudah cukup untuk laporan Zabusa.

"Baik tuan _."_ Ucap Zabusa.

"Laporan pada ayah lagi?" Ucap Sakura, dia menyadari Zabusa yang menghilang sejenak dari ruangannya.

"Aku wajib melakukannya, hanya sebagai formalitas." Ucap Zabusa.

"Aku harap kau bisa jadi seperti apa yang aku harapkan." Ucap Sakura. Zabusa tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya, ayahnya sendiri pun tidak sadar, jika Zabusa mulai beralih kaki tangan, Sakura berjalan kembali di ke ruangannya dan Zabusa mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pertemuan rahasia, Sakura hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang akan di rekrutnya, orang kepercayaan baru, selain Zabusa.

"Maaf meminta anda untuk bertemu di cafe ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap pria itu. Mengganti pekerjaannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa anda bisa di percaya? Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi kaki tanganku." Ucap Sakura.

Pria ini menatap serius ke arah Sakura, anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno, pria ini bahkan tidak menyangka jika ide isengnya untuk melamar kerja di saat pemimpin perusahaan Haruno cabang Konoha di ganti dengan seorang gadis SMA, dia tidak percaya setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, beberapa yang memasukkan data lamaran kerja dan hanya Yamato yang berhasil, hanya satu yang akan menjadi orang terpercaya Sakura.

"Tentu." Ucap Yamato.

"Baiklah, mulai besok anda mulai bekerja." Ucap Sakura, pamit sopan pada Yamato dan beranjak dari sana, dia masih harus sibuk lagi.

Setelah Sakura pergi, teman satu tim Yamato datang, Sai sedang berjaga di daerah sekitar.

"Selamat paman, kau berhasil bekerja pada gadis itu." Ucap Sai, dia tidak menyangka jika Yamato yang berhasil terpilih.

"Diamlah, aku sedang bingung dengan keadaan ini." Ucap Yamato, masih ada hal yang mengganjal, kenapa dari banyak pelamar harus dia yang berhasil, bahkan kedudukan Yamato sangat penting untuk Sakura, sebagai kaki tangan.

"Ini namanya keberuntungan. Aku tidak menyangka gadis itu menghilang dari Sasuke dan berada di perusahaan milik keluarganya." Ucap Sai, selama mengawasi Sasuke, dia melihat jika Sasuke terus mencari Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan gadis itu, umurnya terlalu muda untuk mengurus sebuah perusahaan besar, informasi yang aku dapat, beberapa pekerja berhenti." Ucap Yamato.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memilih melamar kerja di sana." Ucap Sai.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, ruang lingkup pencarian kita harus di persempit, sesuai kata Kakashi, kita akan mencoba pada orang-orang penting di Konoha, salah satunya, keluarga Haruno, jika kecurigakan kita tidak membuahkan hasil, kita akan berpindah dan mencoba pada para petinggi lainnya, kau mengerti bocah?" Ucap Yamato, tapi Sai sudah menghilang. "Dasar anak itu." Omel Yamato, lagi-lagi anak itu tidak pernah mendengar ucapannya dengan baik.

Sai tengah berjalan-jalan, kadang ponselnya akan berdering, Ino yang sudah menyandang status pacaran dengannya akan sering-sering mengirim pesan padanya. Mereka tidak akan bertemu beberapa minggu, Sai merasa bisa mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum bisa kembali bertemu Ino. Matanya mengekor pada Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya, tidak terlalu jauh, meneriaki nama Sasuke dan menghampirinya.

"Sedang berjalan-jalan juga?" Tanya Sai.

"Apa perlumu? Aku sedang ingin sendirian." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah Sai, merasa sedikit sial harus bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin di temuinya, suasana hatinya sedang memburuk, Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Aku rasa kau mencari gadis berambut softpink itu kan, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di sebuah cafe." Ucap Sai.

"Cafe?"

"Iya, dia bersama seorang pria, aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, terlalu jauh." Ucap Sai.

"Cafe itu berada di mana?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya, Sakura sudah pergi dari tadi, aku rasa dia sudah jauh." Ucap Sai.

Tidak memperdulikan Ucapan Sai, Sasuke bergegas berlari, mencoba mengingat cafe yang berada di sekitar jalanan yang di lewatinya, berharap bisa menemukan Sakura, dia ingin berbicara dan menanyakan apa Sakura masih marah atas sikap seenaknya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengikuit Sasuke, berjalan santai dan membiarkan Sasuke sibuk mencari, dia bisa mengawasi Sasuke dengan mudah.

Berhenti. Sasuke sudah kelelahan dan tidak menemukan Sakura, kesal, dia merasa sangat kesal, apa Sakura sungguh membencinya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Sasuke sudah pusing memikirkan semua ini. Berakhir pada cafe yang sering di datanginya.

"Yo, Sasuke, sendirian?" Ucap Amai.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan meja Amai.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Ucap Amai.

"Bertengkar?"

"Iya, Sakura sering datang ke sini, sendirian, asal kau tahu saja, saat itu dia membawa orang yang cukup banyak untuk memperbaiki rak yang hancur, gadis yang baik." Ucap Amai.

"Oh, kapan terakhir dia datang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm... dua hari yang lalu, dia berdiam diri di lantai dua hingga malam, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, apa dia tengah mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panasnya? jaman sekarang tugas sekolah seperti menghantui para anak sekolahan yaa. Oh iya, dia sering bersama seorang pria dengan mata seperti ini." ucap Amai, menarik kedua ujung matanya dan menjadi terlihat tajam. Sasuke tahu pria yang tengah di tiru Amai. "Mereka sungguh akrab, atau jangan-jangan dia pacar Sakura yaa." Tambah Amai, melihat respon Sasuke, dia tidak jadi menggoda Sasuke, tatapan itu terlihat tenang, tapi sangat dingin, Amai merasa dia sudah salah berbicara. "Sebaiknya kau minum jus tomat untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu." Saran Amai, minuman favorit Sasuke akan membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku akan pulang saja." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak keluar dari cafe.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan melamun." Ucap Amai. Sedikit bingung, Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dua bulan bekerja di perusahaan Haruno, Yamato mendapat banyak informasi yang sama sekali tidak diketahui olehnya, meskipun informasi itu di dapatnya dengan hati-hati, merasa jika pria yang bernama Zabusa itu selalu mengawasinya, sedikit tercengang dengan hasil pemimpin mudanya, dia membersihkan perusahaan yang awalnya menggunakan hak secara ilegal, Yamato tidak menyangka jika perusahaan Haruno yang aman-aman saja di mata negara dan kepolisian Konoha, menutup rapat semua hal yang sebenarnya.

Saat ini Yamato yang sedang membereskan berkas perusahaan, Sakura sudah memberi kekuasaan penuh padanya sebagai sekertaris, di mata orang-orang kantor, sebagai kaki tangan di mata Sakura. Yamato cukup baik memerankan perannya, dia masih waspada jika ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, terutama Zabusa. Sakura sudah kembali ke sekolahnya, dia hanya punya waktu setelah sepulang sekolah.

"Nona, semua berkasnya sudah rampung untuk bulan lalu." Ucap Yamato, dia cukup menghargai Sakura sebagai bosnya, meskpun umurnya sangat muda.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Yamato kadang memperhatikan gadis ini, dia terlihat kelelahan untuk mengurus perusahaannya, tapi semua itu tidak di perlihatkannya, di lapangan dia begitu tegas, kadang ada pekerja yang membangkang dan dia sama sekali tidak gentar. Lagi-lagi Yamato di buat tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun untuk menjelaskan bos mudanya itu.

 **Bughht...**

"Nona!" Teriak Yamato. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya, bukan menjatuhkan, dia seperti hilang kesadaran dan pingsan. Yamato bergegas mengangkat gadis itu, membawanya keluar, beberapa orang cukup terkejut melihat Yamato yang berlarian di kantor sambil membawa Sakura. memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam mobil dan bergegas ke rumah sakit,

 _Aku rasa dia sudah pada batasnya, gadis yang sungguh tangguh, apa rencanamu untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini, kenapa orang tuamu harus melalui jalan kotor untuk membesarkan sebuah perusahaan dan kau yang harus menanggung semuanya, ini sungguh membuatku penasaran._ Batin Yamato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumat sakit besar Konoha.**

Yamato sudah menghubungi Zabusa, kata Sakura, Zabusa adalah orang penting, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, Yamato harus menghubunginya. Dokter yang menangani Sakura adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Haruno, Yamato tidak terlalu tahu, tapi Kabuto akan langsung menangani siapapun dari keluarga Haruno jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Anemia, hemaglobinnya rendah dan kurang istirahat." Diagnosa Kabuto, dia masih berada di Konoha untuk memerankan perannya sebagai dokter, jika Kizashi membutuhkannya, dia akan pergi dari Konoha.

"Dia memang bekerja keras untuk perusahaan itu." Ucap Zabusa. Saat ini hanya Zabusa dan Kabuto yang berada di ruangan kabuto, Yamato berada di kamar inap Sakura, di luar ruangan Sakura di jaga oleh dua orang pengawal. Gadis itu cukup di jaga ketat.

"Apa sudah memberi kabar pada tuan besar?" Ucap Kabuto.

"Belum, apa aku harus memberi kabar padanya? atau di biarkan saja? sejak awal gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli pada tuan besar." Ucap Zabusa.

"Hahahaha, ini sungguh menarik, nona kecil kita melawan tuan besar. Uhmm.. kira-kira siapa yang menang yaa?" Ucap Kabuto.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku bertaruh besar pada nona kecil." Ucap Zabusa dan tersenyum miring.

"Begitu yaa.." Ucap Kabuto.

 **.**

 **.**

Meninggalkan ruangan Kabuto, Zabusa berjalan ke ruangan Sakura, di saat Yamato akan keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Zabusa.

"Masih belum sadar, dia seperti tertidur." Ucap Yamato.

"Aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaganya." Ucap Zabusa, melihat sepintas ke arah ruangan Sakura dan pergi, dia tidak akan menjaga Sakura, Kizashi masih memberinya tugas.

Yamato hanya menatap pria itu pergi, mereka tidak akrab, tapi Zabusa pun tidak memberi batasan antara dirinya dan Yamato, pria itu cukup tenang menghadapinya. Sejujurnya, Zabusa sudah mengetahui identitas asli Yamato, dia akan diam dan tetap menjadi seseorang yang penting mendampingi Sakura, gadis itu pun tidak menceritakan keadaan keluarganya yang sebenarnya pada Yamato. Informasi Yamato terbatas pada perusahaan saja. saat Sakura meminta seorang sekertaris baru, Zabusa memberi saran untuk membuat lamaran kerja, sebuah kebetulan yang sangat-sangat di inginkan Zabusa, Yamato memasukkan lamaran kerjanya, entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan Zabusa untuk menyuruh Sakura menerima pria yang bernama Yamato, Zabusa pun tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Sakura, jika Yamato adalah salah satu pasukan anbu. Informasi yang di dapat Zabusa, pasukan anbu sedang mencari dalang pembunuhan Fugaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dreett...dreet..**

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Sai, bukan dari Ino, pikirnya dari Ino, Yamato mengirimnya pesan pada Sai untuk menyelesaikan sebuah informasi yang di simpannya pada arsip di markas, Yamato tidak akan ke markas untuk sementara waktu, mengatakan jika bosnya masuk rumah sakit, dia harus menjaga bosnya. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya, setelah membaca pesan Yamato, matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat menopang dagunya dan melihat keluar jendela kelas.

"Jika aku berhasil menemukan gadismu? Maukah kau berteman denganku?" Ucap Sai, masih belum menyerah untuk akrab dengan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan anak almarhum komandannya. Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Oh. Aku pikir kau sedang memikirkannya." Ucap Sai. Sedikit menggoda Sasuke membuatnya terhibur.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Baiklah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu menjenguknya." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke spontan berbalik dan menatap Sai, mata itu terlihat tajam dan cukup menusuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik mendengar ucapanku." Ucap Sai.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Sai.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, mau menjenguknya? Aku akan ke sana." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali pada posisinya yang menatap keluar jendela. "Setelah pulang sekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sai terseyum puas, sikap Sasuke memang seperti itu, dia hanya butuh di pancing.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sai, berjalan keluar kelasnya, guru pergantian jam belum masuk dan mencoba menghubungi Ino. Hanya hitungan dua kali bunyi nada tunggu.

" _Ada apa Sai?"_ Ucap Ino, cukup senang melihat yang menghubungi adalah Sai.

"Apa Sakura masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Sai, sekedar basa-basi.

" _Iya, ada apa? tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering terburu-buru pulang, wajahnya tampak lelah, aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padanya selama liburan musim panas? Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Dia juga sudah jarang membicarakan temanmu itu, Sasuke."_ Ucap Ino.

"Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit." Ucap Sai.

" _Apa! di rumah sakit? bagaimana bisa?"_ Ucap Ino, dia cukup terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu, mau ikut menjenguknya? Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit besar konoha." Ucap Sai.

" _Tentu, aku ingin ikut. Tunggu, aku hubungi Lee dulu yaa, kita bertemu di sana saja."_ Ucap Ino.

"Uhm, okey." Ucap Sai. Menutup ponselnya, guru jam terakhir sudah terlihat berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Ino menghubungi Lee, merasa Lee juga perlu mengetahui keadaan Sakura, mereka sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap Sakura, khawatir akan dirinya, tapi Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh apapun. saat bertemu di sekolah tadi dia baik-baik saja dan sekarang malah mendapat kabar jika dia masuk rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Ino dan Lee sudah sampai lebih dulu dan menunggu Sai, tidak menunggu lama mereka datang, Ino melihat Sasuke bersama Sai, pikirnya jika pemuda itu juga mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Setibanya di depan ruangan Sakura, mereka tidak di ijinkan masuk.

"Ijinkan mereka masuk, mereka di bawah pengawasanku." Ucap Yamato. Para pengawal itu mengikuti perintah Yamato. Membiarkan teman-teman nona muda mereka masuk.

Yamato cukup kesal dengan tingkah Sai, menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan arsip di markas, dia malah membawa teman-teman Sakura untuk menjenguknya, menatap tajam ke arah Sai dan di balas senyum lebar oleh bawahannya itu.

Akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lagi, dia tertidur pulas, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Ucap Ino, dia sangat khawatir, begitu juga Lee.

"Tenanglah, nona Sakura hanya kelelahan." Ucap Yamato.

"Kelelahan? Apa karena dia terlalu keras untuk belajar lagi?" Ucap Ino.

"Bukan seperti itu, nona Sakura selama ini mulai mengambil alih perusahaan milik keluarganya, dia yang mengelolahnya saat ini." Jelas Yamato, Ino dan lainnya cukup terkejut, Sakura yang di seusianya sudah berani menjalankan perusahaan besar.

"Kau seharusnya menikmati masa-masa sekolahmu, Sakura." Ucap Ino, berjalan ke sisi ranjang Sakura dan memegang tangan sahabatnya itu, Ino tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sakura yang sungguh di luar dugaan, jika Sakura anak orang kaya raya, kenapa dia harus repot-repot menjalankan perusahaan yang akan dengan mudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjalankannya, Ino sendiri memililki perusahaan tapi dia baru bisa mengambil alih setelah lulus kuliah, orang tuanya akan menurunkannya pada Ino, gadis berambut gold pale itu merasa dia belum bisa memahami Sakura sepenuhnya sebagai sabahatnya, masih ada banyak hal yang Sakura sembunyikan dari dirinya.

"Setelah Sakura baikkan, kita harus lebih banyak bicara padanya." Ucap Lee, dia pun begitu, belum bisa memahami Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Sai masih di tegur Yamato, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, banyak hal yang ingin di tanyakannya pada Sakura, tapi dia belum sadarkan diri. Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terus menatap Sakura.

"Ah, kalian ini sungguh mengganggu, sebaiknya kalian keluar sebagian." Ucap Ino, sengaja mendorong keluar Lee, Sai, bahkan Yamato ikut keluar. Mereka di paksa Ino. Saat ini Ino bisa membaca situasinya, dia akan membiarkan Sasuke bersama Sakura sejenak.

Pintu tertutup, awalnya Sasuke sedikit bingung, suasana di ruangan Sakura sudah sepi, berjalan perlahan ke arah sisi ranjang Sakura dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia, mata hitam itu tidak lepas menatap wajah gadis yang membuatnya selalu penasaran, usapan lembut pada pipi Sakura, wajahnya terlihat letih.

Tersentak dan menjauhkan tangannya, pupil mata hijau zambrut itu terlihat. Sakura mulai sadar, hanya saja dia tidak sedang menggunakan soflens atau kacamata, pandangannya buram, selama di kantor miliknya, dia akan menggunakan kacamata.

"Dimana ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Matanya terlihat sayup-sayup, kadang tertutup dan terbuka, dia hanya sadar sebentar, Kabuto sengaja memberinya obat tidur, gadis itu butuh istirahat yang banyak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mendengar suara itu, melihat ke samping dan seperti ada bayangan Sasuke di sana, dia tidak melihat jelas tanpa kacamatanya.

"Bahkan di mimpi pun aku mendengar suara Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia belum sadar sepenuhnya, matanya tertutup. Sasuke ingin menegurnya, tapi dengan melihat kondisi Sakura, Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kembalilah tidur." Ucap Sasuke. Mata itu tidak terbuka, sepertinya Sakura sudah kembali tidur, pikir Sasuke, tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura, gadis itu membalas genggamannya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut, Sakura belum kembali tidur.

"Jika ini hanya mimpi, aku sungguh tidak ingin menghindari darimu, maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura, genggamannya melonggar, gadis itu sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Menghela napas, pemuda itu sudah merasa cukup dengan ucapan Sakura, dia tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi, mungkin suatu saat, Sakura akan menceritakan semua padanya. Sasuke akan menunggu hal itu.

"Ehm, maaf, waktu kunjungan untuk nona Sakura sudah berakhir." Ucap Yamato. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, meletakkan tangan Sakura perlahan ke dalam selimut dan beranjak dari sana. Sai baru saja menyadari maksud Ino yang mengusir mereka tadi.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah membiarkan kami menjenguknya." Ucap Ino.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh Sakura." Ucap Lee.

"Jaga dirimu paman." Ucap Sai dan di balas tatapan kesal oleh Yamato.

Setelahnya mereka pamit pulang, berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Sasuke?"

Mereka berhenti saat seorang dokter wanita datang menyapa dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ibu."

Cukup terkejut dengan Sasuke yang memanggil dokter itu dengan sebutan 'ibu', kecuali Sai, dia sudah tahu, Lee dan Ino yang baru mengetahuinya.

"kalian pulang duluan saja." Ucap Sasuke. mereka mengangguk dan berjalan pulang, Sasuke akan tinggal sebentar dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? kau sedang menjenguk seseorang di sini?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Ibu tidak tahu jika Sakura sedang di rawat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tidak, soalnya saat ini ibu cukup banyak pasien, dokter Kabuto yang mengambil alih sebagiannya." Ucap Mikoto, dia juga tidak tahu dengan kabar Sakura di rumah sakit. "Sakura sakit apa? apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikoto, selama ini dia tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke bersama gadis itu.

"Hanya kelelahan katanya, dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, nanti ibu akan menjenguknya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Uhm.."

"Ada apa? kau khawatir padanya?" Ucap Mikoto, sedikit menggoda anak bungsunya itu.

"Kami sudah tidak bertemu lagi, ya aku sedikit khawatir padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia akan selalu jujur pada ibunya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Pertanyaan yang selalu di dengar Sasuke.

"Tidak bu, hanya saja, uhmm.. aku rasa dia yang terlalu sibuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau harus cepat bergerak, ibu tidak keberatan dengan Sakura." ucap Mikoto, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala anaknya itu, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit malu, seperti sebuah tanda dari ibunya, dia mengerti dengan ucapan itu. "Sudah, sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Mikoto.

Sebuah kecupan di pipi Mikoto dan Sasuke pamit pulang, dia sungguh menyayangi ibunya, setelah ayahnya pergi, Sasukelah yang paling mengawasi ibunya.

"Jangan terlalu keras bekerja bu." Ucap Sasuke dan pintu ruangan Mikoto sudah tertutup, sebuah senyuman lembut di wajah Mikoto, Sasuke terlalu menjaganya. Melirik sejenak ke arah meja kerjanya, di sana ada sebuah bingkai Foto, Fugaku yang menggendong Sasuke kecil, Itachi yang berdiri di depan Mikoto, hal itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, tapi Sasuke selalu memberi dukungan pada ibunya.

"Anak itu." Ucap Mikoto, kembali bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumogakure.**

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ucap Mebuki pada Haku.

"Sebentar lagi nyonya." Ucap Haku.

Mebuki, tengah duduk sofa di dalam ruangan kerjanya, Haku masih sibuk mengurus berkas perusahaan yang di kelolah Mebuki.

"Perasaanku akhir-akhir ini tidak enak, apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Ucap Haku.

"Tenang saja nyonya, Zabusa masih berada Konoha, aku rasa nona Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Haku.

"Uhm.. aku jadi merindukan putriku, apa sebaiknya aku berhenti bekerja saja dan kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Mebuki, Haku berhenti bekerja dan menatap nyonya besarnya. "Ada apa Haku? Jika kau punya masalah, katakan padaku, kau tidak seperti biasanya." Ucap Mebuki, sedikit memancing kaki tangannya itu.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, nyonya besar akan tahu sebagai seorang ibu, apa selama ini nyonya benar-benar memberikan apa yang nona Sakura inginkan?" Ucap Haku, berusaha tenang menghadapi Nyonya besarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan Haku?" Mebuki penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di sembunyikan Haku.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung pada nyonya besar, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pantas, aku rasa nona Sakura akan segera mengatakannya pada anda." Ucap Haku.

"Hoo, mengatakan sesuatu yaa, keinginan putriku, apa yaa? Uhm... aku sendiri tidak bisa membaca pikiran anak itu." Ucap Mebuki. Putri tunggalnya itu penuh rahasia, dia selalu menurut dan membuat Mebuki merasa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kembalilah ke Konoha nyonya, aku tidak memerintah anda, tapi saat ini nona Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit, Zabusa akan menjelaskan semuanya dan pada akhirnya, semua ini tergantung dari pemikiran nyonya." Ucap Haku, Mebuki sedikit terkejut saat tahu Sakura sakit, beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku akan pergi beberapa hari, tolong jangan katakan apapun pada suamiku jika dia mencariku." Ucap Mebuki. Sebuah senyuman di wajah Mebuki saat menatap Haku.

Segera berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk di hadapan Mebuki yang berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan nyonya." Ucap Haku. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang sudah ucapkannya, Haku hanya ingin agar nyonya besarnya sedikit berubah demi Sakura yang sudah berusaha menggeser takdri dari keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba dengan pesawat pribadi miliknya, Mebuki ingin segera bertemu putri sematawayangnya itu. Hari ini Sakura sudah sadar, dia tengah di periksa Kabuto.

"Ibu?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika ibunya akan datang.

"Selamat datang kembali nyonya besar." Ucap Kabuto.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang." Ucap Mebuki, memeluk lembut anaknya itu, dia masih terlihat pucar, hemagoblinnya baru saja stabil. "Apa kabar Kabtuo?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Sehat seperti biasanya nyonya." Ucap Kabuto.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, kenapa ibu datang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengeceknya semua, kau harus istirahat sehari lagi di sini nona muda." Ucap Kabuto, berjalan keluar ruangan Sakura, privasi untuk ibu dan anaknya.

"Terima kasih Kabuto." Ucap Mebuki sebelum dokter muda itu keluar.

"Sama-sama nyonya besar." Ucap Kabuto dan menutup pelan pintu kamar itu.

"Ibu.." Ucap Sakura, dia butuh penjelasan ibunya sekarang.

"Kau anak ibu, tentu saja ibu akan tahu apapun meskipun kau melarang mereka untuk mengatakan pada ibu atau pun ayahmu." Ucap Mebuki dan mencubit pelan hidung anaknya yang cukup keras kepala.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian khawatir, masih ada Zabusa yang menemaniku di sini." Ucap Sakura.

"Zabusa bukan ibumu, dia tidak akan tahu apa-apa." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura terdiam, Zabusa bahkan tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya dari pada ibunya sendiri.

"Ibu, kenapa kita harus melanjutkan apa yang sudah kakek lalukan di masanya? Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga biasa-biasa tanpa harus terlibat masalah." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu sendiri tidak tahu, selama bersama ayahmu, ibu jadi ikut-ikutan mengubah diri ibu, ini cukup sulit, keluarga Haruno terdahulu sudah seperti ini, kau keberatan dengan latar belakang keluarga kita?" Ucap Mebuki. Hanya ada anggukan dari putrinya itu. Kembali pelukkan hangat untuk anaknya. "Katakan, sekarang apa keinginanmu?" Ucap Mebuki. Bohong jika Mebuki tidak tahu masalah anaknya selama ini.

"Biarkan aku mengubahnya, ibu tolong jangan berbuat jahat pada orang-orang lagi." Ucap Sakura, menatap ibunya. Mebuki tertawa lepas dan memeluk anaknya lagi.

Salah satu pengawal yang di bawa Mebuki berjalan masuk, membawa sebuah koper, membukanya dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Mebuki, melepaskan pelukkan pada anaknya, membubuhi beberapa tanda tangan di kertas-kertas itu.

"Apa itu ibu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Surat pengalihan pemegang saham baru, sekarang kau memiliki 40 % saham dari 100% saham milik Haruno, hanya itu yang ibunya, ayahmu memegang sisanya." Ucap Mebuki.

Gadis itu sangat terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkan ibunya, bagaimana mungkin ibunya yang selama ini melakukan segala pekerjaan secara ilegal memberikan seluruh saham miliknya.

"Ada beberapa surat tanah yang bisa kau kembalikan kepada pemiliknya, ibu tahu, perusahaan kita akan bangkrut besar, tapi aku yakin putri ibu yang jenius bisa mengembalikannya." Ucap Mebuki.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar Sakura, Mebuki sudah bertemu dengan Zabusa, pria itu menceritakan tentang rencana Sakura selama ini, keinginan tersembunyi dari putrinya, Mebuki tidak bisa mempercayai segalanya, putrinya berusaha keras melawan mereka, kedua orang tuanya, kembali mengingat ucapan Haku, Mebuki hanya tersenyum, dia menyadari kesalahan fatal yang sudah di lakukannya sebagai seorang ibu.

Sebentar lagi Sakura akan turun dari kasurnya, tapi Mebuki segera mencegat Sakura, memintanya untuk tetap di atas kasur.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Shhtt..~ ini hanya rahasia antara kita." Ucap Mebuki dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ibu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu akan menetap di Konoha, jangan kerjakan segalanya sendirian, ibu memberi Haku padamu." Ucap Mebuki, meminta pengawal itu keluar, kembali berjalan menghampiri Sakura, putrinya terlihat senang, sampai-sampai dia harus melap air matanya yang keluar begitu saja. "Kau sungguh lucu Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau ingin mengubah garis takdir kita sebagai keluarga mafia menjadi di terima di masyarakat? Perjalananmu akan sungguh berat nak." Ucap Mebuki. Mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala anaknya.

"Aku yakin bisa melakukannya bu, biarkan aku melawan ayah." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, jika dia marah-marah padamu, ibu akan menghukumnya." Ucap Mebuki.

"Selamat siang, apa aku mengganggu?" Seorang dokter masuk, Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan cukup terkejut, melupakan sesuatu, dia lupa jika Ibu Sasuke bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

"Bibi Mikoto." Ucap Sakura.

"Selamat siang, Silahkan-silahkan." Ucap Mebuki, menyambut ramah wanita Uchiha itu. Mikoto berjalan masuk dan menghampiri ranjang Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura di sini, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja bibi, terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk." Ucap Sakura, merasa cukup senang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura di sini." Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak masalah, itu adalah tugas dokter." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura merasa senang, di kamarnya ada Mikoto dan Mebuki, kedua orang yang cukup di sayanginya. Gadis itu berharap jika Mikoto tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke, dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlepas dari sakit karena kelelahan, Sakura harus lebih pintar-pintar lagi menjaga kondisinya, semuanya sudah bisa dia tangani, seperti kata Mebuki, dia tidak boleh kerja sendirian, perusahaan di ambil oleh orang bawahannya, mereka orang-orang yang mematuhi aturan Sakura, gadis itu tidak akan kesusahan lagi. Perlahan-lahan pengawal milik ayah dan ibunya mulai tunduk padanya. Semuanya pun mengikuti ucapan Sakura agar tidak terlihat sedang mengkhianati Kizashi.

Tak terasa sudah memasuki kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi dia akan lulus, Sakura jauh terlihat lebih santai, Ino dan Lee sering-sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, mereka tidak ingin melihat Sakura seperti dulu lagi, seakan ada tembok pembatas antara mereka.

"Makanya kau harus cepat-cepat mencari pacar." Saran Ino pada Lee, saat ini mereka, Sakura, Ino dan Lee tengah berjalan sepulang sekolah, mendatangi cafe yang baru di buka dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku masih berharap pada Sakura." Ucap Lee terang-terangan.

"Aku tidak setuju dia bersamamu. Tidak ada namanya teman makan teman." Ucap Ino.

" _Aku rasa Ino salah menafsirkannya."_ Batik Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sakura? kau mau menerimaku?" Lee memohon.

"Asal kau bisa menandingi peringkatku." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa.

"Heee... itu sungguh sulit." Ucap Lee, melemaskan tubuhnya, Sakura tidak mudah di tandingi.

"Hahahaha, aku sudah katakan padamu, itu cara Sakura menolak secara halus, cepat sana, kau cari pacar lain." Ucap Ino, menepuk-nepuk punggung Lee.

"Dasar." Ucap Lee, menatap malas ke arah Ino.

Sakura melihat ke arah Ino dan Lee, sesekali dia akan tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu, dia harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi masa sekolah, setelahnya, Sakura takut tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Saat ini pun, Kiba sudah tidak berada di sekolah, dia sudah lulus, sedikit terharu saat pelepasan murid-murid yang sudah lulus, Kiba akan pindah ke suatu daerah, bekerja dan tetap meneruskan hobinya, membuka sebuah tempat latihan Karate, Sakura berharap Kiba akan sukses dengan apa yang tengah di gelutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Ucap Ino. Sakura terdiam, memilih alasan yang pantas, tapi dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku sedikit sibuk, lagi pula aku lebih senang berkumpul dengan kalian." Ucap Sakura, tersenyum, hanya membuat agar dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Sai mengajaknya, kita bisa pergi bersama di cafe itu." Ucap Ino, mulai mengambil ponselnya, kegiatannya terhenti, Sakura merampas ponsel itu dan Ino tidak bisa menghubungi Sai. "Ada apa?" Ucap Ino, tingkah Sakura cukup aneh, hanya mengajak Sasuke dan dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sungguh gadis idaman." Ucap Lee, mencoba memeluk Sakura dan tindakannya itu di henti Ino, gadis itu menahan Lee agar tidak memeluk Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kau sungguh aneh Sakura, padahal aku pikir kalian bisa menjadi pasangan." Ucap Ino.

"Pemuda berwajah tembok itu? aku rasa mereka tidak cocok." Ucap Lee, dia sudah pernah bertemu Sasuke.

"Diam kau, mereka itu jauh lebih cocok loh." Ucap Ino.

Ino dan Lee sibuk berargumen tentang cocok dan tidak cocok, Sakura menatap ke depan, pikirannya bimbang, mendengar namanya saja, Sakura ingin sekali bertemu, apa kabar pemuda itu? mereka jarang untuk akrab tapi Sakura tidak terlalu ambil pusing, sikap Sasuke memang seperti itu, merasa dia juga unik, mengingat kembali saat Sasuke mengatakan jika dia gadis yang unik, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, jika ada kesempatan di lain waktu, dimana Sakura bisa membalas ayahnya, membeberkan semua kebenaran, dia ingin kembali akrab dengan Sasuke, menjadikannya teman baik seperti Lee dan Ino.

"Hey, dia tersenyum, ada apa Sakura? mengingat sesuatu yang menarik?" Tegur Ino, menyikut-nyikut lengan Sakura.

"Uhm, mengingat saat kita baru kenal dan menjadi akrab seperti sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa." Ucap Ino.

"Aku masih mengingatnya." Ucap Lee.

Mereka berjalan santai sambil berbincang-bincang hingga tiba di cafe yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirigakure.**

"Kau kembali Kabuto?" Ucap Kizashi. Saat ini dia tengah bersantai di ruangan kerjanya, tidak ada pekerjaan yang sibuk di kerjakannya, anak buahnya sudah bergerak.

"Iya tuan." Ucap Kabuto, membungkuk perlahan di hadapan Kizashi, dia berdiri tidak jauh dari meja besar di hadapan Kizashi.

"Informasi apa yang akan kau sampaikan?" Ucap Kizashi.

"Seorang anbu telah menyusup di perusahaan nona Sakura, aku tidak terlalu tahu jelasnya seperti apa, aku hanya mendapat informasi dari mata-mataku di perusahaan, bahkan Zabusa tidak tahu jika dia adalah mata-mata kepercayaanku." Ucap Kabuto.

"Anak itu cukup berani, dia pun tidak menyadari jika keluarganya akan dalam bahaya dengan tindakannya." Ucap Kizashi, dia sudah mendengar semua informasi dari orang-orang kepercayaannya, Mebuki yang tiba-tiba memberikan seluruh saham miliknya pada Sakura. situasi macam apa ini? Kizashi belum menyadari apapun, seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Kizashi untuk mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan tuan? Ini sudah di luar batas nona Sakura." Ucap Kabuto.

"Cepat cari penyusup itu, habisi dia, tidak boleh ada informasi yang bocor sedikit pun padanya." Ucap Kizashi, tangannya mengepal.

"Biarkan aku yang bertindak tuan." Tawar kabuto.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan tugas ini padamu." Ucap Kizashi. Cukup beresiko jika Kabuto lagi yang menjalani misi melenyapkan nyawa seseorang.

"Aku akan menghubungi Zabusa agar melakukan pekerjaan ini, dia jauh lebih tahu siapa pun yang bekerja pada Sakura." Ucap Kizashi.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Kabuto, pamit sopan pada tuan besarnya, berjalan keluar ruangan Kizashi, di wajahnya terpampang senyum penuh kepuasan, hal ini cukup menarik.

" _Nah, bagaimana Zabusa? Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"_ Batin Kabuto. Membuat Taruhan dengan Zabusa membuatnya sangat tertarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

sebuah keajaiban fic ini akhirnya update. *tabok rame2* hahahahahah :D ah, nggak-nggak, author tidak pernah menelantarkan fic yang sudah dengan semangatnya author kerjakan di awal-awal dan jenuh saat pertengahan, hanya kadang suka kabur, update chapter 9, fiuuh...~ lumayan, sudah sejauh ini, pengen cepat-cepat di tamatkan tapi... suggguh masih banyak hal yang akan terjadi lagi, entah akan sampai kapan ini fic update. :D

eh, yang review chapter lalu dikit, jadi bisa balas-balas aja XD

 **.**

 **.**

Renzki : sepertinya mereka akan menjauh sejenak, *author turut sedih* mereka perlu tahap-tahap agar bisa kembali dekat.

Khoerun904 : pastinya, apalagi kalau Saku udah tahu, tapi nggak ngomong-ngomong di Sasu, uhmm... ini akan semakin rumit, *author mikir keras*

Shinju Hyuuga : untuk sementara Sasuke belum tahu yaa, terima kasih semangatnya, akhirnya bisa update :D

alif yusanto : terima kasih, tentu! mereka harus bersatu, meskipun banyak rintangan dulu...~ eheheh, namanya juga cerita.

Hoshi Riri : OWO terharu...~ author bakalan update sampai tamat kok, tenang saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	10. Kekacauan dan musuh sebenarnya

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 10]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baik, akan aku lakukan tuan." Ucap Zabusa.

Pria itu menatap layar ponselnya, dia sudah mendengar perintah langsung dari Kizashi, memijat pelan pelipisnya, sudah jam 10 malam, Zabusa tengah duduk sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tegur seseorang. Zabusa menoleh dan mendapati nona mudanya.

"Sebentar lagi." Ucap Zabusa. Sakura berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Zabusa.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Haku, dia katakan semua baik-baik saja di sana. Beberapa pekerja awalnya tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya mereka mau dengan perubahan dan sistem baru di perusahaan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Ucap Zabusa, meskipun dia mengatakan hal itu, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat senang, dia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikiranmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya nona segera tidur." Ucap Zabusa.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Ucap Sakura. beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

"Hn, selamat malam." Ucap Zabusa. Menatap nona mudanya pergi, tangannya mengepal, apa yang akan di lakukannya sekarang? Perintah langsung untuk melenyapkan mata-mata seorang anbu di perusahaan Haruno cabang Konoha, tanpa di suruh mencari, Zabusa sudah mengetahui siapa orangnya, dia yang sudah membuat Yamato masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu dan dia juga harus menghabisinya. Ini tidak sesuai rencananya, dia berada di bawah pengawasan Sakura saat ini. Tidak ada pilihan atau jalan lain, Zabusa harus melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Ino. Dia baru saja tiba di kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah berada di kelas beberapa menit lalu.

"Mana Lee? Anak itu selalu saja terlambat, apa yang dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini?" Ucap Ino.

"Katanya dia tengah bermain game, setiap malamnya dia akan begadang dan tidur kepagian." Ucap Sakura.

"Dasar, aku sudah menyuruhnya mencari pacar malah bermain game." Ucap Ino, sarannya di abaikan.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula pacar pun tidak bisa di paksakan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia selalu mengeluh tentang dirinya yang tidak berguna, gadis-gadis yang tidak tertarik padanya, aku capek memberinya saran." Ucap Ino.

"Selamat pagi, hoaaam...~" Ucap Lee, dia baru tiba, ada lingkaran mata panda yang cukup mencolok di wajahnya. Duduk di kursinya dan membaringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan tidur!" Teriak Ino di telinga Lee.

"Hoaa..! Ino, jangan teriak seperti itu." Ucap Lee, kaget dengan teriakan keras tadi.

"Apa? seharusnya kau melakukan saranku." Ucap Ino.

"Sudah, aku sudah melakukan saranmu." Ucap Lee.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, pacar dalam virtual game." Ucap Lee dan malah mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya. "Sakit! Apa kau tidak bisa lembut padaku?" Rengek Lee.

"Bukan pacar seperti itu, tapi, ah! Sudahlah, kau membuatku kesal." Ucap Ino, memilih duduk di kursinya dan mengabaikan Lee.

"Sudah-sudah, masih pagi dan kalian bertengkar." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sih enak, langsung tembak dapat, aku tidak sama sepertimu." Ucap Lee pelan.

"Apa katamu?" Ucap Ino, dia akan naik darah lagi.

"Ino, sabar." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

Sarapan di pagi hari, setidaknya hari ini meja makan lengkap, Mikoto, Sasuke, Izuna dan Itachi. Kadang di pagi hari hanya Sasuke yang sarapan atau kadang Mikoto dan Sasuke, Izuna dan Itachi sangat jarang berada di rumah.

"Aku sudah jarang melihat gadis itu." Singgung Itachi, Sasuke menatap Itachi sejenak dan kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Ada apa ini Sasuke? Kau tidak bersamanya lagi? Atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" Itachi kembali memancing adik bungsunya itu.

"Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya, aku hanya sempat melihatnya saat pemakaman." Ucap Izuna.

"Ibu sempat bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, setelah itu tidak lagi." Ucap Mikoto.

Mereka bertiga sangat kompak untuk menggoda Sasuke, dia harus tenang dan tidak ingin kesal di hadapan semuanya, mau berapa kali di usahakan, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, mengingat kembali saat di rumah sakit, gadis itu hanya meminta maaf, ucapan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi tenang, dia akhirnya tahu jika Sakura tidak benar-benar membencinya, tapi sejujurnya permintaan maaf Sakura bukan tentang sikap menghindarnya, sikap ayahnya yang membuat Sakura harus meminta maaf, meskipun dia yang tidak harus melakukan itu, Sasuke belum mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Dia hanya terdiam." Itachi berbisik pada Izuna. Sasuke malah melamun.

"Sudah, jangan mengganggu adikmu lagi." Bisik Mikoto.

Sarapan berakhir, Sasuke bergegas pergi sekolah, dia mengabaikan semua ucapan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran telah usai, Sakura akan pulang lebih dulu, pamit pada Ino dan Lee, dia akan mendatangi perpustakaan pribadi milik Amai.

"Selamat datang, oh apa kabar Sakura? akhirnya kau datang lagi." Sapa Amai ramah.

"Iya, kebetulan aku punya sedikit waktu dan ada buku milikmu yang belum sempat selesai aku baca." Ucap Sakura.

"Silahkan, akan ku bawa pesananmu ke atas." Ucap Amai.

"Terima kasih, seperti biasa saja." Ucap Sakura, berjalan naik ke lantai dua.

Setelah gadis itu sudah menghilang, Amai mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Dia sudah di minta tolong oleh Sasuke, jika gadis itu datang berkunjung, Amai akan menghubunginya

* * *

 **:: Amai.**

 **Sakura ada di sini.**

* * *

Pesan yang singkat, Sasuke bergegas menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kelas, guru belum masuk dan Sasuke akan bolos, Sai menatapnya sejenak, sedikit penasaran kemana Sasuke akan pergi, dia pun beranjak dan kursinya dan mengikuti Sasuke. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa, membuat teman kelas Sasuke yang lainnya saling bertatapan, mereka tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan bolos, tidak biasanya seorang murid terpintar di sekolah itu akan menjadi sedikit nakal dengan meninggalkan jam pelajaran yang belum berakhir.

Sai berhenti di sebuah cafe, Sasuke tadi masuk ke dalam sana, Sai masuk dan tidak menemukan orang yang mirip Sasuke. Berjalan menghampiri meja seorang pegawai di dalam cafe itu.

"Apa Sasuke ada di sini?" Tanya Sai.

"Kau mencari Sasuke? Tapi mungkin kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya saat ini, dia melarang siapapun untuk naik di ke atas." Ucap Amai, ada sebuah tanda larang di tangga agar siapapun tidak naik ke atas.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan menunggunya, bisa membuatkanku sesuatu yang enak?" Ucap Sai, dia akan menunggu Sasuke.

"Tentu." Ucap Amai dan tersenyum ramah.

Sementara itu.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak bisa bergerak, Sasuke menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Sa-Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke mendatangi cafe ini, tatapannya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Cukup. Jangan lari lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata onyx itu.

"Mari kita membuat kesepakatan, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun padamu dan kau tidak perlu menghindari dariku. Sepakat?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah cukup muak untuk mencari Sakura.

"Tidak, seharusnya kau tidak di sini." Ucap Sakura, mencoba mendorong Sasuke.

" _Tidak bisa, kenapa dia jadi kuat seperti ini"_ Batin Sakura.

Mau mencoba membuat Sasuke pingsan namun pukulannya di tangkis. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, menatap sejenak ke wajah Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

"Baik, jika kau tidak ingin kesepakatan itu, aku akan bertanya padamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah berusaha menahan diri.

"Jika kau tidak membenciku, apa alasanmu untuk menghindar?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak ada alasan khusus." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Tidak ada! Aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika tidak ada alasan yang berarti darimu." Ucap Sasuke, terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

Wajah Sakura tertunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, sebuah kebohongan besar dan kebenaran, Sakura sudah memegang semua kunci itu, tapi apa yang di perbuatnya? Dia tidak bisa apa-apa, mengatakannya sekarang pada Sasuke pun, Sakura tidak punya cukup bukti, dia belum bertemu dengan pesuruh ayahnya yang melenyapkan nyawa ayah Sasuke.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak harus berbicara apalagi pada Sasuke.

Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sasuke, menarik pelan tubuh gadis di hadapannya dan memeluknya erat, dia sungguh merindukan gadis ini, perasaannya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Dan beri aku waktu untuk bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau akan kecewa padaku." Ucap Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, merasa Sasuke seperti ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kecewa padamu." Ucap Sasuke, pelukkanya mengerat.

"S-Sasuke, sesak." Ucap Sakura. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. pelukkan itu melonggar, mereka saling bertatapan, wajah Sakura mulai merona, kenapa di saat seperti ini Sasuke malah memeluknya. "Aku sedikit sibuk, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sejenak." Pinta Sakura, sedikit malu dan tidak bisa menatap wajah Sasuke langsung.

"Hn, aku akan pergi dan tidak mengganggumu, tapi kau tidak boleh menghindari lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pasti, berharap keputusannya ini akan baik-baik saja.

Sebuah usapan pelan di puncuk kepala Sakura, pemuda itu beranjak pergi, dia sudah mendapat jawaban Sakura agar tidak menghindar darinya, hal itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Sasuke sudah menghilang dari lantai dua, tangan gadis itu bergerak dan memegang kembali puncuk kepalanya, di sana tadi ada tangan Sasuke, jantungnya berdetak sedikit cepat dan wajahnya kembali merona.

 _A-apa tadi? Kenapa rasanya ada yang bergejolak di dadaku?_

Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Ini bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut, debaran ini hanya karena aku takut untuk mengucapkan keberanan padanya, yaa, hanya itu, tidak mungkin kan, aku-_

Melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

 _Menyukainya? Heee...! Tidak mungkin kan! Jangan terjebak Sakura!_

Perasaan dan batin yang tengah berdebat sendiri, gadis ini sampai di buat bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Di lantai 1 cafe Amai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sai spontan menyemburkan minumannya.

"Eh? Sasuke? tumben kita bertemu. Heheheeh." Ucap Sai.

"Dia tadi mencarimu, tapi aku melarangnya naik ke atas." Ucap Amai.

Perasaan Sai jadi tidak enak, wajah Sasuke terlihat datar dan seakan berada di kutub utara, Sai sudah salah langkah, seharusnya dia hanya menunggu di luar.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah? Yang benar saja, tidak-tidak, eh, Sakura! hai." Ucap Sai, Sasuke menoleh dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya, melihat ke depan dan Sai sudah kabur.

"Hahaha, temanmu itu aneh juga yaa." Ucap Amai, cukup terhibur melihat tingkah mereka.

"Dia bukan temanku." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Ucap Amai.

"Kami akan bertemu lagi, dia sedang sibuk di atas, dah." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah berjalan keluar cafe.

 _Oh, sudah baikkan yaa, baguslah._

Amai turut senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gedung perusahaan Haruno-Konoha.**

"Panggil kepala pimpinan kalian! Aku tidak takut! Kenapa kalian suka mengambil milik orang lain seenaknya saja! Apa karena kami orang kecil ha!"

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut seorang pria di depan kantor perusahaan Sakura, beberapa orang mengerumuninya dan satpam memintanya untuk tenang, pria itu berbicara cukup keras, dia ingin pemimpin perusahaan ini mendengar ucapannya.

Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan rapatnya, berjalan keluar ruangan rapat di lantai 1, tatapannya teralihkan dengan banyak orang yang mengerumuni pintu masuk.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Seorang pria sedang mengamuk, katanya perusahaan kita mengambil hak tanah miliknya." Ucap seorang pegawai.

 _Hak tanah? Aku tidak pernah mengambil tanah millik orang tanpa persetujuan mereka. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?_

Sakura bergegas mendatangi kerumunan itu. Dia harus mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Panggil pemimpin kalian!" Teriak pria itu lagi.

"Maaf, anda tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini, ini kantor dan bukan lapangan sepak bola." Ucap Sakura, menatap serius ke arah pria itu.

"He, mau apa kau gadis kecil, ini bahkan bukan tempatmu, pergi dan bermainlah dengan teman-teman sekolahmu." Ucap pria itu, meremehkan Sakura.

"Aku pemimpin perusahaan ini, anda perlu apa?" Ucap Sakura, tegas.

"Oh jadi kau!" pria itu berlari dengan cepat, seakan ingin memukul gadis itu, langkahnya terhenti, Yamato berdiri di depan Sakura menghalangi pria itu, 3 orang lainnya yang berbadan lebih besar menahan pergerakan pria itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" Ucap Yamato, merasa bos mudanya ini cukup berani

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura. Dia bisa dengan muda melumpuhkan pria itu, tapi di sini banyak pengawal dan mereka tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Sakura yang akan di serang.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Kau hanya anak kecil! bermain-main dengan perusahaan besar! Tahu apa kau tentang mengambil hak milik! Ini bukan permainan! Kembalikan surat tanah keluargaku!" Pria itu berusaha mengamuk.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, membuat salah seorang pengawal mengerti, memikul pria itu agar pingsan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Kembalilah bekerja, pria ini akan ku atasi." Ucap Sakura.

Semua pegawai mulai beranjak, meninggalkan pintu masuk, Sakura menyuruh ketiga pengawal itu untuk membawa pria yang sudah pingsan ke dalam salah satu ruangan, Sakura tidak ingin ada suara ribut-ribut lagi di depan perusahaannya, membuat kepalanya cukup sakit.

Detik-detik berlalu, pria itu sudah sadar, menatap ke depan, Sakura terlihat tenang menunggunya sadar, ingin mengamuk lagi, tangan dan kakinya sudah di ikat di kursi.

"Kau-"

"-Tenanglah, aku akan melepaskan anda, tapi tolong jangan berteriak lagi dan membuat suara ribut di sini, aku akan mendengarkan anda dengan baik." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menenangkan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Pria itu mengangguk perlahan, dia sedikit merasa lelah sudah membuat gaduh sejak tadi. Para pengawal Sakura membuka tali pengikat pada tubuh pria itu, tidak menjaga jarak, mereka berdiri tepat di belakang pria itu, agar dia tidak berulah lagi. "Terima kasih, anda mau mendengarkanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah perusahaan besar, apa kau tidak tahu jika menggunakan surat palsu itu melanggar ham, bahkan anak buahmu mengambil surat tanah asli milik keluargaku." Ucap pria.

"Sepertinya sedang terjadi kesalahpahaman, aku pikir anda benar-benar menyerahkan surat tanah milik anda, baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya, bisakah anda memberi tahu ciri-ciri orang yang mengambil surat tanah milik anda?" Ucap Sakura.

Pria itu mulai menceritakan sekitar 5 orang pria yang datang dan menggeledah rumahnya, mereka mengancam dan mengambil secara paksa surat milik tanahnya, mereka bahkan mengatasnamakan perusahaan Haruno, Sakura mendengar semua kesaksian pria itu, meminta Yamato yang berdiri di sebelahnya untuk mengambil surat tanah yang baru-baru saja di serahkan kepada Sakura.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini." Ucap Sakura dan membungkuk di hadapan pria itu.

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya." Ucap pria itu dan bergegas pergi, raut wajahnya menjadi tenang, dia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu bukan pelakunya tapi para pesuruhnya yang salah paham.

Keadaan ruangan kembali tenang, Sakura memijat pelan pelipisnya, dia tidak sadar jika akan ada yang menyabotase keadaan perusahaannya.

"Seseorang sedang ingin menghancurkan nona." Ucap Yamato.

"Ah, aku tahu, mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal, cari mereka dan bawa kepadaku." Ucap Sakura, memerintah beberapa pengawal yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka beranjak pergi dan mulai mencari 5 orang yang sudah membuat Sakura sakit kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, 5 orang yang di mintai Sakura sudah di kumpul, mereka di ikat dan di bawa paksa. Beberapa pria yang menjadi pengawal mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk mengambil tanah milik orang lain secara paksa?" Ucap Sakura, dia harus tenang menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini.

"Kami tidak akan memberitahukannya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sakura, dia hanya meminta para pengawal memukul mereka agar segera mengaku.

Hari ini Sakura benar-benar muak di buatnya, dia tidak ada waktu, berjalan meninggalkan pria-pria itu, mereka akan tetap disiksa sampai mau mengaku.

"Baiklah! Kami mengaku! Tuan Zabusa! Tuan Zabusa yang menyuruh kami!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap mereka.

"Tuan Zabusa meminta kami untuk membuat perusahaan yang sedang di pimpin nona menjadi hancur."

Tatapan Sakura cukup terkejut, setelah mendengar ucapan mereka, Sakura kembali berjalan, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Memikirkan ucapan pria-pria itu, apa Zabusa sungguh pelakunya, saat ini Zabusa sudah menjadi kaki tangan Sakura dan tidak mungkin Zabusa mengkhianatinya, ini sungguh konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan sedikit kacau, Sakura meninggalkan perusahaan sejenak, meminta Yamato yang mengurusnya, Zabusa sedang pergi entah kemana, gadis ini belum mau pulang dan memilih berjalan di tengah kota, suasana malam yang cukup ramai.

"Kau bisa mengajakku jika sedang keluar." Ucap seseorang. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke di sana, kebetulan sekali mereka bisa bertemu.

"Uhm, lain kali saja, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan santai." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, mau mampir ke cafe Amai?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Boleh." Ucap Sakura, mengikuti Sasuke.

Tiba di cafe Amai, mereka berdua akan memilih lantai dua seperti biasanya, Amai terlihat senang melihat mereka bersama, jauh lebih baik. mereka menjadi akrab kembali.

Sakura hanya duduk termenung di kursinya, suasana malam hari bisa di lihat jelas dari jendela lantai dua gedung milik Amai, tatapannya mengarah ke luar jendela, Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya bisa menatap gadis ini, tidak biasanya dia kadang akan mengitari setiap rak untuk mengambil buku, menumpuk buku di meja dan mulai membacanya, pikirannya seperti entah berada di mana.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Dia hanya bergumam.

"Apa hari ini kau absen membaca?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun." Ucap Sakura, mengurus perusahaan cukup membuatnya kewalahan, belum lagi dia harus menyortir satu persatu data yang masuk, Sakura tidak ingin kecolongan lagi terhadap kejadian yang sudah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Perusahaannya akan kembali seperti semula jika banyak pihak yang kembali berbuat hal yang berbau ilegal, gadis ini belum memastikan jika benar Zabusa pelakunya, dia cukup mempercayai pria yang sudah bersamanya sejak lama.

"Kau terlihat lelah." Ucap Sasuke, tangan itu menyentuh pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu cukup terkejut dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke tidak perlu mengetahui semua yang telah di lakukannya. Dia masih punya hal yang harus di ceritakannya pada Sasuke ketika dia sudah siap untuk menceritakannya. "Bagaimana kabar bibi Mikoto?" Ucap Sakura. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan dokter cantik itu.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya sudah menghilang dari pipi Sakura.

"Oh, mungkin, uhm... kapan-kapan aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat malu, dia menawarkan diri untuk berkunjung.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa ini cukup terburu-buru, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan langsung menghubungi Mikoto yang kebetulan sedang tidak bertugas, mereka bisa makan malam bersama meskipun telat, Mikoto berusaha mempersiapkan apapun dengan cepat.

"Maaf yaa, Sasuke mengajakmu dadakan seperti ini." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak masalah, aku yang merasa merepotkan bibi." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke sana kemari, memicingkan matanya di setiap sudut ruangan, rumah sedang aman, kedua kakaknya tidak berada di rumah dan tidak akan mengganggunya yang sedang membawa Sakura tiba-tiba ke rumah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto,

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka sudah berada di meja makan, makan malam bertiga, Mikoto sesekali akan bertanya Sakura, gadis itu akan menjawabnya dengan tenang dan selalu sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, Sasuke akan selalu memandangi gadis ini.

Makan malam berakhir, hari sudah sangat malam, Sakura sudah menghubungi ibunya jika dia akan telat pulang, Sasuke akan mengantar, karena sudah larut, mereka akan menaiki sebuah mobil, pamit sopan pada Mikoto, Sakura merasa cukup senang bertemu Mikoto dan juga sempat berdoa pada altar Fugaku, dia sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan masalah keluarganya, sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terdiam, dia masih memikirkan untuk membalas ayahnya, apa yang harus di lakukannya, takdir sebagai keluar mafia sudah mendarah daging pada keluarganya, Sakura hanya ingin mengubah pandangan orang-orang tentang mafia, tapi hal itu cukup sulit, mengingat mafia adalah julukan untuk kelompok yang sangat berbahaya di kota Konoha.

"Kau melamun sepanjang perjalanan." Tegur Sasuke, mereka sudah sampai.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sakura, melirik ke depan jika pagar rumahnya sudah dekat. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura, ajakan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit rileks dari masalah yang tengah di hadapinya di perusahaan. Mereka saling bertatapan dan terdiam satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau sedang dalam masalah, kau bisa menghubungiku, jangan terus-terusan mengalihkan panggilanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehe, baik-baik." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit bersalah, dulunya, Sakura tidak akan pernah mengangkat telpon dari Sasuke, malah nomer pemuda itu di alihkannya.

Menarik pelan tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memahamimu, tapi aku ingin selalu bisa berada di sampingmu dan membantumu sebisaku." Ucap Sasuke, pelukkannya mengerat. Sakura sudah kaget setengah mati, tangannya ingin mendorong pemuda itu, tapi perasaannya menghentikan niatnya, Sakura membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia belum melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Sasuke bukan pengganggu untuknya, dia hanya terlalu membetengi diri untuk pemuda yang mendekatinya.

"Mungkin aku yang salah paham." Ucap Sasuke, melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura, wajah gadis itu merona, jantungnya sudah deg-degan, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya perlahan, merasa jika Sakura tidak akan menolaknya kali ini. Tangan gadis itu menutup bibirnya, dia belum siap, Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya. "Maaf." Ucap Sasuke, kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dia tidak akan terburu-buru lagi.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah kecupan di pipi Sasuke, gadis itu sudah membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar. Memikirkan tingkah konyolnya, dia sudah berani mencium pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, memegang pipinya, di sana ada bekas bibir Sakura, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, Sakura tidak menolaknya, tapi dia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

 _Bodoh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sakura._

Sakura berjalan cepat, pintu gerbang di buka dan dia sudah berlari masuk, wajahnya sangat merona, dia harus menenangkankan dirinya, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat ini.

"Sakura?" ibunya menghentikan gadis ini berlari.

"I-ibu, belum tidur?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu masih menunggumu." Ucap Mebuki.

Gadis itu berlari dan memeluk erat ibunya, Mebuki cukup terkejut, anaknya ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit senang hari ini." Ucap Sakura, menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Mebuki tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak gadisnya itu, dia jauh lebih baik saat Mebuki tidak kemana-mana lagi dan menatap di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah yang singkat dan kegiatan kantor yang panjang, Sakura sudah menyortir setiap data yang masuk ke perusahaannya, mengembalikan beberapa tanah hasil jarahan, dia tidak bisa diam dengan tugas beberapa orang yang sangat bertentangan dengan permintaannya. Membuka beberapa arsip data, matanya tertuju pada selembaran surat tanah. Surat tanah yang sama persis dengan alamat rumah Tenten, Sakura tidak pernah melupakan rumah sahabatnya itu.

 _Bagaimana surat tanah ini berada di sini? Jangan-jangan, apa ayah Tenten termasuk orang yang di singkirkan ayah, sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini, dan sekarang tanah itu menjadi sebuah toko, jika saja, jika saja aku mengetahui semua ini sejak awal, Tenten tidak akan pindah dari Konoha._

"Ada apa nona?" Ucap Yamato.

"Besok aku akan ke Kirigakure, tolong beri surat ijin pada sekolah." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik nona." Ucap Yamato. Menatap gadis itu, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Yamato pun tidak bisa membacanya, dan juga pria yang bernama Zabusa itu tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini.

"Yamato, apa masih ada hal yang mengganjil di data perusahaan, haa..~ kita harus segera membersihkannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak ada nona, semua data perusahaan sudah beres anda bisa pergi dengan tenang, aku akan yang mengurus sisanya." Ucap Yamato, dia sangat mudah mendapat informasi di sini.

Sakura kembali mengingat dengan orang-orang suruhannya, mereka menuduh Zabusa dan pria itu belum di lihatnya beberapa hari terakhir ini, Zabusa akan menghubunginya dia pergi ke sesuatu tempat.

"Apa Zabusa sudah kembali?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum nona, saat ini pun aku tidak pernah melihatnya sejak seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Yamato.

 _Zabusa kemana lagi? Jika dia menghilang seperti ini, aku jadi semakin curiga padanya, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia tidak ada._

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu,

Zabusa berada di Kumogakure, menemui Haku secara diam-diam dan menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi, mereka akan saling berbagi informasi.

"Mereka bahkan menuduhku yang menyuruh mereka mengambil tanah pria itu secara paksa." Ucap Zabusa, merasa cukup kesal, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan Sakura.

"Kau harus semakin berhati-hati, aku rasa orang-orang tuan besar yang mencoba memprovokasikan keadaan, kau tidak memberitahu pada nona jika kau kemari? Keadaan perusahaan disini sudah terkendali olehku, awalnya mereka sangat marah, aku jadi kesulitan, untung saja nyonya besar berbicara pada mereka." Ucap Haku, menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi sejak pemindahan pemegang saham terbaru.

"Sepertinya kawan pun akan menjadi musuh, saat ini targetku adalah Yamato, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? rencana awalku untuk membongkar semua sindikat tuan besar, namun yang terjadi mereka jauh lebih cepat menyadari keadaan." Ucap Zabusa, dia sudah sengaja merencanakan keadaan ini, agar Yamato sendiri yang menemukan informasi itu.

"Ada penyusup mata-mata tuan besar, kau sudah mencarinya?" Ucap Haku.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, mungkin saja dia orang yang terlihat biasa atau di sangat jarang berada di pengawasanku, tuan jauh lebih berbahaya, dia memiliki banyak kaki tangan tanpa di ketahui." Ucap Zabusa.

"Sebaikanya kau berhati-hati pada Kabuto, aku mendapat informasi jika dia akan mengambil posisimu, berada di sisi tuan, dia jauh lebih licik." Ucap Haku.

"Hmm, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika dia mulai bergerak, sekarang ini, aku harus mencari cara agar Yamato selamat dan semua informasi di dapatnya, apa aku harus berbuat curang?" Ucap Zabusa dan tersenyum miring.

"Lakukan sesukamu, tapi kau harus tetap melihat situasi." Ucap Haku.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini, kau harus menemaniku sebelum pulang." Ucap Zabusa, menggoda Haku.

"Aku sedang sibuk pergi sana!" Ucap Haku dia sudah kabur sebelum Zabusa melancarkan aksinya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan kembali tenang, dia harus kembali secepatnya dan memberi peringatan pada Yamato secara diam-diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirigakure.**

Menghela napas, gadis ini sudah berada di depan warung ramen sederhana, dia berhasil menemukan alamat Tenten di Kirigakure, tentu saja dengan bantuan orang-orang yang tunduk pada Sakura dan berada di cabang daerah ini. Menggeser pintu kayu itu dan terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura.

"Selamat da-tang." Ucapan gadis bercepol dua ini sempat terpotong, menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan berlari cepat ke arah Sakura, memeluk sahabat lamanya itu. "Sakura, kau datang? Aku senang sekali." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku juga, lama tak jumpa." Ucap Sakura. pelukkan mereka melonggar, Tenten menarik Sakura untuk masuk, mereka akan berbicara di dalam, Sakura melihat ibu Tenten dan pamit sejenak padanya.

Duduk di ruang tamu dan Tenten ingin mendengar semua ucapan Sakura, gadis ini tidak henti-hentinya bertanya, dia sungguh merindukan Sakura, sampai-sampai merasa cukup terharu, sahabatnya ini rela datang dari jauh hanya untuk mencarinya.

"Jika warungmu sudah tutup, aku ingin berbicara pada ayahmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, aku rasa ayahku tidak akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Tenten, Sakura sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Tenten.

"Aku harus mencobanya dulu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam 9 malam.**

Warung ramen Tenten sudah tutup, saat ini suasana cukup canggung, Ayah Tenten duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sakura, di belakang gadis ini dua orang pria, pengawal Sakura. mereka datang dan memegang sebuah koper dan satunya memegang sebuah map coklat.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ucap Ayah Tenten, beliau cukup tenang saat ini, Tenten dan ibunya berdiri tepat di belakang sofa yang ayahnya duduki.

"Dengan segala rasa hormat, aku ingi minta maaf sebesar-besarnya." Ucap Sakura, berdiri dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan ayah Tenten. "Awalnya aku tidak apa yang telah terjadi, tapi sekarang, semua berada di dalam pengawasanku." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin meyakinkan ayah Tenten untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Sejak awal aku tidak suka jika berteman dengan anakku, kalian hanya akan memberi pengaruh buruk pada keluargaku, tidak ayah, tidak anak, sama saja." Ucap ayah Tenten, dia merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak.

"Paman, dengarkan aku, aku hanya ingin paman tidak memikirkan yang dulu lagi, tolonglah." Ucap Sakura, meminta seorang pengawalnya membuka koper dan isinya ada uang, uang yang Sakura hasilkan dari perdagangan yang legal, dia tidak akan menggunakan uang kotor lagi.

"Apa ini? kau mau memberiku suap!" Ucap ayah Tenten.

"Tidak paman, ini sebagai permintaan maaf dan juga-" Sakura kembali meminta pengawalnya untuk memberi map coklat itu."-Aku mengembalikan surat tanah milik paman." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh." Ucap ayah Tenten, dia jauh lebih keras kepala.

"Ayah-"

"-Jangan membantu temanmu ini Tenten, dia berada jauh di atas kita." Ayah Tenten memotong ucapan anaknya. "Kembalilah ke Konoha, keluargaku tidak akan lagi menginjakkan kaki di kota itu." ucap ayah Tenten dan beranjak pergi.

"Paman tunggu dulu! Paman!" Teriak Sakura, namun ayah Tenten sudah pergi keluar, dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan apa-apa lagi Sakura.

"Maaf yaa Sakura, suamiku memang seperti itu, terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk membujuk kami untuk kembali ke Konoha, tapi kami sudah terlanjur nyaman di sini." Ucap ibu Tenten.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa paman dan bibi, tapi tolong terimalah ini dan juga ambil kembali milik keluarga bibi, tanah ini tidak seharusnya menjadi milik perusahaan Haruno." Ucap Sakura, dia sungguh malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Terima kasih, bibi akan menyimpan surat tanah ini, tapi, ambillah kembali uangmu, kami tidak membutuhkannya, tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini." Ucap ibu Tenten dan tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, menginaplah di rumahku." Ucap Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, meminta kedua pengawalnya untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

Hari sudah semakin larut, ranjang Tenten hanya untuk satu orang, Sakura tidak masalah tidur di kasur lantai.

"Kau semakin berubah Sakura." Ucap Tenten, mereka berdua belum tidur dan masih bercerita.

"Aku? Tidak, aku tidak berubah sama sekali." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau semakin dewasa." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku rasa kau juga, apa kau tidak bersekolah lagi?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, akan jauh lebih baik jika membantu kedua orang tuaku, lagi pula, ayahku habis di pecat, dia harus kembali mencari pekerjaan baru." Ucap Tenten.

"Semua ini kesalahanku." Ucap Sakura, merasa sedikit sedih

"Jangan menyalahkan diri, kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa sebelumnya." Ucap Tenten. "Eh, bagaimana di sekolahmu, apa kau akhirnya mendapat pacar?" Ucap Tenten, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Di sekolah aku bertemu Yamanaka Ino dan Rock Lee, mereka adalah sahabatku, dan pacar, pa-pacar uhmm." Yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura adalah wajah Sasuke.

"Pacar, kenapa?" Ucap Tenten, memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura, dia butuh sebuah kejujuran dari sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak punya pacar!" Tegas Sakura, dia jadi panik dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu merona, aku rasa kau tengah menyukai seseorang." Goda Tenten.

"Heee...! Benarkah?" Segera saja Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku." Ucap Tenten, suara tawanya cukup keras.

"Kami tidak pacaran! Lagi pula sikapnya itu sungguh membuatku bingung." Ucap Sakura, membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap malu ke arah Tenten.

"Oh, jadi kau di gantung yaa." Ucap Tenten.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, bukan." Sakura kembali panik.

Tenten kembali menertawai Sakura, gadis ini sungguh tidak pandai berbohong pada siapapun, bahkan Sasuke cepat mengetahui kebohongannya.

Tidak jauh dari kamar Tenten, ibu dan ayahnya mendengar suara Tenten, suara tawa lepasnya, mereka jarang sekali mendengar Tenten untuk tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu keras pada gadis itu, dia sungguh tulus untuk meminta maaf pada keluarga kita." Ucap Ibu Tenten, mencoba menasehati suaminya.

"Hn, aku tahu, aku hanya tidak senang dengan caranya memberi uang pada kita." Ucap ayah Tenten.

"Aku sudah menolaknya dengan baik, surat tanah sudah kembali pada kita." Ucap ibu Tenten.

"Ya, itu jauh lebih baik, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan gadis itu, sebenarnya mereka cukup berbeda, pak Haruno jauh lebih licik dan anaknya sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan orang tuanya yang sebenarnya." Ucap ayah Tenten.

Ibu Tenten tersenyum menatap suaminya. Gadis itu membawa sedikit perubahan pada sikap ayah Tenten yang sangat keras.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya.

Sakura pamit untuk pulang, dia berterima kasih banyak sudah terima baik di keluarga Tenten, ayah Tenten masih bersikap seperti tidak senang, tapi Sakura tahu, jika ayah Tenten tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan, daerah sini cukup rawan." Ucap ayah Tenten dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sungguh cepat pulang." Ucap Tenten, dia masih ingin Sakura tinggal dan mereka bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Maaf, aku harus cepat kembali, jika tidak ijin sekolahku akan bertambah." Ucap Sakura.

"Lain kali, jika berkunjung ke Kirigakure, singgahlah di warung kami." Ucap Ibu Tenten.

"Tentu bibi." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah pelukkan perpisahan dari Tenten, keluarga Tenten akan tetap tinggal di Kirigakure meskipun tanah mereka sudah kembali. Sakura pamit dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, gadis ini tidak akan pulang, dia akan menemui ayahnya yang sedang menetap di Kirigakure.

Ponsel Sakura berdering beberapa kali.

* * *

 **:: Ino.**

 **Kau ijin lagi? Dimana kau sekarang?**

* * *

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Aku ke sekolahmu kemarin dan hanya bertemu Ino, katanya kau ijin dari sekolah, kau ada dimana?**

* * *

 **:: Yamato.**

 **Aku mendapat telpon dari Zabusa, dia akan bertemu nona di Kirigakure.**

* * *

 **:: Ibu.**

 **Sampaikan salam ibu pada ayahmu yaa, oh, jangan terlalu lama di sana, sekolahmu akan berantakan. Dah, ibu sayang kamu.**

* * *

 **:: Haku**

 **Zabusa kabur ke Kumogakure, aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada nona, jika percayalah pada Zabusa, dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu.**

* * *

 **:: Zabusa.**

 **Maaf tidak mengabarimu nona, aku menunggumu di kantor tuan besar.**

* * *

Sakura menghela napas, dia sudah membaca semua pesan yang tertumpuk di ponselnya. Mulai mengetik satu persatu kata, dia akan membalas pesan Ino duluan dan yang lainnya, wajahnya sedikit merona saat akan membalas pesan Sasuke, pemuda itu mencarinya hingga ke sekolah, mereka berani mendatangi sekolah Sakura, biasanya dengan alasan Sai akan bertemu Ino, tapi itu hanya alasan.

Tiba di gedung yang cukup tinggi, kantor perusahaan Haruno cabang Kirigakure. Sakura sudah berjalan masuk dan di ikuti para pengawalnya, beberapa pasang mata pekerja di sana menatap Sakura warna rambut yang sama persis dengan bos besar mereka, ya mereka tahu jika itu adalah anak tunggal Kizashi, sepanjang perjalanan masuk, para pekerja itu menundukkan kepala pada Sakura. Kabar tentang Sakura menjadi pemegang sebagian saham Haruno tersebar begitu cepat, mereka sangat terkejut dengan melihat Sakura yang hanya anak sekolahan.

Zabusa datang berlainan arah dan mulai menyamai langkah Sakura, mereka terlihat berbisik dan membicarakan sesuatu, pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat sudah berada di depan pintu masuk.

Pintu ruangan direktur utama terbuka, Kizashi sudah menunggu anaknya itu, dia sudah tahu jika Sakura akan datang, gadis kecilnya yang sudah beranjak remaja duduk kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja Kizashi, para pengawal Sakura berdiri rapi di belakangnya, Zabusa berdiri di sisi meja Kizashi.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu? Dia sungguh tega tidak menghubungiku." Ucap Kizashi, berdiri dan menatap ke arah jendela.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, dia menyampaikan salam untukmu ayah." Ucap Sakura, bermain dengan kursi yang di dudukinya, dia merasa cukup lelah hari ini.

"Ayah sudah dengar jika kau datang untuk mengembalikan tanah milik keluarga temanmu." Ucap Kizashi, berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

"Hmm, benar, aku jadi tidak perlu membicarakannya dengan ayah, tapi aku harap, ayah tidak mengganggu mereka lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia jauh lebih tenang menghadapi ayahnya.

"Baiklah, ayah anggap itu permintaan mutlak darimu." Ucap Kizashi dan tersenyum. "Oh, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama." Tawar Kizashi.

"Tidak ayah, aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin menambah masa ijinnya dan membiarkan Yamato mengurus perusahaan sendiri.

"Sayang sekali, ayah ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit bersamamu, ayolah, ayah mohon padamu." Ucap Kizashi. Sengaja memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada anaknya itu.

"Ayah sungguh memaksa, baiklah, hanya makan siang dan aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura, sedikit menuruti permintaan ayahnya ini.

"Itu jauh lebih baik. Kalian tidak boleh ikut, ini acara khusus ayah dan anak tanpa pengawal." Ucap Kizashi, Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan ayahnya, dia bahkan meninggalkan semua alat komunikasinya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. "Baiklah, ayah akan membawamu ke tempat yang ayah rekomendasikan." Ucap Kizashi. Mengajak Sakura pergi dan meninggalkan seluruh pengawal di ruangannya.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan Sakura memasuki lif. Suasana di ruangan Kizashi cukup mencekam, Zabusa sudah berusaha mengeluarkan handgunnya, dia akan menembaki siapapun yang berani bergerak. Yang bersama Sakura tadi, bukan para pengawal yang tunduk pada Sakura, semuanya mengeluarkan handgun dan akan menembaki Zabusa.

"Cih, bahkan kawan bisa menjadi lawan, keluarlah Kabuto, aku tahu kau berada di antara mereka." Ucap Zabusa.

"Wah, matamu cukup jelih." Ucap Kabuto, membuka wig hitam yang di gunakannya, selama Sakura berada di Kirigakure, Kabuto yang mengawasinya, dia tidak menyangka jika Zabusa akan menyusul Sakura.

"Aku rasa ini bukan perintah, apa mau mu?" Ucap Zabusa, dia terlihat tenang.

"Mauku? Hahahaha, aku rasa penghianat pantas untuk mendapatkannya." Ucap Kabuto.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong, yang penghianat di sini siapa? Sadarlah Kabuto, kau tidak akan bisa mendapat kedudukanku." Ucap Zabusa, memperlihatkan senyum meremehkannya pada Kabuto.

"Aku sungguh salut padamu. Kau masih bisa tenang-tenang saja dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Kabuto.

"Ha, kau ini sungguh besar mulut." Ucap Zabusa.

 **Bughtt.. bughhtt.. plaakk... buught..**

Kabuto cukup terkejut mendengar suara seseorang tengah memukul orang lain, melirik ke belakang dan apa yang di lihatnya, seluruh anak buahnya tumbang dengan hanya satu orang yang memukul mereka semua.

"Aku sudah sangat muak dengan keadaan ini." Ucap Sakura. kembali mengingat saat Sakura dan Zabusa tengah berjalan, pria ini sudah memperingati Sakura jika yang mengikutinya bukan para pengawal Sakura, salah satu di antaranya juga adalah Kabuto. Sakura mendengar baik ucapan Zabusa, sedikit berbohong pada ayahnya jika dia ingin ke toilet.

"No-nona?" Ucap Kabuto, dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa? kau ingin melawanku?" Ucap Sakura, menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto.

"Coba saja bergerak, peluru ini akan dengan mudah menembus kepalamu." Ancam Zabusa, dia sudah berada di samping kabuto dan handgunnya tepat berada di kepala Kabuto.

"Ha-hahahahaha, tenanglah, aku tidak berani melawan nona muda kita, lagi pula dia lah yang nanti menjadi pemimpin kita." Ucap Kabuto dan tersenyum di hadapan Sakura.

 **Bughhtt..!**

Satu tendangan tepat di wajah Kabuto, pria itu pingsan, Sakura benar-benar kesal di buatnya.

"Wajahmu membuatku kesal." Ucap Sakura. "Kembalilah Ke Konoha, kau harus melindungi Yamato." tambah Sakura, dia bergegas kembali ke ayahnya.

Sakura sudah menghilang dari ruangan Kizashi, Zabusa memanggil anak buahnya untuk mensterilkan keadaan ruangan Kizashi yang cukup berantakan, Sakura benar-benar marah tadi, tidak lupa dengan mengurung Kabuto di sesuatu tempat, dia jauh lebih berbahaya. Zabusa harus kembali ke Konoha, seperti yang di katakan Sakura, gadis itu mendengar info jika ayahnya akan melenyapkan kaki tangan miliknya. Zabusa sedikit kebingungan, dia adalah orang yang di suruh Kizashi dan sekarang Sakura memintanya untuk melindungi Yamato.

"Ah, sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Zabusa.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana restoran mewah yang cukup nyaman, berdesain bangunan tanpa dinding, angin sepoi-sepoi dari daerah pantai, suara ombak dan menu makanan yang sangat enak. Sakura menikmati waktu berdua bersama ayahnya, benar-benar hanya anak dan ayah.

"Kau menyukai tempatnya?" Ucap Kizashi, merasa dia cukup pintar mendapatkan tempat untuk anaknya.

"Uhm, lumayan, aku suka suasananya dan menu di sini lezat." Ucap Sakura. dia cukup terhibur dengan tempat rekomendasi ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Ucap Kizashi.

"Sekolah baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan keseringan ijin, kau itu murid terpintar nanti mempengaruhi pada prestasimu." Nasehat Kizashi.

"Iya, aku hanya kebetulan ke sini." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?" Ucap Kizashi, meskipun dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Semua sudah terkendali ayah." Ucap Sakura, Kizashi bisa melihat senyum puas di wajah putrinya.

"Baguslah, kau memang putriku, darah kepemimpinan mengalir padamu, keturunan Haruno seharusnya seperti itu, saat ayah masih SMA, ayah juga sudah memegang kendali seluruh perusahaan Haruno." Ucap Kizashi dengan bangga.

"Apa, uhm... ayah tidak marah pada ibu?" Ucap Sakura, berharap jika gara-gara pengalihan saham, hubungan ayah dan ibunya tidak menjadi renggang.

"Tenanglah, ayah sangaaat mencintai ibumu, mau dia keras kepala seperti apapun, ayah tetap akan bersamanya. Dia satu-satunya yang sangat mengerti diri ayah." Ucap Kizashi, sedikit tersenyum jika mengingat Mebuki, wanita yang cukup kasar dan membuatnya bisa bertekuk lutut, padahal dia adalah calon pemimpin mafia berikutnya, Mebuki benar-benar tidak gentar. "Kau adalah bukti, kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain." Tambah Kizashi dan membelai lembut puncuk kepala anak sematawayangnya itu.

Sakura terdiam, terlihat seperti anak singa dan ayahnya singa, saat kecil si anak menuruti ayahnya dan jika sudah besar, si anak pergi mencari jati dirinya. Sakura akan tetap melawan ayahnya meskipun Sakura tahu, ayahnya sangat baik padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di saat mereka menghabiskan waktu.

Yamato berada sendirian di ruangan Sakura, dia harus mengurus berkas-berkas bulan ini sebelum Sakura pulang, melirik jam tangannya ini masih siang, dia masih punya banyak waktu.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." Teriak Yamato.

Pintu terbuka dan Yamato bergegas berlindung di bawah meja, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria datang dan menembakinya dengan senjata.

 _Sial, apa-apaan ini!_

Yamato mencoba menoleh dan kembali mendapat tembakkan, dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang sedang mengincarnya, mengambil handgun yang di simpannya pada betis, dia bukan orang sembarang, Yamato akan melawan. Beberapa kali menoleh dan masih mendapat serangan, tembakkan itu berhenti, Yamato mendapat kesempatan untuk menembak, hanya melumpuhkan orang itu dan tidak membuatnya mati, tembakkan kaki akan membuatnya berhenti.

"Siapa kau!" Ucap Yamato.

Tidak ada balasan, pria itu masih berusaha menyerang Yamato dengan pisau, kembali Yamato melumpuhkan pria ini, wajahnya tidak begitu di kenali, pria itu pingsan, Yamato sengaja mengambil senjata yang di pakai pria ini, kembali tembakan di lorong sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan Sakura, Yamato berlari keluar, dia harus keluar dari gedung perusahaan ini, anehnya gedung ini kosong, seperti mereka sudah berencana menghabisi Yamato di dalam gedung, pria ini terus berlari dan berusaha menghindar. Terlalu banyak yang harus di lawannya.

Hingga tiba di di lantai bawah, semakin banyak tembakkan, Yamato tersudut, pintu terkunci dan dia tidak bisa keluar.

"Siapa kalian!" Teriak Yamato, bersembunyi di meja resepsionis.

"Kami di perintahkan untuk menghabisimu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

 **Ngeengg...!**

 **Praaanggg...!**

Seluruh orang yang sedang melawan Yamato terkejut, sebuah motor masuk dengan memecahkan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Ya ampun, anak ini, hey bosku bisa marah besar jika kau menghancurkan pintu gedung perusahaan!" Teriak Yamato.

"Diam kau pak tua, bukan saatnya untuk berbicara baik, cepat!" Ucap Sai, Yamato berusaha menembaki mereka dan bergegas naik ke motor yang di bawah Sai, mereka akan kabur, para pria itu tidak bisa mengejar Yamato, mereka tidak di perintahkan melakukan pengejaran, hal itu cukup mencolok dan banyak CCTV di sepanjang jalanan.

Mereka masih dalam perjalanan hingga tiba di markas, Yamato langsung membuang dirinya di sofa, hampir saja di mati tadi.

"Ini sungguh gawat." Ucap Yamato, dia tidak menyangka jika nyawanya terancam.

"Apa mereka sudah menyadari statusmu sebagai mata-mata?" Ucap Sai.

"Mungkin saja, mereka berucap jika aku harus di habisi, sial, sial." Ucap Yamato, mengepal kedua tangannya, dia tidak aman lagi di kantornya. "Kenapa kau berada di sana, apa kau bolos sekolah lagi?" Ucap Yamato.

"Sekolah sungguh membosankan, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, kau berutang nyawa padaku." Ucap Sai.

"Jika kau seperti itu, penyamaranmu juga akan terbongkar, dasar bodoh, apa Kakasih berada di sekolah?" Ucap Yamato.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Ucap Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Maaf nyonya besar, anda harus ikut kami." Ucap salah seorang pengawal. Mereka adalah pengikut setia Mebuki.

"Uhm? Apa ada masalah?" Ucap Mebuki, dia terlihat lebih tenang di dalam rumahnya, wanita ini menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, tidak biasanya para pengawalnya akan memintanya untuk ikut, jika itu terjadi, sedang ada masalah besar.

"Ya, masalah yang cukup gawat, nyonya." Ucap pengawal itu.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Mebuki.

Beberapa pengawal pergi bersama Mebuki, nyonya besar mereka akan di bawa ke kembali Ke Kumogakure, di sana ada Haku. Nyonya besar mereka akan aman.

Setelah Mebuki pergi, beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti para pengawal, menembaki pengawal yang berjaga di rumah, menyusuri seluruh ruangan di kediaman Haruno namun mereka tidak menemukan Haruno Mebuki di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke acara bersama ayah dan anak, Sakura sudah mendapatkan pesan dari ibunya jika dia ada urusan mendadak dan harus kembali ke Kumogakure.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Kizashi saat melihat putrinya menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ibu kembali ke Kumo." Ucap Sakura.

"Haa...~ Ayah lupa membawa ponsel, kenapa tidak datang saja ke Kirigakure, ayah merasa cukup kesepian." Ucap Kizashi. Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu, ayahnya bahkan lupa jika dia sudah menyimpan semua alat komunikasinya di ruangannya.

Ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar.

* * *

 **:: Zabusa.**

 **Jangan kembali ke kediaman, para pengawal akan membawa nona ke apartment baru.**

* * *

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Setelah ini, ayah akan mengantarmu ke bandara." Ucap Kizashi.

"Baik ayah." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka menyudahi acara kumpul singkat itu, Kizashi akan mengantar Sakura. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika ada hal yang cukup kacau yang sudah terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahahah, ini cukup menyenangkan, bagaimana? Gadis Haruno itu akan menyalakan ayahnya, mereka akan sedikit bertengkar dan aku bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan keduanya." Ucap seorang pria.

Beberapa pria tunduk pada pria di hadapan mereka, dia sudah merasa cukup menjadi mata-mata di kedua kubu, Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Kizashi. Tapi, semuanya rencananya meleset, kaki tangan Sakura tidak jadi mati, pria ini hanya tahu jika Yamato adalah kaki tangan Sakura, dia tidak mengetahui status Yamato yang sebenarnya dan Haruno Mebuki tiba-tiba menghilang. Kabuto, pria yang di suruhannya juga tidak kembali. jaringan keluarga Haruno itu cukup ketat, dia harus mencari cara agar membuat Sakura tetap menyalahkan ayahnya, beberapa kekacauan sudah cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

karena hari ini hari spesial semua fic tbc author update. karena libur ngeborong balap ngetik semua fic, oh...~ jariku mati rasa O_O

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA CHAN...~~~ :* :***

 **.**

 **.**

maaf untuk hari ini tidak ada balas review yaa, next time okey. XD

.

.

see you next chapter...


	11. Masa Depan?

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 11]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah tiba di Konoha dan langsung di bawa pergi dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam, Sakura tidak tahu apa tengah terjadi dan pesan dari Zabusa seperti ada masalah yang cukup besar.

Tiba di sebuah apartemen yang sudah di siapkan Zabusa untuk Sakura, di sana dia hanya seorang diri dan cukup banyak anak buah yang berjaga di sekitar apartemen mewah itu, mengambil ponselnya, Sakura harus segera menghubungi Yamato dan Zabusa, dia harus tahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia pergi.

" _Halo, nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?"_ Ucap Yamato, dia terdengar cukup khawatir.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja, apa sedang terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa mereka melarangku ke kantor?" Ucap Sakura.

" _Beberapa orang datang dan mengincarku, gedung kantor sedikit berantakan. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka."_ Ucap Yamato.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Sakura, dia cukup terkejut mendengar hal ini.

" _Mereka tiba-tiba datang dan saat itu mereka pun sengaja mengosongkan gedung kantor."_

 _Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka mengincar Yamato, apa karena dia kaki tanganku, apa... tunggu, apa ayah yang melakukan hal ini?_

"Baiklah, kau harus bersembunyi dulu, akan ku hubungi lagi nanti." Ucap Sakura.

" _Baik nona."_

Mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Yamato, Sakura segera menghubungi Zabusa. Keadaan sedang kacau dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sakura, ketika ponsel milik Zabusa sudah di angkat.

" _Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."_ Ucap Zabusa.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, mereka mengincar Yamato, apa ini perbuatan ayah?"

" _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini, aku harap nona akan tenang di sana, tolong jangan berbuat sesuatu sebelum aku menyampaikan informasi terbaru padamu."_ Ucap Zabusa dan segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Tu-tunggu, halo! Zabusa!"

Melempar ponselnya ke arah kasur dan segera berbaring di sana, Sakura semakin bingung. Mengingat jika ibunya berada di kediaman sebelum tiba-tiba mengirim pesan jika ibunya kembali ke Kumogakure, gadis itu kembali mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi ibunya.

" _Halo, Sakura."_ Nada suara Mebuki terdengar tenang.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?"

" _Tentu, maaf yaa, ibu tiba-tiba pergi dari Konoha, di sini jauh lebih aman."_

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, ibu tolong jelaskan padaku."

" _Hanya ada masalah, sepertinya ada kelompotan lain yang mengincar keluarga kita, ibu belum tahu motifnya seperti apa, tapi dia cukup berbahaya, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, jaga dirimu, Zabusa akan segera mendatangi tempatmu."_

"Baik bu, ibu tolong jaga diri." Ucap Sakura.

Menghela napas, hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepala Sakura, dia tidak di beritahukan tentang masalah ini, kenapa kediaman Haruno di serang, Yamato di incar, ibunya meninggalkan Konoha, para pengawal yang buka pengikutnya, semua membuat Sakura semakin bingung, dia butuh penjelasan dari seseorang. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura terjun langsung dalam masalah yang menimpah keluarganya, dia tahu, sebagai keluarga mafia memiliki banyak masalah yang dengan mudah mereka selesaikan, gadis ini merasa cukup kesal dengan semuanya yang selalu mengatakan 'tenanglah', Sakura memang tidak berpengalaman dalam situasi ini, kembali menghela napas, besok dia harus ke sekolah..

 **.**

 **.**

Kawan pun akan menjadi musuh, kadang hal itu akan wajar-wajar saja terjadi, Kizashi sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahaya yang tengah mengancam dirinya dan keluarganya, setelah Sakura pulang, Kizashi kembali ke kantornya, para pengawalnya mengatakan jika Kabuto di bawa pergi oleh seseorang. Kizashi cukup marah dan meminta untuk memanggil Kimimaro.

"Ada apa tuan?" Ucap Kimimaro.

"Cari keberadaan Kabuto, jika kau sudah menemukannya, kau harus segera menghabisinya, dia cukup menyimpan banyak infromasi." Ucap Kizashi. Pria ini sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Kabuto yang sebenarnya. Pikirnya jika Kabuto hanya sebuah kunci untuk mengungkapkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan ketua kepolisian Konoha, membiarkan Kabuto di tangkap orang lain akan sangat berbahaya.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Kimimaro dan bergegas pergi, dia selalu bekerja sendirian dan tidak perlu bantuan siapa pun.

Ruangan Kizashi kembali tenang, seorang pengawal berjalan masuk dan terburu-buru, dia tengah menyampaikan informasi jika Mebuki, istri Kizashi tengah di incar seseorang, kediaman Haruno di serang begitu saja. Kizashi sangat terkejut, itu adalah alasan kenapa Mebuki tiba-tiba di bawa ke Kumogakure, di sana ada Haku yang akan melindungi Mebuki.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Ucap Kizashi.

"Nona baik-baik saja, Zabusa sudah membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman."

"Kumpulkan semua orang dan kita harus segera bertindak, aku harus segera menghancurkan akar permasalahan ini." Ucap Kizashi, dia terlihat sangat marah, ada kempolotan lain yang berani-berani mengusik keluarga mafia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Anbu-Konoha.**

"Panggilan Darurat" Ucap Sai.

Belum mengistirahatkan diri dengan baik, Yamato sudah harus bergerak lagi, Hashirama memerintahkan beberapa anbu untuk bergerak ke arah Kirigakure. Mereka akan membawa seseorang dari sana.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi dari orang-orang yang sudah menyerangku?" Tanya Yamato, dia tengah dalam perjalanan bersama Sai, Kakashi tidak akan ikut, dia yang harus berjaga selama Sai dan Yamato pergi.

"Aku sudah meretas CCTV di bangunan kerjamu, kau harus tahu hal menarik ini, mereka semua adalah para anak buah Haruno, hahahahah kau sepertinya sudah ketahuan." Ucap Sai, dia malah menertawakan Yamato.

"Apa benar seperti itu? identitasku sudah ketahuan? Aku bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seorang polisi." Ucap Yamato, selama bekerja di sana dia sudah berusaha baik berperan sebagai pegawai kantor biasa dan kaki tangan Sakura.

"Mungkin seseorang yang mengetahuinya dan membocorkan hal itu, aku rasa mereka bisa saja anak buah pak Kizashi dan bukan anak buah Sakura." Ucap Sai.

"Hmm." Yamato Hanya bergumam, dia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya bersama Zabusa, pria itu bahkan memperingati Yamato untuk berhati-hati, bosnya, Sakura, juga mengkhawatirkannya, Yamato rasa identitasnya belum terbongkar, mungkin semacam motif lain untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan membela Sakura, gadis itu sungguh keras kepala untuk mengubah takdir keluarganya." Ucap Sai, setelah mendengar informasi Yamato saat di angkat menjadi kaki tangan Sakura.

"Dia hanya ingin keadaan jauh lebih baik." Ucap Yamato.

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Yamato bisa bebas dengan alasan dia sedang bersembunyi agar aman, sedangkan Sai dia harus memberi surat ijin tidak hadir sekolah, ponsel cukup menjadi objek seseorang akan tahu keberadaanmu, Sai sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di Konoha.

"Kau meninggalkan pacarmu?" Singgung Yamato, sejak awal dia sudah peringati Sai untuk tidak bersama gadis itu.

"Kau sungguh pak tua yang kolot, aku akan kembali." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum percaya diri.

"Apa kau tahu ini bukan pekerjaan seperti kau menangkap seorang pencuri, misi kali ini adalah membawa salah seorang kaki tangan kelompok mafia. Dia terlacak sedang di culik dan di sembunyikan oleh sekolompok orang, informan dari pihak anbu di cabang Kirigakure ini mengatakan jika orang itu adalah saksi kematian komandan kita." Jelas Yamato.

"Hoo, menarik, kita seperti akan menjalankan misi yang berat lagi." Ucap Sai, lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyumnya, dia terlihat sangat santai.

"Jangan sampai ada bagian tubuhmu yang hilang setelah misi." Tegur Yamato.

"Kau juga paman." Ucap Sai.

"Cih, dasar."

Beberapa orang berkumpul, mereka akan segera melengkapi diri dengan persenjataan dan bersiap untuk menjalankan misi, pria itu sengaja di kurung di sebuah gedung yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota Kirigakure. Sekitar 10 orang, lulusan kepolisian dengan posisi anbu terbaik, hanya mereka yang menjalankan misi dan di pimpin langsung oleh Hashirama Senju, dia akan mengungkapkan kasus ini.

"Ini foto orang yang harus kalian perhatikan baik-baik, ingat, dia harus dalam keadaan hidup." Ucap Hashirama kepada tim misinya.

Yamato cukup terkejut dengan orang yang harus di bawanya. Wajah yang sangat di kenalnya, saat Sakura sakit dia yang bertugas untuk merawat Sakura. Yamato memilih diam, dia belum bisa menyampaikan informasi yang sudah di ketahuinya, seketika wajah Zabusa yang terlintas, Yamato ingat jika Zabusa dan Kabuto yang berbicara untuk masalah kesehatan Sakura.

 _Apa Zabusa juga mengetahu hal ini? arrggtt, sial! Jika sejak awal mereka sudah membeberkan siapa saksinya, aku akan dengan mudah menangkap pria itu saat di rumah sakit. Bagaimana dengan Zabusa? Aku harus memberitahunya atau tidak? Nona Sakura? Aku rasa dia tidak perlu tahu, ini bukan masalahnya, dia harus fokus untuk menjalankan rencananya._

Setelah mendengar arahan dari Hashirama, semua anggota misi mulai bergerak, berusaha tidak mencolok. Mereka akan langsung tiba di tempat tujuan dan berhati-hati. Berpakaian seragam lengkap seperti anggota FBI, tak lupa baju rompo anti peluru.

Keadaan sekeliling gedung itu di jaga cukup ketat oleh beberapa orang, ini adalah perintah Zabusa untuk mengurung Kabuto, bukan hanya musuh baginya, Kabuto adalah orang suruhan Kizashi untuk membunuh Fugaku. Zabusa hanya ingin menjauhkan Kabuto dari Sakura, memikirkan hal terburuk jika Kabuto yang akan membeberkan semua masalah ke Sakura, namun di balik semua itu, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya, Zabusa sama sekali tidak mendapat informasi tentang itu, para pengikut Sakura adalah orang-orang yang hanya setia padanya.

Penyerangan secara diam-diam di mulai, para anbu sudah bergerak, mereka harus hati-hati dan tetap waspada, di sebuah gedung yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kabuto di tawan, Kimimaro sudah menemukannya, dia bersiap dengan snipernya jika mendapat celah, Kimimaro bukan orang dengan tipe bertarung secara terang-terangan, dia akan menunggu para anbu itu membawa Kabuto dengan begitu dia akan mudah menembaknya dari jarak jauh, informan Kimimaro sangat akurat, dia bahkan dengan mudah mengetahui situasi ini.

Beberapa pengawal di lumpuhkan segera, para anbu mulai masuk ke dalam gedung. Masih tetap waspada di dalam gedung cukup banyak yang menjaga, salah seorang anbu kedapatan dan terjadi adu baku tembak di sana.

"Lapor, musuh tengah menyerang." Ucap seorang pria yang berusaha menyampaikan informasi ini pada Zabusa, pria ini tidak kembali ke Konoha, dia masih bersama Kabuto dan berusaha untuk membuat pria berkacamata ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Zabusa merasa ada yang ganjil dengan sikap Kabuto, seakan ada orang lain selain Kizashi yang mengendalikannya.

"Musuh? Hahaha, kira-kira mereka dari pihak mana yaa?" Ucap kabuto, dia masih terlihat tenang meskipun sudah di pukul berkali-kali oleh Zabusa dengan keadaan terikat di sebuah kursi.

"Aku rasa mereka dari pasukan kepolisian khusus." Ucap anak buah Zabusa.

Zabusa sudah bisa menebak hal itu, dia harus segera pergi dari sini, berharap jika pasukan kepolisian khusus itu bukan Yamato salah satunya, semua rahasianya akan terbongkar jika anggota anbu itu menyadari siapa Zabusa sebenarnya.

"Beri tahu pada yang lain untuk segera kabur dan kau harus ikut bersamaku." Ucap Zabusa, mengangkat pria berkacama itu dan menyeretnya untuk pergi dari gedung itu.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal Zabusa." Ucap Kabuto, Zabusa tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menarik pria itu untuk cepat berjalan. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak peduli, aku hanya akan katakan sekali, Uchiha Fugaku tidak benar-benar aku lenyapkan." Lanjut Kabuto, ucapanya itu cukup membuat Zabusa terkejut, berhenti sejenak, menatap Kabuto dan kembali menariknya.

"Diamlah dan kau harus cepat bergerak." Ucap Zabusa, terus menarik Kabuto untuk keluar dari gedung ini.

Suasana di dalam gedung cukup ricuh, hanya ada suara tembakkan dan suara-suara langkah kaki, ada yang berhasil kabur dan ada yang harus meladeni orang-orang yang tengah menyerang ini.

Zabusa akan kabur lewat pintu lain, berusaha menutup wajah dan langkahnya terhenti, seorang anbu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, gedung ini sudah di kepung, mereka sama-sama menggunakan penutup wajah dan tidak bisa mengenali satu sama lain.

"Serahkan pria itu." Ucap anggota anbu ini.

Zabusa terdiam, dia mengingat jelas pemilik suara ini, Zabusa akan melawannya, tidak ada cara lain. Keduanya sibuk berkelahi dan kesempatan bagus untuk Kabuto kabur, berjalan perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya dia bisa berlari ke arah pintu lain, melihat cahaya dari ujung gedung ini, sebentar lagi di akan keluar dan.

Pria berkacama itu bertekuk lutut di depan pintu keluar, dua peluru sudah bersarang pada kepalanya, Kimimaro melihatnya jelas dan sudah menjalankan misinya.

Zabusa berhenti berkelahi dan menyadari jika Kabuto sudah kabur. Anggota anbu ini cukup kuat, tapi Zabusa sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melawannya, mengambil handgun yang berada di dalam jasnya, sengaja menembaki ke arah anggota anbu itu, beberapa kali bunyi tembakkan dan mereka berdua saling bersembunyi di balik dinding.

" _Yamato, kembali, misi gagal."_

Yamato bisa mendengar ucapan Sai dari headset yang di kenakannya, tangannya mengepal berusaha melihat ke arah lawannya tadi, tapi pria itu sudah menghilang, Yamato tidak bisa melawannya lagi, setidaknya dia ingin menangkap orang itu, sepertinya dia terlihat berbeda dari para penjaga lainnya, seakan-akan Yamato mengenal cukup baik pria yang di lawannya tadi.

 _Sial!_

Para anggota anbu dan Hashirama hanya bisa menatap tubuh yang sudah mulai kaku itu, Kabuto sudah di tebak dari jarak jauh, mereka gagal mendapatkan kesaksian dari pria berkacamata ini, Yamato berusaha menghubungi Zabusa, namun ponsel milik pria itu tidak tersambung, Yamato hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Kabuto pada Zabusa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada kesibukan sekolah, Sakura baru tiba di kelas dan melihat wajah murung Ino. Melirik ke arah Lee dan seakan bertanya, 'apa yang sudah terjadi?' Tangan Lee bergerak dan memanggil Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Pacarnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ada kabar." Bisik Lee.

"Sai, menghilang?" Ucap Sakura, suaranya cukup terdengar sampai ke telinga Ino, Lee pura-pura menjauh dan tidak akan ikut campur, Ino terlihat sensi hari ini. "Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, duduk di kursinya yang berdekatan dengan kursi Ino.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Ucap Ino, mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir, kita akan segera lulus dan mungkin akan sulit bertemu." Ucap Ino.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tetap menghubungimu, jadi katakan, apa yang sudah terjadi? Kau dari tadi terlihat cemberut." Ucap Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sai, ingin menghampiri sekolahnya, tapi aku takut ke sana, isinya semua murid laki-laki." Ucap Ino.

"Apa mau minta tolong pada Sasuke? Mereka satu kelas kan?" Saran Sakura.

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat, tapi memang sebaiknya kau yang menghubungi Sasuke, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, tunggu, jadi, sampai mana hubungan kalian? Aku tidak percaya jika kalian hanya teman biasa." Ucap Ino. Wajah Sakura merona, dia belum memastikan perasaan apa yang tengah di landanya jika bersama Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, hehehe, sudahlah, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, kita bisa bertemu sepulang sekolah, hanya saja jadwal pulang sekolah Sasuke jauh lebih lama, kita akan menunggunya di cafe saja, bagaimana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kalian harus mengajakku." Ucap Lee tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak ada urusannya." Ucap Ino.

"Sebagai teman aku juga ingin membantumu." Ucap Lee, kadang dia akan menjadi pelampiasan amarah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lee juga akan ikut." Ucap Sakura.

 **:: Sakura**

 **Sepulang sekolah aku ingin bertemu denganmu di cafe X, cafe itu berada di sekitar jalur pulangmu, ada yang ingin aku bicara.**

Sasuke menatap sejenak pesan dari Sakura, gadis itu akhirnya mau membutuhkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah Sasuke akan lebih lama pulang, Lee, Sakura, dan Ino sudah menunggu lebih dulu, tidak beberapa lama, akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga, Sasuke bisa melihat kedua teman Sakura, bukan sebuah pembicaraan antara mereka berdua, Sasuke bisa menebak hal itu.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu, jadi-"

"-Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, apa kau tahu Sai berada di mana?" Ucap Ino, sedikit tidak sabaran dan memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk duduk dulu dan berbicara, gadis itu menarik pelan lengan Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia ijin untuk beberapa hari, kata teman-teman kelasku, dia pergi untuk urusan keluarga, aku sedikit tidak akrab dengannya, tapi sejak awal dia murid yang suka pindah-pindah kota, tapi tenang saja, dia akan kembali." Ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya Sai sudah meninggalkan pesan padanya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak peduli jika pesan itu bukan untuk Ino, teman Sakura, Sasuke akan mengabaikannya.

"Seharusnya dia mengirim pesan padaku." Ucap Ino, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, makanya dia tidak mengucapkan apapun padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, yang penting dia akan kembali kan." Ucap Lee, menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan Lee menatap ke arah Ino.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum, tangannya di bawah malah bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, gadis di hadapannya ini melotot marah, seakan memberi peringatan untuk menjauhkan tangannya. Seperti sebuah pembicaraan lewat mata, Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya, Sakura beberapa hari menghilang lagi dan membuatnya sangat rindu.

"Uhuk, Lee, apa kita terkesan seperti pengganggu?" Ucap Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sibuk tanpa sadar mereka sudah di amati Ino dan Lee.

"Ya, aku rasa." Ucap Lee.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona menyadari tatapan Ino dan Lee seakan menuntut sesuatu.

Setelah berbicara santai dan mencoba menenangkan Ino, Lee pulang bersama Ino, dia akan menemaninya, takut jika temannya itu akan berbuat aneh-aneh hanya gara-gara pacarnya menghilang tiba-tiba, sementara itu.

"Biar ku antar pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang di temani mereka." Ucap Sakura, menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil dengan beberapa pengawal, tidak jauh dari cafe.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti di jaga ketat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada sedikit masalah, bahkan aku tidak bisa kembali ke kediamanku sementara waktu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau lapor pada polisi agar mereka mengawasi rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini sedikit rumit, mungkin polisi pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, tanpa sadar gadis ini mulai terbuka pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, kau dan keluargamu sedang bermasalah seperti apa? kau di jaga ketat dan bahkan pindah rumah, orang tuamu yang selalu keluar negeri itu tidak berpikir jika anaknya terancam di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat begitu dingin.

Sakura terkejut, dia terlalu banyak bicara, melirik ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu bahkan tidak menatapnya, seakan dia masih belum mengetahui Sakura itu seperti apa, dia memang terlihat sebagai gadis normal, semakin lama Sasuke mengamatinya, semakin lama gadis itu memperlihatkan hal-hal yang Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkanya, gadis yang memiliki kemampuan berkelahi yang cukup kuat, setiap harinya dia akan di kawal banyak pria berbaju hitam, mengambil alih perusahaan besar keluarganya di usianya yang masih sangat muda, sekarang di kediamannya tengah terkena masalah, beberapa hari yang lalu juga dia pergi tanpa kabar.

"Apa masalahnya? Aku sudah katakan padamu aku bisa membantumu" Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah terlanjur sangat penasaran dengan Sakura yang selalu menutupi apapun darinya.

"Maaf, Sasuke aku harus pulang." Ucap Sakura. Berusaha menghindar, lengannya di tahan Sasuke, pemuda ini butuh sebuah penjelasan dari Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu untuk saat ini." Ucap Sakura lagi, dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, para pengawal melihat ke arah Sakura dan mereka bergerak cepat.

"Hentikan tuan, nona Sakura harus segera pulang." Ucap salah satu pengawal Sakura, gengggaman Sasuke pada lengan Sakura melemah dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi dengan di kawal.

Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, melihat dari kaca jendela, tatapan Sasuke terlihat aneh, tadi saat di cafe dia terlihat senang, sekarang, dia begitu dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Itachi baru saja tiba di rumah, dia terlihat cukup lelah, berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tamu dan duduk di sana, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, memijat pelan pelipisnya, sesuatu membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Kau baru pulang?" Ucap Izuna, dia sudah berada di rumah sejak jam 7 malam.

"Hn."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Izuna, berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang ku dapatkan setelah menjadi anggota polisi khususnya anggota anbu." Ucap Itachi.

Semenjak kematian ayahnya, Itachi mengambil profesi untuk menjadi kesatuan polisi dan langsung meminta untuk di tempat di satuan khusus anbu, sedikit terburu-buru, Hashirama Senju sedikit tidak percaya dengan keputusan Itachi secara tiba-tiba, tapi selama ini Itachi sudah mengikuti tes secara diam-diam, hanya Izuna yang mengetahuinya, saat ini Mikoto dan Sasuke hanya tahu jika Itachi pergi untuk pekerjaannya sebagai selebritis.

"Apa?"

"Dalam catatan kematian keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini sangat-sangat kebetulan sekali. Kecelakaan orang tuamu, serangan jantung pada ayahku, dan juga kecelakaan lain sebuah keluarga Uchiha yang kasusnya di tutup begitu saja dengan mudah." Ucap Itachi, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika ada sebuah keluarga dengan keturunan Uchiha yang kematiannya sama sekali tidak di ungkit dan anggap kecelakaan seperti orang tuaku?" Ucap Izuna.

"Ah, kejadiannya jauh lebih dulu sebelum kecelakaan orang tuamu, saat pesta ulang tahun Sasuke, seluruh keluarga Uchiha di undang, apa kau masih ingat seorang anak kecil yang jauh lebih tua dari kita, Uchiha Obito, anak yang cukup membuat kegaduhan saat itu, dia sangat ceroboh untuk seorang Uchiha." Ucap Itachi, mengingat kembali masa-masa kecilnya bersama anak laki-laki yang bernama Obito, sedikit kekacauan kecil saat pesta ulang tahun Sasuke, dia tidak sengaja menarik taplak meja dan beberapa minuman jatuh ke rumput, untung saat itu hanya pesta outdoor yang adakan di halaman belakang rumah, gelas-gelas itu tidak pecah, hanya menumannya saja yang tumpah, orang tuanya sampai minta maaf dan merasa malu, tapi kedua orang tua Sasuke menganggapnya sepeleh dan wajar untuk anak seusia Obito.

"Ya, aku sangat mengingatnya, sikapnya sedikit nakal, tapi sejujurnya dia cukup baik, dia yang lebih dulu mau membaur dengan kita." Ucap Izuna.

"Beberapa minggu setelah pesta ulang tahun Sasuke, mereka mengalami kecelakaan satu keluarga, anehnya mayat anak mereka tidak di temukan, hanya ada mayat sopir dan mayat kedua orang tuanya. Bukan kan ini tidak masuk akal?" Ucap Itachi, dia menemukan arsip itu di kantor kepolisian, pada sampul depannya di cap 'bersih', saat membuka arsipnya, Itachi ingat wajah Obito dan langsung menanyakan kasus ini pada Hashirama, Beliau tidak bisa berucap apa-apa, tidak ada saksi dan di anggap kecelakaan biasa.

"Aku mengerti apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, beberapa masalah yang terjadi pada keluarga Uchiha selalu dia anggap hal biasa, seakan keluarga kita mati pun tidak masalah." Ucap Izuna

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi, ayahku tidak mati karena serangan jantung biasa, dia di bunuh oleh seseorang." Ucap Itachi, ada kilatan marah dari matanya. Sebuah hal yang bakalan tidak di ketahunya jika dia tidak cepat bertindak untuk masuk ke kesatuan anbu.

Izuna terkejut mendengar ucapan Itachi, mereka saling bertatapan dan seperti sudah membuat sebuah kesimpulan, ada alasan di balik kematian para Uchiha itu, semacam unsur kesengajaan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Izuna.

"Menemukan orang itu dan membalas kematian ayahku, aku akan menguak semua kasus keluarga kita yang selalu di tutup-tutupi." Ucap Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian akhir sekolah, tidak terasa, Sakura akan meninggalkan SMA ini, kenangannya bersama Ino dan Lee, semuanya akan di tinggalkannya, mungkin untuk kedepannya, Sakura sudah memegang jabatan sebagai kepala mafia di Konoha, tidak di pungkiri lagi, takdir itu sudah berada padanya, sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum dia lahir.

Selama masa ujian sekolah Sakura tetap di jaga ketat, keadaan memang sedang tenang, tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu, apalagi pada bagian Kirigakure, Kizashi dan anak buahnya di serang oleh kelompotan yang tidak di ketahui, Kimimaro dan Zabusa bergegas kembali pada Kizashi dan ikut melawan kelompotan itu.

Mayat Kabuto di bawa oleh pasukan anbu yang menjalankan misi, Hashirama merasa dia sudah gagal, misinya tidak berjalan dengan baik, Sai harus segera kembali ke Konoha untuk formalitasnya mengikuti ujian, Yamato, dia masih berdiam diri di markas, nyawanya cukup terancam jika dia berkeliaran di area Konoha. Kakashi, dia tengah menjadi pengawas ujian, kadang melirik keluar jendela, beberapa orang terlihat berjaga di setiap sudut sekolah, pria ini menatap ke arah Sakura, mereka selalu berada di sekitar salah satu muridnya itu, seakan tengah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat hingga Sakura tidak luput dari pengawasan mereka.

Mebuki, ibu Sakura, jauh terlihat lebih santai, membiarkan Haku untuk istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaan, menemani ibu satu anak ini jalan-jalan di Iwagakure, negara dengan kota yang sangat-sangat jauh dari Konoha, Kumogakure dan Kirigakure. Haku tidak bisa menolak permintaan majikannya, sejujurnya Mebuki hanya ingin melihat Haku lebih rileks untuk menjalankan tugasnya, meskipun berada jauh dari bahaya, Mebuki tahu, keluarganya tengah terancam, dia jadi sering-sering menghubungi Kizashi untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar dan selalu memperingati untuk berhati-hati pada setiap anak buahnya, Mebuki tidak kabur, hanya saja dia yang paling mudah untuk di bunuh, Mebuki tidak memiliki keterampilan untuk berkelahi, tapi untuk memegang senjata dia tidak di ragukan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haa..~ akhirnya, setelah ini kita harus sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku tidak yakin akan bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Ucap Ino, seluruh ujian sudah selesai dan mereka bisa bernapas lega.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku sudah tetapkan untuk masuk di universitas Konoha dan mengambil fakultas ekonomi." Ucap Lee.

"Wah, aku yakin kau bisa lulus di sana, kalau aku, mungkin akan mencoba menjalankan bisnis keluarga dulu." Ucap Ino.

Sakura terdiam, untuk kedepannya tentu saja, dia masih berada di ruang lingkupnya sebagai seorang mafia.

"Sakura." Tegur Ino, gadis ini terlihat melamun. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku... seperti yang ku lakukan sekarang, tetap melanjutkan perusahaan yang sudah ku kelolah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menikmati masa-masa muda mu yaa." Ucap Lee.

"Kau itu yang tidak menikmati masa muda, berhenti bermain game dan lihatlah kenyataan yang ada." Protes Ino.

"Ino, apa Sai sudah mengabarimu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, sudah, dia hanya minta maaf pergi tanpa bilang, katanya dia takut aku khawatir." Ucap Ino dan memegang wajahnya yang merona.

"Dia hanya pemuda penggombal." Ucap Lee dan mendapat jitakan keras dari Ino.

Kegiatan sekolah berakhir, Sakura akan segera pulang dan seperti biasa dia akan di kawal oleh beberapa pengawal, cukup mencolok dan membuat Sakura sedikit risih.

Tiba di apartemen, membaringkan tubuhnya, sedikit lelah, Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, Zabusa belum kembali ke Konoha seperti yang pernah di katakannya lewat ponsel, seperti ada yang menundanya untuk pulang, para pegawai untuk saat ini sudah di pindahkan ke gedung lain yang dulu hanya di gunakan sebagai tempat penyetoran barang, situasi masih kacau, Sakura pun tidak bisa menghubungi Yamato, gadis ini tidak tahu sama sekali kaki tangannya berada di mana, nomer ponsel Yamato selalu berada di luar jangkuan. Menutup matanya sejenak dan yang terlintas adalah wajah Sasuke, membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar, sikap Sasuke sedikit membuatnya takut, seakan-akan pemuda itu ingin dia berbicara jujur, Sakura belum siap sama sekali. Mengerutkan alisnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara aneh dari luar kamarnya. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan dan membuka pintu, sedikit mengintip dan terlihat ada beberapa orang, mereka menggunakan menutup wajah, menggeledah di seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari sesuatu, tiba pada kamar Sakura, gadis ini menutup pintu, para pria itu mencoba membukanya, pintu terbuka dan yang mereka dapat tendangan Sakura.

 **Bught..! bugtth..! bugghht..!**

Tidak ada rasa untuk takut saat ini, Sakura akan melawan mereka, gadis ini jauh lebih kuat dari para pengawalnya, sesekali gadis melirik ke arah ruang tamu dan para pengawalnya sudah tumbang, tidak ada kapoknya, mereka terus berusaha melawan Sakura yang berkali-kali mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan gadis ini, meskipun dia hanya seorang gadis dan tubuhnya lumayan pendek, para pria ini terlalu menganggap remeh Sakura, berakhir dengan Sakura menendang salah satunya dan berlari keluar meninggalkan apartemennya. Di depan pintu pun para pengawalnya sudah di buat pingsan.

 _Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka sampai bisa mengetahui apartemenku, aku harus menghubungi Zabusa, ah! Sial! Ponselku tertinggal._

Sakura terus berlari, berharap dia tidak di kejar, namun pikirannya meleset, beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam, memang terlihat seperti para pengawal Sakura, namun gadis ini sangat mengingat siapapun yang berada di pihaknya, dia terus berlari, menyusuri gang-gang sempit, hari sudah semakin sore dan akan gelap, Sakura terus berlari, mereka kalah cepat.

Berhenti, mereka tidak melihat sosok gadis berambut softpink lagi, gadis itu sangat cepat menghilang. mendecak kesal dan mereka kembali berlari berharap akan menemukan gadis itu segera.

"Sakura?"

Gadis ini cukup terkejut, melihat segera siapa yang memanggilnya dan akan bersiap memukul orang itu, tindakannya terhenti, Sakura mengenal orang ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Amai.

Sakura hanya bernapas lega dan mengangguk, hampir saja Amai kena pukulannya, Sakura baru saja menyadari ini jika bagian sisi belakang bangunan cafe Amai, bangunan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari cafe Amai.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke cafeku." Ucap Amai, dia cukup khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti habis berlari.

Mereka sudah tiba di cafe dan Sakura hanya menceritakan jika beberapa orang mengejarnya, mereka seperti di suruh untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, mungkin menculik atau membunuh. Menenangkan diri, Amai memberinya segelas air pada Sakura dan di teguknya.

"Apa aku bisa pinjam ponselmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu." Ucap Amai.

Sakura menghubungi Zabusa, sayang sekali nomer ponsel pria itu tidak tersambung, Haku pun begitu, dia masih berlibur bersama nyonya besarnya dan di larang untuk membawa ponselnya, Yamato masih sama, bahkan ayah dan ibunya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ada apa dengan semua ponsel milik mereka, tidak ada yang bisa di hubungi satu pun, Sakura harus sabar, jika itu ponsel miliknya dia akan langsung melemparnya ke lantai. Semua sama saja, berpikir sejenak dan Sakura memikirkan Sasuke.

"Uhm, Amai, aku ingin kau menghubungi Sasuke dan jelaskan keadaanku padanya, aku sedikit tidak enak berbicara padanya." Ucap Sakura, mengingat kembali terakhir mereka bertemu keadaan mereka kembali tegang.

Amai mengangguk pasti, Sakura mengembalikan ponsel milik Amai dan pria ini segera menghubungi Sasuke, hanya beberapa kali bunyi nada tunggu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau segera ke cafeku, aku melihat beberapa orang mengejar Sakura dan dia sedang ku sembunyikan di dalam cafe." Ucap Amai. Pria ini tidak mendengar ucapan balasan apa-apa dari Sasuke, ponselnya langsung di tutup. "Hm? Dia langsung menutup ponselku." Ucap Amai.

 _Apa dia masih marah padaku? berakhir sudah, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi, Ino? Lee? Aku rasa mereka tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalah ini, mereka harus berada di luar jangkauanku agar aman, bisa saja mereka menjadi sasaran dari orang–orang yang mengejarku tadi._

Sakura hanya duduk termenung di dalam cafe, Amai sedang beres-beres dan cafe sedang sepi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor yang berhenti mendadak di depan cafe, Sakura melirik ke arah jendela cafe dan bersiap akan kabur jika itu orang yang mengejarnya tadi.

 **Braakk...!**

Pintu terbuka lebar dan seseorang masuk secara terburu-buru, menghampiri gadis yang terdiam dan sediki terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, segera saja sebuah pelukkan erat pada tubuh Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura sampai bisa mendengar detak jantung pemuda ini yang begitu cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Setelah mendengar ucapan Amai aku langsung pergi." Ucap Sasuke, melonggarkan pelukkannya dan melihat wajah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Ehem, kau jangan lupa jika aku masih berada di cafe." Tegur Amai.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke dengan paksa, dia cukup malu dia lihat Amai, Sasuke memeluknya terus-menerus.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebelumnya aku tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yang tengah sembunyi dari beberapa orang yang berlari kesana-kemari. Mereka mencari Sakura." Jelas Amai. Sakura terdiam, ucapan Amai sudah cukup agar dia tidak perlu menjelaskan kejadian itu lebih rinci.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba mereka datang, aku langsung kabur begitu saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Tinggallah sementara waktu di rumahku, sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi sebelum mereka kembali mencarimu di sini, Amai, terima kasih sudah melindunginya." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi, menundukkan pelan kepalanya ke arah Amai, gadis ini pun berterima kasih sudah mendapat bantuan dari Amai.

Menaiki sebuah motor, Sasuke meminta gadis ini berpegangan yang kuat, Sasuke harus segera membawa Sakura ke rumahnya agar aman.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah duduk tenang di sofa kamar Sasuke, rumah sedang kosong, Mikoto sedang bekerja, Sakura memikirkan orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi, dia harus segera mengabari hal ini pada Zabusa, tapi pria itu entah dimana. Sasuke melirik ke arah tangan Sakura, ada sedikit bercak darah di sana.

"Tanganmu terluka?" Ucap Sasuke, duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Tidak, ini bukan darah milikku." Ucap Sakura, mencoba menghilang bekas darah itu dari tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau menghajar mereka sebelum kabur." Ucap Sasuke, keahlian Sakura sudah tidak pungkiri lagi oleh Sasuke, dia pun sudah merasakan pukulan Sakura hingga membuatnya pingsan, dulu.

"Mereka memukul semua para pengawalku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu mereka siapa dan mau apa, bahkan saat ini orang-orang terdekatku tidak bisa aku hubungi." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ada di sini untukmu, apa kau lupa jika kita sudah sepakat akan hal ini, kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau perlu bantuan." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu.

"Maaf-" Ucap Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya. "-Maaf jika aku belum sepenuhnya jujur padamu." Ucap Sakura, mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke saat mereka bertemu bersama Ino dan Lee, "Aku tahu kau marah padaku." Tambah Sakura, wajahnya semakin menunduk.

Tidak ada ucapan dan hanya sebuah pelukkan hangat, Sasuke masih belum bisa merobohkan benteng yang di dirikan Sakura, benteng yang membatasi Sakura dan dirinya, seakan gadis ini ingin menanggung masalahnya sendiri tanpa memberitahukan siapapun.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke, tapi aku juga sudah mengecewakanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukkannya, saat ini yang di pikirkanya untuk membuat Sakura aman.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah bangunan yang cukup jauh dari kota Konoha, seseorang terlihat sangat marah, tidak ada satu pun dari anak buahnya yang berhasil menangkap Sakura, mereka kewalahan dan berucap jika gadis itu sangat kuat. Mencoba menyusun kembali rencana, keluarga Haruno, orang-orang yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh, mereka sangat peka terhadap masalah yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba, Mebuki menjauh dan pria ini pun tidak bisa menangkap wanita itu, Kizashi melawan anak buahnya yang sengaja di kirimnya ke Kirigakure, gadis yang bernama Sakura pun sulit untuk di taklukan dan dia menghilang, banyak rencana yang sudah siapkannya tapi selalu gagal, tinggal rencana akhir. Sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya, dia masih punya rencana lain.

"Awasi bangunan ini, aku akan kembali bekerja." Ucap pria ini.

Berjalan keluar dan menaiki sebuah mobil, dia akan kembali bekerja, perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan dia sudah tiba di sebuah gedung, kantor kepolisian Konoha. Berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah ruangannya, beberapa anggota yang melihatnya akan menyapa ramah pada pria ini.

"Hoi, Tobi, apa kau baru datang?" Ucap seseorang.

"Ah, aku baru saja tiba, oh iya, apa komandan sudah kembali?" Ucap Tobi.

"Sudah, kau ingin menemuinya? Sebaiknya cepat, komandan akan pergi sejam lagi." Ucap anggota itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Tobi dan bergegas menuju ruangan Hashirama, mengetuk beberapa kali dan ada suara memintanya masuk.

"Oh, Tobi, bagaimana misimu? Sebaiknya kau mencari informasi lain orang-orang yang terkait dengan pria berkacamata itu." Ucap Hashirama.

Tobi di perintahkan untuk mencari informasi tentang orang yang memiliki kemungkinan tersangkut dengan masalah kematian Fugaku, pria ini sengaja menjadikan Kabuto yang merupakan kaki tangannya, awalnya membuat Kabuto berpihak padanya, bukannya melindungi pria berkacamata itu, Tobi segaja memberikan informasi dimana dia di tangkap dan akhirnya pria itu tewas di bunuh oleh seseorang.

"Siap pak!" Ucap Tobi, tatapannya melirik ke arah pria yang duduk tidak jauh dari Hashirama, pria yang di incarnya saat di gedung kantor perusahaan Haruno, Yamato, dia bahkan ingin membunuh rekan yang jauh lebih tua darinya, berpikir jika Yamato berkhianat dan malah menjadi kaki tangan anak Kizashi.

"Senior Yamato, kau juga sudah kembali? aku pikir kau sedang mengintai sebagai anggota anbu." Ucap Tobi.

"Hmm, saat ini aku akan bersembunyi dulu, beberapa orang mengincarku saat di gedung kantor, aku pun tidak tahu siapa mereka." Ucap Yamato, dia sudah melaporkan hal ini pada Hashirama.

"Wah, ini benar-benar gawat, tapi apa senior Yamato tidak mencurigai orang dalam, mungkin saja mereka anak buah Haruno, pura-pura membuatmu di percaya dan menjadikan sebagai kaki-tangan, mereka itu seperti bermuka dua." Ucap Tobi.

Yamato terdiam sejenak, ada ucapan Tobi yang membuatnya sedikit mengganjal.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati senior Yamato. Oh iya, aku ingin menyampaikan informasi, tapi berada di Kirigakure, beberapa tengah adu baku tembak di dermaga, suasana di sana masih bersitegang, sepertinya para mafia itu sedang berebut kawasan dermaga." Ucap Tobi.

"Terima kasih infomasinya." Ucap Hashiraman.

Tobi pamit keluar dan berjalan ke arah ruangannya, lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman miring, dia harus cepat membuat rencana baru, setidaknya informasinya itu cukup berguna, para anggota kepolisian yag bertempat di Kirigakure akan menangkap pemimpin yang melakukan adu senjata itu, dia ingin Kizashi ketahuan dan di tangkap, Hashirama akan menyadari keadaan itu dan Kizashi bisa hancur, balas dendam terselesaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih berada di kediaman Sasuke, berusaha menghubungi Zabusa dan masih tetap sama, gadis itu meninggalkan pesan suara dan berharap Zabusa segera mendengarnya. Hari ini Mikoto terlihat begitu senang saat pulang kerja, kembali bertemu Sakura, Sasuke sudah menceritakan keadaan Sakura, Mikoto tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura, ibu dua anak ini membiarkan gadis itu menetap sejenak di rumahnya, lagi pula rumah ini cukup besar dan masih ada kamar yang kosong, Sakura merasa tidak enak dan sangat merepotkan.

Kembali makan malam bersama, bercerita ringan dan Sasuke berharap kedua kakaknya itu belum pulang, namun harapan yang sangat sia-sia, dia sedang sial, kedua kakaknya pulang lebih awal, sebenarnya Mikoto yang meminta mereka pulang cepat. Makan malam yang cukup ramai. Sakura merasa ini makan malam yang sangat ingin dia rasakan.

"Kita bertemu kembali Sakura." Ucap Itachi, Sakura tersenyum, kali ini dia melihat Itachi jauh lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin kita sudah pernah bertemu, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau yang bernama Sakura, perkenalkan, Namaku Izuna, Uchiha Izuna." Ucap Izuna. Tatapan Sakura beralih pada pria yang menurutnya sangat mirip Sasuke, mereka seakan pinang di belah dua hanya berbeda pada model rambut.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ucap Sakura.

"Pantas saja Sasuke tidak bisa melirik gadis lain." Singgung Izuna.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kan akan adik sepupumu itu." Singgung Itachi.

Sasuke seakan membuat dirinya tuli dan tidak ingin menanggapi semua singgungan saudara-saudaranya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian terus menganggu Sasuke, apa kalian tidak malu jika kita sedang ada tamu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hehehe, maaf bu." Ucap serempak Izuna dan Itachi, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengganggu Sasuke.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, mereka kumpul di ruang keluarga, Sakura menceritakan masalahnya pada kedua kakak Sasuke, Itachi menanggapi hal ini cukup serius, dia harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada Hashirama agar Sakura mendapatkan perlindungan, semuanya hanya direncanakannya dalam pikirannya, dia tidak perlu mengucapkannya pada Sakura, Sasuke tidak boleh tahu jika dia sudah berada di anggota kepolisian.

Berbincang ringan dan hari ini Sasuke benar-benar sial, dia kapok untuk berada di dekat kedua kakaknya itu, mereka terus-terusan membicarakan aib Sasuke pada Sakura, gadis ini terus tertawa dan dia menikmati pembicaraannya ini, rasanya benar-benar seperti memiliki saudara sendiri.

"Tidak perlu sungkan jika kau ada masalah, kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik perempuan kami, benarkan Izuna." Ucap Itachi.

"Ah, benar, akan lebih seru jika kami memiliki adik perempuan." Ucap Izuna, secara tidak langsung mereka terus menyinggung Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona, Sasuke menatap malas ke arah mereka, duo ember bocor yang sulit untuk di suruh diam.

"Kembalilah kalian ke kamar, Sakura akan segera istirahat." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah lelah untuk mendengar semua ocehan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke yang terlalu kasar padanya." Ucap Itachi.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke, menarik Sakura untuk segera ke kamar tamu, mereka tidak akan berhenti jika Sakura masih berada di sana.

Berjalan ke arah lantai dua, Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Izuna dan Itachi, mereka sangat suka mengerjai Sasuke.

"Sakura, ini pakailah, kau harus mengganti bajumu." Ucap Mikoto, memberi baju miliknya yang tidak pas lagi dan sesuai dengan ukuran Sakura.

"Terima kasih bibi." Ucap Sakura, Mikoto sudah sangat memperhatikannya.

"Jika perlu sesuatu, katakan saja padaku, beristirahatlah." Ucap Mikoto, membelai lembut pipi Sakura dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Kembali Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke kamar tamu.

"Kakak-kakakmu sungguh baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Mereka hanya pengganggu." Ucap Sasuke. tatapan datar menghiasi wajahnya

"Aku rasa mereka sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Sakura, meskipun mereka bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Ah, terserahlah jika itu menurut pandanganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu menganggap serius candaan mereka." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

Tiba pada kamar tamu, Sasuke masuk duluan untuk memastikan kamar tamu itu sudah di bersihkan para pembantunya, seprainya sudah di ganti baru. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk kembali meminjam ponselnya, tetap saja masih belum ada kabar, raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit sedih, seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu dan mereka menyembunyikannya, dia pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dan menariknya perlahan keluar ke balkon, angin berhembus perlahan di malam hari ini, Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan langit dan taman samping rumah Sasuke yang terlihat beberapa lampu taman di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada tempat seperti taman bunga di rumahmu." Ucap Sakura, berusaha mencoba tenang, berbicara pada Sasuke mungkin akan membuatnya mengalihkan sejenak pikirannya.

"Ibu suka sekali dengan bunga, jadi dia sengaja meminta di buatkan taman bunga di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm..., hari ini aku merasa cukup senang dan ingin berterima kasih pada keluargamu. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan meja makan yang begitu ramai-" Ucap Sakura, bersandar pada sisi balkon, tatapannya mengarah pada kedua tangannya, Sasuke menatap gadis itu. "Ayah dan ibuku selalu berada di luar negeri, mereka sibuk bekerja dan membuatku kesepian, tidak ada saudara seperti kakak-kakakmu, aneh, aku merasa sedikit iri padamu,." Ucap Sakura.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa iri lagi, para kakak-kakak bodohku itu sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya Haku dan Zabusa yang mengerti keadaanku, aku rasa kau sudah bertemu degan Zabusa." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke tidak senang jika Sakura membicarakan pria dengan sorot mata tajam itu.

Tatapan Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dia bisa melihat gadis di hadapannya ini mulai meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar, selama ini dia sudah berusaha menahan diri, Sakura sudah sampai batasnya. Menarik pelan dan memeluk Sakura, berharap pelukkannya itu menenangkan gadis ini, bohong jika dia tidak takut akan semua hal yang sudah terjadi.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura. Membalas pelukkan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa cerita sekarang jika itu sungguh memberatkan dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bingung mau menceritakan semuanya dari mana, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku jika setelah mendengar semuanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Mau berkali aku katakan padamu, aku tidak akan membencimu sampai kapan pun." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Benarkah? Apa rasa sukamu sampai bisa menepis kenyataan yang ada? Apa kau benar-benar akan menganggap masalah ini bukan apa-apa? Sasuke, kau tidak mengerti, aku bisa melihat rasa kehilanganmu saat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika aku memberitahukan kebenaran keluargaku? Kau mungkin tidak akan lagi melihatku. Takut, kenapa aku jadi merasa takut kehilanganmu?_

Sakura terdiam, hanya ada pelukkan yang mengerat di sana, Sasuke bisa merasakannya, seakan-akan gadis ini tidak ingin Sasuke pergi darinya.

"Apa aku sangat penting untukmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pasti. Ada rasa senang di lubuk hati Sasuke, perasaan mereka mulai sama, melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap gadis berambut softpink ini, ada rona merah di wajahnya, Sakura sudah sangat malu dengan menganggap Sasuke penting untuknya.

"Setelah aku lulus di perguruan tinggi, menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Me-me-menikah?" Ucap Sakura, dia jadi salah tingkah dan bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke

"Hn, tidak ada gadis lain yang aku inginkan, hanya kau Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Ini tidak terburu-buru, masa perkuliahan masih 3 atau 4 tahun lagi, aku akan berusaha cepat lulus." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah menetapkan masa depannya.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang dokter?" Tanya Sakura, memastikan fakultas yang akan menjadi tujuan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah mengikuti tesnya dan lulus." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu berita yang baik."

"Tapi, kau harus menunggu, aku memilih fakultas kedokteran di Kumogakure, di sana memiliki akreditasi yang cukup tinggi dari Konoha." Ucap Sasuke, dia memilih negara Kumo sebagai tempat untuk perkuliahannya. Sakura terdiam. "Setelah lulus, aku akan langsung mengajukan diri untuk bekerja di rumah sakit besar Konoha, selama itu aku memberikanmu waktu untuk memikirkannya." Lanjut Sasuke, Sakura masih saja bungkam, bahkan wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih. "Kita akan sering berhubungan, aku janji itu." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya ini. "Kau keberatan?" Sasuke ingin Sakura menanggapi ucapannya itu.

Sebuah cubitan mendarat ke arah pinggang Sasuke. "Aku tidak keberatan, lagi pula kau harus mengejar keinginanmu itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau tidak senang mendengar berita ini," Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sangat senang, tidak masalah aku akan menunggumu, selama apapun itu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya kembali merona. Ya, dia akan menunggu Sasuke dan selama itu dia akan memperbaiki semua hal yang telah terjadi. Sakura menangis lagi.

"Kau ini sungguh cengeng."

"Bukan, softlensku menjadi perih." Ucap Sakura dan matanya mulai memerah.

"Bodoh, buang softlensmu sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam, ada kamar mandi tersendiri di dalam kamar tamu, Sakura melepaskan softlensnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa jika dia sudah kabur dari apartemennya dan kacamatanya tertinggal.

"Sasuke..~" Panggil Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar semakin sedih.

"Apa lagi? Matamu semakin perih? Aku rasa saat kau menangis tadi menjadi iritasi." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi dan melihat Sakura mematung di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menahan tawanya, kembali mengingat saat mereka bertemu di Kumogakure dan Sakura tanpa kacamata, dia terus saja menabrak tiang listrik dan sangat keras kepala tidak ingin bantu.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kita bertemu di Kumogakure?" Ucap Sasuke, memegang tangan Sakura, menuntun gadis itu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm, aku rasa kau akan mengingat gadis buta yang terus menabrak tiang listrik." Ucap Sakura, berwajah cemberut, Sakura tahu jika Sasuke mengingat hal memalukannya saat itu.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala saat itu." Ucap Sasuke, menempatkan Sakura perlahan di kasur, gadis itu meraba kasur itu dan duduk, dia harus menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat Sasuke lebih jelas, pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang tengah duduk sisi kasur, memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menatapnya.

"Ya aku tahu, aku hanya sedang melindungi diri dari orang asing." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku harus berusaha keras untuk mendekatimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ini sungguh aneh, kau bisa melihat gadis lain kan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah tertarik padamu saat kau menjatuhkan pencopet itu, kau itu sungguh gadis pendek yang sangat kuat." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap jitak pada kepalanya.

"Dan kau pemuda termesum yang pernah aku temui." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Itu hanya instinku sebagai laki-laki normal. Jadi, apa jika sekarang aku melakukannya kau akan marah?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit memajukan wajahnya, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke tanpa harus menyipitkan lagi matanya.

Tanpa sadar, pintu kamar tamu itu terbuka sedikit, Itachi dan Izuna mengintip, mereka sejak tadi sudah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Adik laki-laki kita sudah menjadi nakal." Bisik Izuna.

"Diamlah, dia akan sadar jika kau berbicara." Bisik Itachi.

"Kalian akan ku hukum jika terus-terusan mengintip." Bisik seseorang dari arah belakang Izuna dan Itachi, mereka berbalik dan mendapati Mikoto menatap horror ke arah mereka.

"Gawat, kita ketahuan." Bisik Izuna.

"Sebaiknya kabur jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah." Bisik Itachi.

Mereka menutup pintu perlahan dan melangkah kaki segera mungkin sebelum Mikoto bertindak. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, anak-anaknya itu cukup mengganggu.

Wajahnya Sakura sudah merona, dia lebih dulu yang mengambil tindakkan, memajukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke, sedikit malu, tapi dia hanya ingin Sasuke tahu, jika dia juga menyukainya dan tidak akan menolak Sasuke, pemuda ini kembali merasa senang, Sakura tidak lagi takut padanya, mendorong sedikit Sakura naik ke atas kasur, menindih gadis itu, menciumnya cukup lama, awalan ciuman yang santai dan sebatas mengecup, menjauh perlahan, kembali mencium Sakura, kali ini ciuman yang bukan sekedar mengecup, Sasuke sudah berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, cukup terkejut dan Sakura berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak segera memukul Sasuke, dia harus sadar jika bukan seorang penjahat yang akan melukainya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolnya itu, ciuman itu berhenti dari bibirnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan ada hembusan napas berat Sasuke pada lehernya, lembut bibir Sasuke menyentuh kulit lehernya dan sedikit menurun lagi, Sasuke membuka perlahan kancing baju Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke...~ aah...~" Pemuda ini segera menutup mulut Sakura agar tidak bersuara, takut jika ada terdengar suara desahan dari kamar tamu. Menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah gadis itu, sangat merona dengan tatapan sayupnya, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi sebuah tanda jika dia tidak ingin melakukan lebih dari ini, pakaiannya sudah berantakan di atas, Sasuke membuka bagian atas dan memperlihatkan bra hitam Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, kembali mencium bibir Sakura, setelahnya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura, mencium aroma gadis ini di sana, mengecupnya perlahan, Sakura merasa sedikit geli, Sasuke sungguh menginginkan Sakura malam ini, tapi dia harus menahannya. Bukan saatnya dia harus melakukan 'itu' bersama Sakura, mereka baru saja akan mendengar pengumuman kelulusan SMA besok, ini terlalu dini dan Sakura pun sudah memberi tanda agar tidak melakukannya.

"Aku akan menahannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk kepala Sasuke yang masih belum pindah dari dadanya, pemuda itu seperti anak kecil yang manja.

"Baiklah, kau harus istirahat, ibuku bisa marah jika melihatmu tidak segera tidur." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari atas Sakura, menarik Sakura untuk bangun sejenak, dia akan memperbaiki baju Sakura yang berantakan.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengganti pakaian." Ucap Sakura, Mikoto sudah memberikan baju ganti.

"Biar aku yang menggantikan bajumu." Ucap nakal Sasuke.

"Kembali ke kamarmu atau ku pukul kau sekarang." Ucap Sakura dan menaikkan kepalang tangan ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, mencium sepintas bibir Sakura dan beranjak dari kasur, mengambil pakaian Sakura dan memberikan padanya, dia akan kesulitan jika tidak menemukan di mana bajunya itu dengan tanpa kacamata.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya 'MAFIA' update juga..., ini fic yang cukup malas author kerja, padahal idenya lumayan bagus menurut author, soalnya konflik mulai memuncak haa..~ mau cepat-cepat selesaikan masalah di fic. oh iya, author harap para reader membacanya dengan teliti, jika tidak kalian akan bingung, itu sudah terjadi pada author, yang pusing dengan alurnya yang berputar-putar, bodoh banget, padahal idenya sendiri, hahahahahaha, *ketawain diri sendiri*, :D mau baca ulang dari yang awalnya tapi muaaalasssss bangeettt... hahahaha. ya sudah, biar gini aja. pfffff...

udah itu aja, terima kasih pake banget yang udah capek-capek mau mampir di fic Sasuke fans, rencana update malming, jadinya update hari ini XD

.

.

See you new chapter.


	12. Akhir dari kasus

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 12]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melewati malam tanpa khawatir, Sakura merasa bersyukur masih bisa mendapat pertolongan dari Sasuke, gadis ini merasa cukup lelah semalam, dia tidak sadar jika tertidur sampai hingga siang hari, Sasuke bahkan tidak membangunkannya, berjalan perlahan keluar kamarnya, dia butuh kacamata untuk bisa melihat, menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan menuruni tangga, hampir saja dia terjatuh jika tidak Sasuke segera menahannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan repotkanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Keras kepala seperti biasanya, bersiaplah dan kita akan ke optik untuk membelikanmu sesuatu agar bisa melihat dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ucapanmu sungguh tidak enak di dengar." Ucap Sakura, berwajah cemberut, dia tidak buta hanya apapun yang di lihatnya buram.

"Ya terserah saja, apa perlu akan mandikan juga?" Canda Sasuke dan menatap cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

"Bibi Mikoto dimana?" Ucap Sakura, Sasuke menuntunnya kembali ke kamar tamu.

"Ibu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ada balasan dari Zabusa?" Ucap Sakura, dia belum mendapat kabar apapun.

"Belum, dia belum menghubungi balik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit terlihat sedih, tidak ada yang bisa memberitahukannya keadaan sekarang, Sakura ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, semuanya jadi simpang siur, dia bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak buahnya yang bisa mendapatkan informasi, semua bersembunyi setelah penyerangan di apartemen tempo hari.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah pelukan hangat dan kecupan ringan di kening Sakura, gadisnya ini hanya menundukkan wajahnya, di saat seperti Sasuke malah membuatnya malu. "Jika kau sudah selesai, tunggu saja di sini, aku yang akan datang, sementara itu ku minta para pelayan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Tambah Sasuke, memeluk erat Sakura sejenak dan melepaskan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura mulai masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan bergegas bersiap sementara itu para pelayan Sasuke mulai membuatkan roti isi untuk Sakura, tidak beberapa lama, setelah bersiap dan sarapan, Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke sebuah optik dengan menggunakan motor sportnya, mencari kacamata yang cocok, Sakura meminta kacamata itu sebagai cadangan saja, dia akan memakai kontak softlens baru agar lebih nyaman dan tidak mudah jatuh seperti kacamata sebelumnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu harus membayarnya, setelah ini akan ku gantikan." Ucap Sakura, saat dia kabur, Sakura sama sekali tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Tidak usah, anggap saja hadiah dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis ini sudah mengenakan softlens minus dan membuatnya jauh lebih baik, semua tampak jelas dan tidak buram lagi. Berjalan keluar optik, Sasuke mungkin akan mengantar Sakura ke sekolahnya untuk melihat hasil kelulusannya, berjalan ke arah parkiran, Sakura melihat dari arah seberang jalan, Zabusa sedang menunggunya di sana, pria ini sudah mendengar semua pesan Sakura dan melacak nomer yang di gunakan Sakura, itu nomer ponsel milik Sasuke, dia bergegas kembali ke Konoha pagi hari dan sudah tiba, berpikiran untuk menjemput Sakura di rumah Uchiha itu dan pria ini melihat Sakura keluar dari toko optik.

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu, aku akan ke sana." Ucap Sakura, menunjuk ke arah seberang jalan dan Sasuke terlihat tidak senang, si mata tajam itu sudah berada di sana dan menunggu Sakura.

"Cepat kembali." Ucap Sasuke, menahan sejenak tangan Sakura.

"Uhm, aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Zabusa." Ucap Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke mulai terlepas, memperhatikan sejenak jalanan sebelum menyeberang, cukup banyak kendaraan yang sedang berlalu-lalang, mengingat jalan raya ini dua arah, belum sempat tiba di seberang, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak di sisi Sakura, menarik gadis itu masuk dan secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat mereka berhenti, Zabusa terkejut begitu juga Sasuke, mereka bergegas naik ke kendaraan masing-masing dan mengejar mobil yang cukup kencang melaju itu.

Sementara itu, beberapa orang yang tengah menahan Sakura, gadis ini tidak tinggal diam, meskipun mereka membawa senjata dan mengancam, Sakura memukul mereka satu persatu, keadaan di dalam mobil itu cukup rusuh dengan Sakura terus melawan, bahkan kaca mobil itu sampai pecah, Sakura menendang tangan pria yang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya, salah satu pintu mobil terbuka dan beberapa orang terjatuh di sana. Zabusa berhasil mengejar mereka, sengaja menabrak mobilnya ke arah mobil yang berusaha menculik Sakura, mereka tetap tidak ingin menepih dan menambah kecepatan, tidak peduli dengan kendaraan lain yang kadang kena tabrakan. Zabusa terus menabrakkan mobil, mereka tidak juga menyerah. Supir mobil yang menculik Sakura masih tidak peduli, melirik ke arah Zabusa dan berusaha menembakinya, Zabusa merunduk dan tembakkan itu meleset, tanpa sadar sebuah truk kontainer melaju dari depan dan membuat mobil penculik membanting stirnya, menabrakkan besi pembatas jalanan dan terlempar keluar dari arah jalanan, beberapa kali berputar hingga berhenti cukup jauh dari arah jalanan. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menepih menempatkan motornya begitu saja dan berlari ke arah sana, Zabusa pun melakukan hal yang sama, dua mobil tiba-tiba berhenti, menebaki ke arah Sasuke dan Zabusa, mereka berdua segera bersembunyi di beberapa pohon yang berada di area situ, tidak ada yang sempat untuk menolong Sakura, mereka mengangkat gadis itu yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri, jidatnya berdarah, dia mengalami benturan keras saat mobil itu menabrak.

"Sial!" Kesal Zabusa, dia tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan tadi, mereka berhasil menculik Sakura.

"Hey, kau apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menabrakkan mobil itu, apa kau lupa jika Sakura ada di sana!" Teriak Sasuke, dia benar-benar marah dengan melihat tindakkan Zabusa tadi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, kau tidak perlu mencampurinya, kembalilah ke rumahmu." Ucap Zabusa.

"Tidak! Ini sudah menjadi urusanku." Ucap Sasuke, dia keras kepala dan ingin menolong Sakura.

"Pulanglah, aku pun tidak tahu siapa mereka, akan lebih baik kau tetap tenang." Ucap Zabusa, dia tidak ingin melibatkan seorang Uchiha dalam masalah keluarga Haruno, Zabusa sangat tahu persisi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tetap tenang! Sementara Sakura tengah di culik!" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang! Kita kehilangan jejak." Ucap Zabusa, dia pun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, Pemuda yang di hadapannya ini membuatnya ikutan kesal.

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan Zabusa, dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada polisi, mereka jauh lebih mudah melacak orang, Zabusa membiarkannya pergi, mencoba menghubungi Yamato, aku rasa dia perlu bantuan dari orang yang hanya Zabusa tahu identitas aslinya, beberapa hari lalu pria itu juga tidak bisa di hubungi, berharap sekarang Yamato bisa di hubungi.

" _Ada apa Zabusa?"_ Ucap Yamato, Zabusa merasa sedikit lega jika pria ini akhirnya bisa di hubungi.

"Nona Sakura di culik oleh beberapa orang tidak ku kenal, aku ingin kau menemuiku di pinggiran jalan, beberapa anak buah mereka masih tidak sadarkan diri di dalam mobil saat terjadi kecelakaan." Ucap Zabusa.

Yamato cukup terkejut mendengar semua ucapan Zabusa, mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk segera berdatangan di tempat kecelakaan.

Setelah menghubungi Yamato, Zabusa menghubungi Kizashi dan nada suara pria itu terdengar sangat marah, dia bahkan memerintahkan semua anak buahnya yang berada di Konoha untuk mencari anaknya, Zabusa berusaha menenangkan Kizashi, dia ingin tuan besarnya itu tenang dan mencoba membuat rencana agar tidak bertindak gegabah, Kizashi mengakhiri pembicaraannya, dia akan segera kembali ke Konoha dengan pesawat pribadinya, meminta Kimimaro untuk mengawasi Kirigakure selama dia pergi.

Kembali pada Sasuke yang sudah tiba di kantor kepolisian di Konoha, melaporkan kasus penculikan, Yamato yang baru akan pergi melihat Sasuke di sana, bersembunyi dan berharap orang yang sudah melihatnya sebagai kaki tangan Sakura tidak menyadarinya, menghela napas dan dia akan berpura-pura tengah melapor.

"Apa kau teman nona Sakura?" Ucap Yamato.

"Sasuke berbalik dan melihat pria itu, dia pernah melihatnya saat di rumah sakit.

"Dari mana saja kau paman, asal kau tahu saja Sakura tengah di culik." Ucap Sasuke, dia pikir Yamato pun turut bertanggung jawab mengurus Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dan dengan menyuruh beberapa orang mencari nona Sakura." Ucap Yamato.

"Hey, Yamato, kau sedang membicarakan apa dengan anak ini, kalian terlihat akrab." Ucap teman sekantor Yamato.

Pria ini berusaha membuat temannya itu tenang, dia tidak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar, Sasuke bisa saja memberitahukan pada Sakura jika dia adalah seorang polisi. Sasuke melihat gelagat mereka berdua dan terkesan aneh, seperti ada yang tengah di tutupinya.

"Ketua Yamato, aku ingin melaporkan keadaan di area ini." Ucap Itachi.

 **Doeeengg...~**

Itachi syok saat melihat orang yang tengah melapor, Yamato syok karena di panggil ketua di kantor kepolisian ini, Sasuke memasang wajah datar, dia butuh banyak penjelasan di sini.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Yamato dan buru-buru kabur, dia harus segera menemui Zabusa, tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku juga harus kembali ke kantorku." Ucap Itachi.

"Sejak kapan?" Ucap Sasuke, langkah Itachi terhenti, dia tidak jadi kabur, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi anggota polisi?" Lanjut Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat tidak senang.

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara di ruanganku." Ucap Itachi, menarik segera adik bungsunya itu agar tidak terjadi keributan, dia sangat hapal bagaimana Sasuke akan mengamuk.

"Maaf tidak mengatakannya pada kalian." Ucap Itachi, sudah saatnya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kak Izuna tahu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn, hanya dia yang tahu, ibu pun tidak." Ucap Itachi.

"Dasar aniki bodoh, kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi, aku suka melakukannya seperti ini, hanya ingin sekali-kali mendengar ucapan ayah." Ucap Itachi.

"Uhm, baiklah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya juga, Sakura tengah di culik dan aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Sakura di culik?" Ucap Itachi, dia sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Sejujurnya beberapa orang yang menculik Sakura masih ada di TKP saat kecelakaan, Sakura di bawa pergi dengan mobil lain." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kembalilah ke rumah, aku akan pergi melihat keadaan dan mengabarimu." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan selain pulang ke rumah? kau dan si pria menyebalkan itu sama saja." Ucap Sasuke, merasa dia seperti tidak berguna.

"Pria menyebalkan? Sudahlah, jangan salah paham dulu, aku pun tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpahmu, aku hanya bisa sarankan kau pulang dan biar akan aku yang mengatasi masalah ini, Sakura akan kembali." Ucap Itachi, memegang bahu Sasuke untuk sekedar menenangkannya, Itachi tahu, adiknya ini sangat khawatir. "Aku janji padamu." Ucap Itachi dan berlalu.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal, tapi dia harus mempercayai ucapan kakaknya itu, pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memilih pulang, dia akan menunggu kabar dari Itachi, berharap segera mendapat kabar baik dari kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yamato sudah tiba di TKP dan melihat sebuah mobil yang memiliki penyot dan kerusakan yang sangat parah pada badannya. Di dalam masih ada dua orang yang tengah terluka, beberapa orang lain berhasil di tangkap saat mereka tengah berusaha kabur di jalanan.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Zabusa.

"Mereka tidak mau berbicara sama sekali." Ucap Yamato.

"Kau perlu mengancam mereka lebih keras agar mau berbicara." Ucap Zabusa, dia bukan polisi dan tidak akan ada yang berbicara lembut pada orang-orang yang sudah berani menantang keluarga Haruno, apalagi mengganggu nonanya.

"Ini sungguh aneh, kau harus tahu akan sesuatu, mereka yang menyerangku di gendung kantor adalah anak buah dari grub Haruno, apa ini sebuah lelucon?" Ucap Yamato, dia membeberkan sedikit masalah yang sudah terjadi padanya, sebuah bukti jika mereka bukan orang lain.

"Kita harus memastikan mereka lebih jauh." Ucap Zabusa, dia pun merasa ini akan terjadi, seperti halnya Kabuto yang berkhianat pada Kizashi.

"Aku tidak ingin mencurigai orang dalam, tapi beberapa kasus yang terjadi, ini membuatku penasaran dan jika hasil dari introgasi orang-orang yang kita dapat hari ini ternyata benar adalah orang-orang dari Haruno, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Aku tahu kau jauh lebih mengenal mereka, aku hanya kaki tangan nona Sakura." Ucap Yamato. Sedikit memancing Zabusa untuk berbicara lebih jauh, Yamato tidak akan tahu apa-apa jika informasinya belum lengkap.

"Akan ku urus nanti, tuan besar tengah menuju ke Konoha, apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Ucap Zabusa, berharap ada penolakan dari Yamato, pria ini tidak tahu jika dia sudah sangat di kenal oleh Kizashi.

"Sepertinya itu bukan menjadi tujuanku, aku berada di bawah pimpinan nona Sakura, dia jauh lebih ku utamakan dari pada harus bertemu ayahnya." Ucap Yamato, dia harus tetap waspada.

Zabusa merasa lega, itu yang sangat di harapkannya, dia tidak ingin Yamato menjadi pemicu masalah lain, saat ini Kizashi sangat-sangat marah, dia akan menyalahkan siapapun jika menyangkut anak semata wayangnya.

Tidak beberapa lama, Itachi datang, Zabusa bisa melihat wajah yang sama dengan anak kecil, menurutnya, yang sudah di suruhnya pulang, pria itu jauh lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya, tentu saja, dia pun mengenal anak tertua dari Fugaku.

"Untuk sementara kita harus mengintrogasi mereka." Ucap Yamato.

"Mereka harus segera berbicara, jika tidak kita hukum mati saja mereka." Ucap Itachi, dia berusaha tenang.

"Kau itu seorang polisi, harus ada keadilan, kita harus melapor pada komandan, ini pun kasus yang cukup serius mengingat Sakura adalah anak dari orang yang cukup berpengaruh, dan tolong jangan terlalu akrab dan memanggilku ketua, Zabusa selalu mengawasi penyamaranku." Ucap Yamato, mereka berbicara cukup jauh, Zabusa hanya memandang mereka sejenak dan memeriksa mobil yang penyot itu, jelas tadi Sakura melawan, Zabusa tahu, nonanya itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Memeriksa beberapa tempat dan menemukan sebuah ponsel tergeletak di sana, ponsel milik salah satu dari mereka yang sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit, luka mereka cukup serius.

Zabusa mulai menekan-nekan ponsel itu, hanya ada satu panggilan dari satu nomer dan itu berkali-kali, Zabusa mencoba menghubungi nomer itu, tapi tidak aktif, mendecak kesal, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan siapa dalang dari penculikan ini, ucapan Yamato cukup membuatnya ikut penasaran, jika pelakunya orang dalam, siapa lagi yang bisa di curigai selain Kabuto yang sudah meninggal? Kembali berpikir, Zabusa harus membicarakan hal serius ini dengan Kizashi, seseorang tengah menjadi musuh di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kizashi tiba di Konoha, mereka akan berada di gedung kantor lain, pria beranak satu ini terlihat sangat marah dan akan memukul siapapun yang tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan benar, detik-detik berlalu, dia hanya duduk dan memegang jidatnya, kepalanya cukup sakit, Zabusa segera mendatangi tuannya, dia akan membicarakan hal ini lagi dengan Yamato.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Kizashi, meskipun tenang, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat dia sedang tenang.

"Kita harus mencari orang-orang yang bersama Kabuto, dia termasuk dalang dari semua ini." Ucap Zabusa.

Kizashi menghela napas kasar, seharusnya tidak memerintahkan Kimimaro untuk segera membunuh Kabuto, tapi Kabuto pun di saat itu cukup berbahaya jika dia masih hidup.

"Lakukan segala cara agar menemukan Sakura." Ucap Kizashi.

Beberapa orang tengah berbaris, mereka termasuk anak buah Kizashi yang sedikit khusus, setelah mendengar arahan Kizashi, mereka pun pergi, membaur dengan masyarakat dan berusaha tidak mencolok. Diam-diam mencari informasi atau mencoba menemukan orang-orang yang bisa menjadi saksi mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor kepolisian Konoha.**

"Hmm, anak dari Kizashi, kasus yang tidak biasanya, mereka sangat berani untuk menculik anak dari grub Haruno. Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan informasi dari mereka?" Ucap Hashirama.

"Mereka tidak ingin berbicara meskipun di ancam akan di bunuh." Ucap Yamato.

"Mereka sungguh keras kepala, apa kau sudah meminta Kakashi untuk melacak mobil yang membawa Haruno Sakura? Aku rasa mungkin salah satu cctv di kota Konoha akan terekam." Ucap Hashirama.

"Kakasih tengah memeriksanya." Ucap Yamato, Kakashi sangat handal untuk melacak orang.

"Baiklah, kita hanya bisa menunggu kabar terbaru, bergerak tanpa informasi pun akan sama halnya tidak akan bisa apa-apa." Ucap Hashirama, sedikit penasaran dengan motif penculikan ini.

Yamato pamit keluar dari ruangan Hashirama dan berjalan ke arah ruangan cctv, Kakashi masih berusaha, hanya saja seperti ada yang sudah menghapus rekaman cctv dari kecelakaan tadi.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Yamato, melihat Kakashi sedikit kesulitan.

"Tidak ada rekaman cctv saat tabrakan di jalan itu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa? Ini tidak mungkin." Ucap Yamato, mencoba melihatnya sendiri dan jalanan itu tidak menampakkan rekaman sudah mengalami kecelakaan, hanya tiba-tiba pada jam berikutnya gambarnya berubah menampilkan beberapa polisi datang ke lokasi. "Sial! Siapa yang berani-berani menghapus rekaman di sini?" Ucap Yamato. Kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin seenaknya menyimpulkan, tapi asal kau tahu ketua, di sini di jaga ketat dan tidak bisa sembarang orang untuk masuk, pintunya selalu terkunci dan menggunakan sidik jari, aku sudah mengecek rekaman siapa saja yang sudah masuk dan hanya beberapa petugas yang khusus di ruangan ini, aneh bukan? jika pun ada yang meretas data cctv dari luar, itu tidak mungkin, seluruh data di kantor kepolisian Konoha memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi jika ingin di jebol, di jebol pun sistem pintarnya akan segera tahu dan memberi alarm secara otomatis di setiap komputer di gedung ini." Ucap kakashi panjang lebar.

"Seseorang di dalam bagian kita tengah melakukannya, tapi siapa? Ada banyak anggota dan kita tidak mungkin mengintrogasi mereka satu-satu." Ucap Yamato.

"Yaa, ini memang sulit. Kita masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu informasi." Ucap kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersadar, meskipun membuka matanya, dia tetap tidak bisa melihat, matanya di tutup begitu juga mulutnya, tangannya di ikat dan kakinya pun di ikat, dia seakan terduduk di lantai yang begitu dingin, rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, luka lebam dan gores saat kecelakaan, darahnya sudah mulai mengering, Sakura merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun, menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

 _Siapa mereka? Aku tidak mengenal mereka, tiba-tiba saja menculikku seperti ini? apa motif mereka menculikku? Apa untuk meminta tebusan? Ya seperti di film-film, mengetahui jika aku anak orang yang kaya raya, mereka bisa mendapatkan apapun._

Berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu dan hanya terasa sakit di seluruh pergelangannya, mau berontak, Sakura sangat lemah.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya?" Ucap seseorang, Sakura hanya mendengar suaranya dan sedikit tidak asing bagi pendengarannya. Sakura memberontak namun pergerakkannya terasa begitu sulit. "Tenanglah, nona, aku tahu kau itu orang yang kuat, bahkan beberapa anak buah ku sangat mudah di kalahkan olehmu." Ucap pria itu. Berjalan ke arah Sakura dan membuka penutup mata dan mulutnya. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan siapa yang di lihatnya.

"Tobi?" Ucap Sakura.

"Yoo, lama tak jumpa nona." Ucap Tobi dengan begitu riang.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap Sakura, dia percaya salah satu kaki tangan ayahnya yang menculiknya.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengajak nona bergabung, sudah lama aku tahu nona sangat menentang tuan besar, begitu juga denganku." Ucap Tobi.

"Kau berkhianat?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika masih ada kaki tangan ayahnya yang tidak patuh padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berkhianat pada tuan besar, aku hanya ingin sedikit mengubah cara pandangnya saja, dengarkan aku nona, aku tahu nona tidak senang dengan sikap dan cara kerja tuan besar selama ini, dia menindas siapapun, mafia, hahahaha itu sungguh lucu, biar ku tebak, nona ingin menjadikan mafia itu orang-orang yang tidak di takuti, benarkan?" Ucap Tobi.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, dia hanya menceritakan hal ini pada Zabusa dan Haku.

"Kita sepemikiran nona, aku pun sama, meskipun memang mafia itu seperti preman yang super elit, tapi kita bisa mengubah sudut pandang mereka agar mafia di mata mereka terkesan lebih bermanusiawi." Ucap Tobi.

Sakura terdiam, yang di ucapkan Tobi sangat tepat, semua itu sesuai dengan rencananya selama ini, berpikir jika dia bisa bergabung dengan Tobi, rencanakannya akan semakin mudah dengan bantuan orang yang juga salah satu kaki tangan ayahnya dan dia berada di bagian kepolisian.

"Uhm, kau benar." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi? Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu nona." Ucap Tobi, Sakura tidak melihat ada senyum penuh kelicikan di sana

Sakura mengangguk, Tobi meminta beberapa anak buahnya membukakan ikatan Sakura dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan untuk di obati, memapah gadis itu yang sedikit berjalan pincang, kakinya tak luput dari luka saat kecelakaan, Sakura sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Begitu mudahnya, hahahahahahahahah, tunggu saja pembalasanku tuan besar." Ucap Tobi.

 **.**

 **.**

Salah seorang membawa Sakura ke sebuah ruangan, di sana seperti ruangan perawatan, ada obat dan beberapa perban, Sakura di dudukkan perlahan di kursi, seorang pria yang sekali lagi tidak asing bagi penglihatan Sakura, dia cukup mengenal beberapa anak buah yang berada pada grub Haruno.

"Nona, anggap saja kita tengah berbicara santai, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Ucap pria itu.

"Katakan, siapa kau." Ucap Sakur, dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Salah satu anak buah nona yang berhasil menyelinap ke sini, asal nona tahu, kami tidak pernah lepas sedikit saja mengawasi nona." Ucap Pria itu, dia mulai mengobati luka Sakura, membersihkan darah yang mengering dengan alkohol.

"Pantas saja kau tidak terlihat asing, ada informasi apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan pernah percaya ucapan tuan Tobi, dia benar berkhianat pada tuan besar." Ucap Pria itu, Sakura cukup terkejut, dia jadi bingung harus mempercayai siapa, anak buah di bawah pimpinannya atau Tobi yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama. "Dia berniat menghancurkan tuan besar dengan nona sebagai umpan." Tambahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang di ucapkannya itu tidak benar?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hmm, dia sangat pandai berbohong, informasi baru, Uchiha Fugaku, tidak benar-benar meninggal." Ucap pria itu.

Sakura semakin terkejut, dia tidak menyangka jika ayah Sasuke selama ini tidak meninggal.

"Lalu? Dimana paman Fugaku dan juga kenapa dia bisa selamat? Bukan kah di hari itu dia telah di kubur." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia berada di salah satu ruangan di gedung ini, tapi hanya tuan Tobi yang bisa masuk ke sana, nona harus tahu jika Kabuto pun bersama Tobi, saat penguburan peti itu hanya berisi sebuah boneka mayat yang di buat Kabuto mirip dengan Uchiha Fugaku, sayangnya Kabuto tewas di bunuh Kimimaro, itu perintah langsung dari tuan besar, setelah mengetahui Kabuto di culik seseorang dan tuan besar takut rahasianya sebagai dalang pembunuhan Uchiha Fugaku terbongkar."

"Siapa yang menculik Kabuto?" Ucap Sakura, seakan-akan dia mulai menemukan titik terang semua permasalahan yang tengah terjadi.

"Tuan Zabusa."

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus di buat terkejut, semuanya tidak masuk akal, kenapa harus Zabusa pun ikut terlibat.

"Apa motif Zabusa menculik Kabuto?" Ucap Sakura.

"Agar nona tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Uchiha Fugaku, Kabuto berniat membeberkan masalah ini pada nona, tuan Zabusa belum mengetahui jika nona sudah tahu akan hal itu, meskipun di tutupi semuanya sia-sia."

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Sakura, dia cukup mendengar semua informasi itu.

"Sudah selesai, tuan Tobi memintaku untuk membawa anda ke kamar yang sudah siapkan, sementara itu nona harap bersabar, aku akan mengirim pesan pada tuan Zabusa untuk menolong nona."

Sakura sudah selesai di obati, dia antar di sebuah kamar, dia hanya akan tetap tenang di sana, memikirkan semua hal yang sudah di ketahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Zabusa berdering. Sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tak di kenalnya, pesan itu hanya berisi 'lacak nomer ini', Pria ini berpikir sejenak jika ini bukan sebuah perangkap, dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah dalam hal ini, sebaiknya mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjadi percobaan, dia menghubungi Yamato.

"Kakashi, segera lacak nomer ini." Ucap Yamato setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Zabusa.

Tidak menunggu lama, sebuah tanda titik merah menunjukkan tempat nomer itu berada, Yamato bergegas mendatangi ruangan Hashirama untuk meminta ijin membawa beberapa anggota ke sana, setelah mendapat ijin dan Hashirama memerintahkan beberapa anggotanya, kali ini Hashirama menunjuk Itachi menjadi ketua, dia sangat ingin menolong Sakura, Yamato tidak bisa ikut bersama anggota lainnya, dia akan bersama Zabusa.

Mereka bertemu di persimpangan jalanan, Yamato memberitahukan tempat dimana nomer itu berada, Zabusa tahu, jika Yamato akan membawa anggota lain, meskipun mereka jauh lebih dulu pergi, dia tidak akan ceroboh, menganggap benar jika yang di katakan Yamato, ikut meminta bantuan polisi itu tidak masalah, ini menjadi rencana dadakan Zabusa, mungkin dia akan menghubungi Kizashi setelah dia memastikan tempat itu benar adalah tempat dimana Sakura di sembunyikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi yang mendapat perintah langsung, sebelumnya dia kembali ke rumah untuk persiapan dan pergi secara diam-diam, Sasuke yang menyadari kepulangan Itachi dan mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Hanya para anggota anbu yang pergi ke sana, Hashirama akan mengirim pasukan tambahan, kendaraan berhenti di tempat yang cukup jauh dari lokasi, berusaha untuk tidak membuat musuh sadar akan kehadiran mereka.

"Akhirnya, setelah lulus untuk kedua kalinya, bersekolah lagi sungguh membosankan." Ucap Sai, mereka tengah bersiap.

"Kau akan di pindahkan ke tempat lain untuk mengawasi, kita tidak tahu sampai kapan ketua Hashirama akan menjalankan misi awal kita." Ucap Kakashi, mereka pun turut mengikuti misi ini.

"Semua yang kita lakukan selama ini sama sekali tidak mendapat apa-apa." Ucap Sai, mereka belum menemukan titik terang.

"Dan bagaimana kau akan berurusan dengan gadis Yamanaka itu." Singgung Kakasih, dia sudah cukup pusing mendengar Yamato yang marah-marah dengan hubungan Sai. Sai terdiam sejenak, dia tengah mengecek headsetnya agar terdengar jelas. "Sebaiknya kau mendengar kata-kata ketua Yamato, kau tidak boleh bermain-main lebih dari ini, dia seorang gadis dan kau bisa melukai hatinya nanti." Tambah Kakashi.

"Aku, uhm... aku tidak akan main-main dengannya, lagi pula setelah misi ini aku akan segera melamarnya." Ucap Sai. Dia lupa dengan headsetnya yang menyala dan semua anggota bahkan Hashirama senju dan Yamato yang terhubung bisa mendengarnya.

"Ucapanmu sungguh membuat mereka akan iri." Ucap Kakashi dan tertawa garing.

"He? Hahahahah maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sai.

Beberapa anggota lain yang mengikuti misi memandang kesal pada Sai, mereka benar-benar iri, dia masih muda, lulusan termuda, anggota anbu yang cukup berbakat dan jenius, dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidup di umurnya masih muda, berbeda dengan mereka yang masih single dan jauh lebih tua dari Sai. Yamato tidak bisa berteriak, mengingat dia tengah bersama Zabusa, berharap bisa menjitak keras kepala Sai yang terlalu blak-blakan.

"Aku tahu, aku masih baru di sini, berharap kalian yang sudah lebih berpengalaman akan membantuku." Ucap Itachi, dia tergabung masih belum lama ke dalam anggota anbu.

"Santai saja, kita di sini semua sama, seorang anggota dan berada di dalam misi yang sama, kita hanya perlu bekerja sama dan saling mendukung." Ucap Salah satu anbu yang jauh lebih senior.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kakak Sasuke jauh lebih tenang dari pada adiknya." Ucap Sai.

"Maafkan adikku, dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak masalah, sejujurnya aku cukup senang bisa berteman dengannya meskipun dia tidak suka akan hal itu." Ucap Sai dan terseyum seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, kita pun harus bergerak cepat, segera membagi formasi." Ucap Kakashi.

Mereka mulai menyalakan headset mereka untuk mendengar masing-masing suara dari mereka, Sasuke yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka, dia pun mulai bergerak, hanya berbekal satu handgun milik ayahnya yang tersimpan di laci, Sasuke dulunya pernah berlatih menembak.

Sementara itu di dekat gedung, beberapa orang terlihat menjaga di setiap sudut gedung, tidak begitu banyak, hanya ada beberapa di luar, cctv di beberapa tempat. Sasuke bergerak lebih dulu sebelum kakaknya, lokasi yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah gedung tua, di sana dulu menjadi area yang cukup ramai sebagai gedung pabrik namun lama kelamaan area yang selalu menjadi tempat pabrik itu menimbulkan limbah di mana-mana dan banyak masyarakat yang sudah lama meninggalkan area itu, beberapa taman berambat menutupi sisi bangunan, itu hanya dari luarnya saja, di dalam masih begitu terawat, Tobi yang membuatnya seperti itu, dia ingin selalu menjaga gedung itu. gedung peninggalan orang tuanya.

Sasuke melihat beberapa kamera cctv dan berusaha menghindari arah sorot kamera cctv itu, dia berhenti sejenak di sisi dinding, tatapannya menangkap sesuatu di sana, sebuah lambang yang sudah pudar dan tertutupi tanaman merambat, Sasuke menyikirkannya tanaman itu, dia sedikit terkejut dengan melihat lambang itu, lambang marga Uchiha, ini sedikit aneh, gedung tua ini memiliki lambang Uchiha, membuang pikirannya sejenak tentang lambang itu, dia akan kembali menyisir sisi dinding ini agar bisa masuk dengan mudah, sedikit sulit, bahkan dia area belakang tengah di jaga, menunggu sejenak, tiba-tiba mereka pergi secepat mungkin setelah salah seorang datang dan berbicara sesuatu, bergegas melewati pintu itu dan bersembunyi.

Di lain tempat, beberapa anbu sudah bergerak, begitu tenang dan mematikan, mereka berhasil masuk melewati pintu depan yang hanya di jaga dua orang, cctv sudah di retas Sai, dia ahli dalam hal ini, beberapa penjaga yang menemukan temannya pingsan bergegas memanggil bantuan, beberapa kali terdengar suara tembakkan.

Saat ini Sasuke masih berlari dan mencoba menyusuri di dalam gedung, dia harus tahu Sakura di sembunyikan di mana, ada banyak pintu dan ruangan, Sasuke tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dengan salah membuka pintu dan hanya berisi para musuh, langkahnya terhenti, seseorang tengah berada di hadapannya, Sasuke akan melawannya tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi, pria di hadapannya ini mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan jika dia bukan musuh.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin di permainkan dan di anggap orang yang mudah di bohongi.

"Tenanglah, untung saja aku yang menemukanmu tuan Sasuke." Ucap pria itu, dia sedikit bingung, apa pesannya sudah sampai pada Zabusa dan malah yang datang adalah seorang Uchiha. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alis, dia tidak mengerti, siapa pria itu dan kenapa memanggilnya 'tuan Sasuke'. "Oh, maaf-maaf, mungkin anda lupa padaku, yaa, saat itu sudah lama sekali, ketika kami para anak buah nona Sakura menggiringmu ke rumah dan nona marah besar." Lanjut pria itu, dia menceritakan saat Sakura masih sangat membenci Sasuke. sejujurnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka satu persatu, terlalu banyak.

"Dimana Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Nona baik-baik saja, aku akan mengantar anda." Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke mengikutinya. Mereka berlari setelah beberapa orang melintas, Sasuke merasa jika kakaknya dan teman-temannya sudah mulai menyerang, keadaan gedung ini mulai sedikit gaduh. Tidak begitu lama mereka sudah tiba di salah satu pintu, membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu dan Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura tengah duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. Gadisnya menoleh dan dia begitu senang, tapi kakinya belum pulih dan dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Sasuke bergegas ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, dia begitu khawatir, melihat beberapa luka lebam dan plester di tubuh Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit bingung.

"Aku mengikuti kak Itachi, saat ini mereka tengah menyerang di lantai bawah, mereka berusaha menolongmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sungguh merepotkan kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Nona, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, apa kalian ingin aku antar ke ruangan tuan Uchiha Fugaku?" Ucap pria ini.

Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu, dia menatap Sakura.

"Akan aku jelaskan, aku juga baru mendapat kabar ini, sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ucap Sakura, menggenggam tangan Sasuke, berharap pemuda ini tenang sejenak, Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak percaya akan hal ini.

Mereka terus berjalan di dalam gedung ini, sedikit remang-remang, bersembunyi saat beberapa orang lainnya berlarian, para anbu masih menyerang, berhenti di sebuah pintu berbahan besi, hanya bisa masuk dengan menggunakan kata sandi dan pria itu sudah mendapatkannya sejak menyusup ke gedung ini dan berpura-pura menjadi anak buah Tobi.

"Masuklah ke dalam, kalian bisa membawa tuan Uchiha pergi, aku akan menemui tuan Zabusa, jaga dirimu nona." Ucap Pria, dia bergegas pergi.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan masuk, di dalam seperti ruangan rumah sakit, ada lemari obat di sisi dindingnya dan sebuah gorden putih menutupi seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sana, Sasuke membukanya dan dia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya masih hidup, dia terbaring, wajahnya tidak lagi pucat dan sepertinya dia hanya tertidur.

"Katakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sekarang butuh semua penjelasan dari Sakura, gadis ini melihat sejenak ke arah Fugaku, dia merasa sedikit lega jika ayah Sasuke masih hidup, mungkin ini sudah saat bagi Sakura membeberkan semua kebenaran yang ada.

"Semua keputusan ada padamu setelah mendengar apa yang akan ku ucapkan." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit sedih dan takut, Sasuke akan mendengar apapun yang ingin di ketahuinya.

Sakura mulai menceritakan jika Fugaku adalah korban dari transaksi ilegal di pelabuhan yang tengah di lakukan kaki tangan ayah Sakura, gadis ini sudah mendengar informasi itu dari anak buah ayahnya yang sekarang berpihak padanya, lagi-lagi Sasuke di buat terkejut, kembali Sakura menceritakan jika ayahnya yang menjadi dalang semua hal yang sudah terjadi pada ayah Sasuke dan juga kejadian di rumah sakit adalah perintah langsung Kizashi yang di lakukan oleh Kabuto, sayangnya pria yang bernama Kabuto itu sudah di bunuh oleh orang yang sama yang menembak ayah Sasuke.

"Sejak awal aku sudah katakan padamu jika nantinya kau akan kecewa padaku, kau tahu aku sudah merasa bersalah akan perbuatan ayahku." Ucap Sakura, dia semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan selama ini kau menyembunyikan untuk melindungi ayahmu?" Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar tenang, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan apa yang di lihatnya, sebuah tatapan yang begitu dingin, Sakura tahu, Sasuke yang akan balik membencinya.

"Tidak, kau salah paham, aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan semua bukti itu, aku akan mengatakannya padamu jika benar, ayahku adalah pelakunya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku butuh waktu." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat menghela napas.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Zabusa, aku rasa dia sudah tiba, kau bawalah ayahmu pergi menemui kak Itachi dan aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Sakura. memeluk pemuda itu meskipun dia tidak mendapatkan pelukan balasan, Sasuke menjadi begitu dingin padanya.

Berbalik dan bergegas pergi, kakinya sedikit sakit tapi dia menahannya, meneteskan air mata, dia sudah tahu akan hal ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kecewa padanya. Pemuda ini menatap Sakura pergi, dia benar-benar kecewa, ucapannya sulit untuk di benarkannya, dia membohongi perasaannya dan mengingkari ucapannya sendiri jika dia tidak akan kecewa pada Sakura setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sakura tiba di luar dan tiba-tiba seseorang memukulnya dengan keras dengan sebuah benda tumpul, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura sudah akan berada di ruangan dimana dia menyembunyikan Fugaku, Sakura pingsan, pria ini menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tubuh Sakura, setelahnya mengangkat gadis ini dan pergi, dia tidak ingin Sakura menceritakan apa yang sudah lihatnya di ruangan itu.

"Cih, sial, kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" Ucap pria, dia merasa rencananya sedikit gagal. Sakura harus di bawanya jauh.

kembali pada ruangan itu, Sasuke menghela napas, dia hanya butuh waktu, berjalan perlahan dan mencoba membangunkan ayahnya. Pria itu membuka matanya, dia sedikit lemah, mungkin saja berhari-hari pria ini sudah tertidur.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Fugaku, dia baru sadar dan berusaha di bantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Kita akan pulang ayah, di sini tidak aman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang sudah terjadi di sini." Ucap Fugaku.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Seseorang telah menolongku dari kematian, saat di rumah sakit aku pikir aku sudah mati dan setelah tersadar aku masi hidup, serasa hibernasi panjang, aku tidak begitu mengenal anak itu, tapi seakan dia adalah keluarga kita." Ucap Fugaku, dia tidak menyadari jika seseorang yang menolongnya adalah Tobi atau lebih tepatnya Obito, anak dari kerabatnya.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya lagi ayah, sebaiknya kita harus segera menemui kak Itachi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itachi ada di sini?" Ucap Fugaku, dia sedikit merindukkan anaknya yang paling membangkang.

"Hn, dan ayah tidak akan menyangka apa yang sudah kak Itachi lakukan selama ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia ingin membuat kejutan pada ayahnya.

Sasuke membantu ayahnya berjalan, saat keluar, dia tidak menemukan Sakura lagi, gadis itu sudah pergi, kenapa? Sasuke merasa sedikit sesak di dadanya, dia sadar jika sejak awal rencananya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, namun sekarang apa yang terjadi, dia salah untuk membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara tembakkan dan beberapa orang tengah berkelahi. Mereka terus berjalan perlahan hingga menemukan dua orang berlari ke arah mereka, menggunakan penutup wajah dan sebuah senjata pada tangan mereka, Sasuke berhenti, dia akan melawan jika mereka pun melawan, tapi mereka langsung menyimpan senjata mereka pada tempatnya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke dan ayahnya.

"A-ayah?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya. Sasuke hapal suara itu.

"Itachi?" Ucap Fugaku, dia tidak menyangka jika anaknya tergabung dalam satuan anbu, pria ini tidak akan pernah lupa dengan jenis seragam yang akan di gunakan anggota anbu saat menjalankan misi.

"Bagaimana bisa ayah masih hidup?" Ucap Itachi, dia sangat terkejut.

"Kita bicara nanti saja, ayah harus di selamatkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi merasa begitu senang melihat hal ini, dia berusaha membantu Sasuke untuk membawa ayahnya dan pria yang bersama Itachi mengawasi tempat mereka keluar. Mereka terus berjalan menuruni tangga dan berjalan keluar gedung ini, tidak terlalu jauh di sana ada sebuah mobil dan mereka segera memasukkan Fugaku.

"Sakura ada dimana?" Ucap Itachi.

"Mungkin dia sudah di tolong oleh para anak buah ayahnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi melihat raut aneh pada adiknya, sangat aneh, seharusnya Sasuke akan terlihat seperti Sakura saat di culik, sangat khawatir, tapi kali ini dia seperti tidak peduli dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kau tahu, aku sangat marah padamu melakukan hal ini, kau itu bisa saja mati terbunuh, tapi kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan Sakura? Apa tujuanmu untuk datang ke sini?" Ucap Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku sedang malas berbicara." Ucap Sasuke, memilih untuk menghindar.

Sementara di dalam gedung, semua sudah terkendali dan pasukan tambahan berdatangan termasuk Hashirama senju, pasukan di tarik mundur, mereka sudah mengalahkan para musuh dan membawa beberapa yang masih hidup untuk di introgasi, Zabusa dan Yamato, mereka sudah datang sebelum penyerangan, bertemu dengan salah satu anak buah Sakura yang menjadi penyusup, dia sudah menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi, tapi saat pria ini melihat pasukan anbu keluar, mereka hanya membawa Fugaku dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bersama mereka, Zabusa menjadi bingung sendiri, berpikir jika pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu akan menolong Sakura, tapi dia seperti meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika komandan Fugaku masih hidup." Ucap Yamato, dia merasa lega jika misi anbu kali ini sukses, namun dia pun kecewa dengan mereka yang tidak berhasil menemukan Sakura.

"Dimana Tobi?" Ucap Zabusa. Dia sudah siap akan menghancurkan pria itu.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat ke dalam ruangan tuan Tobi, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, jangan-jangan nona Sakura bersama tuan Tobi, mungkin saja tuan Tobi kabur dan membawa nona Sakura, di atap gedung ini ada landasan helikopter." Ucap Pria itu.

"Sial!" Ucap Zabusa.

Mereka bertiga bergegas berlari naik ke lantai paling atas, di sini lifnya tidak berfungsi dan mereka harus menaiki tangga, Zabusa hanya takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada nonanya, Yamato pun begitu, meskipun memang dia hanya menyamar, tetapi sejauh ini dia sangat menghargai Sakura, menurutnya gadis itu membawa perubahan besar terhadap takdir keluarganya.

Hampir tiba di atap gedung dan mereka bisa mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter yang siap landas, membuka pintu itu dan mereka cukup terkejut, di sana ada dua helikopter, beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, masing-masing berada di belakang Tobi dan Kizashi.

Zabusa tidak tahu jika tuan besarnya akan segera tiba disini, dia bahkan belum menghubungi tuannya, sepertinya seseorang sudah membocorkan lokasi ini. Yamato merasa ini situasi yang cukup gawat dan sedikit menguntungkan, dia mengirim pesan untuk Itachi jika tengah ada masalah di atap gedung ini, mereka akan segera bergerak kembali, seperti pepatah mengatakan sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, hari ini Yamato akan menyelesaikan kasus ini bersamaan, di sana ada Kizashi dan juga Tobi yang merupakan sumber dari kasus yang selama ini mereka tangani.

"Aku tidak begitu terkejut saat tahu kau pelakunya." Ucap Kizashi, dia begitu tenang, tapi sejujurnya amarahnya sudah sangat bergejolak, di hadapannya Tobi, salah satu kaki tangannya yang bertugas menjadi mata-mata di anggota kepolisian Konoha, sudah berani menyandra putri semata wayangnya, tubuh anaknya penuh luka dan bahkan Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, efek obat yang sudah di suntikkan Tobi mulai berefek, obat itu akan membuatnya lumpuh sejenak.

"Oh, aku pikir kau sudah melupakannya pak tua, tapi aku lupa kau bukan orang yang pikun." Ucap Tobi.

"Lepaskan Sakura dan aku anggap masalah ini akan selesai." Ucap Kizashi, saat ini anaknya menjadi prioritas utama.

"Apa? hahahahaha, jangan bercanda, kau pikir orang tuaku akan merasa senang jika kau pun mengasihani ku? Tidak, kau bahkan tidak membiarkan orang tuaku hidup." Ucap Tobi.

Di lantai dasar, anggota anbu dan beberapa anggota lainnya mulai bergerak ke lantai atas, sesuai perintah Yamato, mereka akan kembali menyergap orang-orang yang menjadi dalang kasus ini.

"Sakura sedang dalam bahaya dan kau hanya duduk diam di sini saja?" Ucap Itachi, sedikit memberi nasehat pada adiknya itu. Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menanggapi apapun ucapan kakaknya. "Sudahlah, setelah ini aku butuh penjelasan darimu, aku rasa Sakura tidak sepenuhnya salah, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa permasalahan yang tengah terjadi pada kalian." Ucap Itachi, kembali memegang senjatanya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Di atap suasana masih begitu tegang, Yamato dan Kizashi berjalan perlahan ke arah dua orang yang tengah saling menondongkan senjata, Tobi masih keras kepala dan tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Kizashi.

"Hai pak tua, kau harus mendengar sedikit anakmu ini, kau tahu dia sama sepertiku, menentang semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, dia bahkan merekrut seorang anbu menjadi kaki tangannya, hahahah bukankah ini sangat bodoh? anakmu sendiri akan menjobloskanmu ke dalam penjara." Ucap Tobi.

Kizashi menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat salah satu wajah anbu yang di ketahuinya, dia bahkan bersama Zabusa yang merupakan kaki tangannya sendiri, seakan mereka berdua sedang berkomplotan.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, anakmu ini sudah mengkhianatimu, hahahahaha, apa kau pikir dia akan sama denganmu? Tidak, kau sudah hancur dari dalam." Ucap Tobi, dia hanya menambah amarah Kizashi. "Katakan sesuatu nona Sakura, agar semua lebih jelas." Tambah Tobi.

Sakura terdiam, Tobi sudah membeberkan semua rencananya, tidak ada yang bisa di ucapkan gadis ini, benar, dia mengkhianati ayahnya, kembali memikirkan semua yang telah di lakukannya, Sakura merasa dia tidak melakukan kesalahaan apapun, jalan yang di tempuhnya sudah benar.

"Tidak ada tanggapan? Mau ku ceritakan sesuatu padamu nona?" Ucap Tobi, melirik ke arah Kizashi, Tobi tahu Kizashi sudah akan mengamuk jika dia menceritakan kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi. "Ini hanya balas dendam kecilku, orang tuaku di bunuh tuan besar dan mereka mengambilku, saat itu wajahku rusak terkena serpihan kaca, mereka mengoperasi wajahku dan mengubah segalanya, meskipun begitu kau tidak akan mengubah rasa benciku padamu tuan besar Kizashi, dan sekarang, bagaimana jika aku pun mengambil seseorang yang sangat-sangat berharga darimu?" Tambah Tobi.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah ayahnya, kembali dia harus mendengar sebuah kebenaran lainnya, bukan cuma ayah Sasuke, kedua orang Tobi pun tak luput dari hal kotor yang sudah di lakukan ayahnya.

Kizashi menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar bahunya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, tapi kembalikan putriku." Ucap Kizashi, hanya ada wajah penyelasan yang nampak darinya.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya, pria yang begitu arogan dan tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun tunduk hanya demi dirinya. Zabusa dan Yamato tidak menyangka dengan ucapan Kizashi.

"Aneh, tuan besar lebih memilih mati? Sayangnya ini sudah terlambat bertahun-tahun lamanya, Uhm kalau begitu." Tobi menempatkan handgunnya pada tangan Sakura yang masih lemas, senjata sudah berada di tangan Sakura dan menodongkannya tepat ke arah Kizashi. "Ini sedikit menarik jika anakmu sendiri yang melakukannya." Ucap Tobi. Kembali menempatkan jari telunjuk gadis itu pada pelatuknya, Sakura mati-matian menahan gerakan tangan itu tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya masih lumpuh dan dia tidak bisa menahan Tobi untuk melakukannya.

"Ayah." Ucap Sakura dan menangis, dia tidak menyadari jika hal ini membuatnya sangat sedih, benar jika dia sangat membenci ayahnya, tapi dia tidak ingin melukai ayahnya, Kizashi selama ini seperti memakai topeng, dia akan bersikap tegas pada siapa pun kecuali anaknya sendiri, dia sangat menyayangi Sakura bagaimana pun juga, selama ini, tak satu pun dia ingin Sakura terlibat dalam hal kotor yang telah di lakukannya.

"Ha? Ada apa ini nona? Aku pikir kau membenci tuan besar." Ucap Tobi.

"Jangan lakukan ini pada ayahku." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Apa kau mulai luluh hanya karena dia ayahmu? dengar nona, jika kita tidak segera menghabisi orang ini, dia akan selalu menjadi iblis untuk siapapun, dia sudah terlalu lama menghisap darah orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, habisi dia sekarang juga nona, dengan begini tujuanmu akan terwujud." Ucap Tobi.

"Kau salah besar, aku memang membenci ayahku, tapi tidak untuk berpikiran membunuhnya." Ucap Sakura.

 **Dorrr...!**

Sebuah tembakan tepat di kaki Kiri Tobi, membuat pria itu hilang keseimbangan, sebelum dia benar-benar terjatuh, segera mendorong jari telunjuk Sakura dan sebuah peluru tepat mengenai dada kanan Kizashi. Anggota anbu dan para polisi lainnya sudah tiba, Itachi yang melumpuhkan Tobi.

Seluruh anak buah Kizashi mulai menembak pada anak buah Tobi, namun mereka segera di beri peringatan untuk tiarap, anggota polisi mulai mengamankan mereka satu persatu. Pria paru baya ini meskipun mendapat luka tembak, bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan membawa anaknya itu pergi menjauh dari Tobi, belum sempat menjauh, kembali Tobi menembakkan peluru dan mengenai punggung Kizashi, pria ini tidak ingin berhenti berjalan, dia akan terus membawa putrinya menjauh. Kembali ingin menembak namun tangannya segera di injak rata oleh Zabusa, dia terlihat begitu marah dan menekan keras tangan Tobi, tidak peduli jika pria itu berteriak kesakitan yang seperti tulang-tulang tangannya akan remuk.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Ucap Zabusa, tatapan menusuk di layangkannya ke arah Tobi.

"Aku akan puas jika kau membunuhku." Ucap Tobi, sebuah senyum meremehkannya sebagai balasan tatapan Zabusa, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan ini, rencananya memang gagal tapi dia sudah menembak Kizashi, balas dendamnya sedikit tercapai, tinggal dia ingin menemui orang tuanya di atas sana, tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk hidup.

"Sayang sekali, kau akan hidup dan menderita." Ucap Zabusa dan menginjak lengan itu hingga tulang lengan Tobi patah, pria itu berteriak kesakitan dan Yamato segera menarik Zabusa untuk berhenti.

"Hentikan itu." Ucap Yamato, beberapa anbu datang dan menghampiri Yamato, dia pun merasa tidak perlu menutupi identitas aslinya, Tobi sudah mengucapkannya dengan keras tadi, para anggota anbu itu membawa Tobi pergi.

Sementara itu, Itachi menghampiri Sakura yang terus menangis, ayahnya tengah menahan sakit dan terbaring di sana.

"Tenanglah Sakura, ayahmu akan kami selamatkan, kalian cepat bawa pak Haruno segera." Ucap Itachi.

Sebuah usapan lembut di pipi Sakura, Kizashi tersenyum meskipun bagian luka tembak itu terasa mengiris dagingnya.

"Ayah, kami akan menolongmu." Ucap Sakura, air matanya terus berjatuhan.

"Sudahlah, ini mungkin karma untuk ayah, bagaimana pun juga, kau harus tetap hidup, kau putriku satu-satunya, maafkan apa yang sudah ayah lakukan selama ini, tolong jaga ibumu baik-baik." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura hanya menangis, Kizashi terlihat menutup matanya dan segera di bawa para polisi, Zabusa menghampiri Sakura, mengangkat nonanya itu ala bridal style, tubuh Sakura masih lumpuh, gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Zabusa dan menangis di sana. Zabusa terdiam dan membawa nonanya pergi, pria ini tahu jika nonanya benar-benar terpukul.

Keadaan kembali terkendali, beberapa orang yang terlibat sudah di bawa ke kantor polisi, Kizashi, Fugaku dan Tobi di bawah ke rumah sakit, Zabusa membawa Sakura, Sasuke sempat melihat gadis itu di gendong Zabusa, tubuh gadis itu bergetar seakan-akan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis, Sasuke hanya mengepal kedua tangannya, di saat seperti ini dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk Sakura, hanya ada rasa kecewa yang sedang membentengi dirinya.

"Cepat susul ayah dan Jagalah dia di rumah sakit." Ucap Itachi pada Sasuke, adiknya terlihat begitu pandai menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya, di hadapan Itachi, Sasuke tenang-tenang saja, dia bergegas pergi, mengambil motornya yang dia tempatkan cukup jauh dari area gedung itu.

Beberapa anbu masih tinggal untuk mengolah TKP. Yamato tidak ikut bersama Zabusa, dia memilih tinggal sejenak, memandangi gedung tua itu dari luar.

"Aku mengenal cukup baik gedung ini." Ucap Itachi, berjalan menghampiri Yamato. "Dulunya ini adalah gedung salah satu milik perusahaan Uchiha, sayangnya akibat orang tua Obito, meninggal, perusahaan ini terbengkalai dan akhirnya tidak pernah ada yang berniat untuk meneruskannya, beberapa warga di area sini pun tidak menyukai perusahaan ini." Jelas Itachi.

"Aku pun tidak menyangka jika Tobi atau Obito, salah aggota kepolisian konoha, merupakan kaki tangan pak Haruno dan dia juga adalah kerabatmu yang selamat dalam kecelakaan keluarga bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Ucap Yamato.

"Ah, aku juga, dia hanya ingin membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya, padahal dulunya, Obito itu adalah orang yang baik." Ucap Itachi.

"Masih banyak hal yang akan kita ketahui dari pak Haruno, sayangnya dia terlihat sekarat." Ucap Yamato

"Apa tidak orang lain lagi yang bisa kita introgasi?" Ucap Itachi.

"Tenang saja, ada banyak orang yang kita bisa introgasi." Ucap Yamato.

"Jadi selama ini ketua Yamato menjadi kaki tangan Sakura?" Ucap Itachi.

"Hanya sebagai penyamaran, tapi aku rasa nona Sakura tidak bisa menjadi tersangkah dalam hal ini." Ucap Yamato.

"Ya, aku pun merasa seperti itu." Ucap Itachi.

"Akhirnya misi ini selesai juga." Ucap Sai, berjalan ke arah Yamato dan langsung mendapat jitakan keras. "Aduh, ada apa ketua? Kenapa kau kesal padaku?" Protes Sai.

"Kau terlalu berisik tadi." Ucap Yamato.

"Hahah, sudahlah, Sai kau harus meminta maaf pada ketua Yamato." Ucap Kakashi, dia pun masih berada di gedung ini.

"Untuk kalian semua aku berterima kasih." Ucap Hashirama, dia belum kembali dan tengah mengamati gedung ini, misi mencari pelaku pembunuhan komandan Fugaku sedikit lagi akan terungkap, mereka sudah mengantongi beberapa informasi, tinggal mengintrogasi anak buah Kizashi dan Tobi yang terlibat.

Mereka segera tegap dan hormat pada Hashirama. Misi kali ini berjalan dengan sukses. Hashirama akan segera menutup kasus ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Setelah semua berlalu, apa yang ku lakukan? Aku mengurung diri, kembali ke kediamanku yang sudah aman, setelah mendengar kabar dari Zabusa, ibu dan Haku bergegas kembali ke Konoha, saat ini ibu tidak berada di rumah, dia berada di rumah sakit, ayahku mengalami koma dan dia masih terbaring di sana, Tobi yang sebenarnya adalah Obito, dia adalah sepupu Sasuke, aku tidak tahu jika ayah menjadikan Obito sebagai kaki tangannya, ayah pikir dia sudah sukses mencuci otak Obito, namun dia hanya menjadi bumerang bagi ayah. Lain hal lagi, kenyataan tentang keluarga kak Izuna juga sama, ayah benar-benar kejam, tapi aku rasa dia sudah mendapat balasannya, sedih, kecewa dan marah, bercampur aduk, aku tidak akan bisa berpihak pada ayahku selama-lamanya, dia salah dalam hal ini, menjauh dari keluarga Uchiha, aku pun malu untuk sekedar bertemu bibi Mikoto, kak Itachi dan juga kak Izuna.

Yamato, sudah menjelaskan identitas sebenarnya padaku, awalnya aku cukup terkejut, aku tidak menyangka akan menjadikan salah satu anggota khusus kepolisian sebagai kaki tanganku, tapi kata Yamato dia cukup menikmati perannya sebagai kaki tanganku, dia berharap jika nantinya dia akan benar-benar berada di pihakku, tapi tugasnya sebagai anbu tidak mudah dia lepaskan, aku membiarkan Yamato pergi, aku sedikit marah pada Zabusa yang merencanakan hal ini, dia sudah tahu kebenaran tentang Yamato dan tetap diam.

Saat kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil ijasah beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak bertemu lagi guru Kakashi, dia pun ternyata anggota yang sama dengan Yamato, Zabusa sudah menceritakannya, dan ada satu hal yang cukup mengejutkanku saat bertemu Ino, Sai tiba-tiba melamarnya dan mereka akan segera bertunangan, orang tua Ino pun setuju dan aku harus kembali terkejut dengan siapa sebenarnya Sai, dia pun anak buah Yamato, Sai sudah menceritakan identitas aslinya pada Ino, aku rasa Ino tidak akan peduli, dia sudah sangat jatuh hati pada Sai. Menyapa Lee dan aku tidak akan melupakan dia, dia teman yang cukup baik meskipun aku harus berkali-kali menolaknya.

Menghela napas dan menatap keluar jendala kamarku, Sasuke? aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, semenjak saat itu, aku rasa dia benar-benar kecewa dan memutuskan hubungan ini, aku salah, seharusnya aku menceritakannya sejak awal, tapi ketakutan ku jauh lebih besar, dan sekarang ketakutan itu sudah menjadi kenyataan, Sasuke meninggalkanku. Kembali meneteskan air mata, aku pun merasakan karma yang tengah melanda ayahku, melirik ke arah meja, di sana ada kacamata pemberian Sasuke, kacanya sudah retak, aku menyimpannya di saku bajuku saat penculikkan bersamaan dengan kecelakaan itu, kacamatanya tertindis olehku, satu-satunya hadiah dari Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi.

"Sakura." Itu suara Haku.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya, aku rasa dia hanya khawatir.

"Hmm, hanya butuh beberapa hari lagi saat aku siap menjadi bos pemimpin mafia." Ucapku, itu adalah takdir dari keluarga Haruno, aku tidak akan mengubahnya, tapi aku hanya akan memperbaikinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakannya." Ucap Haku, dia menghampiriku dan mengusap perlahan bahuku.

"Tidak Haku, di saat ayah tidak ada, aku akan yang menjadi ketuanya, aku akan mengurus semua perusahaan dan menjadi kepala mafia, ini sungguh lucu bukan, seorang gadis yang menjadi ketua, apa para orang tua itu mau mendengarku? Aku rasa mereka harus patuh dan mendengarku, jika tidak aku akan menghajar mereka satu-persatu." Ucapku, aku hanya berusaha membuat diriku tegar. Kali ini sebagai pemimpin grub Haruno, aku akan mengubah semuanya, semua hal yang sudah lakukan ayahku, meskipun itu sangat berat, aku aku lakukan, inilah tujuanku selama ini.

"Aku akan siap membantumu, nona." Ucap Haku.

"Terima kasih, Haku, eh, Zabusa ada dimana?" Ucapku, setelah mendengar banyak informasi dari Zabusa, pria itu menghilang lagi.

"Dia sedang mengurus Kimimaro, aku rasa dia orang perlu di pertahankan, namun pria itu harus menjalani masa hukumannya terlebih dahulu, perusahaan di Kirigakure sedang kosong dan hanya para pegawai biasa yang berada di sana." Ucap Haku.

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi pimpinan di sana." Ucapku.

Aku sudah harus berdiri dan tidak bisa mengurung diri terus menerus, meminta Haku untuk menemaniku ke Kirigakure, kami bergegas terbang dengan pesawat pribadi milik ayah yang masih berada di area bandara, aku akan langsung meminta Tenten untuk menjadi pemimpin di sana, ini memang sangat dadakan dan tidak adil pada para pegawai lain, tapi hanya Tenten satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku percaya, awalnya sangat sulit, sekali lagi ayah Tenten menentangku, tapi berusaha menjelaskannya dengan baik tujuanku sebenarnya, akhirnya ayah Tenten mau mendengarkanku, membiarkan putrinya menjadi kepala direktur, aku tidak sembarangan mengangkat Tenten, dia pun orang yang cukup pintar, aku rasa Tenten akan mampu menjalankan perusahaan ini, tidak lupa memerintahkan beberapa anak buahku untuk menjaga Tenten, jika saja ada yang berani-berani menjatuhkan Tenten, mereka akan langsung menghentikan orang-orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali Ke Konoha, aku akan menjenguk ayahku, di depan pintu kamarnya ada dua orang polisi yang berjaga, meskipun sedang koma, dia menjadi tahanan rumah sakit, ibu duduk di sana dan menunggu ayah sadar. Dia tersenyum saat aku masuk ke dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak mengurung diri lagi?" Ucap ibuku.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa ibu." Ucapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Kirigakure?" Tanya Ibu.

"Hanya memberi pimpinan baru di perusahaan kita di sana." Ucapku.

"Oh, ibu akan setuju saja apa yang menjadi hal terbaik dalam perusahaan Haruno, ibu tahu kau sudah bekerja keras akan hal ini." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih bu." Ucapku.

"Katakan jika para orang tua itu masih menentangmu, aku akan memecat mereka sekarang juga." Ucap ibu, aku rasa ibu sudah mendengar hal ini dari Haku.

"Tenang saja bu, biar aku yang mengurus mereka." Ucapku, aku masih bisa mengendalikan para orang tua itu, orang-orang yang sudah lama bekerja pada ayahku, yaa mereka sendiri cukup syok dengan kebijakan baru yang sudah ku buat.

"Ibu sedikit lapar, bisa menemani ibu sebentar?" Ucap Ibuku. Aku hanya mengangguk, menatap sejenak ayahku dan mengikuti ibu keluar.

Ayah di vonis hukuman penjara seumur hidup dan juga di denda sebanyak 5 milyar, semua itu adalah hasil dari kejahatannya, aku tidak begitu peduli selama ini, tapi aku pun kasihan akan keadaannya sekarang, jika dia sudah sadar, dia akan langsung di bawah ke gedung tahanan.

Berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dan langkah kami terhenti, bibi Mikoto berjalan dari depan, ibuku dan bibi Mikoto saling mengangguk perlahan, aku langsung membungkukkan diri dan meminta maaf pada bibi Mikoto.

"Sudahlah Sakura, bibi sudah mendengarnya dari Itachi, bibi tahu ini bukan kesalahanmu." Ucap bibi Mikoto, rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi terus menahannya.

"Maaf atas kelakuan suamiku selama ini. sekarang dia mendapat ganjarannya, aku rasa hukumannya pun tidak berarti apa-apa dengan semua yang sudah di perbuatnya." Ucap ibuku, dia sudah mewakili apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Ini hanya sebuah takdir yang kadang manusia sendiri pun tidak bisa memprediksikan, sewaktu-waktu seseorang akan jahat dan sewaktu-waktu orang itu akan baik." Ucap bibi Mikoto, yaa aku mengerti maksud bibi Mikoto, aku sedikit salut pada bibi Mikoto yang masih berlapang dada dengan semua hal yang sudah terjadi pada sanak keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kabar paman Fugaku?" Ucapku.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan masih menjalani pemulihan di rumah." Ucap bibi Mikoto dan tersenyum hangat, aku sedikit merindukan senyum dari dokter cantik ini, terdiam sejenak, aku ingin menanyakan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu lagi, kami sudah memutuskan hubungan, meskipun aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke, saat terakhir kami bertemu dia hanya mengucapkan 'aku butuh waktu' tapi aku rasa itu hanya sebuah ucapan semata, maksud dari ucapan itu, Sasuke ingin menjauh dariku.

"Sasuke, sedang menjalani apa yang dia impikan." Ucap bibi Mikoto, aku tersentak kaget dan menatapnya, dia tahu aku ingin mendengar kabar Sasuke, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berani menanyakannya. "Ada apa? kalian begitu jauh dan tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersama." Ucap bibi Mikoto.

"Tidak, kami hanya sedang sibuk menjalankan kegiatan kami masing-masing." Bohongku, aku tidak ingin mengucapkan jika hubunganku dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir.

"Begitu yaa, sekali-kali kalian harus bertemu, eh, maaf aku terlalu lancang untuk membicarakan hal ini." Ucap bibi Mikoto, aku rasa itu ungkapan untuk ibuku.

"Aku tidak keberatan, lagi pula Sakura pun suka pada anak anda." Ucap ibuku, kau benar bu, aku sudah sangat jatuh hati pada anak bibi Mikoto, tapi kalian tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, kami makan siang bersama di kantin rumah sakit, aku fokus pada makananku, ibu dan bibi Mikoto terlihat begitu akrab, menghilangkan semua masalah yang sudah terjadi antara keluarga kami, mereka seperti sudah merencanakan banyak hal antara aku dan Sasuke, aku sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, tapi Sasuke? dia pergi dariku, aku tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menahannya pergi, hanya ucapan 'cinta' saja tak berarti apa-apa jika semua kebohonganku jauh lebih besar, satu hal yang aku tahu, Sasuke amat sangat kecewa padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya...~

sorry kalau adegan actionnya jelek, sudah berusaha buat sebaik mungkin. alur dari chapter ini cukup berantakan hahahaha, author sampai pusing ngetiknya. semoga reader yang baca paham dan tidak ikut pusing XD. uhm.. mau bilang apa lagi yaa. oh iya, tidak balas review dulu yaaa, setelah mengetik panjang-panjang dan malah lelah, pengen molor langsung, update malam minggu untuk menemani kamu yang tengah sendirian #eaaaaa...~ author nggak termasuk yaa, author malming kok, ama bantal guling, :D :D

sekedar info, siapin hati untuk next chapter, sedikit spoiler, next udah tamat yooo. oh akhirnya..! akhirnya...! fic ini akan tamat, berkurang lagi satu fic yang TBC hahahhahahaha :D *lega*

ketika masih pusing di sini, author akan bahas kembali di next chapter, kalau pun ada yang merasa ganjil, tanya saja pas lagi review, nanti author jawab di chapter depan, apa-apa yang masih membuat reader bingung dalam alur fic ini. XD

sudah, itu saja yaaa.

akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter lalu... *sungkeman satu-satu*

.

.

See next final chapter.


	13. menunggu kepastian

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan..!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa meskipun 'mungkin' adegan kekerasan 'mungkin' kehidupan yang tidak patut tiru 'hanya yang unsur negatif saja tidak boleh' bijaklah menjadi seorang reader, author sudah peringatkan sejak awal, jika ada hal yang mengganjal dari fic ini, maka baca kembali peringatannya. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Mafia ~**

 **[chapter 13]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

 **1 tahun kemudian.**

Akhirnya ayahku bangun dari komanya, dia segera di bawa ke rumah tahanan, posisinya sebagai ketua mafia di ambil alih olehku, terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku ubah, itu sungguh di luar kemampuanku, beberapa perusahaan, aku meminta pada Zabusa dan Kimimaro untuk mengurusnya, Haku, dia tidak ingin bekerja, dia jauh lebih memilih bersama ibuku di kediaman dan menjaganya, untuk Kimimaro, aku hanya perlu membayar denda untuk membebaskannya, sebenarnya dia pantas mendapat hukuman, tapi dia hanya suruhan oleh ayahku, aku jauh lebih membutuhkannya sebagai orang kepercayaan dari pada harus mengambil orang lain. Tenten? Aku senang dia sudah mampu menjadi kepala direktur yang bijak di sana dan bisa mengatasi masalah apapun, aku tidak keberatan dia mengurusnya, lagi pula anggap saja aku memberi pekerjaan untuk Tenten.

Ketua mafia, haa..~ memikirkannya saja membuatku tidak ingin mendapat gelar konyol itu, aku sungguh tidak ingin menjadi ketua kelompotan mafia, tapi aku akan mengambil sisi positif dari ini, aku benar-benar mengubah pandangan tentang geng mafia, cukup sulit, banyak dari mereka yang takut, aku yakin, perlahan-lahan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, para anak buah ku perintahkan untuk menolong orang, jangan ada lagi adu tembak dan saling membunuh, aku sangat melarang akan hal itu, menyerahkan seluruh senjata ilegal pada kepolisian, aku dan Yamato menjadi rekan yang baik untuk sekedar membagi informasi, dia memintaku untuk mengandalkannya meskipun dia bukan lagi kaki tanganku.

1 tahun berlalu, aku pikir akan dengan mudah melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi, tapi satu hal yang masih membuatku tidak bisa lupa, Sasuke, entah dimana dia berada, sedikit melakukan hal konyol, tapi ini tidak konyol, aku sengaja mendaftar di kampus Kumogakure dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, hal aneh terjadi, aku bahkan tidak menemukannya di sana, aku masih mengingat jelas ucapannya saat malam hari dimana kita bersama, dia akan ke Kumo untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, aku sudah melihat semua nama mahasiswa yang ada di fakultas ini dan nama Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada, aku mendaftar sedikit lama, mencoba untuk menyelesaikan posisiku di Konoha sebelum pergi, seharusnya Sasuke sudah menjadi seniorku di tahun ini.

Menghela napas, sedikit kecewa, aku rasa ini jalan yang sudah benar, bukankah bibi Mikoto mengatakan jika Sasuke sedang menjalani apa yang menjadi impiannya? Dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter, itulah yang ku pikirkan.

Tahun berikutnya.

Tahun berikutnya.

Tahun berikutnya.

Setiap liburan semester, aku akan ke Kirigakure, melihat kondisi Tenten dan perusahaan di sana, semua baik-baik saja, orang tua Tenten tidak hentinya berterima kasih padaku, kehidupan mereka sekarang jauh lebih layak. Di Kumogakure hanya ada Kimimaro, aku masih bertemu dengannya, kembali ke Konoha untuk liburan, aku pikir Sasuke akan mendaftar di kampus Konoha, namun sekali lagi aku tidak menemukannya di sana.

Hari ini, rencana ingin menjenguk ayahku, namun dia di jaga sangat ketat, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjenguknya, mencari kegiatan lain, membuat janji dengan Ino dan Lee, mereka membuatku sangat rindu akan masa-mas SMA dulu.

"Wah sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Ino, lihatlah, dia sudah seperti seorang wanita karier, cantik dan begitu tegas sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan Yamanaka.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali ke Konoha." Lee jadi terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku, aku pikir dia tengah belajar keras.

"Lee, jika kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu, aku bisa memberikanmu lapangan kerja." Ucapku, menurutku sebaiknya merekrut orang terpercaya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura, mungkin perusahaanmu akan jadi daftar salah satu tempatku melamar kerja, tapi ingat, jangan pikir aku adalah temanmu dan membuatnya mudah, aku tidak masalah dengan kau menyamakanku dengan para pelamar lainnya." Ucap Lee, dia sungguh bijak.

"Dasar, seharusnya kau mengambil kesempatan itu." Ucap Ino.

"Hehehe, aku ingin keadilan, bisa saja aku kerja dan malah terbayang-bayang akan orang lain yang tidak lolos karena pengaruh orang dalam." Jelas Lee, aku semakin ingin menjadikannya pegawai perusahaan Haruno.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberi perlakuan khusus padamu." Ucapku. "Oh iya, dimana Sai?" Tanyaku.

"Dia tengah menjalankan misi terakhir, setelahnya dia memilih di pindah tugaskan sebagai anggota biasa." Ucap Ino.

"Aku rasa dia ingin menjadi suami yang baik untuk selalu menjaga istrinya." Ucapku. Mereka sudah menikah beberapa tahun lalu setelah lamaran itu, Ino tidak keberatan menikah di usia muda, lagi pula Sai sudah mapan, mereka bahkan tinggal di kediaman mereka sendiri.

"Lalu, apa kau akan terus menjadi gadis seperti ini? Bagaimana kabar pacarmu itu." Singgung Ino.

"Kalian masih berpacaran?" Ucap Lee.

"Aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana, tapi status kami, entahlah, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja." Ucapku, aku agak sedih jika mengingat pembicaraan terakhir kami.

"Yaa, siapa tahu saja kau tertarik padaku." Ucap Lee.

"Hentikan itu Lee, aku rasa Sakura masih berharap." Ucap Ino.

"Ino, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, tapi Lee maaf, aku hanya bisa menganggapmu teman." Ucapku.

"Hahahaha, kau memang tidak berubah." Ucap Lee, dia tertawa, aku rasa dia sedang bercanda dan sedikit menghiburku.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara santai, aku sangat merindukan mereka, pembicaraan berakhir saat Lee pamit untuk pulang, dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya, Ino pun harus kembali ke kantornya. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar, sedikit merindukan bibi Mikoto, menghubungi salah satu supir pribadiku untuk mengantarku ke kediaman Uchiha.

Tiba di sana, sudah sangat lama aku tidak pernah ke sini, bertemu penjaga di depan pintu gerbang, mereka mengajakku masuk, pintu di buka oleh seorang pelayan, suara seseorang dari arah ruang tamu memintaku masuk, itu suara bibi Mikoto, berjalan masuk, segera saja wanita paruh baya itu berjalan cepat dan memelukku erat, aku rasa dia pun merindukanku.

"Lama tak jumpa Sakura, kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa." Pujinya, melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya, bibi Mikoto sudah semakin tua, tidak jauh beda dengan ibuku.

"Aku sedikit merindukan bibi Mikoto, saat ini sedang liburan semester, apa aku tidak mengganggu bibi Mikoto?" Ucapku.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku sangat senang kau datang ke sini." Ucapnya.

Mengajakku masuk ke ruang keluarga, seorang pelayan datang dan di minta untuk membawakan teh dan cemilan, rumah ini selalu tampak sepi, menatap sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali gorden yang kadang di ganti.

"Rumah ini akan selalu sepi di siang hari." Ucap bibi MiKoto.

"Semua para lelaki sibuk bekerja." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi, bibi Mikoto tidak bekerja?" Ucapku.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit, maka dari itu sekarang aku cukup kesepian." Ucapnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa menemani bibi." Ucapku.

"Ibumu? Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Kami sudah bertemu, sebenarnya aku sudah tiba di Konoha sejak dua hari yang lalu, ibu pun tidak akan keberatan jika sebentar saja bersama bibi." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih, jauh lebih menyenangkan jika kau ada, Sakura." Ucapnya, membelai pelan kepalaku, bibi Mikoto, ibu yang sangat penyayang. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat dan dua piring potongan cake coklat.

"Uhm, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucapku, aku masih mencari Sasuke.

"Tanyakan saja." Ucapnya, senyum ramah selalu menghiasi wajah wanita ini.

"Sasuke, apa dia berada di rumah?" Ucapku.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak ada, bibi tidak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan anak itu, dia hanya menghubungiku beberapa kali, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan keberadaannya, setiap bertanya pada Itachi, bibi pikir dia akan jauh lebih memahami adiknya, Itachi hanya memintaku untuk bersabar, katanya Sasuke akan pulang, dia seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu." Jelas bibi Mikoto.

Di Konoha pun dia tidak ada, kemana perginya? Dia sungguh kejam, ibunya pun tidak di beri tahu, jadi selama ini dia tidak mendaftar di Kumo, merasa sangat bodoh, ingin mengejar Sasuke di Kumo dan dia pun tidak ada.

"Sakura."

"Eh? I-iya." Aku jadi melamun.

"Aku tahu, kau pun sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, bibi hanya bisa minta maaf, kau pun harus menunggunya, entah itu akan berapa lama, bibi sangat menyukaimu, tapi bibi tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darimu, anggap saja pembicaraan ibumu dan bibi saat itu hanya bercanda saja, menunggu tanpa kepastian akan membuat seseorang lelah." Ucap bibi Mikoto, itu seperti ungkapan dimana aku bebas memilih, menunggu atau melepaskan Sasuke, bibi Mikoto memberiku lampu hijau untuk menyerah jika tidak sanggup menunggu sebuah kepastian dari Sasuke, ini membuatku semakin sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggu selama apapun." Ucapku, berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Kau gadis yang baik, jika bertemu Sasuke, bibi akan langsung menghukumnya, seenaknya saja meninggalkan gadis baik sepertimu." Ucap bibi Mikoto dan membuatku terkekeh.

Aku sudah menghubungi ibuku, mungkin agak pulang terlambat, malam pun tiba, aku bertemu kak Izuna dan kak Itachi, mereka tidak berubah, tetap menjadi dua kakak yang baik dan penyayang, sesekali mereka akan menghiburku dan lagi kebiasaan menceritakan aib Sasuke saat masih kecil tidak mereka hentikan, tak lama kemudian paman Fugaku juga pulang, sedikit takut untuk bertemu dengannya, kembali mengingat setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, aku rasa kata 'maaf' tidak bisa menghilangkan semua rasa bersalah keluarga Haruno pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung jika ada waktu luang, sepanjang hari Mikoto akan terus menceritakanmu dan merasa sangat rindu padamu." Ucap paman Fugaku, aku cukup terkejut dia berbicara seperti padaku.

"Uhm, akan aku usahakan, terima kasih." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Sakura bisa kami yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Kak Izuna dan kakak Itachi, aku hanya bisa menerima tawaran mereka, lagi pula sudah sangat malam dan aku tidak ingin kembali memanggil supir pribadiku, aku menyuruhnya pulang tadi.

Liburan semester kali ini cukup menyenangkan, meskipun aku tidak juga bertemu dengan Sasuke, rasa penasaran tentang dirinya, dia sedang ada dimana dan sedang melakukan apa? Sangat aneh jika bahkan informan terbaikku tidak menemukan Sasuke, dia seperti menghilang di telan bumi, Sasuke baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak sedang dalam masalah'kan? aku harap suatu hari nanti, aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyelesaikan kegiatan kampus, pulang ke apartemen, bertemu Kimimaro dan membahas beberapa bisnis dengan orang-orang yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Haruno di Kiri, para orang tua itu, mereka yang dulunya berada di bawah kepimpinan ayahku, sama sekali tidak berkutit, mereka pada akhir pasrah dan membiarkanku memegang kendali, itu jauh lebih baik, rutinitas yang berjalan bagaikan roda berputar pada porosnya, sejujurnya aku ingin berhenti dan kembali ke Konoha, tapi sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan masa kuliah ini, aku ingin bersama ibu saja.

Kegiatan hari ini berakhir, melepaskan kontak softlensku, menaruh pada tempatnya dan memakai kacamata, aku rasa mataku tidak akan kembali normal lagi, apartemen yang sederhana tapi tidak jauh dari interior yang mewah, ibuku akan marah jika aku tinggal di apartemen yang biasa-biasa tanpa fasilitas lebih, apartemen di lantai 7, ini terlalu di atas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, di lantai bawa sudah di penuh dengan penghuni, menatap keluar jendela, malam hari yang ramai hanya cahaya lampu di luar.

 **Tingg..tongg...**

Seseorang memencet bel di depan pintu, berjalan perlahan, ini sudah malam dan siapa yang berkunjung? Melihat dari layar cctv yang di pasang pada depan pintu, dia masih selalu mengkhawatirkanku, membuka kunci pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk, memintanya untuk duduk bersantai, aku akan menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?" Ucapku.

"Kita bahkan tidak bertemu saat kau sedang liburan di Konoha." Ucap Zabusa. Dia terlalu sibuk, hanya Haku yang menjemputku, Zabusa pergi rapat penting di beberapa perusahaan, dia tidak pulang ke kediaman selama aku liburan.

"Tidak masalah bukan? Kau selalu saja tiba-tiba datang ke sini." Ucapku, sepertinya hampir setiap semester dia akan ke sini, serasa dia pun anak kuliah yang tengah liburan semester, dia terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar mengawasiku.

"Hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Ucapnya, dia selalu terlihat menjadi seorang kakak yang peduli akan nasib adiknya di luar kota.

"Tenanglah, kau pikir aku akan kesulitan, lagi pula di sini ada Kimimaro." Ucapku.

"Mantan pembunuh bisa apa? Dia selalu di beri pengaruh buruk oleh tuan besar, uhm... bagaimana keadaan pria itu ?" Ucap Zabusa.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Memangnya kau tidak pernah membunuh?" Ucap Kimimaro, aku rasa dia terbangun oleh kedatangan Zabusa, kami tinggal satu apartemen, Kimimaro menjadi wali sekaligus penjaga untukku selama di Kirigakure, aku pikir setelah masalah yang terlewatkan, semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi Kimimaro memintaku untuk tetap waspada, mengingat posisiku cukup penting pada perusahaan Haruno dan sebagai ketua mafia.

"Aku pikir kau memilih tinggal berpindah-pindah tempat." Ucap Zabusa.

"Ini perintah nyonya besar, aku harus menjaga nona, lagi pula, aku tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi dan berpindah-pindah tempat." Ucap Kimimaro, dia berjalan dan duduk di sofa.

Setelah membuatkan kopi, menaruhnya di meja dan ikut duduk bersama mereka, terasa seperti bersama kak Izuna dan kak Itachi, mereka cukup baik berperan sebagai kakak untukku.

"Bagaimana kabar pacarmu di Konoha?" Ucap Kimimaro.

Wah, aku pikir Kimimaro tidak tahu akan hubungan Zabusa dan Haku.

"Diamlah, kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Ucap Zabusa, meminum sedikit kopi hangatnya.

"Apa? Kau jadi begitu sensitif jika aku menanyakan Haku, apa bagusnya bersama seorang pria? Aneh." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Kau bisa ku bunuh sekarang juga." Ucap Zabusa, aku rasa dia mulai kesal mendengar ucapan Kimimaro.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ucapku dan terkekeh, mereka jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi masih tetap saja bercanda, mereka pun kalau bercanda kadang sampai main adu otot, aku harus menghentikannya, mereka pria yang cukup kuat, selama ini menjadi kaki tangan ayahku dan mereka tidak pernah berpikiran untuk pergi, ayahku sudah di tahan, mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan yang bisa mereka tentukan sendiri.

"Kalian, uhm... kenapa tidak menentukan jalan kehidupan kalian sendiri?" Ucapku. Suasana ruangan ini menjadi hening, mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Ini adalah kehidupan kami, tidak ada yang perlu di tentukan lagi, sejak awal kami sudah menyerah akan kehidupan kami sendiri." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Lagi pula, kami tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi, ini sudah jauh lebih baik, kurang beruntung apa lagi jika hidupmu di buat layak." Ucap Zabusa.

"Nona tidak perlu khawatir, kami tidak ada rencana untuk meninggalkan keluarga Haruno, kami pikir nona sudah menganggap kami sebagai keluarga." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Bukannya keluarga harus saling mendukung satu sama lain dan tidak perlu meninggalkan mereka." Ucap Zabusa.

"Atau, nona berpikir lain tentang kami." Ucap Kimimaro.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahku, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan sekompak ini menjawab pertanyaan dariku. Segera menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpikir yang lain terhadap kalian, kalian sudah seperti kakak bagiku sejak ayah membawa kalian ke rumah, mengurus dan memberikan kasih sayang selama ayah dan ibu selalu berada di luar kediaman, aku hanya senang jika kalian terlihat akur seperti ini." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu." Ucap Kimimaro, membuang muka.

"Cih, untuk apa akur dengan pria topeng tanpa ekspresi ini, aku benci dengan wajah seperti itu." Ucap Zabusa. Ucapannya membuatku ingat kembali akan Sasuke, Zabusa masih tidak menyukai Sasuke.

Aku harus pamit duluan untuk beristirahat, besok aku harus kuliah pagi, meminta Zabusa untuk menginap saja dari pada dia harus tinggal di hotel, Mereka mungkin akan lama untuk tidur, mendengar sejenak, mereka mulai berbicara serius untuk menjalankan perusahaan milik ayah, di saat terpuruk pun mereka tidak meninggalkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun-tahun berikutnya berlalu, menyelesaikan kuliah dengan cepat, mendapat gelar sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran terbaik, berterima kasih pada Kimimaro yang sudah menjagaku di Kirigakure, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana lagi, memilih kembali ke Konoha dan mencoba magang di rumah sakit besar Konoha, sedikit lucu, merasa aku yang tengah menjalani impian Sasuke, sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya? Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku.

"Dokter Sakura, ada pasien yang harus anda tangani." Ucap seorang perawat.

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucapku.

Berjalan lebih cepat ke ruangan IGD, kadang aku akan bertemu dengan bibi Mikoto, dia seperti guru bagiku, beberapa hal sering dia ajarkan padaku selama magang di rumah sakit ini, masuk ke dalam ruang IGD dan melihat pasien yang tengah mengalami kecelakaan, meminta beberapa perawat untuk mengambil peralatan, lukanya harus segera di tutup, cukup lebar pada bagian betisnya, pria ini ku bius sebelum melakukan penanganan yang tepat, lukanya harus di jahit. Beberapa jam berlalu, penutupan luka berhasil, sisanya luka lecet yang bisa di beri obat dan di tutup dengan perban.

Tugas berakhir, pulang ke rumah dan segera istirahat, berbaring di kamar yang gelap, lampu ku biarkan tidak menyala, aku ingin istirahat sejenak, sedikit lelah menjadi seorang dokter, tidak mudah juga jika kau harus menangani banyak pasien setiap harinya, melihat luka, darah, dan penyakit-penyakit yang sedang melanda setiap pasien yang datang, menghela napas berat, hidup seperti ini terasa begitu hampa, merasa aku belum mencapai apapun, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu untuk menyusun masa depanku sendiri, menutup mata rapat-rapat, kembali mengingat wajahnya.

 _Kau berada dimana, Sasuke?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Pulau Nagi.**

Pulau yang cukup jauh dari kota Konoha, di sana hanya ada hutan belantara dan bangunan-bangunan tempat latihan untuk setiap kesatuan polisi dari segala penjuru, mereka semuanya akan di seleksi di masing-masing kota besar, di bawa ke pulau nagi dan mulai latihan setiap harinya selama beberapa tahun, cukup lama, selain latihan, mereka akan di kirim sebagai pasukan pertahanan, setelahnya mereka kembali ke pulau nagi lagi, tahun ini adalah masa terakhir mereka mendapat latihan, besok adalah hari penobatan untuk lulusan polisi baru, mereka di tempatkan kembali ke masing-masing kota di mana mereka di seleksi.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan memilih hal ini." Ucap Sai.

"Berisik, aku tidak ingin berbicara padamu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Apa-apaan kau? Selama di sini aku adalah seniormu, kau harus patuh dan jangan bersikap sombong seperti itu, dasar." Ucap Sai.

Sebagai tugas akhir, Sai akan menjadi salah satu pelatih di pulau nagi, dia termasuk angkatan yang cukup berbakat, para pimpinan setuju menjadikan Sai sebagai pelatih, dia pun cukup keras dan tegas terhadap junior, hanya sedikit mengejutkan, dia bertemu Sasuke saat seleksi selesai, Sasuke termasuk ke dalam orang-orang terpilih.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah." Tambah Sai.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menjadi anak sekolahan lagi?" Singgung Sasuke.

"Sangat bosaaaan..., aku sampai harus meminta pindah tugas dan ketua Yamato malah memarahiku, seperti sedang menjaga bayi besar." Ucap Sai, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Tatapan tajam di layang ke arah Sai, Sasuke tahu jika dialah yang sedang di singgung, dia pun tidak tahu jika Sai ternyata adalah seorang anggota polisi di satuan khusus anbu, menyamar sebagai anak sekolahan biasa, bertugas mengawasi dan menjaganya.

"Besok hari terakhir?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, besok kalian akan di lantik menjadi anggota baru dan di pulangkan, kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Konoha? atau kau sangat ingin bertemu seseorang di sana?" Ucap Sai.

Sasuke memilih diam, ini sudah sangat lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada gadis berambut softpink itu, memikirkannya kembali Sasuke ingat jika terakhir mereka berpisah dalam keadaan yang cukup buruk, Sasuke menyalahkan Sakura, tapi setelah melihat sudut pandang lainnya dan Yamato sempat datang menjenguknya bersama ayahnya, Sasuke sudah di beri penjelasan tentang posisi Sakura, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun, menutup segala hal hanya untuk membuat Sasuke tidak menjauhinya, dia hanya takut akan perasaan kehilangan.

Sai menatap juniornya itu, dia tidak menanggapi ucapannya, kembali tersenyum, dia bisa sedikit membaca pikiran Sasuke, mungkin saja Sasuke pun ingin segera pulang dan menemui gadis itu.

"Haa..~ rasanya aku ingin segera pindah tugas dan tinggal lebih lama bersama istri tersayang." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak perlu kau pamer padaku." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi. Ucapan Sai cukup menyebalkan, pria itu selalu saja mengganggu Sasuke dengan kehidupannya sekarang, saat setelah menikah dengan Ino, dia sengaja memamerkan cincin pernikahannya, memamerkan foto istrinya yang cantik pada semua pelatih lainnya, itu membuat Sasuke muak, orang itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Ino menghubungiku beberapa waktu lalu, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin konsentrasimu terganggu, Sakura sepertinya mencarimu, dia bahkan ke Kumo untuk mengejarmu di sana, tapi dia salah paham, dia pikir kau ke Kumo, kata Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedih, setelah ini kau harus segera menemuinya, aku pun sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Ucap Sai, langkah Sasuke sempat terakhir, setelah ucapan Sai berakhir, dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan pria berwajah putih pucat itu.

"Aku tidak butuh saran darimu." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Ah, dasar." Ucap Sai. Menghadapi Sasuke butuh kesabaran lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, hari pelantikan, di lapangan yang cukup luas, anggota baru, ketua kepala kepolisian dari masing-masing kota besar, dan para pelatih, semuanya ada di sana untuk melepaskan anggota yang sudah resmi. Fugaku, Itachi, Yamato, Kakashi dan Sai juga berada di sana. Setelah Fugaku kembali, pria itu tidak ingin mengambil kedudukannya, Fugaku tetap membiarkan jabatan itu di pegang oleh Hashirama Senju, posisi sebagai wakil sudah cukup bagi Fugaku.

Seluruhnya akan mengucapkan sumpah, Sasuke di notabatkan sebagai anggota berbakat untuk tahun ini, Sai merasa tersaingi oleh juniornya sendiri. Itachi cukup bangga akan pilihan adiknya. Dia csempat terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan ingin menjadi anggota polisi, sejujurnya pria ini sedikit kasihan pada Sakura, Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja, dia bahkan melarangnya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura, seperti yang sudah dia katakan pada Sakura, Sasuke butuh waktu, tanpa terasa waktu itu berlalu begitu saja dan ini bukan terhitung beberapa hari saja, tapi bertahun-tahun lamanya, waktu Itachi bertemu Sakura, dia merasa cukup senang dengan gadis itu yang masih menunggu, saat Sakura datang berkunjung, Itachi ingin langsung mengatakannya, Izuna menahan Itachi untuk tidak membicarakannya, itu adalah permintaan Sasuke, Izuna merasa mereka perlu menyelesaikan sendiri masalah mereka tanpa ikut campur orang lain.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Tegur Fugaku saat melihat anak tertuanya itu, dia terlihat melamun, hubungan mereka cukup baik, Fugaku tidak ingin kembali memaksakaan kehendaknya pada Itachi, dia memilih jalannya sendiri, Fugaku pun tersanjung akan sikap anaknya, dia jauh lebih bersikap dewasa.

"Hn, tidak, hanya merasa Sasuke jauh lebih di depanku saja." Ucap Itachi.

"Kalianlah yang terbaik." Ucap Fugaku.

 _"Dengan ini para anggota kepolisian baru di nyatakan resmi setelah melewati masa pelatihan..."_

Beberapa jam berlalu dan kegiatan itu berakhir, Fugaku dan Itachi akan menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membereskan barang pribadinya. Menatap seluruh ruangan kamarnya yang di tempati 4 orang dalam satu kamar.

"Nah, Sasuke semoga kau tetap sukses seperti saat di sini." Ucap Salah satu pemuda yang satu penghuni kamar dengan Sasuke, dia sendiri berasal dari Suna.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kita akan berpisah." Ucap yang lainnya, pemuda ini berasal dari Iwagakure.

"Yaaah, tidak ada lagi kegilaan yang kita lewati setelah latihan berat dan jangan lupa kita berempat hampir mati kena bom. Hahaha." Ucap pemuda yang lainnya lagi, dia berasal dari Kumo.

"Hn, aku tidak pernah melupakan kalian." Ucap Sasuke, dia mendapat banyak pelajaran di tempat pelatihan ini, teman-teman yang tidak pernah gentar dan pengalaman yang tidak bisa terlupakan.

Seluruhnya mulai berpamitan, masing-masing dari kepala kepolisian di kota besar sudah menyiapkan pesawat untuk para anggota baru yang akan pulang, satu persatu pesawat sudah lepas landas, berikutnya pesawat dengan arah tujuan Konoha.

"Kau akhirnya pulang." Ucap Itachi, memilih satu pesawat dengan Sasuke, masih ada beberapa kursi yang kosong.

"Aku lelah, jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke, memilih untuk tidur, perjalanan cukup jauh dari pulau ini.

"Kau ini, sama sekali tidak berubah yaa." Ucap Itachi.

"Perubahan apa yang kau harapkan dari latihan keras di pulau itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau bisa lebih menjadi adik yang sedikit bersikap manis." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku pikir kau sudah memiliki adik seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn?" Itachi terdiam, sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Ah, dia memang manis yaa, tapi sekarang dia sudah jadi lebih dewasa." Ucap Itachi, memahami ucapan adiknya ini. "Dia mencarimu." Tambah Itachi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dia tertidur, rasa lelahnya sudah terbayar dengan kepulangannya ke Konaha. Menatap sejenak adik bungsunya itu, menggelengkan kepala pelan dan ikut beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei jangan lari!"

Beberapa orang tengah terlihat saling kejar-kejaran di sebuah gang sempit, pelaku penembakkan yang kabur saat menyergapan di tempat persembunyiannya. Pria yang berumur sekitar 30an tahun itu berlari terus menerus tidak peduli dengan teriakan polisi berpakaian biasa yang terus mengejarnya, dia bahkan sengaja menjatuhkan barang-barang yang di lewatinya untuk memperlambat kejaran pada polisi itu.

Tiba di jalan yang luas, dia masih terus berlari, melewati jalur yang cukup ramai, beberapa pejalan kaki menjauh saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka, teriakan kecil dan para wanita saat di tabrak pria itu, hingga dia berhenti dan bingung harus kemana, berlari ke sana-kemari, para polisi sudah mengepungnya, wajahnya terlihat panik, napasnya memburu, dia cukup lelah untuk berlari lagi, melihat seorang gadis tidak jauh darinya, dia terlihat melamun sambil berjalan, pria itu menjadikan gadis itu targetnya agar bisa kabur, dia butuh sandra.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, berlari ke arah gadis yang di lihatnya, gadis itu terkejut, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menahannya di depan tubuh pria ini, menodongkan sebilah pisau pada lehernya.

"Mundur! Jika kalian membiarkanku bebas, aku akan melepaskan gadis ini." Ancam pria itu.

Gadis ini sempat terkejut, dia terlihat malas dengan keadaan ini, dia pun cukup sibuk, jika tertahan cukup lama, dia akan terlambat mengontrol pasiennya, dengan sigap menendang keras tulang kering pria ini, satu tangannya yang bebas segera menahan tangan yang memegang pisau, pria itu merintih kesakitan lengannya seperti di putar paksa, pisaunya terjatuh, gadis ini sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya tepat membelakangi pria itu, menyikut keras pada bagian ulu hatinya, menarik tangan pria itu ke depan, dengan posisi seperti sebuah tumpuan, gadis ini memanfaatkan kesempatan itu membanting pria ini ke depan.

 **Brughht.!**

Seketika pria itu tumbang dan hanya ada suara rintihan di sana, dia sudah kesakitan pada kaki, lengannya dan bagian ulu hatinya yang seakan di tusuk. Beberapa orang sampai tak bisa berkedip untuk sekedar melihat aksi gadis itu, para polisi segera membekuk pria yang sudah terbaring di aspal itu, memborgol tangannya, mereka ingin berterima kasih, tapi gadis itu sudah kabur lebih dulu, dia menatap jam tangannya dan akan terlambat ke rumah sakit, dia sedang keluar sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja.

"Aku pikir ini akan mudah, kenapa harus sampai memanggil banyak bala bantuan?" Ucap Sai.

"Pria ini kabur dan sangat susah untuk di tangkap." Ucap anggota lainnya.

"Bawa dia." Ucap Sai, memerintahkan beberapa orang yang memiliki pangkat di bawahnya.

"Apa masih ada adegan lari-lari lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia jauh lebih terlambat datang ke TKP.

"Seharusnya kau jauh lebih cepat Sasuke, mereka sampai kewalahan hanya gara-gara satu tikus." Ucap Sai.

"Kau sungguh ketua yang berisik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bisa memberimu hukuman kapan saja." Ucap Sai.

"Tapi, mereka tidak perlu membuat kita turun tangan bukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Seorang gadis yang sudah melumpuhkan tersangkah itu." Ucap anggota lainnya.

"Seorang gadis? Wah, dia gadis yang cukup kuat juga, bisa sampai membuat pria itu tidak bisa berjalan. hahahah, gadis itu jauh lebih baik dari pada kita." Ucap Sai.

"Ciri-ciri gadis itu bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke, merasa sedikit dejavu dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Rambut softpink sepinggangnya, dia cukup cantik dengan postur tubuhnya ideal, dia terburu-buru dan pergi sebelum kami berterima kasih." Ucap anggota itu.

"Ya sudah, kalian kembalilah." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan anggota polisi itu, mencoba mencari dimana gadis itu pergi, dia tidak menemukannya dimana pun, cukup ramai dan banyak orang yang sedang berjalan kaki.

"Jangan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, kau ini sedang tugas." Tegur Sai, dia ikut mengejar Sasuke saat melihat pemuda ini berlari.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau pikir gadis itu adalah Sakura? jaman sekarang banyak gadis yang mewarnai rambutnya, bisa saja dia gadis preman." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak, hanya Sakura yang akan segera melumpuhkan seseorang dengan membantingnya, dia pandai untuk menggunakan teknik judo, apalagi dia sering memukul bagian paling sensitif, kau bisa lihat pria tadi sampai kesulitan bernapas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh memahami gadismu itu yaa. Kenapa kau tidak bertemu langsung di rumahnya saja, ini sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kau kembali ke Konoha?" Ucap Sai.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hey, kau mengabaikan ucapanku." Protes Sai.

Berjalan kembali ke kendaraan mereka, Sasuke hanya belum berani untuk datang kembali pada Sakura, dia masih memikirkan banyak hal, bagaimana seharusnya mereka bertemu, jika ke kediaman Haruno langsung, Sasuke seperti mencap buruk kediaman itu, meskipun ayahnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Sasuke sedikit menaruh dendam, apalagi kasus yang menyangkut kedua orang tua Izuna, dia sudah tahu jika dalang dari semua kasus itu sudah di tahan, tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa itu tidak adil bagi keluarganya, Izuna menjadi yatim piatu akibat ayah Sakura, gadis itu memang tidak salah, hanya Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menerima semuanya begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri seperti ini? Lama kelamaan kau hanya akan menatapnya dengan pria lain." Tegur Sai.

Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak berkomentar, mereka akan kembali ke kantor, Sai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Ingin membantu Sasuke, tapi Ino memarahinya, sahabat gadis berambut softpink itu ingin mereka yang bertindak lebih dulu.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin telat tiba, tidak terasa tahun ini pun akan segera berakhir, menatap buku laporanku, aah..~ aku harus menyelesaikan buku laporan ini, seorang dokter wajib melaporkan tugasnya, beberapa map sudah di selesaikan, meminum sedikit teh hangatku, berada di kamar jauh lebih santai, kembali menatap kertas-kertas laporan itu, kepalaku jadi sedikit sakit, menutup semua map dan menghabiskan tehku, melirik jam, masih jam 8 malam, mungkin berjalan keluar sebentar akan membuatku jauh lebih rileks.

"Mau kemana?" Ucap Haku, mendapatiku tengah menuruni tangga.

"Keluar, hanya sebentar." Ucapku.

"Mau di temani?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan lama." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, pakai-pakaian yang tebal, di luar udaranya cukup dingin." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, oh iya, ibu di mana?" Ucapku.

"Nyonya besar sedang beristirahat di kamar." Ucapnya.

"Zabusa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia akan lembur dan pulang cukup larut." Ucapnya.

"Lain kali, kalian harus sering-sering keluar bersama, aku rasa kalian jarang untuk kencan." Ucapku.

"I-itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Haku, lihatlah wajahnya merona.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula tidak ada yang akan tahu jika kau seorang pria." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku jauh lebih nyaman jika kami hanya bersama di rumah saja." Ucap Haku, dia sangat mudah mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apa ibu tahu hubungan kalian?" Ucapku, aku masih penasaran, apa ibu akan menyetujui hubungan terlarang mereka.

"Kata nyonya, kau berhak bersama orang yang kau sukai, bagaimana pun dia, kau harus menerimanya." Ucap Haku, dia tersenyum.

"Ibu terlalu bijak untuk mengucapkan hal itu, tapi syukurlah, ibu tidak menentang kalian." Ucapku, berjalan meninggalkan tangga.

"Hati-hati di jalan nona Sakura." Ucap Haku.

"Ah."

Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, sejak aku masih kecil, aku hanya tidak menyangka pria dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dan tegas, memilih untuk bersama seorang pria, mereka tidak bisa membuatku berkata-kata, Ha, aku harap mereka bahagia selamanya.

Berjalan keluar gerbang, beberapa para pengawal bergerak mengikutiku dari belakang, segera berbalik dan melarang mereka semua untuk mengikutiku.

"Nona, ini sudah malam, kau harus di kawal." Ucap mereka.

"Ah, diamlah, aku hanya akan berada di sekitar sini, dan jangan mengikutiku." Ucapku dan menatapkan tatapanku ke arah mereka.

Mereka merinding takut, memintaku untuk hati-hati dan segera hubungi mereka jika terjadi sesuatu, mereka terlalu mengawasiku, lagi pula aku akan baik-baik saja, sejujurnya aku ingin ke cafe Amai, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana.

 **griiingg...~**

Bunyi lonceng yang berada di atas pintu. "Ah, maaf, kami sudah tutup-Sakura? Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih mengingat tempat ini." Ucap Amai, menghentikan kegiatannya, berjalan ke arahku dan memintaku untuk duduk di meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja pajangan kue. Dia sudah seperti seorang pria yang tua. Melirik ke arah belakang Amai ada seorang wanita yang berdiri dan tengah merapikan cangkir-cangkir yang sudah bersih, Amai menambah pegawai sekarang?

"Aku terlambat untuk datang yaa." Ucapku, padahal masih jam 8 malam dan Amai sudah mau tutup cafe.

"Perubahan jam buka, hanya sampai jam 8 saja, aku harus mengurus banyak hal lain makanya tutup lebih awal." Jelas Amai. "Oh iya." Dia memanggil wanita yang masih sibuk di belakang, wanita itu berjalan ke arah kami, dia terlihat cukup cantik dan ramah. "Perkenalkan, dia istriku." Ucap Amai dengan wajah malu-malunya.

"Salam kenal, apa kau yang bernama Sakura?" Ucap wanita itu.

Aku cukup terkejut akan hal ini, ku pikir dia adalah pegawai baru Amai, ternyata mereka sudah menikah, sepasang cincing perak melingkar manis pada jari mereka. "Ah benar, aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ucapku.

"Kau baru datang lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, apa ada hal yang membuatmu sangat sibuk hingga melupakan cafe ini?" Ucap Amai, menarik kursi dan duduk. Istrinya berjalan kembali kebelakang sekedar membuatkan kami berdua minuman.

"Melanjutkan pendidikan ke kota Kumo, aku jadi jarang untuk berjalan-jalan di Konoha jika sedang berlibur, sedikit penasaran apa cafe Amai masih ada dan ternyata masih, hehehehe, kau tetap membuka cafe ini." Ucapku

"Pantas saja, jadi selama ini kau berada di Kumo, cafe ini sudah menjadi satu-satunya mata pencaharianku, meskipun sewa gedung milikku juga termasuk, aku jadi tidak bisa jauh-jauh dengan keluarga baruku sekarang." Ucap Amai.

"Ayah...!" Teriak seorang anak kecil, dia turun dari tangga yang menuju perpustakaan, aku masih sangat ingat jika di atas perpustakaan pribadi milik Amai. Anak kecil itu berlari ke arah Amai, meminta untuk mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Amai, dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Amai.

"Adik sudah bangun, tapi dia tidak menangis, apa mungkin dia lapar?" Ucap anak kecil yang cukup menggemaskan itu, mungkin umurnya sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun, anak laki-laki yang hyperaktif.

"Baiklah, biar ibu yang mengurusnya." Ucap istri Amai, dia sudah menaruh dua cangkir teh hangat, meminta untuk pamit ke lantai dua, aku mengangguk perlahan dan berterima kasih atas jamuannya.

"Di lantai dua masih ada perpustakaan, kan?" Ucapku

"Masih, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi 3 lantai, perpustakaan berada paling atas dan lantai dua adalah tempat tinggalku, akan jauh lebih mudah jika tinggal di sini." Jelas Amai.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bahkan sudah punya anak." Ucapku.

"Hehehe, begitulah, dia putra pertamaku dan seorang putri, dia baru lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu, ayo beri salam pada kakak Sakura." Ucap Amai pada anaknya.

"Salam kenal kakak uhmm... kakak cantik." Ucapnya polos, aku semakin gemes ingin mencubitnya.

"Hahaha, apa dia cantik?" Amai malah menggodaku.

"Iya." Ucap tegas anak kecil itu dan tersenyum manis, dia meminta turun dan berlari ke tangga.

"Hati-hati jika naik ke tangga." Tegur Amai.

"Iya!" Balas anak kecil itu, dia menaiki tangga perlahan.

"Dasar, ingatlah, kau bahkan sudah tidak muda lagi paman." Ucapku.

"Apa? paman? Aku tidak merasa setua itu." Ucapnya.

Dia membuatku tertawa, aku jadi merasa rindu akan cafe ini dan perpustakaan pribadi milik Amai.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sasuke? Kalian jadi tidak pernah bersama lagi, Sasuke sering datang sendirian, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang mu, apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Ucap Amai.

Terdiam sejenak, memegang cangkir teh ku yang mulai menghangat, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan sering datang ke cafe ini, mengingat Amai dan dia cukup berteman dekat.

"Ah, maaf jika aku salah bicara." Lanjut Amai, aku tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit bingung, jika Sasuke sering ke sini, kenapa kami tidak pernah bertemu? Ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kami tidak pernah bertemu, sejak lulus SMA." Ucapku, menundukkan wajahku.

"Apa? Kalian sampai selama itu tidak pernah ketemu, apa sudah coba ke rumah Sasuke?" Ucapnya.

"Sudah, aku sudah pernah ke sana dan ibu Sasuke hanya mengatakan dia pergi dan tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucapku.

"Uhm, tapi dia sudah kembali, Sasuke tidak akan pergi lagi, kau tahu, dia sudah menjadi seorang anggota polisi sekarang, anak itu, tiba-tiba saja ingin menjadi polisi." Ucapan Amai membuatku sedikit terkejut, jadi selama ini Sasuke menjalani latihan militer untuk menjadi seorang polisi, dia mengubah impiannnya? Menyebalkan, aku merasa seperti sedang di tipu olehnya, lalu ucapannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter bagaimana? Ini membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Amai, lagi-lagi aku hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengatakannya padaku." Ucapku, aku ingin memukulnya jika bertemu.

"Ja-jadi? Hahahaha, kalian ini benar-benar unik, jangan sering-sering bertengkar, dari dulu sampai sekarang kalian tidak berubah." Ucap Amai.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, dia lah yang memutuskan hubungan ini secara sepihak, aku pun tidak tahu jika dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Aku malah mengikutinya ke Kumo." Ucapku.

"Dan ternyata Sasuke tidak berada di sana, hahahahhaha." Dia menertawaiku.

"Hentikan itu paman." Ucapku, aku akan memukul Amai juga.

"Hahahaha, maaf, tolonglah jangan membuatku semakin merasa tua saja. Sasuke cukup beruntung jika mendapatkan gadis sepertimu, uhm, jadi apa sekarang aku sudah harus memanggilmu dokter Sakura? ya aku rasa." Ucapnya.

"Tidak di panggil 'dokter' pun aku tidak masalah. Dia membuatku sedikit kesal, berbohong tentang impiannya, aku jadi merasa bodoh sendiri mengikutinya." Ucapku, kenapa ku malah menyalahkan diri sendiri, tapi itu benar, aku belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Ucapnya.

"Mungkin, nanti, atau ah, aku tidak tahu, dia sungguh keterlaluan." Ucapku.

Amai kembali tertawa, dia pikir kisahku ini hanya sebuah lelucon? Tapi jika aku berada pada posisi Amai, aku pun akan tertawa sekeras mungkin, rela untuk tinggal di kota lain demi mengejar seseorang yang entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, apa dia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu? Atau dia sudah melupakannya dan berpikir jika perasaan itu tidak nyata, hanya kisah asmara di jaman sekolahan, terkesan seperti drama-drama di film, konyol.

Tidak buruk juga berbicara pada Amai hari ini, perasaanku sedikit lega, satu hal yang ku tahu Sasuke sudah berada di Konoha, aku bisa kapan saja mendatangi rumahnya dan bertemu dengannya, tapi lain kali saja, tanganku gatal untuk memukul wajahnya. Pamit sopan pada Amai, istrinya dan kedua anak mereka, mereka terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

Melirik jam tanganku, tanpa terasa sudah jam 10 malam, udara di luar semakin dingin, memilih melawati jalan yang ramai untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi jika ada yang mencari masalah denganku, aku bisa dengan mudah melampiaskan rasa kesalku saat ini.

"Ini sudah sangat malam, kau tidak boleh berkeliaran sembarangan nona." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakangku, siapa? Apa dia pikir aku masih anak sekolahan dan berkeliaran di jam malam, gara-gara postur tubuh yang cukup pendek dan siapapun tidak akan sadar jika aku ini seorang gadis yang sudah mendapat gelar seorang dokter. Berbalik ke arah orang itu, aku ingin menepis ucapannya jika dia pikir aku anak sekolahan. Terkejut, seorang pemuda di hadapanku ini membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia semakin tinggi saja dan terlihat lebih dewasa, tatapan dingin dan mata kelam itu tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku bukan anak sekolahan dan bebas untuk keluar malam." Ucapku, gugup, aku benar-benar gugup menatapnya saat ini, dia masih terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apapun, menatap ke arahku dengan cukup lama, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? melihatku seperti itu tidak akan mendapatkan apa=apa, aku rindu padanya.

"Kau masih tetap saja kecil." Ejeknya, apa-apaan itu? dia bukan anak-anak lagi dan malah mengejek. "Aku sudah mendengar semua dari ibuku." Ucapnya. Tersentak kaget, aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengarnya, segera membuang mukaku, malu, kenapa aku harus menceritakannya pada bibi Mikoto, berbalik, aku ingin segera pulang saja, bukan saatnya untuk kami bertemu.

Langkahku terhenti, lenganku di tahan olehnya, aku tidak cukup berani untuk menatapnya saat ini, aku rasa mataku mulai berair, menangis? tidak mungkin, aku hanya terbawa suasana, Sasuke menarikku pelan, mengajakku pergi, entah kemana, di sini cukup ramai dan membuatku malu jika kami harus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, ralat, dialah yang menggenggam tanganku erat, perjalanan kami terhenti di taman bermain yang sudah sepi, genggamannya terlepas, dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan aku hanya menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Ucapnya. Untuk apa? Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara apapun padanya, seharusnya dialah yang mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan semuanya, kenapa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja? Memberiku harapan palsu dan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Aku ingin pulang saja." Ucapku perlahan.

"Kau marah padaku?" Ucapnya.

"Aku pikir kau yang marah padaku." Ucapku.

Tangannya menarik pelan tubuhku dan memelukku erat, aku sungguh merindukan bau pemuda ini.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu," Ucapnya.

"Kau berbohong." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit berubah pikiran." Ucapnya, pelukan itu mengerat. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya perlahan, pada akhirnya aku membalas pelukan Sasuke, aku pun merindukannya.

"Apa kau sedang menghukumku?" Ucapku, aku rasa ini semua gara-gara masalah keluarga kami.

"Mungkin saja." Pelukannya melonggar, tapi tidak melepaskan, kami bisa saling bertatapan begitu dekat.

"Aku minta maaf saat kejadian yang menimpah keluargamu." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku hanya sedikit dendam pada ayahmu, tapi tidak padamu." Ucapnya, kembali memelukku.

"Maaf." Ucapku lagi.

"Sudahlah."

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ucapku.

"Hn, Sakura."

"Uhm?"

"Menikahlah denganku, aku akan menepati janjiku sekarang." Ucapnya.

Melepaskan segera pelukan kami dan mengambil jarak darinya. "Me-menikah?" Kami baru saja bertemu kembali dan dia sudah mengucapkan menikah.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"

"Bukannya ini saat yang tepat."

"Tapi-"

"Apalagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban, aku bingung harus beralasan apa? Cukup senang mendengar ucapannya, kami akan bersama selamanya, bukan kah itu bagus? Aku hanya terkejut dengan ucapannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sakura." panggilnya. Mempersempit jarak kami, memegang lembut rahangku, aku bisa menatap mata kelamnya yang begitu dekat. "Aku sudah siap untuk hidup bersamamu." Ucapnya. Mengalihkan tatapanku, ini terlalu dekat, wajahku mungkin sudah merona, wajahnya mendekat dan sebuah ciuman singkat yang pelan mendarat pada bibirku, dia kembali membuatku harus menatapnya, "Kau keberatan?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Ucapku, aku sudah lupa untuk memukulnya.

Kembali merasakan bibirnya, sedikit dingin, tapi lama-lama bibirnya mulai terasa hangat, apa karena bibir kami terus menyatuh, mengecup perlahan, sesekali memperdalam ciuman dan sedikit menuntut dari Sasuke, aku harap tidak ada yang lewat dan melihat tingkah kami, kehabisan napas dan menjauh sejenak dari Sasuke, aku butuh pasokan udara, sudah sangat lama sekali kami tidak melakukan hal ini, dia hanya memberiku waktu untuk bernapas sebentar, kembali ciuman menuntut dan memperat pelukkan kami.

"Sa-hmpp-Sasuke!" Ucapku, kita harus menghentikannya sekarang, rasanya begitu panas jika kami terus-terusan berciuman seperti ini. Akhir Sasuke berhenti dan aku bisa kembali bernapas. "Aku rasa cukup." Ucapnya. Wajahku sudah semakin merona, mengangkat wajahku, dia tersenyum, jarang sekali untuk melihat pemuda ini tersenyum, kembali memeluknya erat dan menyamankan diri pada dada bidangnya, untuk sejenak saja, aku ingin seperti ini, bersamanya, dia membalas pelukanku, merasakan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih rajin nunggu fic ini, makasiiiiiih banyak, sorry ficnya cuma sampai di sini, nggak ada alasan khusus hanya saja idenya emang sampai di sini, untuk 'sequel' sekali lagi mohon maaf, nggak akan ada sequel untuk fic ini, author lagi pengen buat oneshoot aja dan menyelesaikan fic lain, hemm...~ sorry... sorry... sekali-kali angka ganjil lah, tak ada apa kan, hehehehe..

author harap dalam fic ini sudah jelas semua, fic sebelumnya juga sudah menjelaskan banyak hal, fic ini hanya kembali menceritakan kisah si saku, seperti pada chapter pertama, jadi setelah kelepasan di beberapa chapter pada akhirnya fic ini harus sejalan dengan chapter alur tentang tujuan Sakura, tidak ada yang mengganjal kan? pada akhirnya konflik sudah meredah dan terselesaikan, author mau kembali cantumin Kiba tapi perannya sudah tidak ada lagi, hahaha.

apa lagi yaa. uhm... tidak ada 'LEMON' untuk Sasu-saku di sini, fiuuuhh..~ awalnya pengen buat, tapi mengingat mereka masih sekolah, keadaan yang tidak sesuai daaaaan... sasu tiba-tiba menghilang, 'omake' nggak usah juga ah, dengan akhir seperti iini udah bagus, udah ketahuanlah, 'happy end' Hahahaha.

uhm.. sudah ya, itu saja, pokoknya makasih banyak lagi, saran, tandai typo dan semangat, uhk, senang banget di semangatin buat fic, hehehehe.

untuk terakhir akhir kalinya, author balas semua review yooo.

.

.

Amamiya Rizumu : sorry, kelamaan updatenya, sedang sibuk kemarin-kemarin dan malah update oneshoot, hahahah (ini auhtor maunya apa!) oh silahkan saja di share, makasih banyak. oh iya, see you fic baru lagi, semoga tetap nggak bosan-bosan baca fic author dan tandai typo, hehehehe.

Bluesky Lavender : udah di jawab di chapter ini, makasih udah nunggu dan makasih udah sempatkan diri untuk baca fic ini.

Guest : nggak bisa update kilat dan baru hari ini bisa update. XD

ddafmipa97 : update, lama banget update, hehehehe, makasih...~

alif yusanto : update telat, makasih udah mau baca fic ini, jadi terharu ada sampai terbawa suasana dalam ficnya ehehehe.

Yume shin : update yoo.

Khoerun904 : udah next nih.

Nica-Kun : udah update... :)

dark blue and pink cherry : upss. sorry, author udah jelaskan di atas tentang permintaannya, hanya bisa katakan maaaaafff bangeeeettt...~

Laifa : tentu, author pengen sampaikan pesan moral sedikit di dalam fic ini, mau sejahat apapun orang tua, anaknya selalu menjadi utama, ehehehe.

Kenma Plisetsky : Yoi dong, sudah menjadi alurnya jika saku anak satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pemegang kendali mafia selanjutnya.

sitieneng4 : update update.., kelamaan, :D

.

.

udah semuanya? udah semua? oh udah, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

oh iya, untuk reader yang umat muslim selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yooo...~ ^_^ semangat puasanya...!

.

.

See you next story.

.

Sasuke fans


End file.
